The Captain's Cabin Boy
by linalove
Summary: "So, Joseph..." he started with a smile, "Josh." the nickname rolled off his tongue slowly while his eyes shone mischievously, "Now I understand why there wasn't anything visible in those breeches." he commented wickedly while she stared at him.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello and welcome to my new story. So, due to popular demand I have decided to post the prologue of this story. This is a little different from my other POTC stories but I hope you like it. This is going to be a Jack/OC story so if that bothers you then proceed no further. If not, enjoy and please review if you want me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**The Captain's Cabin Boy**

**Summary: "Good heavens, boy." Jack Sparrow drawled as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her, "Are you blushing?" he asked with narrowed eyes and Josette shifted in her chair while fixing the hat upon her head. "No." she mumbled as she avoided looking at her captain and his latest conquest. Jack studied her face before he smirked, "You're not a virgin, are you?" his eyes danced with mirth and she scowled. ****_No, I am. But what I certainly am not is a boy._ She thought as she remained silent.**

**Prologue**

The tattered shirt split open in two and a gasp left the young woman's mouth as she shifted her wide, terrified eyes to look at her Captain. Her green eyes showed nothing but panic while the corners of the pirate's mouth twitched with mirth.

She had been a fool to believe that she could keep her true identity from him for so long.

When she had run away she hadn't thought her insane idea through. The only thing that had been in her mind at the time was to escape Tortuga; nothing more. She had been desperate to get away from that house, if you could call it that, and away from all that wretchedness. The death of her father had been the catalyst. She couldn't live in that place alone. She had no means and no prospects. Death would have been better than turn out like her mother. She cringed at the mere thought. If it hadn't been for her father she would have left ages ago.

At the time she had no money at all and the only option had been to sneak in a ship; any ship. The Black Pearl happened to be the one that she had managed to sneak into. It had been easy; too easy in fact and she had been incredibly happy that no one could tell that she wasn't a boy.

Being Jack Sparrow's cabin boy was not an easy task, make no mistake. Not because of the work it accompanied but because of the man himself. That mischievous grin, the one that he currently wore on his face, had caused many unidentified shivers up and down her spine. In all her eighteen years she had never felt like she did when she was in his presence. He had a way of charming his way around anyone or anything. It seemed like no one could resist him and he knew it.

If someone asked her to describe him, she would have a serious difficulty to do so. He was neither good nor bad. He was both. He was smart, witty and he had a very strange sense of humor. He was a womanizer, crude, rude but most of it all he was a captain. He wasn't a prefect one but the crew knew that he had enough intelligence for the lot of them.

He had enemies and women waiting for him in every port and at the beginning the notion had been absurd but it was true nonetheless.

He wasn't a big man but he had an imposing presence. At the moment, with his sword just below her chin, he seemed gigantic to her and her trembles were making it obvious enough.

Her eyes darted around the messy cabin that she had yet to tidy after her Captain's latest tryst and she felt as if the room was closing in around her. She was almost certain that it had not been _her_ that told him her secret. No, he must have figured it out on his own. He had been acting strangely towards her for the last couple of weeks. She had been a member of the crew for a good year and a half but it seemed like her luck was about to be over. The thing was that she had no wish to leave that ship; she had no wish to leave him.

Tremulously, she raised her eyes to his and he grinned widely as he leaned against his desk almost lazily. His eyes were dark and his posture lax, still under the influence of the rum he had just recently consumed.

"So, Joseph," he started then smiled as he leaned over and untied the cord that kept her braid together, "Josh." The nickname rolled off his tongue slowly while his eyes shone with curiosity and something else. His hand shook her hair out of the braid and it fell in auburn waves down her shoulders. He pulled back while still keeping the sword against her skin.

"Now I understand why there wasn't anything visible in those breeches." He commented as he gazed at her crotch, "And here you had me thinking that the ladies of Tortuga simply weren't doing it for you." He let out a chuckle as he brushed the tip of his sword up and down her neck. The coldness of the metal made her shiver.

"Now, are you going to explain to me why you're on me ship, lass?" his eyes changed and lost their playfulness. They darkened menacingly and she gulped.

"I don't appreciate deception, love." He hissed when she remained silent.

"No. You're simply the master of it." She replied, letting the words flow out of her mouth in her real, feminine tone.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Let's take it from the beginning then, shall we?" he said to her calmly and she closed her eyes before she took a deep breath.

**End of the prologue.**

**Author's note: So…did you like it? Hated it? Should I continue? Please review and I promise that everything will be explained as the story unfolds. This is just the prologue. The next chapters will be longer.**

**The next chapter will be posted as soon as I have some feedback.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I have decided to bring you the first chapter a little earlier than I had originally planned to so that you could see what this is going to be like. So, this is the first chapter and it starts from the beginning of the story. We will get back to the prologue when the time is right.**

**Thank you so much for your support guys: NikkiBee, CharlieCats, 88dragon06, ellaella, Malsie19, xX Charlie PurpleXx, AdaYuki, Sup234, KarenK, skycord1990, TinbkerbellxO, dionne dance, Jojo1812, Leyshla Gisel, Amelia V. Sparrow, Jandra1969, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, jeeperonastool, DiaDeLosMuertos, XxJellyxX and Udumuhv.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Tortuga, a year and a half ago…_

Josette tugged at the baggy shirt as it hung from her body before she slipped on the old coat around her tightly. She pressed the hat harder on top of her head and looked around the docks carefully. Surely thievery was a crime that a few prayers could absolve, right? No matter. That was the least of her concerns at the moment.

Her eyes scanned the area for any people and when it was clear she slipped from behind he crates and headed for the closest ship she could see. The lights upon the large, dark ship were dim and the bow was decorated by a serene looking mermaid. The image made her smile for a moment before she proceeded to walk towards the plank that connected the dock with the upper deck of the vessel. As she stepped foot onto the deck she half expected to be met with the end of a sword but as she took a closer look she realized that the ship was unguarded. She frowned but prayed to each and every one of the saints for her luck before she walked further inside.

A loud snore made her jump and she whirled around to face the source of the noise. A man with graying hair was sleeping soundly while sitting cross-legged on the deck. His back was leaning against the rail and he had a gun cradled in his arms. He was snoring loudly and his mouth was parted. Just the image made Josette curious about him. Was he sleeping while on duty? She shook her head at that thought and then started stepping backwards, trying to be as quiet as possible. The luck was against her however, when the floorboards cracked loudly under her weight and the man sprung to life with a groan. He sat up quickly and Josette held her breath as his eyes landed on her. They widened slowly and his gun was suddenly pointed towards her.

"Halt!" he ordered gruffly and Josette slowly raised her hands in surrender, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked closer and regarded her with suspicion.

"I…um, I mean no harm, sir." She said quietly while deepening the tone of her voice.

The man's eyes narrowed, "Then what are you doing trespassing into this ship, lad?" he asked her as he looked her up and down slowly.

Lad? So her disguise worked? The thought lightened her mood and she licked her lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am looking for work and a place to stay." She said and he frowned.

"How old are you?" he asked her and she swallowed thickly.

"I'll turn eighteen this September." She replied as she tried to stop the shaking of her hands.

"Have you no family?" he asked her and she shook her head, "What can you do?" he pressed on as he slowly lowered the gun and regarded her carefully.

"Just about anything, I guess." She stuttered.

"You guess or you can?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a fast learner. I just need to leave this island." She said quickly and his eyes turned suspicious again.

"Why? Are you wanted? Are you a thief, boy?" he asked her loudly and she shook her head in denial.

"No, sir. I simply have no means…" she trailed off. She wasn't lying really. She didn't make a habit of stealing men's clothing. Sadly her family left her with nothing; only scars.

"Hmm. The name's Gibbs, lad. Joshamee Gibbs. I'm the first mate. And you are…?" he asked her expectantly and she hesitated before she said the first thing that came on her mind.

"Joseph Brown." She said and he nodded.

"Regularly, I should throw you out but…you seem a good lad. I don't promise anything but you can wait for the Captain to return. You might be useful since this ship harbors a lot of lazy rats." Gibbs said as he put his gun in his belt and grimaced.

Josette nodded before she spoke spontaneously, "So, were you supposed to be asleep before…?" she trailed off when he turned his eyes to her.

"Are you getting smart with me, lad?" he asked with a chuckle and she relaxed. She should really control her mouth.

"No, sir." She said quietly and he chuckled again.

"Good."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Somewhere around the island. You can wait here. I'll do a round and I'll be back." He told her while pointing towards some barrels.

She nodded and sat down against them, leaning her head against the wood.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she called and he paused.

"Aye?"

"What's the name of the ship?" she asked and he laughed.

"You're a good one, lad!" he chuckled and when he realized she was serious he frowned, "The Black Pearl." He answered and she nodded. He nodded back and then walked away while shaking his head.

Josette watched him go and yawned. Slowly but steadily, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

A distinct coldness against her skin woke her up with a start and she yelped. She jumped and tried to sit up but the coldness, which turned out to be the edge of a sword, prevented her from moving.

"What I hate the most are trespassers. So unless you are a nephew of one of me men, I suggest that you take your little nap elsewhere, boy." A deep husky voice stated and she slowly raised her eyes to the man in front of her. His form made her eyes widen. Dark eyes, dark hair and his sword. That's what she had time to notice before a hand closed around the neckline of her shirt and pulled her up. The pirate looked down at her and the brightness of his red bandana made her dizzy for a moment. Did he have to pull so hard? His eyes narrowed as he gazed down at her with a sneer and she blinked, trying to push the sleep away.

"I'm not related to anyone here, sir!" she gasped as he gripped her coat instead and looked at her up and down.

"Thought not." He commented as he cocked his head and regarded her with curiosity.

"State your name and your business here." He ordered and as he spoke she noticed his golden teeth. They made her dizzy as well. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't eaten for two days.

"Brown." She stuttered, "Joseph Brown."

"And what are you doing here?" he quirked an eyebrow and she gulped.

"I…-…I…"

"You what? Spit it out before it chokes you, boy!" he ordered as he relaxed his hold on her coat and looked at her with something akin to amusement.

"I-…"

"Oh, Jack!" Gibbs' voice cut her off and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Gibbs. Care to tell me what _this_ is doing here?" the man asked as he motioned at her with his severely bejeweled hand.

"Ah, you've met Joseph." Gibbs said slowly.

"You know him?" Jack asked.

"Aye. Though he might be useful. He needs work." Gibbs said and Josette swallowed thickly as the man, Jack, turned his eyes to her.

"Is that true?" he asked and she nodded. She was afraid of the way he looked at her. It was like he could see right through her. What if he realized that she wasn't a boy?

"When I ask a question I expect a verbal answer. What if I was blind?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

"But…but you're not, sir." She said.

_Was that man the Captain? Oh, dear Lord…_

"Trifles." He commented and she cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"I do indeed need a job."

"And what can you do besides wasting me precious sleep?" he asked but his eyes were dancing. Was he serious or not?

"Just about anything…"

"That tells me nothing." Jack quipped.

"Clean…mop…cook?"

"Can you handle a sword?" he asked her and she quickly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Fire a pistol?" he asked impatiently and she gulped.

"If the target remains still enough…" she trailed off and Gibbs laughed while Jack smirked.

"I like you, boy. So, here's the deal," he started as he sheathed his sword and leaned towards her, "I'll let you stay here and work for me. Trial period…Let's say a month. If you do not cause much trouble you can stay. Agreed?" he said as he extended his hand for a shake.

Josette looked at his hand before she nodded. She wiped her sweaty hand against her coat before she offered it to him. He gripped it firmly and shook it.

"Bloody hell, boy! Put some meat on your bones." He commented and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Captain." Gibbs groaned and Jack turned to him as he released her hand.

"What? I can't have people say that Jack Sparrow starves his men. Give him something to eat." He waved his hands towards her and Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs will show you around and tell you your duties. Thankfully for you you'll start as a cabin boy and then…we'll see."

"Cabin boy?" Gibbs and Josette said in unison.

"Aye." Jack nodded innocently, "I've never had a cabin boy before. Let's see how you handle me, lad." He grinned before he tipped his hat towards them.

"Anything I should know about?" Gibbs asked and Jack paused.

Josette looked between them with confusion.

"Oh, aye. I'm expecting company. Do not bother me till morning." The Captain said with a wink and Josette's cheeks colored.

_Good God…_

She certainly hadn't thought this through.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"How do you have eggs?" Josette asked as she swallowed and looked around the galley.

"We have chickens, lad." Gibbs told her with a chuckle.

"Oh…Do animals survive aboard ships for so long?" she asked.

"Of course. Have you never been aboard a ship before?" Gibbs asked and she shook her head.

"Well, we have two goats as well. Whatever else we need we get from the islands."

"Do you have a cook?" Josette asked curiously.

"Aye."

"Then what am I to do?" she asked with a frown.

"You'll clean the Captain's cabin and generally do what he orders you too. Bring him his dinner, help him with the charts…You can read, right?" he asked and she nodded, "Good. You're still young, you see."

"Right…So, I'll be a servant." She stated glumly and Gibbs snickered.

"Just try and keep your tongue in control and you'll be fine. Are you done?" he motioned to her empty plate.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and he frowned.

"You don't have to keep that hat on all the time. You must be hot." He said as he reached over and took the hat off her head.

Josette almost cringed but when he only smirked she relaxed.

"Nice head of hair you got there, Joseph." He tugged on her braid and she was thankful for her otherwise plain looks.

"You too." She said and he laughed hard before he stood up and tossed her her hat.

"Time for the Captain's breakfast." He said and she swallowed before she nodded.

"Right."

* * *

Josette placed the tray on the crowded desk and stepped around the discarded clothes. She looked at the cabin and sighed.

"Great." She whispered before her gaze fell to the man on the bed. He was naked and Josette was thankful of the covers covering his lower body. She was acquainted with the male anatomy…Her mother had done her a goodness after all.

His back and arms were filled with intricate tattoos and a few scars but they were strong. His skin was tanned and it contrasted heavily with his white sheets. His dreadlocked hair was covering his face and his snores were nice and loud as they escaped his parted lips.

Without hesitating she walked over to the bunk and shook him awake. He grumbled something but slowly his eyes opened. He blinked and turned onto his back, causing the sheets to fall dangerously low on his hips. Josette averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Breakfast, sir?" she ventured and he groaned as he focused his eyes on her.

"Milk again?" he asked gruffly as he scratched his chin and sat up. His gaze fell on the empty bed next to him before he looked up at her.

"I'm afraid so…What's wrong with milk?" she asked and he chuckled as he pointed to the tray on his desk.

"You get sick of it." He answered as she brought the mug to him and he took a whiff.

"Oh."

"Have you ever tried coffee, lad?" he asked and she shook her head, "Tell Gibbs to order the boatswain to get some before he weigh anchor." He said and she blinked.

"Who?"

Jack looked up at her and then started laughing at her ignorant expression, "Bloody hell! You know nothing about ships, eh? The boatswain is in charge of supplies. Food and other essentials. Got it?" he explained and she nodded.

"Good. Now go and tell him." He waved her away and she turned to go.

"And ask him if he scared Scarlet away again." He called and Josette rolled her eyes.

"Boy." He called and she paused with her hand on the door.

"Yes, sir?" she turned to look at him from over her shoulder.

"You're a redhead." He commented with a frown and she nodded.

"Yes…"

"Aren't you supposed to have freckles or something of the sort?" Jack asked as he leaned back against his pillows.

"Well…I guess I do have…a few freckles." She stuttered and he smirked.

"You're a strange lad, boy." He stated and she gulped, "I like it. Now be gone." He waved her away and she breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the cabin.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts! I can't wait to know what you think!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome back!**

**Thank you all so much for your support, guys! A huge thank-you hug to: Zoek80, Malsie19, Unidad, XxJellyxX, AlaineThornton, NikkiBee, skycord1990, Jandra1969, CharlieCats, lialy, JDLuvaSQEE, AdaYuki, xX Charlie Purple Xx, TinkerbellxO, Jojo1812, 88dragon06 and Leyshla Gisel. You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"And this is the Sailing Master, Cotton. You have it, boy?" Pete the Quartermaster asked Josette with a bored expression on his withered face.

"Yes." She nodded quickly and he frowned as he turned to look at his Captain who was leaning against the railing of the ship, chewing on an apple. Jack grinned at him and shrugged and Pete turned to Josette.

"It's not _yes_. It's _aye_. Aye?" he almost growled at her and Josette almost cringed but she decided that it would seem even more pathetic.

"Yes. I mean, aye." She nodded eagerly and she heard Jack chuckling in the background. The sound made her flush and she pursed her lips. What was so funny? It was difficult to remember who everyone was and what they did. Hell, _she_ didn't have an idea of she was supposed to be doing.

"Good. Now follow David down to the hold. He will show you where everything is so you know where to go each time we need you to fetch something." He motioned towards the stairs that led below deck and the man waiting there; David.

"Okay." She murmured as she walked over and followed the man.

They walked in silence for a while until David spoke.

"So, how old are you, mate?" he asked as he looked at her sideways. David was a young man around thirty and he did not look like the others. He would be called handsome if it hadn't been for the long thick scar that ran down his cheek. Josette raised her own hand and fingered her very own scar on her cheek, near her jaw before she spoke.

"Almost eighteen." She said as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Hmm…What are you doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she hesitated.

"I needed work." She shrugged as she cleared her throat.

"No family?" he asked as he took a set of keys and unlocked the door to the hold.

"No." she shook her head as they entered the semi dark room.

"I take it you know who I am and what I do?" he questioned and her eyes widened for a second before she slowly nodded.

"The Boatswain." She told him confidently and he nodded.

"Good. Now, this is the hold. All of our supplies are here. From food to ammunition. I have two keys and since I can't be around all the time I will give you the spare one. If you loose it, you're on your own." He handed her a key and she clasped it tightly in her hand.

"Right."

"As you can see all the animals are in here too and since you're here," he paused to grin at her, "You'll be responsible for feeding them. I take it you know how milk a goat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she smirked.

That was something that she knew how to do. Messy but necessary.

"Yes, I do."

"Good." He smiled before he motioned to the back of the hold, "Get to it then. Don't take too long. The captain might need you." He patted her shoulder before he walked away, leaving her alone.

She looked at the door and walked over to shut it before she leaned against it. She removed her coat and hat and then looked around. She gazed at the key in her hand and frowned. She sighed and locked the door before she undid the first buttons of her large shirt. She slipped her hand to her side and undid the knot that held the bandage concealing her breasts together. As soon as she loosened the fabric, she breathed a huge sigh of relief and took a deep breath. Thank God that she wasn't a big woman. She closed the shirt and flexed her shoulders before she headed to the back of the hold.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, lad?" Gibbs asked her as soon as she stepped on deck.

"Um…in the hold." She answered as she adjusted the hat upon her head.

"Doing what?" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and she grimaced.

"Milking the goat."

At that, the man started laughing and she scowled, "Is there a reason why you've been wondering where I was?" she asked and his laughter slowed down.

"Oh, aye. The Captain needs you." He chuckled before he walked away.

Josette scowled at his retreating back before she headed towards the cabin. She knocked and waited.

"Come in." Jack called and Josette pushed the door open. She found him sitting behind his desk with his compass wide open.

"You asked for me, sir?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"Aye. Come closer." He beckoned her closer a ringed finger.

As soon as she was close enough Jack's nose wrinkled in disgust and he looked at her wide eyes.

"Where the hell have you been, boy? You smell funny." He told her and she fidgeted nervously.

"At the hold. With the animals." She replied and Jack's eyes widened comically.

"Did you…sleep with them perhaps?" he asked her and she pursed her lips.

"I was feeding them." She said angrily and he chuckled.

"Right. Well, you stink but anyway." He said as he looked up at her and then paused, "Where did you get that?" he asked while pointing at her face. Her hand went to the scar just above her jaw and she paused.

"I cut myself." She said and he snorted.

"On the face?" he asked incredulously and she bit her lip.

"My stepfather…He was drunk." She explained reluctantly and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Your mom?" he asked as he leaned back in his seat and regarded her carefully.

"Um…she wasn't around much." She whispered with a shrug.

"Uh huh. Where is she now?" he asked as he inspected his fingernails.

"If you're worried that I'll cause you trouble then rest assured, sir. She is dead." She deadpanned and Jack looked at her in amusement.

"I was simply curious, lad." He defended himself but then his eyes fell to her hands, "But I am still curious how you'll manage to work with these hands. You're like a girl." He told her and Josette's eyes widened in panic.

"I am not a girl!" she said loudly and quite indignantly.

"Of course you're not, boy. It was a figure of speech. I didn't mean to offend your manliness." He waved her off with a smirk before he stood up. Josette scowled and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"Now, about the sleeping arrangements." He said as he walked to the small side cabin, "I take it the floor hasn't been treating you well these past couple of days?" he quirked an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"No."

"Thought so. You look like hell by the way." He commented and if she hadn't been pretending to be a boy she would have been offended.

"Thank you." She muttered as she looked at her makeshift bed that comprised a blanket Gibbs had given her and a sheet that she used for a pillow.

Jack grimaced at the thought of sleeping there and turned to her.

"Sorry about that, lad…Joseph, you said?" he asked curiously and she nodded.

"Yes…"

"Mind if we shorten it a bit?" he asked with a grin as he started walking towards the door.

"It depends…" she trailed off dubiously and he chuckled as he pushed the door open.

"Oi! Gibbs!" he called loudly.

"Aye?" Gibbs' face appeared from behind some barrels.

"What are you doing there, mate?" Jack asked him and Gibbs rolled his eyes before he held his glasses up.

"Lost 'em." He explained and Jack grimaced.

"You're old." He told him and Gibbs frowned.

"I'm not that old. I am not wearing them all the time. I had some sails to mend." he shot back and Josette stifled a groan of irritation.

"Well, you are since your eyesight-…" Jack started humorously but Josette cut in.

"'Scuse me, captain? The sleeping arrangements?" she reminded him and Jack looked at her.

"Oh, right." He turned to Gibbs, "Get _Josh_…here," he smirked at Josette who blinked at him blankly at the nickname, "A hammock. Set it up in the side cabin. Be quick." He commanded and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye. Quartermaster!" the older man took off in search of Pete.

"Get me some rum, Josh." Jack gave her a rough pat on the shoulder on his way inside the cabin, "We have some charts to study." He called and Josette sighed before she headed for the hold once again.

* * *

Josette almost stumbled as Gibbs rushed by her to get to the two men arguing loudly inside the galley. Her eyes shifted to the older man as he and David tried to pull the men away from each other.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Gibbs barked as he held onto John and glared at Gregory.

"He started it." Gregory snapped and John struggled in Gibbs hands to get to him.

"I did not and you know it!" John growled and Josette took a step forward.

"Um, Mr. Gibbs?" she started but no one paid any attention to her. She frowned and went to speak again but David's voice cut her off.

"Someone get Pete!" he barked and a man walked by her in search of the quartermaster.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Josette tried again and the first mate turned to her.

"Aye?"

"I was here. I saw who started it." She said and Gregory shot her a death glare.

"He knows nothing!" he spat and John looked at her with a small frown but didn't speak.

"But I do-…"

"Hush now, lad. We'll handle it." Gibbs waved her away and she gaped at him.

"But-…"

"Josh." He warned and she closed her mouth before she turned on her heel and walked away.

She climbed up the stairs and headed straight for the Captain's quarters. She opened the door without knocking and walked inside.

"Captain! There is-…Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw him with his hand on his half fastened breeches. Jack turned to her and frowned as he finished doing up his breeches and then calmly walked away from the chamber pot he had been using.

"What's the matter, boy?" he asked as he looked at her flushed face, "You do take a piss sometimes, don't you?" he commented dryly when he noticed her embarrassment.

"Yes. Sorry."

"About what?" Jack smirked and Josette gulped.

"For barging in."

"I'll let it go if you tell me what has you in such a hurry." He said as he splashed water on his face from the basin next to his desk.

"There's a fight. In the galley." She said quickly and he frowned.

"And?"

"They went to get Pete but I saw what happened." She told him earnestly and he gazed at her before he sighed.

"Pete will handle it." He told her as he headed for his desk.

"But I saw that John didn't bother him. The other one attacked him claiming that he stole his knife." She said stubbornly and Jack looked at her.

"And you know he didn't?" he asked her and she hesitated.

"Well no, but John didn't attack him." She persisted and Jack groaned before he stormed towards the door.

Josette scrambled to run after him and had a hard time keeping up with his quick strides.

They arrived in the galley and Jack stepped towards the gathered group of men.

"Step aside, Gibbs." He ordered and the men made way, "What's going on here?" he asked and Pete spoke up.

"Gregory claimed that John here stole his knife." The quartermaster stated and Jack looked at him expectantly.

"And?"

"And we found the knife that Greg here claimed that John had stolen from him. It was in the men's quarters." Pete carried on and Jack nodded.

"So, Greg, you start a fight on me ship on false accusations?" Jack turned to Gregory who sent a death glare to John who stood by quietly.

"Who said I started it?" he asked and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Josh claims that you started it." He replied and Josette almost cringed when everyone turned to look at her.

"And you believe him, Cap'n?" Gregory replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, let me see, mate…" Jack started as he approached him, "You're old here but you have created more than one unpleasant circumstance upon me ship. Now, there is him," he pointed at Josette, "Who is new but hasn't bothered me yet. Who am I supposed to believe, Greg ol'mate?" Jack's tone was darker and Greg faltered.

"Now, "Jack started, "Take him away and keep them away from each other. If I hear another quarrel from you two you'll be swabbing the decks for a year. Am I clear?" he barked at the men who all nodded and started walking away.

Jack glared after the two men and turned to Gibbs.

"Set course for Port au Prince. Some people here need to clear their heads." He said loudly and the men started whispering to each other as they walked back to their posts.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs patted Jack's shoulder as he walked out of the galley.

Jack turned his eyes to Josette who fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze.

"You'll find it wise to stop making a spectacle of yourself among me crew, boy. Not everyone is not suspicious of you." He warned her and she blinked at him in confusion.

"But…But I only wanted to help. It wasn't fair!" she protested and Jack raised a hand to cut her off.

"Did you hear what I said?" he snapped at her angrily and she cowered before she nodded, "You're not at home here. You're in a jungle, you hear?" he pressed on and she nodded.

"I can't hear you." He cupped his ear and turned his face to the left.

"Aye, Captain." She whispered and Jack straightened.

"Good." He nodded before he walked away, leaving her alone.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Things just got a bit more serious for _Josh_, didn't they? Jack got angry…Why is that, can you guess?**

**Thank you for reading and please review before you go! I wish to know your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back, dears! I want to thank my reviewers for their support: NikkiBee, xX Charlie Purple Xx, skycord1990, sullsinger, AdaYuki, Unidad, Apollo's Twin and Goku's Child, JDLuvaSQEE, Jojo1812, CharlieCats, Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, prudencejude and Jandra1969.**

**A reviewer commented on the M rating. I just have to say that I don't usually write gory things or anything too graphic but I rated this M because of future love scenes. I hate the word smut...Guh! So, yes, that is my reason for rating this M. I hope we cleared that out. **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Josette held the fishing pole tightly in her hand as she stood next to David. She took a deep breath and tried, really tried to fight off the feeling of nausea that had taken over her body for the last couple of days. Being sick all the time was irritating and it was preventing her from doing her work right. She had to prove that she could stay aboard that ship and that she could earn her stay. She wasn't sure if she could accomplish that with the lack of sleep though. Her hammock was nicer than the floor but she hadn't gotten used to the ship's sway just yet.

Her eyes left the waters and travelled around the deck until she spotted Gibbs talking with Jack at the helm. She still couldn't understand why she had made him so mad by voicing the facts. When something unfair was going on she had to avert her eyes and ignore it like it hadn't happened? How was that going to work? She had only told the truth but judging by her Captain's scolding and Gregory's glare that had been a grave mistake. Greg had been giving her icy looks every time she happened to be near him and it was unnerving to say the least.

"So, you are seasick." David broke her from her thoughts and she turned her attention back to the sea.

"I guess I am." She mumbled as she swallowed hard.

"Hmm. That's bad." David chuckled as he turned to look at her. She started to smile too but when she felt bile rising in her throat she clumped her mouth shut. Her eyes widened and David frowned.

"What?" he asked but she only thrust the pole in his hand before she took a few steps away and emptied the contents of her stomach in the sea.

"Again?" David winced and shook his head as Josette tried to recover.

A flask appeared out of nowhere and she blinked in confusion.

"Drink." The order was quiet and she took the flask before she raised her eyes to Jack who was looking at her thoughtfully. She hadn't heard him approaching. That man was as quiet as a bloody cat.

She uncorked the flask and took a sip, feeling great relief when she realized that it was just water. She swallowed and closed her eyes briefly.

"Thank you." She murmured tiredly as she opened her eyes.

"Sometimes I do wonder what you're doing here, lad." Jack murmured back as he looked at her face contemplatively.

Josette looked at her feet and Jack sighed.

"Come with me." He said to her as he headed towards his cabin.

Josette followed him hesitantly and once she was inside he turned to her, "Shut the door." He told her as he took off his hat and then started rummaging though his desk drawers.

Josette took a few steps closer to him and Jack looked up briefly with a frown, "Come closer, boy. I don't bite." He muttered before he turned back to his drawer. Josette approached the desk and took her time to study him. Feeling her eyes on him Jack looked up and she immediately lowered her gaze while fumbling with the water flask. Jack chuckled as he finally shut the drawer and opened a small wooden box.

"Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly and she looked at him curiously, "Here." He handed her a dry piece of leaf.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked at it carefully.

"It's for your vomiting." Jack stated with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"For seasickness?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course." He told her as he reached across his desk for his bottle of rum.

"What is it?"

"Rhubarb." He answered as he took a swing from his bottle.

"That's poisonous." She told him suspiciously and he laughed.

"That is why I am giving you such a small portion. I've used it." He assured her but she still seemed hesitant.

"Do you not trust me?" Jack quirked an eyebrow and quickly shook her head.

"No, I do." At that Jack smiled, "What do I do with it?" she asked him.

"Chew it. The taste's a bit strange but it'll help." He told her and she tentatively brought the leaf to her lips. She popped it in her mouth a chewed, making a face while doing so.

Jack gazed at her amused and when she paused and waited he pointed to the pot, "Spit it out." He instructed and she hurried to comply.

Once she had she made to place the flask to her lips but he stopped her.

"Don't drink water right now." He shook his head and she lowered the flask in disappointment.

"Thank you…What have you used it for, sir? I don't think for nausea." She told him and he smirked.

"No. Hangover." He stated and she blinked, "It does weird things to your stomach." He explained with amusement and she quickly nodded.

"I see…Well, I have to get back to fishing." She said quietly as she headed for the door.

"Josh." Jack called out to her and she paused at the door, "Here." She turned and managed to grasp the compass he threw towards her.

"Give it to Gibbs." He told her before he looked away.

Josette nodded and exited the cabin, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"What is he going to do with the ship?" Josette asked John as they stood away from the gathered crew. The men were laughing and cheering as Gibbs distributed them their rightful shares of the booty.

"Nothing…Probably just let it go." John told her quietly and she frowned.

"Aren't we supposed to…destroy it?" she asked quietly and John chuckled.

"He doesn't do that. And they didn't really offer much resistance. There are women and children inside so he won't harm them." He explained and she nodded.

"Won't you take your share?" she asked and he shook his head, "Why?"

"I'm punished for that quarrel, remember?" he said as he took a sip from his flask.

"Oh." She muttered and then frowned, "But it wasn't your fault." She argued and he looked at her.

"That doesn't matter. And you'd better remember that." He told her as he walked away.

Josette stared after him before she heard her name being called.

"Oi, Josh! Grab!" Jack's voice called and she turned towards him. She barely had the time to grasp the small pouch he threw at her and when she did she looked at it with confusion.

"What is this?" she asked and Jack flexed his arm with a wince before he looked up at her with a small smirk.

"You'll see. Come with me." He said before he turned to Gibbs, "Like I said, Port au Prince." He told him and the older man nodded before he started barking orders to the crew.

Josette followed Jack inside the cabin and he immediately collapsed in his chair.

"Bugger." He hissed as he looked at his arm.

"You're hurt." She noticed and he looked up at her.

"Aye. That bloody sailor cut me." He said as he ripped apart his already ruined shirt and examined the cut, "Bugger." He repeated and Josette approached him. She looked at his arm and then at him.

"I can stitch it." She said and Jack looked up at her with surprise.

"Really? Why am I little iffy about that?" he asked with amusement and she rolled her eyes; a bold move that she wouldn't have dared doing in front of him a few days ago.

"I know how to do it." She told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"How?"

Josette hesitated before she rolled up her sleeve, revealing her arm.

Jack leaned close and inspected the small scar on her skin, his face serious.

"Why did you really want to leave Tortuga, lad?" he asked softly and Josette pulled her hand away.

"My father had separated from my mother. He worked at the docks. My mother got married with a man…a sailor when I was about twelve." She started and Jack listened carefully.

"And then?" he encouraged when she didn't speak.

"My mother…she was…She had to work as a tavern girl. But she wasn't just a tavern girl, you see. I stayed a lot of hours with her husband and I rarely saw my father. My father was a good man but he had no money. Anyway, my stepfather had a temper and he took it out on me. When I was sixteen I ran away from the house and went to live with my dad. He died a year after that but he was good to me. After his death I couldn't live alone so I left." She finished and Jack's eyes darted to her arm.

"Did you stitch up your arm on your own?" he asked as he reached over and took hold of her hand.

"Yes."

Jack's eyes inspected the scar and he smirked, "You did a bloody good job then." His fingers brushed the rough patch of skin and she shivered. Jack let go of her hand and she quickly tugged the sleeve down.

"It wasn't the only one…and I was alone. I had to." She shrugged and Jack gazed at her intently, almost pensively, before he grinned.

"I still think that you have a girl's hands." He chuckled and her eyes widened, "But I guess I can let you fix up me arm. Go and get a needle and thread then." He told her and she nodded.

When she was back with the needle and thread she found him staring intently at a silver, elegant dagger.

"Is that from the ship's cargo?" she asked as she soaked a cloth in rum and took his hand.

"Aye. It's small." He commented as he outstretched his arm so she could clean the wound on his forearm, "Like your hands." He smirked with a snort and Josette frowned.

"The joke is getting old, sir." She muttered and she wondered if he had any idea how close to the truth he was when he was teasing her.

"Is it? Apologies then." He chuckled as he put the dagger down, "Hand me that rum, will you?"

She handed him the bottle and he took a generous swing before he leaned back and watched her work. She placed the tip of the needle over the lit candle on his desk and then picked up the thread.

"You can look the other way." She told him and he snorted.

"And don't see the look on your face as you pull the needle through me skin. No chance, mate." He chuckled and she pursed her lips.

If he thought that she was going to faint at the sight he was gravely mistaken and she would prove it to him. With determination she started stitching and he yelped at the first probe.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and then shut his mouth embarrassed. As she continued stitching his eyes squeezed shut and he reached for the rum again, "Bloody hell." He hissed through gritted teeth and she had the urge to smile. Who was ready to run again?

"Does it hurt?" she asked innocently and he glared at her.

"No, I just like to whine like a horse." He told her dryly and she smiled a little.

Her Captain was fun after all.

* * *

_Port Au Prince_

"Do I really have to come?" she asked Gibbs as they walked down the docks towards the closest tavern.

"Aye. We're here to enjoy ourselves, lad." Gibbs said as he slapped Josette on the back. She winced. Why did they have to do that all the time?

"Enjoy ourselves." She repeated and then blinked, "What does that entail?" she asked and she heard a loud chuckle.

"It means that we might find you a lass, Josh." Jack looked at her from over his shoulder, "Don't think I didn't hear all that squirming around last night." He did a crude motion with his hand and Josette's face scrunched up in disdain.

"I was not doing that. I couldn't sleep" She muttered but everyone laughed as if she had said something funny.

"The lad's embarrassed. Leave him alone." David said as he caught up with them and Jack turned to look at him.

"Decided to join us, Dave?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, "That's a surprise." He muttered and then paused.

"We're here." He announced before he walked inside the _Fair Maiden_.

Josette paused and looked at the tavern. Why all the taverns and whorehouses had such ridiculous names was beyond her.

"Come on, boy." Gibbs pulled her along and as they entered the tavern Josette wished that she had fought harder to stay aboard the ship. The tavern was busy and loud music and laughter filled the air. She looked around and panic started rising inside her. There was no way she could stay there. She took a step back but then her captain suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You alright, mate?" he asked and she quickly nodded, "Come and sit." Jack muttered as he pushed through the men and women. He pushed her into a chair next to Gibbs and the proceeded to sit next to her.

A tavern girl approached to take their order and Jack grinned at her.

"Lucille, three rums and be quick, darlin'." He winked and the woman rolled her eyes at him.

"I always am." She said before she walked away.

Jack chuckled and turned to Josette, "She's a good woman albeit a bit feisty." He commented and she nodded.

"Where are we headed next, Jack?" Gibbs asked as Jack's eyes scanned the vicinity.

"We shall see, Gibbs." He said as Lucille came back with their drinks. Jack pushed the mug towards Josette who wrinkled her nose.

"None of that, lad. You will try it." Jack chuckled as he took a sip from his own mug and looked at her expectantly.

"Is that an order?" she asked as her fingers slipped around the mug.

"No"

"Yes." Gibbs and Jack said at the same time and Jack glared at his first mate.

"He's young. We shouldn't push him to drink." Gibbs said and Josette could have kissed him if she hadn't been looking at the mug like it was poison.

"He won't be young forever." Jack stated as he gently elbowed Josette.

She sighed and then took a sip. Once the amber liquid fell down her throat her eyes widened and she coughed.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed as she touched her throat and winced.

"How can you drink that?" she asked Gibbs who shrugged and took a sip from his mug.

She coughed some more and then turned to Jack who had his hand up a woman's skirt just next to her. Josette's eyes widened as she looked at the woman on his lap. She was blonde and curvy with a nice pair of blue eyes.

"That was quick." She whispered as she averted her eyes and she heard Gibbs chuckling next to her.

She could see from the corner of her eye as Jack laughed at something the woman said to him and she noticed as Jack's hand squeezed the woman's thigh almost affectionately before he freed his hand to reach for his mug.

"You know any good lasses, Maria?" Jack asked her suddenly and Josette frowned.

"For whom?" the woman almost purred and when Jack turned to look at Josette she shook her head.

"No, no, no! I'm good, sir. Really." she sputtered and Jack smirked.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'll just…you know, drink." She grabbed the mug again and took a tiny sip.

She was relieved when no one bothered with her again but when Gibbs stood up she panicked.

"I'm just going to talk to Steve, the barkeep." Gibbs motioned to the front of the tavern and she quickly stood up.

"I'll come." She offered but the older man shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be right back." He told her and she reluctantly sat back down, trying to ignore what was taking place next to her. Without her will her eyes shifted towards Jack and the woman and she was shocked when she realized that Maria was actually hanging from every word that left her Captain's mouth. Jack had his arms around the blonde and he was talking animatedly while occasionally stopping to drop a deep kiss on her lips. It was mesmerizing to watch that Maria was melting like hot wax in Jack Sparrow's arms.

As she looked at them Jack turned and caught her eye, "You alright there, Josh?" he asked as he suddenly pushed the woman off of his lap gently and patter her thigh before he stood up as well.

"Yes." Josette said as she looked away.

"I'm going upstairs. Tell Gibbs." He told her as he slapped a few coins on the table for their drinks.

"Right." Josette muttered and Jack turned to the woman again.

"Get me a bottle, will you, love?" he winked at her and Maria hurried to comply while he turned towards the stairs.

Once Josette was left alone she frowned. Was she supposed to wait or not? Groaning she crossed her arms upon the table and laid her head between them, shutting out the rest of the world.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Jack's starting to trust her, isn't he? **

**Please review before you go. It's very encouraging to have some feedback. So, give me some love and I'll try to update fast!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back, people! How are you all? I hope well.**

**I would like tot hank the following people for their support: Zoek80, pujafeltondepp, Discoverthemagic, Apollo's Twin and Goku's Child, TinkerbellxO, sullsinger, Jandra1969, xX Charlie Purple Xx, Amelia V. Sparrow, skycord1990, Dionne dance, Luvurstory, Unidad, JDLuvaSQEE, 88dragon06, Jojo1812, AdaYuki, JG, Leyshla Gisel and NikkiBee.**

**On a different note, I would like to say that I have put a POLL on my profile about a new story I might write. Please vote if you can. I'd appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Josette finished braiding her hair and then she sat up stiffly, her knees aching from crouching for so long. She dusted her already soiled breeches and sighed as she put her hat on her head. It seemed like she couldn't stay clean for even an hour while at sea. It didn't help that _the_ time of the month was upon her. Every day she feared that someone would accidentally notice that something was different about her and that her secret would be revealed. Her heart beat loudly in her chest every time she had to run to the side cabin to replace the soiled rags and she had to be quick enough to dispose of them so no one could see them. Washing clothes upon a ship was a hard chore, especially when you had to remove more than grime and sweat.

At times, she wished she were a man instead of a feeble girl running away from her misery.

She cursed quietly to herself as she looked down at her clothing. She was a mess and suddenly she was sick of her lack of clothes. She had hoped that she would have earned some money and buy new clothes by the time they would make port but because of her low position she wasn't granted much. Stifling a groan of resignation she shook her head and walked out of the hold with Jack's much belated rum bottle in her hand. On her way to the cabin John fell into step beside her.

"Is it true that you fell asleep while waiting for the captain to come back from his wench?" he asked and she could detect a smirk in his voice even without looking at him.

"Yes." She groaned as she stepped on the last step of the stairs and turned to look at him, "Am I the new joke? Aside from the fact that I am considered to be the Captain's bitch?" she asked him with a hand on her hip and John faltered before he chuckled.

"Yes…and no. Not everybody thinks that you're the Captain's bitch. Although everyone did laugh when they heard that you fell asleep in the tavern." John said and Josette rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you ever fallen asleep in a chair?" she asked and he frowned.

"Eh…can't remember." He shrugged and she smirked.

"But you did fell asleep while on watch last week." She pointed out and he scowled.

"Yeah, so?" he muttered before he walked away.

Josette sighed and turned to walk to the cabin. She knocked before she opened the door and entered the room. Jack was reclining in his bed, propped back against the pillows with something that looked like a journal in his hands. He had a quill in his hand and he was nibbling on the tip as he gazed at the page in front of him.

"Ahem, Captain?" she cleared her throat and Jack slowly looked up from the page.

"Ah, Josh." He said as he lowered the journal and looked at her up and down, "What took you so long?" she asked and his gaze made her feel exposed, as if he could see right through her. It was unnerving the way his chocolate eyes could stare so intensely. It was almost hypnotizing and it explained why women fell at his feet even if he didn't deserve it.

"Uh…I couldn't find a chicken." She stammered out a response and his serious face fell when he started laughing.

"Did you have any luck on finding it?" he asked and she shrugged.

"You could say that. I'm sorry for dallying. John got in my way." She explained as she approached the bunk and placed the bottle on the small table next to it.

Jack pointed his quill at her and grimaced, "What happened to your clothes?" he asked as he fingered a small hole on her breeches.

"I happen to fall a lot. Especially when there's a storm." She took a step back and away from his invading finger.

"So change your bloody clothes." He rolled his eyes as he returned to his journal.

"I don't own anymore clothes, sir." She told him bluntly and he looked up at her again.

"That explains it." He commented as he looked at her, "You need to buy some then." He advised and she frowned.

"Well I would if I had the money." She commented dryly and Jack quirked an eyebrow at her response.

"Is that meant to offend me, lad? That I do not give my sailors their money?" he asked as he shut the journal loudly and looked at her expectantly.

Josette paused and averted her green eyes, "No, sir. I know that I am not supposed to get a big share. But that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. I didn't mean to offend." She told him and Jack sighed.

"Go get one of me shirts from the chest. I don't think the breeches will fit you." He told her as he pointed to the corner.

Josette's eyes lit up at his words and she had to stifle the urge to bounce as she walked over to his chest of clothes. She opened it and grimaced at the mess she found inside. Shirts and breeches were all mixed up and she snorted. That was not how she had placed them in there a few days ago. She had actually taken the time to fold them up after washing them.

"Something amusing?" Jack quipped.

"No." she said as she picked out a shirt and then shut the chest, "Thank you." She told him as she hurried to the side cabin so she could wash up and put on the clean shirt.

When she was done she stepped out and headed for the door when his voice stopped her.

"Josh."

She turned and he beckoned her closer as he now stood next to the bed, his journal out of sight. She briefly wondered what he wrote in it.

He outstretched his hand and she tentatively opened her palm. He placed a few coins in it and nodded his head towards them.

"We're heading to France. Once we're there use them to buy a pair of breeches or proper clothes. Not a word to anyone or it's your head, savvy?" he warned and she quickly nodded.

If someone knew that the Captain favorited her, it'd be bad, really bad for her. And for him. She tightened her fist around the money and smiled at him gratefully, _really_ smiled.

"Good. Now back to work." He dismissed her after shooting a strange look towards her lips; her smile. His eyes lingered there for a few moments before he looked away.

Josette didn't notice and she walked out of the cabin, oblivious of his frown.

"Bloody hell, I'm going barking." He shook his head before he sat in his chair and opened his compass.

* * *

Josette rubbed the tar-soaked brush over the railing of the ship and sighed quietly to herself as she let the crewmen's voices float around her ears. She paused momentarily to adjust the hat on her head so the heat wouldn't hit her eyes and resumed her work.

"Here." John thrust a flask towards her direction and she paused to take it from his hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she brought the flask to her lips and took a small sip. She winced as she swallowed but didn't comment on the fact that rum usually made her thirstier.

"Why are we going to France?" Josette asked as she passed the flask back to John who took a second brush and started helping her with the tar.

"Don't you know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she frowned.

"Should I know?" she asked and he snorted.

"Well since you're the Cap'n's right hand and all I thought he'd tell you about his lass." He replied and Josette stopped moving the brush, shocked.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes as she turned to look towards the closed cabin doors.

"So, you _don't_ know." He chuckled and she shook her head, "Yeah, he visits her from time to time. He has a soft spot for her." He said quietly as he raised the flask to his lips and Josette blinked in confusion.

"What, is he…courting her or something?" she asked in an equally quiet voice and John choked on his rum before he started laughing. Josette jumped at the loudness of it and even a few men turned to look at them. Gibbs who was at the helm rolled his eyes and shook his head from his spot.

"Good one, Josh!" John wiped a tear from his eye while Josette scowled.

"Stop laughing at me and explain then." She snapped and John raised both his eyebrows in surprise at her tone.

"He met her a few years ago. He found her in a ship we pillaged. They were going to sell her as a slave along with some other women and children. She's easy on the eye and she's French." He shrugged his shoulders at that last sentence as if it explained everything.

"Oh." Josette nodded before she resumed tarring, her head lowered as she thought the idea over. She was surprised to hear something like that. He didn't seem like a man who would be interested in keeping a permanent companion and judging by his various ladies in Tortuga and Port Au Prince she was probably right.

"Oi, Josh!" John snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" John asked impatiently.

"Um, no." she admitted and he scoffed, "What did you say?" she tried to placate him with a small smile.

"I said that aside from the fact that he's visiting the woman he also pays for her expenses. What do you say to that?" John smirked.

"I have to say that I am surprised but that's not so bad is it?" Josette shrugged before she smirked herself, "Haven't you ever cared about a woman?"

John stiffened and shrugged, "Nope."

"Liar." Josette chuckled and he snarled.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are!" she taunted as she took her bucket of tar and stepped back.

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Fine, I am!" he blurted out and then his eyes widened. Josette smiled in triumph.

"What about you? Have you ever cared about a lass?" he asked with an evil smirk and Josette's cheeks flushed.

"I…"

"Well?" John tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes, do answer that, lad. We're very curious." Jack appeared out of nowhere and he wore a grin on his face. She wanted to wipe that smile from his handsome features.

Josette staggered at that thought. Since when did she think him handsome?

"I, well…I might have." She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders.

The two men burst out laughing at her answer and she frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she rubbed her flaming cheek with her stained fingers and Jack clapped his hands in glee before he pointed at her.

"Aren't you a little young for love, Josh?" he said through chuckles before he leaned forward and brushed a finger over her tar stained cheek. Josette flinched at the touch and she almost gasped out loud but she stifled the urge.

"You got tar on your face by the way." He told her while smiling and she raised her clean hand to rub at the stain.

"No one's too young when it comes to love." She said quietly and both men went silent at her words.

Jack cleared his throat and then grinned, "Well spoken, Josh. Come eat with me when you're done. I'm starving." He said before he turned and went to check on Gibbs at the helm.

John blinked and then looked at Josette, "Come on. I'll help you with the other side and we'll be done before you know it." He told her as he patted her shoulder and headed for the other side of the deck. Josette followed him in silence, confused by what had just transpired.

* * *

_A few days later, Calais…_

Gibbs and Josette followed Jack as he walked ahead of them. They had passed through the docks minutes ago and they were still not close to Jack's destination. Josette sighed and elbowed Gibbs gently.

"Is it far?" she asked quietly and Gibbs shook his head. She nodded and took her time to look at the town's people and their establishments. Her eye caught a shop with men's clothes and she paused.

"Um…'Scuse me, Captain?" she spoke up and Jack paused long enough to shoot her a glance.

"Aye?"

"Can I go to…You know…" she trailed off as she looked at Gibbs and then at the shop to their right.

"You can. When you're done come and find me…" he pointed towards a closed door just a few feet down the street, "There. Don't be shy to knock." He told her.

"Alright…" she muttered but before she had the chance to leave Gibbs' voice stopped her.

"Do you have money?" he asked her and she hesitated.

"I have some. Thank you." She replied while Jack carried on walking towards the house.

"I'll meet you here in an hour then. Got to get some supplies." The older man told her and she nodded.

Her eyes shifted to her Captain who was now knocking on the door. Josette took a deep breath and turned the other way towards the shop, not waiting to see the face of the mysterious woman.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: We shall meet the French lady in the next chapter, fear not. XD**

**So, please review if you want me to continue! Please? Anyone who reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter in their review reply. Scout's honor! :)**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! **

**A huge thank you to: NikkiBee, sullsinger, Je suis, Ella, Why Fireflies Flash, The Red Crayon, Child of Old, CharlieCats, ShamelesslyMe14, Unidad, xX Charlie Purple Xx, AdaYuki, The Misery Chick, Frenzy In Delirium, runs with myths, Discoverthemagic, TinkerbellxO, Jojo1812, 88dragon06, Dionne dance, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, Jandra1969 and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Thank you all so much! And if you haven't voted for my poll please do! Also, a huge thank you to those who already have voted. You helped out a lot. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Josette walked out of the shop while the owner was still looking at her oddly. She sighed as she balanced the box in her hand and headed towards the house Jack had showed her. She couldn't really blame people for looking at her oddly. Firstly, she didn't know what to buy, then she didn't know how to say it in French and then she had refused to try the clothes on. She feared that someone in the shop would notice her lack…of masculine parts, and so, she simply bought the clothes as fast as she could and left the shop. She only hoped that the breeches wouldn't be too big on her.

As she got closer and closer to the house her heart dropped to her stomach. Was she really supposed to go in there? Wouldn't they want to be alone or something? What if the woman got angry?

She stepped onto the doorstep and shrugged as she raised her hand to knock. She was only obeying her captain's command, right? She knocked twice, firmly, and then waited. A few moments later the door was opened by a woman who was obviously in her early thirties, maybe in her late twenties. She had long chestnut hair and big brown eyes. Her body was slim but curvy in all the right places. She was dressed in a light blue dress and she was currently looking at Josette with a frown.

"Oui?" She spoke in her language and Josette almost groaned.

_Not again._ She thought as she cleared her throat and tried what little French she had picked up from her mother.

"Ah…Bonsoir." Josette greeted and almost winced, "Jack Sparrow?" she sputtered and the woman's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Ah, oui. Un moment." The woman answered and then shut the door on Josette's face.

Josette stood there and blinked several times in confusion as she stared at the door. A few moments later she heard voices from behind the closed door and she strained her ears in order to listen. Suddenly the door was thrust open and Jack motioned her to come in.

"Get in, boy." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Josette stepped in and looked around the cozy house.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled as he shut the door and threw a glance towards the woman who was standing a few feet away, "Adele takes precaution a little too far." He cleared his throat and smirked at Josette.

"Adele?" Josette questioned as she looked at the woman and Jack nodded.

"Aye. Joseph, this is Adele. Adele, Joseph." He motioned towards them and Josette offered a hand towards the woman who took it tentatively and shook it before she quickly let go.

"Salut." Adele murmured before she turned and walked away.

Josette turned to her captain who was busy staring at the box in her hand, "She doesn't speak English?" she asked him curiously and he grinned.

"Non." He answered and Josette almost rolled her eyes at his response, "Did you get the clothes?" he asked her and she nodded, "Good."

Josette smiled and then she noticed that Adele had returned and was waiting by the door that led further inside the house. She was staring at them both with a strange expression on her face, as if she was trying to understand something. Or maybe she did understand…

"Um…" Josette pointed at the woman and Jack turned to look at Adele.

"J'arrive." He winked and then turned to Josette, "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I am going to lie down and we can leave later. If Gibbs comes, let him in." He clapped her shoulder and the stepped towards Adele.

"Oh and you better change your clothes, lad. The washroom's in there." He pointed at a door to her left, "You smell funny." He waved his hand in front of his face and grimaced before he took Adele's hand and disappeared.

Josette stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and headed for the washroom quickly, more than happy to comply. Once she was in she closed the door and looked around. There was a basin with some water, a tub and a chair. A mirror was above the basin and a small window was illuminating the room with light.

With a small smile she placed the box on the chair and started removing her clothes.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped out of her dirty clothes and pulled out the new ones from their box. She picked up the new pair of breeches and looked at them with a smile. She slipped them on and then reached up to fix the bandage around her chest. She frowned when she noticed the redness of her skin and pulled the cloth back a bit. She hissed and cursed quietly to herself as she pressed on the tender skin of her armpit and breast with her fingertips. She sighed shakily and wished for some hot water.

Suddenly the door to the washroom opened and the woman, Adele, made her way inside with a bucket of steaming water. Josette's eyes widened in alarm and she gasped as Adele looked up and saw her. The other woman's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Josette's body and she almost dropped the bucket.

Josette hastily tried to cover herself and she quickly pulled on her shirt.

"Please don't say anything." She pleaded the other woman and Adele blinked before her eyes narrowed. She pushed the door closed and took a few steps closer. She looked at Josette with a scrutiny that made Josette feel naked. She _should_ feel embarrassed because in the only way she could compete with Adele were her eyes. Adele's were a deep chocolate brown like Jack's while Josette's were an emerald green.

"Please, I know you can understand me." Josette pressed and Adele flinched at the words, at the accusation.

"Why aren't you speaking English?" Josette asked her. She knew that Adele could understand English by the way she was looking at Jack when he was talking to her before. There had been awareness in her eyes.

"That is none of your concern." Adele finally answered with a heavy accent and Josette swallowed thickly.

"Why are you pretending to be a man, _Joseph_?" Adele spoke in a low voice and Josette was stunned into silence.

She didn't know what to say. Should she explain? Would the woman understand or would she reveal her secret to Jack?

"I…I had to pretend I was a boy." She choked out at last and Adele's eyes narrowed.

"Why is that? What are you hiding?" Adele asked and Josette's anger flared.

"What are _you_ hiding? Why are you pretending that you don't speak English?" she shot back and the other woman flinched.

"Not your business."

"Then it's not your business too." Josette said as she straightened and glared at the taller woman.

Adele's inhaled sharply and then spoke again, "Are you spying Jack?"

"What?" Josette blinked.

"Is that why you're dressing as a boy? Has someone sent you?" Adele pressed as she took a few steps closer.

"No! No one's sent me. I just…." Josette faltered and took a deep breath, "I had to leave Tortuga. I hid in the first ship I saw. I was surprised that no one understood I am a woman so I played along and…here I am. I am not trying to spy on anyone." She finished as she crossed her arms around her midsection protectively.

"Jack has many enemies. That's why I asked." Adele said more softly as she looked at the younger woman, "How old are you?"

Josette was surprised by the question but answered nonetheless, "Eighteen."

"Barely a woman. That explains why no one has found out. _Yet_." Adele observed and Josette gulped.

"You won't tell him?" she asked tentatively and Adele sighed.

"If you won't reveal that I can speak your language…then I'll keep my mouth shut."

Josette nodded, "Alright."

"Here's warm water." Adele pointed at the bucket.

"How..?" Josette frowned.

"Your captain. He's fond of you. He has never invited anyone here. Only Gibbs." Adele told her with narrowed eyes and there was a strange tinge to her voice, "He trusts you. I could just prove that he shouldn't but…" she trailed off and Josette frowned.

"This has nothing to do with my loyalty, mademoiselle." She pointed out and Adele raised an eyebrow in response.

"You're lying to him, deceiving him. Isn't that betrayal?" the French woman said and Josette scowled.

"I could say the same for you then." She said quietly and Adele squared her shoulders.

"It's like we share a connection." Adele said suddenly and Josette frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"While speaking in my language. When he met me…he thought I was something exotic. Different from what he knew. I am just maintaining that idea. You understand?" Adele said and Josette wanted to laugh at the woman's reasoning.

Did she know that Jack Sparrow maintained connections with other women in different ports as well? Was she that naïve to believe that she was the only woman in his life? He had never spoken about her before. Not while Josette had been aboard.

Josette looked at Adele and slowly nodded, "Can I get dressed now?" she asked and Adele shook her head before she motioned towards her chest.

"Better tighten that bandage there." She reminded her and Josette pursed her lips as the other woman stepped towards the door. She paused and turned back around.

"What's your name?" Adele asked and Josette bit her tongue before she replied.

"Perhaps it'd be better if that remained a mystery, mademoiselle." She answered and Adele smirked as she let herself out, closing the door behind her.

Josette let out a breath and carried on fixing her clothing, leaving the warm water untouched.

* * *

Josette waited by the door as Jack talked with Adele in hushed tones. The woman had her hands firmly fisted on Jack's lapels and she was pouting. Josette's eyes flickered to her Captain's and she was a little satisfied at his irritated expression. She heard him snapping something at her in French and then softly removed Adele's hands from his coat. Josette watched Adele's wounded expression and the desperation in it must have gotten to Jack because he grasped her chin between his fingers and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

Josette winced and looked away, towards the street and she was thankful when she saw Gibbs walking towards her. She let out a breath of relief and started walking towards him with her old bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Ah, lad! Come help me!" Gibbs called and his voice must have pulled Jack from his intimate embrace with Adele because he peered outside towards them.

"Grab this sack." Gibbs thrust a heavy sack in Josette's hands and she almost stumbled in her effort to hold it. Her eyes widened at its weight and she looked at Gibbs.

"What's this?" she asked as she struggled to pick up the sack.

"Potatoes!" Gibbs exclaimed and she heard laughter from behind her, masculine laughter.

She rolled her eyes at her captain's amusement and shook her head, "We have to carry them all the way to the ship, Mr. Gibbs." She pointed out and Gibbs frowned momentarily before his eyes lit up.

"Yes! But, the French have the most tasteful potatoes. Trust me, lad." He smiled before he proceeded to walk down the street.

Josette looked at his back and followed him, or tried to before she stopped and gasped for breath. There was no way she could carry that thing all the way back to the docks.

"Coming?" Gibbs called and she groaned.

"How much does it weigh?" she called as Jack climbed down the doorstep and tipped his hat at Adele before he followed Josette.

"About thirty kilos!" Gibbs called back as he had no trouble carrying his own sack.

"Good Lord!" Josette gasped as Jack fell into step next to her and looked at her oddly.

"Are you alright, lad? You seem out of breath." He commented and she shot him a sideways glance.

He was smirking and his eyes were narrowed in mirth.

"Something funny, sir?" she asked as her arm muscles started complaining at the heavy weight she had forced upon them.

"Nope." He said while emphasizing the _p_ in his word, "Just you." He laughed and she scowled.

"It's not any of my business, sir," she started and he turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"But the lady, back there, seemed a little…reluctant to let you go." Josette said and he frowned.

"Yes…she's always like this." He said with a shrug.

"If…if you want to see her why not take her aboard?" Josette asked and Jack snorted.

"A woman aboard?" he said with incredulity and Josette frowned.

"Yes. Is that impossible?" she asked and tried to shrug casually, " I mean women can be very strong." At his odd stare she added, "I think."

"Well, yes but I wouldn't take a woman I fancy aboard me ship." He shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Because then, she'd meet all the other women I fancy, mate." He smirked and stopped walking to let her catch her breath.

"Thank you." She panted as she let the sack down for a moment, "So, you don't love her?" she asked and Jack burst out laughing.

"Good one, Josh!" he chuckled but then sobered up, "But sadly no, I don't. I just…care for her. That's all." He shrugged.

"'Scuse me, Cap'n, " she started and he nodded at her to continue, "I don't think she sees it that way."

Jack sighed and started walking again, "I know. It's the whole…child thing." He muttered and Josette almost stumbled.

"The what? You have a child with her?" her eyes were wide.

"No, no!" he waved his hands crazily around him, "No. It _almost_ happened. A few years ago but she..." he trailed off, "She lost it." He sighed.

"Oh." Josette murmured, "I'm sorry."

At her words Jack paused, "I am not, lad. It was a mistake." He stared at her and she frowned.

"A mistake you let happen." She pointed out breathlessly as she let go of the sack and the clothes and leaned forward with her hands on her knees.

Jack looked down at her and rolled his eyes before he picked up the sack and continued down the street.

"That's what mistakes are for, lad. To give us a lesson." He called from over her shoulder and she quickly picked up her clothes. She caught up with him and massaged her arms while he walked perfectly and steadily. He didn't seem burdened by the weight at all.

"Now I know to never shoot me load in a woman again, aye? Even if I'm drunk." he smirked at her and chuckled at the blush that tinged her cheeks, "We really do need to find you a lass, boy. It's our next mission once we reach Tortuga." He clapped her shoulder and tugged on her braid before he picked up his pace, leaving her to trail behind him with wide, horrified eyes.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Please review before you go. I really need your opinion! Plus, if you review you'll get a teaser of chapter 6! :D**

**So, what are you waiting for?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! How are you all?**

**I want to thank the following wonderful people for their support: xX Charlie PurpleXx, Vendelareader, Jandra1969, Jay D. Moore, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, sullsinger, Shananagans12, The Red Crayon, Malsie19, jprr, Unidad, Sup234, JohnnyDeppeluvthedude, TheReddQueen, Frenzy In Delirium, AdaYuki, ForeverACharmedOne, Jojo1812, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, Leyshla Gisel, Je suis, NikkiBee, Udumhv, MissSparrow101, Child Of Old, CharlieCats and ellaella. You are all amazing. **

**Some of you have been eager for Jack to know that _Josh_ is in fact Josette. I will advise you to be patient because without Josette masquerading as a boy we would not have a story. There are things that I need to cover before we reach the prologue. Thank you for being patient!**

**I also want to inform you that I have posted my Dark Shadows story so, those interested come over and tell me your thoughts.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_A few weeks later..._

Gibbs heaved a sigh and shook his head, "Cap'n?" he called as he climbed up the stairs to the helm.

"Aye?" Jack replied but his eyes didn't stray from the rigging. He had been staring at it for quite sometime with his lips pursed.

"I just confirmed that-…"

"The bloody rigging needs fixing, again?" Jack cut him off and Josette who was standing at the back, sharpening Jack's sword looked up at that.

"There's a problem?" she asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye. The spar needs to be repaired." He said and Josette looked at the sail. It looked fine to her eyes but then again she knew nothing about ships.

"Yes, it does. Let's head over to more shallow waters so we can fix it before we make port. The last thing we need is to be in the middle of a storm with that rigging." Jack said as he motioned for Gibbs to take his place at the helm.

"I'm going to have a word with the carpenter. Use this." He said as he removed his compass from his belt and handed it to Gibbs.

Once Jack was out of sight, Josette placed the sword down and walked towards Gibbs.

"Will it take long?" she asked as she looked up at the sails.

"Maybe a day. It just needs a little adjusting. Mathew will know what to do." Gibbs smiled reassuringly and Josette nodded.

"I see. If you need my help call me. I better go for now. I have to mop the cabin…" she muttered as she picked up Jack's sword and headed for the Captain's quarters.

Once she was in she looked at the cabin and frowned. It looked like it needed more than just a good scrub with the mop. She removed her coat and started working. She tidied up the desk and emptied the chamber pot which was the worst task ever since her captain always forgot to do it in the end of the day. She made the bed which was wrinkled and disheveled beyond recognition. She sometimes wondered what he did at night. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to sleep next to him. Perhaps he kicked in his sleep too. Her eyes widened at that thought and she quickly shook her head. Better forget that thought. She didn't care how he slept or if he kicked his partner in his sleep. She hastily fluffed the pillow and focused on straightening the sheets next. A snort from the cabin door made her pause. Of course he chose that moment to walk in.

"What has the pillow ever done to you, lad?" Jack asked as he entered and shrugged out of his coat.

"Nothing." She pursed her lips as she pulled the covers over the mattress and stepped back.

"Are you jealous of me extremely comfy and relaxing bed, perhaps? Of my pillow?" he asked with a grin as he stepped towards his desk only to frown briefly, "Did you mess up me maps?" he asked as he started looking through them.

Josette scowled, "No, I fixed them. Sir." She added when he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I see." he murmured as he finally located the map he was looking for, "Aha!" he smirked as he sat down and looked at it, "Well? You didn't answer me." He said when she didn't reply.

"No, I am not jealous of your pillow." She stifled a groan. He could be rather childish sometimes. Funny, because she was the younger one.

"Really? Don't you miss a fluffy pillow and a mattress?" he asked her with disbelief.

"Well…you can't miss something you never had." She said quietly and Jack's head shot up at that.

"Meaning?" he asked as he focused his complete attention on her.

"I mean what I mean, sir. I never had a proper bed." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "We couldn't afford one and my stepfather used to punish me a lot when I was little. You know make me sleep on the floor instead of my makeshift bed. Trust me, the hammock is much better than the floor or the chair. So, no, I am not jealous of your bed. Can I mop the floor now? It's getting late." She told him in a rush and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Remind me why we are not going after that dreadful stepfather of yours?" he asked her bluntly and she felt her face flushing.

"I do not hold grudges, Cap'n. I don't see anything good from looking to the past, you know." She shrugged softly and Jack looked at her seriously before he added.

"You're a good lad. Off you go." He shooed her away and she headed towards the galley for her bucket and mop with her cheeks still flushed. If she wasn't such a coward she would have told him that he was a good man too.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this, mate?" Jack asked the ship's carpenter, Mathew, as Josette was cleaning the floor with the mop. Mathew stepped forward, towards the door of the cabin and looked outside contemplatively, stepping onto Josette's freshly mopped floor as he did so. She pursed her lips and glared at him but didn't speak. They had been going like that for what seemed like an eternity. She would clean one spot and then either of them would step on it, dirtying the spot again. Neither of them seemed to notice her irritation and she had to bite her tongue several times in order not to snap at them. Couldn't they discuss the repairs outside? Since the actual repair will take place out on deck.

"No worries, sir. It won't take long. If we start tomorrow morning we'll be ready till evening to resume course." Mathew said as he stepped towards Jack again.

Jack nodded and before Josette had the chance to clean the spot, he stepped towards the door himself.

"Are you sure you have everything you need? Tools?" Jack asked and Josette almost collided with his back in her effort to stop walking towards the same direction in time.

"Aye. So, are we settled for tomorrow?" Mathew asked while Jack shot a funny look at Josette before he stepped towards his desk once more.

"Aye. We'll remain on the shallows for tonight and tomorrow, once we're done, we can get on our way." Jack nodded his head and Mathew frowned.

"I only hope the weather remains good." He muttered as he finally tipped his hat to Jack and walked out of the cabin.

Josette wanted to dance around as soon as Mathew walked outside. She could finally finish the bloody mopping and she could get cleaned for the night.

"No worries, mate…I think the weather will be more than fine." Jack muttered as he fanned himself with his hand but then paused. His eyes widened and he immediately opened his drawer. Josette continued her work while shooting glances towards him until he cried out in triumph.

"And that is why we have to pillage Spanish ships!" he exclaimed as he unrolled an elegantly ornamented fan and started producing air. He sighed in relief while Josette looked at him as if he was mad. He made quite the odd image and she couldn't help the chuckle that left her mouth.

Jack looked up at her at the sound and narrowed his eyes, "Something funny, boy? Do you see something ridiculous around here? Something worth of your amusement?" he asked but the twitch of his lips gave away his amusement.

"No, sir. I've always admired the achievements of the Spanish fan makers." She replied as she moved further down the cabin.

"Actually, it was the Chinese who first invented the fan. From bamboo." He said as he inspected the fan in his hand and then smirked.

"You look good with it, sir." Josette snickered and quickly ducked as he threw the fan towards her. It landed on top of the bunk and she grinned.

"Missed me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can have it. It will fit your girly hands." Jack snapped as he straightened his shoulders and looked at her triumphantly.

"Haha, funny. It will come in handy though. So, thank you." She shrugged and he suddenly stood up, once again stepping onto the freshly cleaned floor.

"I shall take the helm. Don't forget your fan!" he told her and she scowled as he did a small happy dance around the still wet floor, purposely stepping on it just to rile her up. He walked out in his usual swagger while she glared daggers at his retreating form.

The damned man had noticed her irritation about the floor after all.

* * *

Josette wiped her brow with her sleeve and reached up towards the rail, trying to secure the knot while the rest of the crew worked on mending the sail. The weather was warm and extremely humid and it made their work more difficult than it already was. Thank heavens they had a carpenter aboard or they would have to pay for a craftsman.

"Oi, Josh!" Jack called suddenly from behind her and she turned. She almost gaped at the sight he made. He was shirtless and covered in sweat. Much like her only she wore her shirt and he only wore his tattoos.

"Aye, sir?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he held a rope in his hand.

"Securing knots?" she offered slowly and he frowned.

"Not that! Why are you dressed?" he motioned towards her clothed body.

"Oh…I'm not hot." She shrugged and he looked at her as if she was stupid or insane. Or both.

"You're sweating like a pig, lad. Of course you're hot." He waved his hand at her soaked shirt and hair.

"I'm fine." She insisted and he rolled his eyes.

"Just take off your shirt. No reason to be bashful. See?" he pointed at his bare abdomen and she gulped.

"I'd rather not." She replied timidly and he grimaced.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of getting sunburned, sir." She replied and he raised an eyebrow at her reasoning.

"Is that so? I'm afraid you already got sunburned, son. Your cheeks are as red as a tomato." He pointed out bluntly.

"Um…I…" she tried to find a reasonable response but he held a hand up to stop her.

He took a few steps closer and leaned down to speak quietly, "Is it the scars then?" he asked her softly and she swallowed thickly before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Um scars?" she choked out and he nodded before he took a look around the deck.

"Aye. Since you told me about the ones on your arms, I thought you might have more." He narrowed his eyes and Josette's mouth went dry. She did have one scar on her back but it was not too bad. The only reason why she couldn't remove her shirt was because he and the rest of the crew would see her breasts. Men didn't have breasts, did they? Last time she checked they didn't. His misconception however, gave her a very good reason for keeping her clothes on. So she used it, trying to ignore the guilt that clawed up her stomach.

"Yes. I do have a scar…" she nodded and swallowed hard as he nodded as well.

"I thought so. Most of us do have more than we can count though. See?" he turned to show his back at her and he was right. The scar was barely visible under the tattoos on his back but it was there, by his shoulder blade. It was short and the skin uneven but still not quite so obvious. She briefly wondered how he got it.

"I can see…" Josette murmured and he turned to face her.

"It doesn't matter, you know." He told her softly and she bit her lip.

"Yes, but-…" he cut her off before she had the chance to finish.

"Do we look like people who can judge others?" he opened his arms and motioned to his crew.

"No, but…Please, I'm fine as I am." She said quickly and Jack sighed, waving her off.

"Why bother?" he muttered to himself as he started walking away, "If you die of this heat, it ain't my fault!" he called as he joined Mathew and the rest.

Josette looked at his back and sighed. She leaned down picked up her fallen hat and headed towards the hold. She would find something to do there and no-one would bother her for not removing her bloody shirt off.

It was later that evening that the Pearl resumed its course towards Tortuga. Her new problem was even more challenging than simply keeping her shirt on; how to convince Jack Sparrow to not set her up with a woman.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, darlings! Any thoughts on this chapter? Hmm?**

**If you review, you know what you get, right? A preview! So, go on! Click on that button! :D**

**Xxx Lina)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome, loves! How are you all?**

**An enormous thank you to: L'xx, anon, Jandra1969, MadNightSkies, Jay D. Moore, skycord1990, MissSparrow101, Vendelareader, NikkiBee, jzprr, applebombz, Dionne dance, CharlieCats, Leyshla Gisel, The Red Crayon, Obsessive Compulsive, TinkerbellxO, 88dragon06, xX Charlie Purple Xx, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, AdaYuki, Child Of Old, sullsinger, Shananagans, Jojo1812 and Unidad. You're all amazing and I thank you so much for your support. **

**Let's see what you think of this…:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Tortuga, a few days later…_

Josette pushed the cabin door open with her hip and entered while carrying a bucket of warm water. She spotted Jack leaning against his desk and headed towards him with the water.

"Here you go, sir." She said quietly as she placed the bucket next to the small table that held the basin.

"Thanks, lad." He murmured as he leaned down and picked up the bucket. He poured half of the water into the basin and then placed the rest of it down on the ground again.

"You can use the rest if you want." He told her before he proceeded to remove his shirt. He threw it to the ground and picked up a cloth.

"Hand me that soap there." He told her as he pointed to his desk.

Josette blinked and quickly complied, handing him the bar of soap before she stepped back. She watched as he took the soap and lathered up the cloth and then started washing his neck and chest with it. Josette stared before she snapped out of it and averted her eyes with a horrified expression. She felt her cheeks flushing with mortification when he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked her as he paused mid-move, his expression innocent and confused.

"Nothing. I'll just…" she thumped towards the side cabin before she leaned down and picked up the bucket.

"You need to put some more meat on your bones, lad." He called before she had the chance to disappear in the room, "You ain't got any strength at all." He informed her and she scowled.

"I'm eating." She informed him as she paused, "I've gained a few pounds for your information." She told him and then added, "Sir."

"Really? Where? Your nose?" he snorted before he turned back to his washing.

Josette frowned and walked away, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she muttered as she placed the bucket down and started washing her face, neck and hands with the remaining warm water.

* * *

Josette tugged the coat closer to her as she waited next to John for Jack to finish talking to…whoever was the man he was talking to. He was big and bulky with a beard and he looked filthy, really filthy. Her captain didn't seem to have a problem standing close to him though and she gathered that he must have gotten used to such odors. She shivered and was happy for her soap smelling shirt and skin. Nothing felt better than clean clothes and she finally had more than one change of clothing. Thanks to a certain pirate.

Suddenly, John elbowed her to the side and she turned to look at him.

"Seems like the Captain found more than one friend." He snickered and Josette looked at Jack. Next to him was a woman who had her body pressed up against him. Her heavy bosom was almost spilling out of her dress but Jack seemed as calm as a cucumber as he smirked down at her and gently but firmly pushed her away from his personal space. The woman pouted but moved ahead to the next victim which happened to be John.

Josette's eyes widened as John winked at the woman and walked away with her towards the tavern. He waved at Josette before he disappeared into the crowd, leaving her alone.

A few moments later Jack appeared in front of her and grinned, "All alone, eh?" he told her before he pulled her towards the tavern, "Not for long." He sang and she made a face at the implication.

They found a spot and Jack sat down while looking at her expectantly. She did the same and plopped down next to him in a chair. Two mugs and a bottle of rum appeared out of nowhere and Josette reflexively reached for hers as Jack murmured something to the barmaid. The woman looked at Josette briefly before she nodded and walked away with a smirk.

Jack finished his drink in a matter of seconds before he picked up the bottle to refill his mug. Josette took a sip from her mug while Jack leaned back in his chair and looked at the crowd. After a while he turned his gaze to hers and leaned forward.

"So, what do you like?" he asked and she almost choked on her rum. She pulled the mug away and coughed while clutching her throat. Jack rolled his eyes but reached over to pat her back nonetheless. Her eyes widened and she jerked away from his touch, fearful that he would notice the bandage that was wrapped around her chest.

"I'm fine." She said as she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"So?" he pressed on and she blinked rapidly, already knowing that she looked like an idiot form the way he was staring at her.

"Um…I don't have a preference." She sputtered at last and his nose wrinkled.

"Hmm. I prefer brunettes and redheads but…" he trailed off as he looked around, "I don't see any." He muttered as he took another long sip.

"So, where are we going next?" she asked as she tried to ignore the fact that he had just plainly told her that he like redheads.

"Oh, that!" he exclaimed, "Well, we-…" he cut himself off and narrowed his eyes towards her, "Do not think that you can fool me by changing the subject, boy. After tonight I expect you to hear the words sex and shag without blushing like a tomato. Like right now for instance." He pointed a ringed finger at her face and she scowled.

"I have no idea about such things." She told him as she tried to fight off the blush.

"That's the whole point of this whole thing, eh?" he told her before he turned his eyes to the crowd again.

His eye caught something far in the distance and he smirked, "Be right back." He told her as he clapped her back and stood up from his seat. He sauntered away and Josette looked quickly towards the exit. Perhaps she could leave quickly and go back to the ship. She could tell him that she had felt sick and perhaps he would only make her scrub the deck for a month. Hell, she preferred the scrubbing to being forced to kiss a woman and finally reveal her secret. Because that's what she would have to do in the end.

Some time went by and Josette had started to relax, thinking that perhaps he had met a woman and had forgotten all about his virgin cabin boy. But of course there was no such luck.

"Here, here!" Jack slurred as he reappeared at their table with two women following him. One had her hand in his and the other one was wrapped in the circle of his arm.

Josette froze with her mug halfway to her mouth and blinked rapidly at the approaching man.

_Oh. My. God. There are two._ She thought with wide, terrified eyes.

"So, what do you think, lad?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow and Josette gulped.

"Sorry, sir?" she asked him, trying to buy time.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked between the two women next to him. One was a brunette and the other a blonde. The blonde one was giggling and absentmindedly stroking Jack's arm while the other, who was slightly more curvy and holding onto his hand, was staring at Josette with an odd expression upon her make up-free face.

"Choose." Jack almost growled and Josette looked between the two of them before she stood up and walked closer to them.

"Why don't you keep both? I'll find-…" she started but her captain was convinced to give her one of his ladies.

"No, I won't. I've already paid!" he snapped and then grinned at the women, "These both lovely ladies." He removed himself from their grip and pushed Josette a little to the side so he could talk.

"Sir, I really don't think-…"

"The brunette's better. In everything. Trust me." He cut her off with a wink and Josette sputtered for a response. She looked at the woman behind Jack's shoulder and swallowed hard before she took a deep breath.

"Fine. The…brunette." Josette finally muttered and Jack grinned.

"Excellent choice, lad!" he said as he grabbed her coat and pulled her after him, "I've already booked a room." He said and Josette felt her heart pounding against her ribcage at his words.

"For all four of us?" she almost choked out the words and her Captain looked back at her with a shrug.

"Saves money." He said and then smirked lewdly, "Shy?" he asked as he pushed her towards the brunette and grabbed hold of the blonde.

Josette wanted to die.

_Kill me, someone, kill me now…_ She thought with mortification.

The woman looked at Josette with the same strange expression but followed Jack nonetheless. They climbed up a flight of stairs and came to the upper floor of the tavern. There were a few rooms and from the moans and groans that were coming from inside them it wasn't hard to guess what was going on.

Josette's legs felt like they were going to give up on her as Jack stopped in front of a room and pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Danielle, this here is Josh." He said from over his shoulder to the brunette as he unlocked the door and pushed the blonde in, "He's a bit shy." He winked as he walked into the room as well.

Danielle followed in but Josette faltered in the threshold.

_Jesus, please open up a hole and push me in. Now._ She thought as Jack came back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, I have to tell you something-…" she started to say.

"Come, come now. We'll chat later." He told her as he reached over and grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't understand." She shook her head as he closed the door and turned to look at her.

"You want me to get rid of the blonde and share the brunette then?" he asked quietly and Josette's eyes widened.

Did he mean what she thought he meant? He wanted to share a woman?

_Oh. My. God. _

"No!" she cried and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to think? Whatever gets it up for you." He muttered as he walked away towards the blonde with a pout.

Josette covered her face with her hands as Danielle approached her and placed a hand on arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Josette looked up at her. Her eyes went to Jack who had his coat already off and had his lips attacked by the blonde. Josette shivered in disgust for some reason and looked back at Danielle.

"I…" she trailed off but she almost lost her balance and leaned against the door. Her foot bumped with Danielle's and the other woman lost her balance as well by stepping onto her skirt. She fell on Josette with a gasp and unintentionally the woman's palm collided with Josette's chest. Danielle froze and pulled her hand quickly away before she straightened and looked at Josette with shock. Josette quickly shook her head and placed a finger against her lips, motioning her to remain silent.

Danielle's eyes went to Jack who was in the blonde's embrace but he had his eyes on them. Danielle cleared her throat before she winked at Josette and turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but it seems like my client is not comfortable in yours and Alice's presence. We shall find a different room. If you'll excuse us." She smiled seductively at Jack whose eyes widened and he tried to move away from Alice's hands which were currently in his breeches doing God knows what.

"Oi-…" Josette didn't hear the rest of his sentence as Danielle pulled her with her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Danielle took Josette's hand and pulled her down the hall to a room. She opened the door, checked if it was occupied before she motioned for Josette to enter. She shut the door and leaned against it while Josette leaned against the closest wall.

"Thank you." She murmured and Danielle shrugged.

"I knew from the beginning that there was something different about you." She replied and Josette's eyes widened.

"Is it so obvious?" she asked with a gasp and Danielle shrugged.

"No, you pass for a boy but when you panic you look exactly like a girl. That's why he wanted you to do this in his presence." She chuckled and Josette frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He looked at you…funnily if you get me drift. Jack Sparrow does not share his women. Paid or not if you know what I mean. He likes you." Danielle told her and Josette stared at her in horror.

"You're wrong. He just likes to be stubborn." She shook her head and Danielle sighed.

"That too." She agreed before she headed towards the bed, "But he likes you."

"So, you're telling me that he likes men." Josette snorted and Danielle shrugged.

"I ain't saying that. You're not a man, are you?" Josette shook her head in response and Danielle nodded, "So, what's your story?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Josette asked tentatively.

"You're aboard a pirate ship, masquerading as a boy…There must be a story." She pointed out.

"I just had to leave this place. I grew up here." Josette said as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively, "I had no money and…" she trailed off.

Danielle nodded, "Hmm."

"You…you won't tell, will you? Please." Josette pleaded and the other woman sighed.

"No, I won't. Just wait for a while and then you can wait for him downstairs." She advised and Josette nodded.

"Thank you."

After a moment of silence Danielle spoke, "You like Sparrow, don't you?" she asked suddenly and Josette almost choked on her own saliva.

"Sorry?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him when my fellow colleague had her tongue down his throat. You were looking like you were ready to be sick." She pointed out and Josette frowned.

"That's true. I was about to be sick because of the situation I was in. I was horrified." Josette said firmly and Danielle smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say, love." She murmured as she looked up at the ceiling.

They remained silent after that, listening to the sounds of the crowd downstairs and the couples in the next rooms.

* * *

Josette walked out of the room carefully an hour later and as she closed the door and looked up she froze. Her Captain was waiting there in the hall, while leaning against the opposite wall. He was looking down as he twirled his hat in his hands. When he heard her footsteps he looked up.

"Well?" he asked as he pushed away from the wall and approached her.

"Well what, sir?" she asked him sharply and Jack was taken aback at her tone.

"How did it go?" he asked as he looked at the door of the room.

"How did it go for you?" she asked and he frowned.

"Are you mad at me, Josh?" he asked and Josette closed her eyes briefly.

"As a matter of fact I am, sir. Am I allowed to speak freely?" she asked and Jack cocked his head to the side.

"That depends on what you have to say, lad." He responded with glimmering dark eyes. Josette gazed at his face and she noted that he had some red smudges on his face, courtesy of Alice of course. The image he made, all disheveled and messy, made her even angrier with him.

"What if I said that I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my sexual life, Captain? Am I going to be punished for that?" she asked him with a bravery she didn't know she had.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that and smirked, "I hadn't realized you were so irked by that. I just wanted to help." He shrugged and Josette snorted.

"I don't know what you wanted to do but please respect my choices when I'm not comfortable with something." She replied and Jack looked at her carefully before he grinned and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Certainly. My apologies then, Josh. Won't happen again." He stepped backwards and Josette exhaled slowly in relief.

"Thank you." She said quietly and he smirked again, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"That doesn't change the fact that you talked back to your Captain though, you know." He told her as he turned and started walking towards the stairs.

"What…? But you said I could talk freely!" She sputtered as she hurried after him.

"Yes, but you see, first you raise your voice to your Captain, you insult me and on top of it all you owe me money for the shag you just had so, let's see what's appropriate for such a behavior…" he trailed off as he stroked his beard in contemplation.

"But you made me come here and…and you know!" she hissed and Jack shrugged.

"You owe it all the same…So, how does polishing the decks sound, hmm?" he offered and Josette grasped his coat sleeve to stop him just before they reached the stairs.

"But-…"

"I may like you, boy, but do not think that I will allow disrespect. You understand?" Jack asked as he whirled around and grasped her chin in his hand while he watched her intently. His grip was rough and almost bruising and Josette's eyes widened. She didn't know what bothered him most; her talking back or the fact that he didn't get his way.

"I asked something, Josh." He said sharply and she quickly nodded with wide eyes.

"Good boy." He said as softly as he released her and turned away, "Come along now." He called from over his shoulder and Josette followed him in silence back to the ship.

Could Danielle's words be true? After that she didn't really know anymore.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Still here? Good. What did you think? Is Jack considering himself a little gay now or what? Hmm?**

**Please review and you'll all get a teaser of the next chappie!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back, darlings! A huge thank you to: EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, Shine, Nicole Sparrow, Frenzy In Delirium, Jillian Mastrano 101, anon, sullsinger, NikkiBee, someone, 0realistic-dreamer0, applebombz, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, Jojo1812, Jandra1969, Udumuhv, Dionne dance, Child Of Old, HawkeHuntress, xX Charlie Purple Xx, Unidad, Why Fireflies Flash, CharlieCats, MissSparrow101, xBelekinax, L'xx, Jay D. Moore, The Red Crayon and 88dragon06.**

**You're all awesome!**

**Just remember that if you're not logged in I cannot send you the teasers and replies. So if you want them then please register. It's simple, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…I do own several posters and the DVDs though…Does that count? Nope, didn't think so…:(**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A bead of sweat dropped onto her upper lip and Josette raised her hand to wipe it away with her sleeve before she grabbed the brush and carried on polishing the deck. She had been at it for hours, since she had woken up and she was almost finished. The crew was mostly asleep or still ashore and that made her job a little bit easier since there was no one to disrupt her work. She had slept in the crew's quarters since her Captain wasn't alone in his cabin. She hadn't even dared to step close to that door since she had seen the woman who had entered the previous night.

Her throat tightened and she pursed her lips at the thought of him enjoying himself with his lady while she had to make his bloody deck shiny. She scowled at her own thoughts and rubbed the brush harder against the deck.

_Why do you bloody care?_

Because she was being punished for something she had no control over. It was preposterous really but she knew that she had spoken out of place. She had talked back to her Captain when he was trying, according to his daft logic, to make her enjoy herself. Pirates weren't known for their hospitality after all, were they? He must have been the exception to that rule then.

With that thought she proceeded further down the deck and when she noticed that she had only a few inches of wood in order to be done she smiled and quickened he pace. The blazing sun was burning her but it would help the deck dry quickly.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_Later that evening…_

Josette was quietly munching on an apple when the cabin door finally opened. She paused and brought her knees higher up towards her chest as she let her eyes drift to the cabin. A woman, no more than twenty years old, was standing there, fixing the front laces of her dress. Her long mahogany hair was pulled back in a loose braid with a few strands falling by her cheeks. She wore a pale green dress and she was slim. Nothing compared to the buxom ladies they had met the other night. She didn't _look_ like a prostitute.

_Well, maybe she's not. He's charming enough to not having to pay for a woman's attention_. Her inner voice reminded her.

The woman finished with her dress and Josette saw Jack stepping up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. The young woman giggled and flushed before she turned to look up at him with doe eyes.

Josette wanted to gag and what she didn't understand was why the scene provoked such a response. She looked away from the pair and took another bite from her apple. As she shifted her gaze towards the plank she noticed John and Gibbs coming up towards her. She smiled, relieved that someone else was there and waved at them.

"Hey, Josh!" John whistled as he looked at the deck, "Nice." He chuckled and Josette found herself flushing.

"Good job, lad." Gibbs smiled kindly at her before he looked up and shot a glare towards his Captain who was currently frowning, his eyes on Josette and not on the woman walking away.

"Bloody hell." Jack murmured as he leaned down to inspect the deck with wide eyes. He was a little bit disheveled with his shirt tucked out of his breeches and his skin was deliciously flushed. Josette blinked and looked away horrified at her train of thoughts.

More men walked up the plank and Greg whistled as Jack's woman brushed by him to leave. He looked at her behind as she walked and Josette wanted to hit him over with something. He was vile.

"Greg." Gibbs reprimanded him with a scowl and he grinned before he walked away.

"Did you find it?" Josette asked John and he nodded before he produced something from a parcel and threw it towards her. She caught the plain white sheet she had asked for and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed as she clasped the sheet and rose to her feet. John smirked and snatched her half eaten apple from her hand before he brought it to his lips for a bite.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked while chewing.

"Oh, just…you know…" she trailed off with a blush and he laughed before he walked away.

Gibbs patted her back and she smiled at him before she looked down at the sheet. She folded it and held it close before she looked up. She was met with Greg's sneer and she almost gulped at the look he gave her. He walked away and she exhaled a sigh of relief. He was the only one who disliked her and she didn't even know why.

"Josh!" Jack's voice made her jump and she quickly turned towards him only to find him beckoning her to him. Slowly she walked towards him and stopped when she was in front of him.

"You polished the deck." He stated and she nodded.

"That's what you told me to do." She said hesitantly and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"No, no." he said and she frowned, "I meant for you to clean it. Thoroughly." He said and his lips twitched as if trying to hold back his laughter.

"But…you said polish." She sputtered.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect you to _actually_ do it. We didn't have any polish." He pointed out with amusement.

"I bought some. I mean, I asked Mr. Gibbs for some money." She said and he smirked.

"Huh." His eyes looked her up and down and she found herself cowering a little, "You stink by the way." He told her before he turned to head back to his cabin.

Josette glared at his back but he wasn't finished.

"Tell Gibbs to weigh anchor, hand him this," he threw his compass at her and she almost let it drop because she wasn't too quick, "Tell him to set course for Spain. After you've done that you can bring me my dinner, clean the cabin and of course clean yourself." He threw her a quick grin from over his shoulder before he disappeared inside the cabin.

Josette gaped at him. He never made her work so much. Stifling a groan she turned and went to find Gibbs with her lips pressed into a thin line of agitation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jack picked up the piece of bread from the tray and took a bite as he leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander around the cabin. The air still smelled of the woman's perfume and he smirked to himself as he placed his feet up on the table. She was a cute little thing, albeit a little bit slow. Her looks and innocence made up for her lack of stimulating conversation so he couldn't really complain. Hell, most of the time he didn't care about conversation in the presence of women. If he wanted to chat he could easily talk to Gibbs or even Josh.

At the thought of the boy, Jack paused and grimaced. However, he allowed his eyes to search for him in the cabin and once they had located him they settled there. He was changing the sheets while scowling to himself, an expression that Jack found absolutely entertaining.

"Something the matter, lad?" he asked.

Josette paused. She hadn't realized that he was watching her.

"No." she answered as she picked up the bundle of sheets and placed them on a chair.

She brought the clean ones from the chest and made quick work of making the bed before she leaned down to pick up the soiled ones. She winced as she leaned over and before she had the chance to walk away Jack's voice stopped her.

"Stop." He raised a hand and Josette paused, "Come sit." He told her and she hesitated.

"I need to wash up." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Sit. You're tired." He repeated and Josette didn't have the urge to fight with him. All she wanted was some water and her hammock.

Nonetheless, she did as she was told and took a seat at the table. Her captain pushed the plate of bread and fish towards her while looking her in the eyes.

"Eat."

"But-.."

"Eat. I'm not really hungry. I'm a bit sore." He winked and Josette resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he would say something like that just to make her uncomfortable. She briefly wondered if she was so amusing or simply ridiculous when she was embarrassed.

Just to get it over with she picked up the bread and took a bite while he gazed at her.

"You're a hard worker, I'll give you that, lad." He told her and she shrugged.

"It's a fine trait I assure you." He said and she looked up at him.

"Well, I don't want to be punished. Again." She pointed out and he laughed.

"You're not going to let me forget that any time soon, eh? No matter. I'll just have to endure your wrath." He smirked and she couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time.

Jack barked out another laugh and she quickly stood up, "Can I open a window?" she asked and Jack pursed his lips before he waved towards them.

"By all means, mate. I can't stand the smell too." He said and Josette wondered if he meant the perfume or her own sweaty scent.

"Which one?" she couldn't resist asking.

"Hmm?"

"The perfume or my sweat?" she said and he chuckled.

"I can live with sweat, lad. But the combination of the two can be lethal." He said with a chuckle and Josette sighed.

"Can I go now?" she asked once she had opened the window, feeling utterly offended.

"Aye." He nodded as he pulled his feet down and stood up, "I'll lie down."

Josette nodded and quickly exited the cabin, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Days later…_

"Hey, you, boy!" Josette looked up and saw Greg beckoning her over. She hesitated but she finally walked towards him nonetheless.

"Secure that sail, will you?" he pointed towards the main sail, "I need to fix this one." He told her dismissively and Josette paused.

"Um…I don't know how to…" she trailed off and he rolled his eyes.

"You'll just pull on the ropes. Hurry, will you?" he said as he turned away to focus on his task.

Josette stared at him before she looked up at the rigging. Not wanting to cause a scene, she did as she was told and slowly started climbing up the mast. The wind blew heavily and the rails whined with its force. Taking a deep breath she climbed further up and then reached out towards the ropes. She didn't measure the distance correctly though and as she leaned forward she felt her foot slipping to the side.

She gave a loud gasp as her foot slipped from the ladder and she tried helplessly to find something to hold onto by flailing her arms around. Her panic didn't leave room for confident moves though and she suddenly found herself falling backwards towards the deck. She closed her eyes tightly shut and waited for the impact as the men's voices fluttered around her ears in a cacophony of sounds that her brain could not register or decipher. The impact with the deck came a little too soon and she found herself falling onto her stomach while trying to brace her body with her hand in order to reduce the upcoming pain. Unfortunately she did not succeed because all of her weight fell onto her right wrist and a loud crack resonated in her ears as her body collided with the hard deck. She let out a cry as she bumped her forehead against the wood too and quickly rolled onto her side while trying to bring her hurt wrist close to her.

"Lad?" Gibbs' voice was panicked and she heard several footsteps coming towards her direction. Gibbs' face appeared above her and he leaned down to place his hand on her arm. The simple action caused her to hiss in pain and he immediately pulled his hand back.

Greg's face appeared close by and he actually looked a little bit guilty as he gazed at her and then at Gibbs.

"What in bloody hell happened here?" Jack barked as he made his way towards her and looked at Gibbs and then at Greg who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Gibbs?" Jack asked as he turned to his first mate who only shrugged.

"I've no idea, Cap'n. I was at the helm and then I saw Josh climbing towards the main sail. The next thing I knew he was falling off the ladder." Gibbs explained as Jack kneeled down and looked at Josette. He carefully placed his hand on her chin and turned her face towards him as he inspected the forming bruise on her forehead.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked as he looked up and down her body.

"Everywhere but mostly my wrist." She choked out through the pain and Jack's eyes fell on her wrist which was bent at an awkward angle.

"I just needed some help!" Greg blurted out and everyone turned to look at him, including Jack.

"What did you say?" His captain asked as he gently patted Josette's cheek and slowly stood up, "You sent him up there? To do what? Isn't securing the sails one of your tasks? Or did you think it wise to send someone up there with minimal knowledge of climbing a rigging?" Jack almost growled with narrowed eyes and Greg fidgeted nervously.

"I just-…"

"I bloody give the orders upon this ship! Do you understand that! If I hear you ordering anyone around again because you're too lazy to do your work, you're off this ship, mate. I won't hesitate to hand you over to the sharks, is that clear?" Jack barked at him and Greg quickly nodded with wide eyes.

"Now back to work and secure the bloody sail!" he told him angrily and Greg hurried to comply.

Jack turned to Gibbs and motioned towards Josette, "Help me." He said as he leaned down and grasped Josette's arm.

"Can you stand?" he asked as Gibbs took hold of her other arm.

"I think so." She said quietly as she choked back a sob. Her wrist throbbed painfully and her side burned. As she stood up with their help and stepped onto the deck she hissed.

"What?" Gibbs asked and she turned her right foot around.

"I think I've bruised it too." She said quietly and Jack groaned.

"Come along then." He said impatiently as they headed towards the cabin.

Once they were inside, they placed her in a chair and Jack kneeled down to inspect her wrist.

"Give it here." He said quietly as Gibbs found a bandage and brought it over.

Jack's first touch on her hand felt like a million knives pushing into her skin and she bit her lip to stifle her cry. His fingers probed around her wrist and he looked up at her gravely.

"I need to set it right, lad." He told her and Gibbs winced.

"What?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"I need to set it right. Do you trust me?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"I…yes." She choked out at last and he wrapped his fingers around her hand, briefly brushing the skin before he grasped her wrist tightly. He smiled at her and pointed towards the desk.

"Hand him that bottle, Gibbs." Jack said and Gibbs quickly gave her the rum bottle.

"Drink." Jack instructed and Josette obeyed as a tear slid down her cheek from the pain.

"Big sip, Josh." He told her and she nodded.

Once she had placed the bottle down Jack nodded, "On three." He said and Josette turned her face away and squeezed her eyes shut.

"One…two…" he secured his hand around her wrist and then, "...three."

A loud crack resonated in the air as he set her hand right and her cry of pain echoed in the cabin before she slumped back in the chair with a whimper. Everything went black after that.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and you'll get a reward! *wink, wink* ahem *teaser*. :D**

**Oh, I have also made an account at (adult) ( fan fiction) (net) and I will start posting there as well. All M rated material for this story will be posted there when the time comes. I will let you know when it's time. My pen name there is Linalove1988.**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome! I was astounded by your response to the previous chapter, loves! I am so glad you're enjoying the story!**

**A huge thank you to: Jillian Mastrano101, Ms Fortune16, sash queen of the jumgle. SugarPlumDuckie, Willowpanda, draconisnoire43, Amelia V. Sparrow, skycord1990, Gothic-Wench7, sullsinger, Jojo1812, Shine, Rumbleroaar, Enari, jsprr, Child Of Old, MissSparrow101, Sup234, ninjawithasharpswordgirl, KarenK, xX Charlie Purple Xx, Unidad, anon, NikkiBee, Apollo's Twin and Goku's Child, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, Jay D. Mppre, AdaYuki, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Dionne dance, applebombz, MadNightSkies, 88dragon06, Nicole Sparrow, TinkerbellxO, Vendelareader, Leyshla Gisel, HawkeHuntess, Jandra1969 and The Red Crayon. You all amaze me with your kind words of encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Josette slowly opened her eyes and shifted a bit upon her hammock. It swayed lightly and it caused her to awake fully from her deep slumber. She hissed as pain shot up her hand and she looked down at her abdomen. Her hand was resting horizontally upon her stomach and her hurt wrist was supported by a white cloth that was tied over neck. She sighed and let her head fall back down on the hammock as she closed her eyes again. She moved her legs and she detected a slight ache on her ankle. Her entire body was slightly sore but other than her wrist nothing hurt too badly.

Footsteps caused her eyes to snap open as John made his way inside.

"Hey, finally awake? The Cap'n asked me to come and check on you." he asked and she sat up.

"Yes…How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"A day." He answered and she grimaced, "How's your hand?"

"Um…it hurts." She answered honestly and he nodded.

"I suppose it's supposed to hurt. I hope you don't mind that I used the sheet I got you." He pointed at the sling around her neck and she looked down at it.

"I guess not."

"I only used a part of it. The rest is there." He pointed at a chair, "Why did you need it for anyway?" he asked.

"I wanted to put it under me while I slept. So the hammock wouldn't dig into my skin." She explained and he nodded.

"Sorry then."

"That's okay…Um, what am I supposed to do?" she asked as she slowly stood up.

"Eh…" he rubbed the back of his neck before he shrugged, "I don't know. You have to ask the Cap'n for that. He's at the helm." He replied and she nodded as she took slow but measured footsteps towards the door. John followed her out and got back to work while she climbed up the stairs that led to the helm.

Jack was studying his compass with Gibbs.

She cleared her throat and Gibbs was the first to look up.

"Ey, Josh. You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked as Jack slowly raised his head and regarded her carefully.

"I'm fine. I mean not really fine. My wrist hurts." She replied and Gibbs nodded sympathetically.

"I know, lad. It'll take some time for it to heal." He said and she looked down at her bandaged wrist.

"Yes, I know." She murmured.

"Just please do not ever scream like that again near my ear, mate. My eardrum still hurts from it." Jack commented as he fingered his ear.

"Sorry." Josette apologized with embarrassment.

"He's right. Men don't scream like that, lad." Gibbs said but his eyes were shining with mirth.

Josette scowled and looked at Jack who just blinked at her innocently while turning the helm slightly to the left. A small smirk upon his lips. She chose to ignore their obvious teasing and looked around the ship.

Biting the inside of her cheek she spoke, "What am I do to?"

Jack looked at her before he waved her off, "Just rest. Everything's under control." He shrugged and Josette blinked, confused by his words.

"But I have to work…" she trailed off and Gibbs patted her shoulder gently.

"Just rest."

"But-…"

"You're no good with one hand, Josh. Just…go tidy my desk if you want something to do but stay away from the rigging, savvy?" Jack cut her off and she closed her mouth.

"Aye, Captain." She muttered before she walked away and back towards the cabin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A month later…_

Josette watched as Jack touched her wrist and turned it slightly from side to side. His fingers gently pressed onto her skin, trying to feel the bone underneath and gratefully it didn't hurt. He looked up at her and she blinked before averting her eyes from his face. She tried hard not to blush in sheer embarrassment at having been caught staring at him.

"I take it that it doesn't hurt anymore?" he asked and at her nod he released her wrist. Josette tried not to show her disappointment and pulled her hand on her lap as he walked back to his seat and sat down. Josette rubbed her hands together and she almost frowned at the feeling of her rough fingertips. She hadn't noticed that they had become so calloused before.

Jack reached for the half empty bottle of rum and took a sip before he offered it to her.

Josette looked at it and she was ready to decline but then she thought better of it. She took the bottle from his roughened hand and took a sip, trying to ignore the fact that his lips had been touching the same spot just a few seconds ago. Once she was done she handed it back and he brought it to his lips again while gazing at her.

"Um…can I ask a question?" she asked him and he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. Jack regarded her with interest while holding the rum to his mouth for a moment longer. He finally swallowed and nodded in reply.

"Aye."

"Why do you keep a journal?" she blurted out and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked and she frowned.

"I don't…know." She replied and he chuckled.

"You should have seen your face, lad!" he laughed and she scowled, "You were so surprised." He chuckled.

"Well…I haven't seen anyone else keeping one." She said and his eyes shone with amusement.

"That's because they don't know how to read or write…apart from Gibbs and John." He told her and her mouth parted in realization. She hadn't thought of that.

"Oh."

"Do you know how?" Jack asked and she felt a slightly bit offended.

"Of course!" she almost growled.

Jack raised his hands up in surrender while still holding onto the bottle. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his laughter in check. Josette scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

She remained quiet for a moment but she couldn't help but ask more questions.

"What do you write in it?" she asked and he shifted in his chair.

"What do I write in it?" he repeated and she nodded, "Memories." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Memories." She murmured.

"Hmm."

"Thoughts as well." He shrugged and Josette was curious.

"What kind of thoughts?" she couldn't help but ask and he chuckled.

"You ask a lot of questions." He commented with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, sir." She said quickly, quietly and he sighed.

"You should be." He added and Josette could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair while he took another long sip from his bottle.

She heard him sigh but didn't look up, "Damn you and your pouting." He muttered and Josette looked up surprised.

"What? When something doesn't go your way you get that look on your face. You remind me of one dog I had when I was a lad. When he would get kicked by my father he would get that look in his eyes…" He said with a scowl and Josette flinched.

"I remind you of a dog?" she asked and he paused before he shook his head.

"That's not the point." He said and Josette shut her mouth quickly, "Anyway, to satisfy your curiosity, I write about everything." He said and Josette felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For prying…and for reminding you of a dog." She added and Jack barked out a laugh.

"Apology accepted." He said as he looked out of the windows, "Now, it's time for your watch I fear." He stated and Josette quickly stood up from the chair.

"Oh!" she stumbled in her haste to get up.

"Watch your feet, boy." Jack mumbled and Josette felt even more inadequate to be in his presence. He was always graceful in his movements, especially when he was steering the Pearl. Even if he was a pirate.

She nodded quickly and hurriedly slipped out of the cabin.

"Stupid, ungraceful mouse." She mumbled to herself as she walked towards David who was waiting for her to relieve him.

_You're pretending to be a boy! You're not allowed to be graceful anyway. _She thought angrily as she stepped up to David who turned to look at her while stifling a yawn.

"Finally." He said as he turned and patted her shoulder, "Four-hour watch." He reminded her and she nodded.

David shook his head and walked away towards the men's quarters.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette wiped her brow and turned to look at John who was silently approaching her while rubbing his eyes.

"What took you so long?" she muttered and he yawned.

"I fell asleep. Sorry." He mumbled, "Hell, it's hot tonight." He commented and Josette couldn't agree more.

"I'll go and wash my face." She said and he nodded absentmindedly.

Quietly she made her way towards the hold where she knew that no one would bother her. She had to wash all that sweat from her face and body. She filled a bucket of water up to the middle and then took it with her in the hold. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She shut the door but didn't bother locking it.

She quickly removed her shirt and cloth from around her chest and proceeded to get cleaned up. She undid her braid and poured some water over her head, relishing in the coolness of it. When she had wrung the water from her locks she put on the cloth firmly and sighed as it was the one that added to the warmth of the hot night.

Josette ran her fingers through her hair, trying to free the knots before she dropped her hand with a sigh. It was of no use. She needed a brush. Frustrated, she leaned down and picked up her shirt from the hold's ground but a sound from behind her made her pause. She stilled as footsteps approached and her eyes widened when someone started clapping loudly. She quickly turned around to face the person and she froze.

"Well, well…" Greg drawled as he kept on clapping his hands, "Look what I just discovered." He smirked darkly as he started approaching her. Josette pressed her shirt tightly against her chest but it was of no use. He had already seen everything.

"It turns out that the captain's bitch is in fact a bitch." He said as he raked his eyes greedily up and down her body.

"Tell me, little girl, did you really think that no one would find out?" he asked as he got even closer, "I always knew that there was something about you." He murmured and Josette took a fearful step back.

"What do you think our dear Captain will do once he finds out how you played him, hmm? Or do you think that his soft spot for women will stop him from making you walk the plank?" he asked huskily and Josette's breath hitched as he reached out and touched her cheek with his calloused hand. His dark eyes were eagerly taking the bare skin of her neck and shoulders in as he slid even closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Unless…unless you decide to be good to me, of course." He grinned and she flinched.

"What?" she whispered.

"Be good to me and I will not tell your little secret. Deny me and I'll let everyone know what a deceitful little wench you are." He hissed at her and Josette stared up at him horror.

"You're out of your mind." She whispered as she pulled backwards and away from him.

"Am I?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"How…how did you know I was here?" Josette asked as she felt her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"I am quiet when I want to find out something. Quiet as a cat in fact. No wonder you didn't hear me following you and coming in. You should learn to watch out for enemies, little girl."

"Don't call me that!" she hissed when he tried to touch her again, "And I didn't know you were my enemy." She said and he grinned.

"And I won't be if you're nice." He told her and she swallowed hard.

"What do you want?" she asked and his eyes lit up with delight. She could almost hear the wheels already turning in his head.

"That's a question with many possible answers, lass." He started, "But I think you know what I want." He said as he cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

"You want me to tell the truth to Jack." She said and his eyes darkened.

"Jack, is it?" he murmured darkly and Josette swallowed thickly at the look on his face.

"Has he allowed you to call him that or do you fancy him, hmm?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed and he sneered.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did. Wouldn't be surprised if he fancied you too. He does have the tendency of fucking everything with two legs. Is that why he coddles you all the time?" Greg almost growled and Josette's hands tightened around the material of her shirt.

"Does he know that you hate him?" she asked, ignoring his insults and Greg rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be the first." He said, "Now, what's it going to be?" he asked and she looked around the hold.

"I'd rather tell him the truth than have you touch me." She whispered firmly at last and his face darkened.

"Is that so?" he took a step closer and she stepped back. She gasped when her back collided with the bulkhead. He closed in on her grabbed her by the throat.

"Either you do it willingly or…" he trailed off as he slipped his hand in his boot and produced a knife. Josette's eyes widened at the sight of the dagger. She knew that dagger. It was the one Jack had in his cabin from pillaging that ship; the one with the silver handle.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered and he smirked, "You stole it?"

"Why wouldn't I? The shares ain't fair anyway." He shrugged and her anger flared. She pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him back with all her might. He stumbled but he managed to grab her again, this time by the hair. She cried out and he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"You have one day, love. Decide soon because I'll tell him everything and then…then he'll throw you off the ship in a heartbeat. He's done it before." He hissed and exhaled through her nose before she raised her knee towards his crotch in retaliation. He released her with a groan and glared at her before he smirked.

"Feisty, I-…"

"Why me? I haven't done anything to you!" she cried as she took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her body.

"I hate long discussions, little one. But to answer your question…" he took a step closer and she stepped further out of his reach. He chuckled at that and stopped trying to follow her.

"I rather like you…From what I've seen at least. Not all of us have the choice to choose wenches in every port."

"You're disgusting." She whispered and he shrugged.

"Perhaps." He took a few steps away and towards the door, "One day." He called before he slipped out of the hold.

Josette stood there for a few moments before she pulled her hair back. Her movements were jerky as she did so and her breath was coming out in short gasps. She stood still for a while before she too exited the hold and walked towards the cabin.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…_

She stepped in front of the cabin and without dallying she opened the door and walked in.

"Josh?" Jack's voice made her look up. When she did, she wished that she hadn't. He was standing just next to the bed and he was ready to slip under the sheet; naked. His bronzed skin looked smooth in the dim light of the cabin and his hair was slightly wet, a sign that he had just recently washed up.

She quickly averted her eyes.

"Sorry, sir." She said but her current situation didn't allow her the luxury of embarrassment.

"What took you so long? Your watch was over an hour ago." He said without a hint of shame. On the contrary his movements were slow as he finally slipped under the sheet. It fell low on his hips and Josette looked away.

"I got delayed."

"You're wet." He commented and Josette touched her neck. It was wet. Water from her hair and her cold sweat were mingling together but she didn't feel it.

_Oh my God, what if he tells him?_

"It's hot." She replied shakily before she started walking towards the side cabin.

"Wait." Jack called and she slowly turned to face him.

His eyes were narrowed and he was tapping his fingers on his covered thigh rhythmically as he stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her at last and she shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Hmm." He hummed as he gazed at her with curiosity.

"Goodnight, sir." She said hastily, eager to be alone. She needed to think.

"Night, lad." Jack called at her retreating back with a small frown.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once morning had come, Josette finally knew what she had to do. So, as she left the cabin for her morning chores in the galley she approached John who was heading towards the galley as well.

"John?" she called to his back and he paused.

"Hey, Josh." He greeted sleepily with a small smile.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? In private." She said quietly and he nodded.

Together they made their way into the galley and Josette shut the old wooden door. John frowned at that.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Josette turned to him.

Slowly she removed her hat, undid her braid and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly. John's eyes widened and he sputtered.

"What…what are you doing?" he whispered until he noticed the tight bandage around her chest, "Oh, shit." He whispered as he looked up at her face with shock written all over his handsome features.

"I need your help." Josette said quietly, softly and he blinked rapidly before he collapsed in the nearest chair.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So…? Did you like it? Please review and tell me! You know what your reward will be, right? (sneak peak* cough*sneak peek)**

**What do you think will happen next…?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! I'd like to thank: Katherine Sparrow, Nicole Sparrow, SugarPlumDuckie, Vampirates, Red9The Rose, Cherrysoft, ElleJTriX, SweetieXoX27, Shananagans12, Sup234, MissSparrow101, applebombz, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, Makrciana, Amelia , AdaYuki, Why Fireflies Flash, MadNightSkies, 0Realistic-dreamer0, sash queen of the jungle, TinkerbellxO, Sheepthief, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Jay D. Moore, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, Child Of Old, Vendelareader, NikkiBee, CharlieCats, JohnnyDeppluvthedude, The Red Crayon, runs with myths, Frenzy In Delirium, Bloody-Lace, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, Unidad, Jojo1812, Dionne dance, Jandra1969, ms Fortune16, Cap'n Jade Sparrow88dragon06, Leyshla Gisel, jzprr, sullsinger and HawkeHuntress.**

**A reviewer mentioned the M rated material; I just want to inform you that I will try and keep it mild for this site without taking the essence of my story out. If anything gets out of control, I will post the more M rated material on the site I've already told you about. I won't be making a side-story because it wouldn't make sense since this site doesn't accept too mature content anyway. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Josette slowly lowered the hem of her shirt and quickly sat down next to John whose eyes were wide with shock. They both remained silent as Josette re-did her braid and placed her hat on.

John turned to look at her with a lost expression before he spoke, "So…you're a lass." He said at last with an audible gulp.

"Yes." She murmured as she clasped her hands on her lap.

"But…how…Why did you lie?" he asked her and she took a deep breath.

"Would the Captain and the rest of the crew have accepted me if I had told the truth? If I had showed that I am a woman?" she asked him quietly and he grimaced.

"Probably not…For many reasons." He added and Josette looked at him.

"We bring bad luck." She stated and he pursed his lips.

"I don't believe that and that's not the only reason. Women…are a distraction and when you have a crew starving for female attention well…" he trailed off and she flushed.

"Oh, of course."

"Rivalries are not needed upon a ship. They create mayhems." He explained softly and she nodded.

"What's your name then?" John asked uncomfortably and she swallowed hard.

"Josette."

"Did you live in Tortuga before?"

"Yes. I had to get away…and here I am." She whispered, all the while looking at her lap.

John looked at her profile carefully and bit the inside of his cheek in contemplation.

"You said you needed my help." He told her after a moment's silence.

Her head shot up in shock, "You'll help me?" she asked with wide eyes and he shifted a little bit.

"Aye…I mean, as long as it's nothing too…serious." He said with a shrug and a small smile.

"And you won't tell anyone?" she asked as she turned in her chair to face him.

"I won't tell anyone but you'll have to at some point. We can't lie to the Captain forever. You know what it might happen to us?" he said as he looked at the door briefly.

"I know." She murmured. She had started feeing guilty about lying to their Captain for quite some time now.

"He might not seem capable of it but he can throw us off the ship for something like this. You're deceiving him, lass. I am sorry but you are. I think it would be better for you if you just told the truth." He said and Josette sighed heavily.

"I can't yet…Besides, someone already knows." She told him and he blinked.

"Who?"

"Greg."

"Bloody hell, no!" he exclaimed angrily, "How?"

"He saw me washing…He saw everything. I couldn't lie." She said and John winced.

"Bloody little bugger. He's always lurking in corners." He muttered.

"It's worse. He told me that he would say everything if I don't…" she trailed off as a shiver of dread went through her, "If I don't let him…touch me. I can't possibly do that." She said with desperation and John quickly stood up and started pacing.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed as he ran a hand through his dark hair before he turned to her, "What is it that you want from me? The way I see it, the only solution is to tell the Captain."

"No!" Josette said quietly as she took stood up, "I can't. I can't afford for him to throw me off the ship. Please, I can't." she pleaded and he looked at her intently before he sighed.

"Fine."

"Look, Greg has a silver dagger in his possession. He holds it hidden in his boot all the time. He stole it from the Captain's quarters." She said and John paused.

"How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Because the Captain himself showed it to me the day we did the raid on that ship. Greg threatened me with it when he found out who I really am." She explained and John rubbed his temples.

"So?"

"Can't we use it against him? Threaten him that we will tell the Captain if he doesn't leave the ship." she said timidly, knowing that her proposition was absurd.

"Only the Captain can make him leave the Pearl, lass." John said hesitantly.

"That's why I said threaten." She pointed out.

John remained silent.

"Please? I'll do anything you want. I'll do your work for you." She said hastily and he rolled his eyes.

"That won't be necessary." He waved a hand at her and she looked at him hopefully.

"Fine. I'll help you. I take it you don't have a pistol or anything?" he asked with resignation and Josette shook her head.

"I thought so. So, here's what we'll do." He said as he leaned close and explained what she had to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you think, Josh?" Jack asked as Josette passed by him to get to the cabin.

"About what?" she asked as she balanced his clothes in her hands and came to stand next to him.

"This." His bejeweled hand waved towards the piece of land that was in front of them.

Josette looked at the beautiful island and a small smile formed on her lips almost reflexively.

"It's beautiful."

"Welcome to Majorca, lad." Jack smirked before he turned to Gibbs who was behind them.

"Lower anchor, Master Gibbs." He said with a grin and his First Mate nodded.

"How long will we stay?" Josette asked as she studied Jack's profile with eager eyes.

"A couple of days. We'll get supplies and some…other things." He turned suddenly and before Josette had the time to look away he smirked and winked at her. He clapped her on the back softly before he walked away towards his cabin.

Josette blinked rapidly and stared at his back.

Did he just wink at her?

She shook her head and quickly went after him. When she entered the cabin he was putting on his coat.

Josette frowned and placed his freshly washed clothes inside the chest by the corner while he grabbed his pistol from his desk and tucked it in his belt.

"I take it you won't join me ashore like the last time." He turned to her and she shook her head.

"No." she murmured and he grinned.

"Pity." He drawled as he approached her and looked into her eyes, "Well then, tidy up my cabin, will you, freckles?" he said as he playfully grabbed the tip of her hat and tugged lightly downwards, causing her to groan.

"Aye, Captain." She huffed as she fixed her hat and frowned at him.

_Freckles?_

"Good lad. I probably won't be back till morning." He called as he tipped his hat at her and walked out of the cabin, leaving her alone in the empty room.

Josette pursed her lips as a strange feeling twisted her stomach into tiny knots and turned away from the door. She perused the cabin before she decided to start with his unmade bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette paced the hold up and down and tried not to let the darkness bother her. She rubbed her sweaty hands upon her breeches and waited.

She didn't have to wait for long for the door was suddenly thrust open. Greg stepped inside and slammed the door shut. Josette could see his haughty form even in the dim light of the candles.

"Well, well, I am surprised, lass." He drawled as he started walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" she managed to ask as she tried hard not flinch back from him.

"I didn't expect you to meet me." He told her, "I am sorry, I don't even know your name." his smirk widened and she gulped.

"I don't think it matters." She replied as she took a step back.

"I guess it doesn't. So what's going to be, love?" he asked as he leaned into her.

"I told you what I want in exchange." She managed to say in a steady voice.

"Aye. My silence and the dagger. I wonder why you want it though?" he asked as he leaned down and tapped his boot.

"It's not yours." She accused and he chuckled.

"It won't be yours either." He pointed out and then his face lit up with realization.

"Ah, you intend to give it back to its rightful owner…Well almost rightful since his a thief as well, isn't he? But I guess you don't care." He grinned as he slipped the dagger from his boot and waved it in front of her face.

"You all get stuck on him like bees on honey. I wonder why." He commented with a snarl as he stared at her, "Let your hair loose." He commanded and she hesitated.

"No."

"You will do as you're told, darling, or there is no deal. I could go and tell him right now. I know where he is. Probably in some dim lighted room with the same Spanish beauty he usually fucks when we're here. Imagine how angry he'll be when he finds out. We don't want that, do we?" he mocked and Josette looked at him coolly.

"I guess we don't." she said softly.

"Good. So, let your bloody hair loose and remove your shirt. The quicker you do it the quicker we'll be done." He said as he took a few steps closer.

Josette slowly nodded and placed her hand on her hair. The tips of her fingers had barely brushed her hair when the click of a pistol broke the silence of the hold.

Greg paused and turned to look behind him. His eyes widened when John walked out of the shadows with his pistol cocked.

"Put the dagger down and put your hands up." John ordered and Greg's eyes widened.

"You knew?" he asked and John rolled his eyes.

"You ain't doing like I said, mate." He drawled and Greg sneered.

"What makes you think I will? Last time I checked you and I are not exactly friends." He said and John snarled before he lunged towards him and grabbed his collar.

"Last time I checked you were still a thief." John hissed before he turned them around and slammed Greg against the bulkhead.

Josette winced and wrung her hands nervously as her eyes darted to the door.

"Now, there are two options." John said as he waved his pistol in front of Greg's increasingly anxious eyes.

"There's only one option. You let me go-…"

"Or what? It looks like I'm the one with the pistol here." John smirked.

"What do you want?" Greg hissed as he let out a breath of irritation.

"You will keep your mouth shut about the girl and I'll let you go. You'll leave this ship before the Captain comes back or I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"Is that so? Last time I checked you were a coward." Greg taunted and Josette's eyes widened.

"Am I?" John smiled without joy before he pushed the gun against Greg's temple.

"You won't do it." Greg hissed and John narrowed his eyes.

"I will."

"For a wench?"

"Remember what you did for one, Greg? You killed that boy. Remember Tom? He was just trying to protect his bloody sister." John said hoarsely and Greg swallowed hard.

"It wasn't the first time." Greg replied tersely and John nodded.

"Obviously."

Josette stared at the two men in front of her with increasing nervousness. She had no idea what they were talking about but it was obvious that they shared some sort of a past.

Time passed and the pistol was pressed tightly against Greg's temple as John stood in front of him, pressing him firmly against the bulkhead. Greg's eyes were wide and still arrogant but they had tiny specks of fear inside their depths.

"So, what is it going to be, hmm? What's your choice? Will you keep your mouth shut and leave or should I just put a bullet in your head right this moment? No one is going to hear, you know. We're all alone on this ship. And let's be honest, dear Greg; no one's really going to miss you." John hissed and Josette looked at them with bated breath.

Greg breathed deeply through his nose before he looked at Josette from over John's shoulder.

"You're a clever one, aren't you? What did she promised you, eh?" he turned to John who sneered at him in disgust.

"Not everybody is as rotten as you are, mate. Your answer." He said lowly.

Everyone paused dead however, when suddenly the hold's door was pushed open and a grinning Jack walked in. He stopped and the smile left his face when he saw them.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a frown and John quickly let go of Greg who glared at Josette and then gazed at his Captain.

"Nothing." He mumbled and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Really? John?" he turned to John who leaned down and picked up the discarded silver dagger.

"Josh said that this was stolen from your cabin, sir. Greg had it on him for quite some time now." John explained and Jack's eyes fell on Greg.

"What?"

"He stole it." John said as he handed the dagger over.

Jack grasped it in his hand and turned to Josette for confirmation. She quickly nodded and Jack turned to Greg.

"You went into my cabin without my permission?" he asked quietly but his words were laced with subdued anger.

"He goes in there all the time." Greg replied while looking at Josette whose eyes were wide with fear.

"HE is my cabin boy!" Jack thundered as his hand tightened around the dagger, "You have no right to come and go into my quarters without my permission."

"But-…"

"And you stole from your captain when you always receive your rightful share?" Jack cut him off sharply, "I've warned you before, mate. You've done a lot of mistakes that I've overlooked, but this stops here."

"No, listen to me-…" Greg started as he raised his hand and pointed towards Josette and John.

"Silence!" Jack's voice shook with fury and Greg swallowed hard as the older man took out his pistol and pointed it at him.

"Get off my ship. Right now. If I ever see you stepping foot upon the Pearl, I won't hesitate to send you to the Locker, you understand me?" Jack murmured quietly and Josette could see his shoulders shaking with anger.

Greg slowly nodded and raised his hands up in surrender, "You don't know who you surround yourself with, Sparrow. Remember my words." He said as he slowly walked out of the hold, leaving them alone.

Once Greg was gone Jack slowly turned to face Josette and John. His eyes were hard as he studied them and Josette shifted uneasily under his gaze.

"You're dismissed, John." Jack said without removing his eyes from Josette.

John looked between his Captain and Josette before he reluctantly did as he was told.

"Make sure he is off the ship." he called as an afterthought.

"Aye, sir." John murmured and with a last worried look towards Josette made his way out of the hold.

Josette lifted her eyes from the ground and looked at Jack who reached up and massaged his temples. He sighed and closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were unfathomably dark.

"Why is it always you lately?" he asked and Josette blinked.

"Sir?"

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you report this to me? I am the Captain. I am responsible for discipline and punishment." He almost barked at her as his hand tightened around the dagger.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble." She defended herself.

"Did you now? That's funny, lad, because what you mostly do is cause trouble." He said furiously.

Josette was taken aback by his words.

"I didn't want to upset you. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Shut it." He hissed at her before he turned away and started pacing. Josette shut her mouth and looked away.

"What is it about you, boy? From the moment you stepped foot upon my ship there is nothing but mayhem." He murmured as he stepped closer and looked down at her, "How did you find out about the dagger?" he asked her and she sputtered a response.

"He…I saw it."

"How?" Jack pressed on and she licked her lips.

"He threatened me with it." She blurted out and he narrowed his eyes.

"Threatened you? Why did he have to do so? What did you do to him?" he asked her harshly and she gaped at him.

"Nothing!"

"Liar." He spat at her before he pulled back, trying to compose himself, "From now on you will mind you own business, you will only do whatever chores I tell you and that does not include strutting about the ship and meddling with the crew's work. Is that clear? If anything is amiss you will tell me. You are a cabin boy and you should start acting like one. I will make sure you are. Is that understood, Josh?" Jack's voice was low and Josette nodded solemnly.

"But, sir…What did I do?" she asked quietly and he paused. His eyes bore into hers with intensity before he replied.

"Just stay out of trouble." He murmured as he averted his eyes and stepped towards the carts of supplies. He grabbed a bottle of rum and turned to walk towards the door.

"You will be staying here tonight for I have company. You may come and take your pillow if you wish. " He called with finality before he disappeared from her sight.

She didn't go to retrieve it.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So, Jack's mad at her for not telling him. You think he's right or is his increasing confusion towards his feelings for 'Josh' that makes him react like this? Hmm?**

**Please review and you'll get a teaser for the next chapter!**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! Welcome to the latest chapter.**

**A huge thank-you hug to: RebellAngell21, TheVengefulMermaid, TinkerbellxO, PrinceEmbree Moonlight Calls, sash queen of the jungle, Jeaniverre, runs with myths, Why Fireflies Flash, Vendelareader, Ms Fortune16, Unidad, Jandra1969, MissSparrow101, SweetieXoX27, sullsinger, 0realistic-dreamer0, Jay D. Moore, Dionne dance, ChangeInTheHouseOfHlies, 88dragon06, The Red Crayon, Cherrysoft, Jojo1812, HawkeHuntress, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Leyshla Gisel, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, xX Charlie PurpleXx, Discoverthemagic, AdaYuki, Xx-Waking-Dreamer-xX, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Josette woke up with a sore neck and a pounding head the next morning. Once she was fully awake she slowly walked out of the hold and made her way towards the galley.

When she entered only Cotton was inside, helping himself to some fruit. She smiled at him and he returned it before she sat down in a chair and reached for an apple. She twirled in her hands before she took a small bite. They ate in companionable silence until she excused herself and headed for the Captain's quarters. She needed to change her wet breeches. Sleeping in the hold wasn't the driest place upon the ship and Josette had realized it the hard way.

As she made her way up the stairs her thoughts wandered to the previous night. She frowned when she remembered Greg's sneering face but what bothered her the most was the look in Jack's eyes when he had scolded her. It was one of the few times that she had seen him so angry and it made her uncomfortable to know that the reason for his anger was her. The last thing she had wanted was to upset him.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and headed towards the cabin, hoping that he was alone. It was after all after nine in the morning. Most men weren't back from the island though and the deck was eerily quiet.

As she got closer to Jack's quarters she noticed that the door was ajar. She let out a sigh of relief since that meant that he was either alone or gone. Tentatively she pushed the door open and peered inside. Bottles and clothes were discarded on the cabin floor and the room smelled of rum, spices and something else that she couldn't decipher. Her eyes moved around the room as she stepped inside and landed on the bed. The sheets were un-tucked from the mattress and lay in a disheveled mess around her Captain's naked hips. He was rolled onto his stomach with his hands under the pillow, obviously still asleep. She inhaled sharply and looked away from his tanned skin before she leaned down and started picking up bottles and her Captain's clothes. She had just picked up his shirt when she saw a woman's corset lying down on the floor. She paused and frowned.

_What…?_

"You must be the cabin boy, si?" a woman's voice whispered and Josette almost jumped in surprise. She quickly turned around and came face to face with a dark haired beauty dressed only in a robe. She blinked rapidly and tightened her hands around the clothes almost possessively before she nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry, I didn't know." She said as she quickly placed the clothes in a chair and turned to leave.

"I was actually wondering if I could have a tray of fruit and perhaps…milk?" the woman asked as she looked at Josette up and down with scrutinizing gray eyes.

Josette quickly nodded.

"Of course." She mumbled and tried to walk away but the woman spoke again.

"I would also like a bath…So, water?" she said and Josette pursed her lips before she turned. She looked at the woman and opened her mouth to speak, suddenly a little irritated. She wasn't his lover's maid!

"Carmen." Jack's voice intoned gruffly and Carmen pursed her lips before she turned to look at the currently awake man.

"Si?"

"Leave the boy alone. You can have your bath in _your_ house." Jack said as he sat up and tugged the sheets up his waist.

"But you said-…"

"Carmen." His tone didn't leave room for arguing as he looked up at the woman with dark eyes.

Josette found the opportunity to slowly step back towards the door but she didn't make it far.

"Josh."

Stifling a sigh, she turned obediently towards him.

"Hand me my breeches, aye?" he pointed to his clothes while Carmen plopped down next to him on the bed and pecked his arm.

Josette resisted the urge to grimace and quickly handed him his clothes. Jack took them from her hands and nodded at her.

"You may go. Bring no tray." He said to her as he shot a look towards Carmen who pouted at him.

Josette nodded more eagerly than ever and quickly left the cabin. She shut the door behind her, no longer caring about her soiled breeches.

οΟοΟοΟοΟοΟοΟοΟο

Josette was staring off into space and John, who was sitting next to her in the galley, looked around nervously before he elbowed her gently to get her attention.

"Hey." He murmured and Josette blinked out of her reverie before she turned to look at him.

"You alright?" he asked her quietly, trying not to attract the other men's attention.

"I'm fine." She said and almost winced when the cook placed a plate of dried meat in front of her with a loud clank. She looked at it before she brought it closer.

"How is work?" John asked as he handed her a slice of bread.

"Fine." She replied monotonously and John took a bite of his bread before he smirked.

"I heard you barged in the cabin and met the Captain's wench, well…one of them." He said and Josette frowned.

"Who told you that?" she asked with slight irritation as she pushed the meat around in her plate.

"David." He replied but then his expression turned serious, "That must have been uncomfortable with you-…"

"Shh." She hushed him and he shut his mouth, "Yes, it was …odd." She agreed and then shrugged.

John nodded and turned to his food for a while until Josette spoke up.

"What do you think happened to Greg?" she asked quietly and he shrugged.

"Probably joined another crew or stayed here…Who knows?" he replied with a mouthful of meat.

Josette grimaced at the image he made and he paused.

"What?"

"Nothing." She muttered as she too took a bite of the meat but found it stale and tasteless.

"Evening, gents." Jack's voice made her look up. He looked refreshed and nothing like the decadent man she had found sleeping in his cabin a few hours before. He nodded at the men and then walked towards the cook who quickly handed him a plate of steaming stew. Jack perused the room for an empty seat. Unfortunately for Josette the only one available was the one next to her.

As he slowly made his way over she tensed but tried not to show it by taking another bite of the meat.

Jack sat down next to her and nodded at John, "Hey, mate."

"Captain." John acknowledged before he turned to his food.

"Josh." Jack murmured and Josette shot him a sideways glance.

"Captain." She greeted before she pushed the plate away from her and reached for her mug of water.

"No rum?" Jack asked with a small smirk and Josette paused with the mug halfway to her mouth.

She simply shook her head and took a small sip. She put the mug down and slowly pushed her chair back.

John looked at her but didn't comment on the fact that she had barely eaten. He simply nodded his head at her and returned to his food.

"You're done?" Jack asked with a small frown just after he had dipped his spoon in the stew. He seemed surprised that she was done so quickly.

"I have work." Josette replied with a tight smile before she walked out of the galley. Sitting next to him made her feel funny. And not only in a good way.

She slowly made her way towards the cabin and picked up every dirty piece of clothing he owned after changing the sheets and making the bed. Once she had collected the dirty laundry she headed towards the deck and placed them in the small tub Cotton had helped haul up earlier. She placed the white clothes in the water and added some soap before she let them soak. She scrubbed at the clothes with a determined expression and as she worked she didn't notice John approach her.

"Mind doing my clothes too?" he asked and Josette turned up to look at him with a scowl.

"Only if the Captain orders me to." She replied and John frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he leaned down towards her.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she looked up and spotted Jack watching them with a small frown. When had he come up there?

"You want some help?" John asked and she shook her head.

"No."

"You sure?"

"For God's sake, I am fine!" she almost growled and John's eyes widened while Jack's eyebrows almost disappeared under his bandana.

Josette clumped her mouth shut and managed a smile, "Sorry. I am fine, really." she said to John who nodded albeit a bit dubiously.

"I'll see you later then." John murmured quietly as he walked away.

Josette turned to the task at hand and once she had rinsed all the clothes she stood up and tried to empty the water in the sea. Tried but didn't succeed.

"Hang on." Jack's voice called and the telltale sound of his boots approaching made her pause.

She turned slightly towards him and she tried to hide her surprise when he helped her empty the soapy water.

"Thank you, sir." She said quietly and Jack nodded.

"After you're done take a break, aye? Good lord, lad, but you take everything I say down to a tee." He exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Sorry." Josette said, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" she asked with confusion.

"Bloody hell, yes. But…" he trailed off before he raised his hands and sighed, "Just slow it down." He told her and with a last look at his freshly washed clothes, he walked away towards his cabin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…_

"Captain!" Gibbs exclaimed as he barged in the cabin with wide eyes, his spyglass in hand.

Jack looked up from the map he had been studying and gazed at him, "Aye?"

"Someone's trailing us! Since we finished with the raid, someone's been after us." Gibbs said breathlessly and Josette who had been putting the jewels and gold away in a chest looked up worriedly.

Jack quickly stood up and grabbed his spyglass before he rushed out of the cabin. Josette let the pouches down and followed them as they climbed up the stairs to the helm.

"Colors?" Jack asked as he looked through the spyglass.

"The Navy, I think, sir." David answered quietly and Jack hissed.

"Bugger." His eyes went up to their own colors and he grimaced.

"Orders, sir?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Full speed, Gibbs. If they don't bother us then we won't provoke them." Jack answered as he handed the spyglass over to David.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs nodded as he turned to bark orders to the men.

"Josh, come with me." Jack said and Josette followed him back to the cabin.

Jack went straight for his desk and opened a drawer, "Come here." He beckoned her closer and she went to him.

"Sir?"

"You're the only one not armed upon the ship." he told her as he reached over and took her hand in his. He turned her hand over, palm up and thrust something cold in it.

"Take this and use it when you see fit." He told her and she looked down. It was the silver dagger.

"But…I don't know anything about daggers." She said with wide eyes.

"When it's time, instinct will take over. Don't show it much." He advised her as he patted her back.

"You think they will attack?" she asked as she cleared her throat and put the knife in her boot, concealing it.

"I don't know, lad. It depends on what they want but I fear I know what they desire most." He paused and then grinned, "Me, dead." He said and Josette almost gasped.

"And that's amusing, sir?" she asked and he chuckled.

"My dear lad, don't you know who I am?" he asked as he opened his arms and smirked at her, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished and she frowned.

"That's reassuring…sir." She added when he glared at her.

"Just stay out of trouble. I mean it, Josh." He told her before he walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette didn't understand how everything happened so quickly. One moment everything was calm and then all of a sudden they were being attacked. Gunshots and yelling were creating a chaotic cacophony of sounds just outside the door and she didn't think it twice before she left the safety of the cabin and stepped outside.

The deck was a mess of blood and smoke and as soon as she was among the fighting men she noticed John and Gibbs jumping onto a man who had his pistol raised towards them. Her eyes widened when they sent him overboard and turned to pull another redcoat off of Dave who had a black eye and bruised lip.

Once the man was off of him he collapsed onto the deck and Josette found herself running towards him. She kneeled down next to him and touched his cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asked him and he looked up at her.

"Fine. Are there many left?" he asked hoarsely as he tried to raise himself up.

Josette perused the deck and shook her head.

"Do you see the Captain?" he asked and her eyes widened.

Her head turned around towards the mast and there he was with his sword raised towards a redcoat's neck.

"Yes. By the mast." She told Dave and he reached out his hand towards her. She grasped it and pulled him up. Once he was steady on his feet, she turned her attention back to Jack just in time to see him receiving a loud punch from the other man. She watched with wide eyes as Jack fell back and collided with the deck with a loud thud. His sword clattered on the deck, just a few inches away from him and she saw him rolling onto his stomach with determination after delivering a strong kick to the man's legs, causing him to fall down with a cry. Just as his hand closed around his sword he rose to his feet and he let his foot connect roughly with the man's cheek that was still lying on his back on the deck.

Josette smiled slightly at that but the smile was soon wiped off her face when she noticed another man behind Jack. He was loading up his rifle with a snarl; his eyes trained on Jack who had his back to him.

"Dave!" she exclaimed as she turned towards him but he wasn't next to her. He was trying to help Gibbs up to his feet.

Her gaze turned towards Jack again who still hadn't noticed the man behind him. Her feet moved before her brain had time to process the movement but as she saw the redcoat pointing his now loaded gun towards Jack, panic welled up inside her. Before she knew it she was just a few away from him and just as the man fired the gun, she thrust her body forward and let it crush against Jack's unsuspecting one. Jack, not expecting the force, lost his balance and fell onto his side on the deck with his sword under him and with a shaking Josette on top of him. Her loud gasp of pain made him swivel his head up towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain on her temple and raised her hand up to touch her head.

"Bugger." She heard Jack hiss and she felt him moving onto his back underneath her. His hand joined hers on her temple but before they had time to move or speak two more loud shots echoed around them.

John had shot the man behind them and Gibbs' bullet found the one still on the ground.

"Move it!" Gibbs' voice rang in the air as he pushed another redcoat off the ship, "get us out of here now!" he barked and the men despite their tired condition sprang into action. Once they had the _Pearl_ moving away from the other ship which had lost most of its men, Josette rolled over and away from Jack who grunted as her weight was lifted off of him.

She pulled her hand away from her temple and she felt herself swaying at the sight of her blood.

"Oh…" she whispered and Jack quickly scrambled to his feet in order to go to her. He kneeled next to her and pulled her hand away.

"Let me see, lad." He murmured as his eyes gazed at her intently albeit a bit oddly.

"It's just a scratch. The bullet passed a breath away from your head so it got your skin instead. It's not too deep." He told her as he reached up and untied his bandana. He pressed it against the wound and then looked around.

"Full canvas!" he yelled and Gibbs repeated his order as Jack grasped Josette's arm and helped her up.

"Alright, Josh?" he said and she nodded while holding the red material of his bandana against her skin.

"Captain!" John called as he walked towards them, "Is Jos-…I mean is Josh alright?" he corrected himself in time and Josette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aye. I'm going to clean us up." Jack said as he slowly let go of Josette's hand and started walking towards the cabin.

Josette followed after him in silence, shocked at what she had just done. She'd never thought it possible to get in front of a gun for anyone before. But she had done it, hadn't she?

Jack shut the door to his cabin and grabbed a cloth from the chest. He soaked it in water and brought it up to his nose which was bleeding.

"Little bugger." He muttered before he beckoned her closer, "Come. Sit." He pulled out his chair before he rummaged around for another rag. He located one and soaked it in water too before he brought it over.

"I can do it." Josette said quietly as she pulled away the bandana and took the soaked rag from his bloodied hand.

She pressed it against her temple and sighed.

Jack wiped at his nose again before he propped his hip up against the desk, "That was brave, lad. Thank you." He said softly and Josette hesitated, temporarily stunned by his words. Jack Sparrow was showing gratitude?

"You're welcome, sir." She replied quietly as he reached for a full rum bottle.

"Just for that you deserve a week's leave from your chores." He smirked and she blinked.

"Do I?"

"Aye. Here." He slapped her hand away and without hesitation he poured the rum over the gush on her temple.

Josette tensed but didn't dare to let out any sounds like she had done the last time. He dabbed at the incision with the water-soaked cloth before he pulled back.

"Clean it often and I think you'll be just fine." He told her as he pulled back and wiped at his bloodied hand with the used rag.

A knock on the door made both of them turn. Gibbs walked in and smiled.

"All bodies have been taken cared of." The First Mate announced and Jack nodded.

"Anybody following us?" he asked as Josette stood up from his chair and stepped back. Jack smirked at that but didn't comment on it.

"No. All's clear." Gibbs replied, "You alright, lad?" he turned to Josette who nodded.

"Master Gibbs…" Jack started as he removed his coat and turned to face the older man.

"Aye, sir."

"I think this calls for a celebration, aye?" he grinned and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, it does. Tonight?"

Jack nodded before he plopped down in his chair, "Tonight."

Gibbs smirked and then exited the cabin with excitement.

Once the door was shut, Jack looked at Josette, "I take it you've never been drunk before, aye?" he asked with dancing eyes and Josette gulped.

"Eh…no?" she sputtered and Jack laughed.

"Well, my little personal savior, tonight will be the first time you will be." He said as he raised his feet up and propped them on top of his desk.

_Good God._

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: A quick update because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next week. Review and encourage me to leave my revision a little behind, eh? Oh, did I mention that you'll get a very special teaser which I think you will LOVE?**

**So, what are you waiting for?**

**Hmm? Press that button!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, loves! I'm back with an early update. This chapter is up so soon due to your encouragement. So, I want to thank:**

**Sup234, CrimsonsNight, MissSparrow101, PirateWizardThief, CharlieCats, Irrelevant, jzprr, Cherrysoft, Ms Fortune16, Unidad, Cocolover, fairylights, Jeaniverre, Moonlight Calls, Amelia V. Sparrow, Frenzy In Delirium, Why Fireflies Flash, sash queen of the jungle, MadNightSkies, runs with myths, 0realistic-dreamer0, Rory4, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, sullsinger, AdaYuki, ElleJTrix, Discoverthemagic, Enari, Leyshla Gisel, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Jojo1812, Sheepthief, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, Dionne dance, ForeverACharmedOne, Vendelareader, NikkiBee, Insert Silly Pen Name Here, Jay D. Moore, sendmechocolate, The Read Crayon, Shananagans12, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, 88dragon06, ScarletSparrow, Katherine Sparrow, skycord1990, CallMeHome, SweetieXoX27, TinkerbellxO, applebombz, Jandra1969, HawkeHuntress, RebellAngell21.**

**To my unsigned reviewers: please remember that I cannot reply or send you the previews if you are not signed in. Nonetheless, I love you all for your support!**

**Another note, if you want to see what Josette looks like then please, visit my profile page and follow the link. The drawing is from my amazing friend NikkiBee so, please check it out.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

John laughed out loud as he put his last card down and looked at Dave smugly.

"Told you I'd win." He said as he smirked and then proceeded to pull the coins towards him with his hand.

"You don't play often but when you do we should fear you." Dave muttered as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

It was one of the few times that Josette had seen him act so petulantly.

"Ah, come on, don't pout, mate." John laughed and Josette chuckled when Dave scowled and stood up. He took his bottle of rum and then walked away while cursing quietly to himself.

"Some people can't handle it when they lose." John said as he gathered the cards and placed them on the barrel they had turned into a table.

Gibbs walked by with Cotton on his heel and clapped Josette on the back. She startled and her mug of rum almost fell from her hands but she smiled up at him nonetheless.

"Mind if we play?" Gibbs asked while rubbing his hands together eagerly. Cotton next to him rolled his eyes and Josette laughed at the old man's expression.

"But-…"

"Come on, John! The Cap'n has been hogging the rum and the other deck of cards for hours now." Gibbs pointed towards the other side of the deck where Jack was sitting with Pete. He had his coat off and he wore only his shirt, breeches and hat. What surprised her was that Pete wasn't looking at his cards; he was looking at something over Jack's shoulder. Josette turned her head to see what was so interesting and paused. Jack was too busy staring at his cards to notice the other crewman behind him. The other man, whose name was Marcus, was looking at Jack's cards while mouthing constantly to Pete. Josette's eyes widened and she laughed out loud again; breaking Jack's concentration and making everybody look at her with raised eyebrows.

Quickly she shut her mouth and raised her mug up, "Sorry." She said as she took a small sip from her rum.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and shifted upon his seat. Josette inclined her head a little and he frowned. She motioned her head towards his back and after a moment's confusion he turned and saw Marcus staring at his cards.

"Oi!" he exclaimed as he pressed his cards to his chest and swatted Marcus with his hat for his treachery.

Marcus jumped in surprise and grinned sheepishly before he stepped back.

"Before you leave, pick up my hat." Jack told him with a glare and Marcus quickly leaned down and picked up the hat.

"Give it to Josh." He waved his hand towards Josette and then beckoned her over.

Josette took the hat and stood up from her place on the deck.

"I didn't put him to do it!" Pete defended himself and Jack scowled.

"You're a bad liar, Pete. Game's over and since you won with the help of your colleague, I cancel your victory. Ha!" Jack laughed as he reached over and snatched the gold coins from Pete.

"But-…"

"Shut it, treacherous maggot." Jack snapped but everyone could tell that he was amused and not furious.

Pete sighed and put his cards down, "Fine." He muttered and Josette came to stand next to them.

"Oi, John!" Jack called as he looked towards him, "Where's that bloody guitar you've been so smug about?" he smirked and John tensed.

"I don't play in public." He murmured and Josette frowned.

_Why not?_

"We do though. Aye, Dave?" Jack grinned and Dave nodded.

"Fine." John muttered before he walked away.

"Now shoo." Jack waved Pete away and turned to Josette, "Sit." He smirked and she paused.

"I don't play." She shook her head as she placed his hat on his lap and then stepped back.

"You do if I say you do." He said and Josette sighed. She took Pete's seat and placed her mug in front of her.

"How long have you been drinking that?" he asked with mirth in his dark eyes and she scowled.

"I don't like rum, sir."

"Yes, well, we're a bit short on the wine for now, your highness." He chuckled and she frowned, "So, drink up." He said as he started mixing the cards.

Josette took a small sip but lingered, trying to give the impression that she was actually drinking when she was actually not. It was actually her second mug but she knew that if she drank more, she'd be in trouble. Who knew what kind of things she'd say or reveal if she got inebriated?

"Cut." He told her and she did so.

"I can't play."

"Don't care." He shrugged as he picked up the deck of cards and started distributing the cards.

"I'll lose." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Good for me then, aye?" he smirked as he waved his hand at her, motioning her to start.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're really pitiful, lad." Jack said as he gathered up the cards and pouted, _actually_ pouted at her, "I've been winning all night!" he exclaimed with a slight slur and Josette almost sighed.

"Perhaps if you allowed me to leave and play with someone else, you wouldn't win." She said with annoyance and he squinted before he reached over and grabbed the bottle that was on the barrel.

He took a sip from it and then reached over to fill up her mug. Josette startled and pulled her mug away before he had the chance to fill it to the brim and he frowned.

"You made me spill it." He stated and he looked at the spilled drops of rum with such desperation and longing that she thought that he would actually lean down and lap it all up just so it wouldn't go to waste.

Thankfully, he didn't. He settled for drinking from the bottle again while looking around him.

Josette watched with rising amusement- and dangerous fondness- as he shook his head with the music while tapping his foot rhythmically upon the deck. She cocked her head to the sight as she gazed at him and noticed the slight stubble on his cheek. It was obvious that it had been a while since his last shave.

"You need to shave, Captain." She said to him before she could censor her words and her eyes widened when he turned to look at her with liquid eyes.

"Shave?" he asked as he absently touched his cheek.

"Eh…" Josette sputtered for a response but she was saved by John who came over and pulled her out of her seat. Josette's eyes widened and thankfully she caught herself before she fell. She watched as John smirked at her and then handed Jack his guitar. It was obvious that he was too drunk since he hadn't given his guitar to anyone all evening.

Josette's eyes were momentarily drawn to Jack's fingers as he touched the strings but she decided to walk away before John had a chance to start muttering things about her being a girl and before she had the chance to be further enticed by her unconventional Captain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josh!" she turned and looked at Gibbs who waved her over. Sighing she moved away from the stern and towards him.

"What is it?" she asked and Gibbs smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry, lad. I think I just interrupted some serious thoughts, eh?" he told her and she smiled.

"That's okay."

"The Captain's been asking for you. Something about a bet with himself he said." Gibbs said to her and she grimaced.

"Oh…"

"Care to tell me what that's about?"

"Um…he wanted to get me drunk." She sheepishly and his eyes widened.

"Good lord…What for?" Gibbs' eyes were narrowed in suspicion which in turn made her suspicious.

"Because I told him that I've never been drunk?" she offered and he frowned.

"Ah, that. Well, come on then." He told her and together they walked for the bow.

As soon as they were in sight Jack clapped his hands and waved them over, "Oi, lad! Come, come." He beckoned her over and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

They walked towards him as he stood, leaning against the mast with a bottle in his hand.

_Of course_. Josette thought as she came to stand in front of him.

The celebration had died down and only a few, already slumbering men were there, snoring away.

"Come here." He slurred as he grabbed her coat sleeve and pulled her closer. Josette's eyes widened as his face came impossibly close to hers but she remained silent.

"Open." He motioned to her mouth and she frowned.

"What?"

"Ah, you're not drunk yet!" he exclaimed with a scowl as her breath reached his nostrils and then raised a finger up to her face.

"That's unacceptable." He stated with narrowed eyes and she sighed.

"Sir, I think it's time for you to go to bed." She told him as she stepped back and grabbed his hand.

With Gibbs' help they hauled him over to the cabin, ignoring his protests and threats that he'd have them scrub the deck for a year.

They put him in his chair and he fell into it with a groan before he raised his bottle to his mouth and took a sip. His hat fell from his head as he sat down and it slid to the cabin floor with a soft thud.

"I'll leave you to it, lad. Think you can handle him?" Gibbs asked quietly and nodded.

"Aye, sir. Goodnight."

"Night, lad."

Gibbs shut the door behind him and Josette turned to Jack who had started humming quietly while swinging his bottle back and forth in front of his face.

The image would have been funny if Josette hadn't been so tired.

"Come on, sir." She said as she approached him. She looked down at her hand and only then did she realize that she still held onto her half empty mug. She grimaced but before she had the chance to move Jack spoke.

"You saved my life, lad. Why?" he asked her as he looked up at her.

Josette paused but after a moment she answered, "Because I'd like to think that you'd do the same for me." She replied and in a way it was true.

"I would." He said fiercely with determination but then frowned, "Is the party over then?" he asked as he looked around the cabin.

"Yes and it's time for bed." She said as she started approaching him.

Jack narrowed his eyes in contemplation before he shook his head and tried to stand up from his seat. He swayed but kept walking as he clutched the bottle in his hand. He took a generous swing and Josette took a step back as he advanced on her. Her hand tightened around her mug as he came to stand right in front of her.

"I ain't going to bed…" he shook his head as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You ain't drunk yet. I'll loose the bet!" he exclaimed while flailing his arms about.

"Captain-…"

"You're always eager to do as I say so…" he slurred as he leaned closer and gazed intently into her bright green eyes, "So…" he muttered as he cocked his head to the side, "That's …odd." He murmured as he blinked and raised a bejeweled finger up to her face.

"Sir?" Josette gulped and took a step back, effectively trapping herself between him and the bulkhead.

"You…" he trailed off with great effort as he still stared at her curiously, "You…"

Suddenly he snatched her hat off her head and she flinched. His eyes narrowed and as he made to take a step towards her he tripped over his own discarded hat and stumbled. His body fell on hers and he grunted before his eyes fell to her mouth. Josette's hand shot out to steady him but it was not enough and he stumbled again. A simple shake of her head brought his face closer to hers and before she knew what hit her, his warm, moist mouth was pressed awkwardly against hers.

Josette's eyes widened at the feeling of his lips on her and she momentarily froze. As she tried to look at him she almost went cross-eyed in her effort but he seemed just fine to stand there with his lips glued to hers.

For a moment he just kept them pressed against hers but when she just remained frozen against him, he parted his mouth and pressed it harder against hers.

What _was_ he doing? He thought she was a bloke or didn't he…?

Josette inhaled sharply through her nose as his hand slipped up her arm and came to settle on her shoulder. He used it as leverage to hold himself up as he continued his assault.

Josette eyes momentarily almost drifted shut but she snapped out of it and before she had the chance to embarrass herself further, she let go of the mug and placed her hands upon his solid chest. A grunt left his lips as the mug fell to the floor and shattered and he cursed under his breath as her hands pushed him away.

He swayed dangerously on his feet but Josette shot her hand out to steady him.

He raised his eyes to hers and for a moment he seemed confused as he gazed at her. She on the other hand felt herself flushing with mortification and she tried to look away but his thumb suddenly found itself on her bottom lip. His fingertip brushed over it briefly before he pulled his hand back and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I think I'm goin' to be sick." He murmured and if she hadn't been pretending that she was a man it would have felt like a slap on the face.

"C-captain?" she asked as he pushed away from her and walked unsteadily to the chamber pot where he emptied the contents of his stomach and promptly fell asleep as soon as she helped him over to the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ship didn't seem large enough for Josette the next morning. As soon as she had woken up she had fled the cabin, thankful that he was still blissfully asleep while snoring away. Not that she had managed to sleep that much; an hour the most for the cabin felt as if it was closing up on her. After much thinking she found her way to the hold and stayed there pretending to be busy with the animals.

A part of her hoped that he would not remember what had happened but since luck was most of the times against her, she feared that he would.

Those thoughts took most of her time that morning and only when David came in, calling her name did she try to put the memory to the back recesses of her mind.

"Josh!"

"Yes?" she appeared from behind some barrels and he sighed.

"There you are. The Captain's awake and his waiting for his lunch." He told her.

"Lunch?" he frowned.

"Aye…since he woke up at this hour. Nasty hangover, eh?"

"I guess." She shrugged and he nodded.

"Just be quick." He said to her before he walked away.

Josette took a deep breath and did as she was told.

A few minutes later she was walking inside the cabin with his tray of food. Thankfully he was not in bed; he was seated behind his desk instead while massaging his temples.

"Your food, Captain." She said quietly and his head snapped up towards her.

"Oh."

She placed it in front of him and quickly stepped back, trying to keep the color from rising to her cheeks.

"Where've you been all morning, boy?" he asked gruffly and she almost gulped.

"I had some work in the hold."

He didn't question the honesty of her reasoning but he did raise his eyes to stare at her.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" he asked casually and she blinked.

"I…I-…"

"To save you from further embarrassment I do remember everything." He stated coolly and she gulped.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I'm never _that_ drunk." He told her and she quickly nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked with a frown.

"For that."

"If I remember correctly I'm the one who slipped his tongue down your throat, lad." He said with amusement and she locked eyes with him.

"Sir…"

"What? If I can do, it I can say it, aye? But since I can feel and see…" he smirked and she flushed even more, "That it makes you uncomfortable, I shall not mention it again, eh?" he said and she was shocked by how calm he seemed about it.

Did he like…men? He had not given her that impression. All he did was parade women around.

_But you're not a man, are you?_ Her inner voice told her.

"And to answer your question; no, I do not swing that way but I'm always curious about things." He grinned as he said the last words.

Josette fidgeted nervously and he chuckled, "Bloody hell, Josh. We're pirates. I've seen everything in my pirate life and in comparison, what happened between us would seem like picking daisies while walking hand in hand." He said with a snort and Josette calmed a bit.

"Oh."

"Good heavens, boy! What bothers you the most? That I'm a man or that I'm your Captain?" he asked and she straightened.

"Both?"

"Is that a question for me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and she quickly shook her head.

"No. Can I clean now?" she asked, desperate for an escape.

"Aye…Go ahead." He nodded as he reached for the loaf of bread.

Josette, glad for the chance to not have to look at him, turned and walked over to the bed to make it.

"And Josh." He called and she paused without turning, "You really need to learn how to kiss, mate." He said and she could detect the smirk in his voice without having to look at him. Blood filled her cheeks with color and she quickly gathered his rum-acid smelling sheets and walked away. His amused laughter followed her all they way to the deck.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: I hope this cleared out some of your questions about his sexuality. :D He is just curious, people! **

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think and how you believe this will affect them from now on! If you review you'll get a sneak peek and you will encourage me to update before the end of the next week. XD**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome, welcome!**

**A huge thank you to: 0x0UnderDogx0, KatsPaws1294, Red9The Rose, AlaineThornton, Ms Fortune16, PirateWizardThief, PrinceEmbree, Erugalatha fael-ionath, Jojo1812, PaintingWithFire, TinkerbellxO, Cherrysoft, Sup234, MissSparrow101, applebombz, jzprr, Cocolover, Makrciana, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Jay D. Moore, Moonlight Calls, draconisnoire43, TheReddQueen, 88dragon06, Udumuhv, Unidad, CrimsonsNight, fairylights, AdaYuki, Jandra1969, Dionne dance, runs with myths, The Red Crayon, Leyshla Gisel, HawkeHuntress, Jeaniverre, the misery chick, NikkiBee, sullsinger, SugarPlumDuckie, greeneyesgirl123, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, Frenzy In Delirium, Discoverthemagic, TrueLoveWillNeverDie and SweetieXoX27.**

**A special thank you t all my unsigned reviewers and especially to fairylights for her great and in-depth comments!( I am assuming you are a girl, right? But then again I don't think I have any male reviewers! Lol)**

**And now on with the chapter! Oh and Adele is back! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Josette shifted a little and closed her eyes, thankful for the shade. She was currently sitting under the stairs that led to the helm, enjoying a little bit of quietness. She had fought very hard not to think of the incident, as she was now calling it, but she failed every time she tried. Avoiding her Captain hadn't worked since they were upon the same ship but that didn't stop her from wanting to hide under a rock every time he was around. Of course the lack of rocks and the fact that she actually wanted to see him didn't help thing as well.

Stifling a sigh she lowered her head to her drawn knees and groaned quietly.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!"

Her head shot up when she heard the familiar voice and she tensed when she heard the telltale sound of his boots climbing down the stairs.

"Bugger! Josh!" he exclaimed in a panicked voice and she frowned.

"Bloody hell, gross!" he hissed and at last she saw him. He had a funny look on his face and he was holding a handful of his hair away from his head.

"Where are you, lad?" he almost growled and she quickly stood up.

"Here." She said as she made herself visible.

"Finally! Come with me! I need help!" he said with a disgusted expression.

"Why?" Josette asked as she followed him into the cabin, ignoring the funny looks they received from the crewmen.

"Because of this!" he stopped abruptly and he turned to her. He pushed the handful of his hair towards her face and her eyes widened.

"Is that…?" she pointed at the gooey substance on his hair and he nodded.

"It is."

"Oh…Are you sure?" she asked as she tried hard not to laugh.

Jack's nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes, "Am I sure that a bloody bird shitted on me? Aye, since I saw it flying over my head! Now clean it!" he stomped his foot like a child and she raised her hands up in surrender.

"Fine. A moment." She said as she backed away towards the basin.

"Hurry! My hair's all stuck together…Ew." He closed his eyes and turned away from the sight.

"Sir, we're pirates. We're not exactly…clean." She told him lightly as she took a cloth and soaked it in water.

"What are you insinuating? That I am dirty? Well, forgive me for my sweat but I don't tend to stand it when bloody birds poop on my head!" he exclaimed and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir." She murmured and he scowled as she rubbed at his hair.

"Is it coming off?" he asked impatiently and she shook her head.

"Um…I think you need to wash your hair." She said as she paused.

Jack groaned and grabbed the cloth from her hand before he started rubbing at his hair himself.

"Fine. Go and bring me some bloody water then." He shooed her away and she nodded.

"Bloody bird! Too bad I didn't have time to shoot you!" he hissed and Josette couldn't help but snort on her way out.

"I heard that!" Jack barked and she hurried away, still laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette finished with the braid and then took the bandana from his hand and wrapped it around his head like he had showed her. She tied it firmly and then quickly stepped back.

"Done, sir." She said as she quickly stood from the bed and moved back, almost stumbling in her haste to put some distance between them.

Jack chuckled at that and then stood up, "Thanks, lad."

"Where are we going? This part of the sea seems familiar." She said and he cocked and eyebrow at that.

"You remember it? We'll be making port soon. I'd promised Adele I'd stop by before the Brethren Court." He told her as he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Josette averted her eyes quickly before she spoke, "What's that, sir?" she asked and he paused.

"Oh, you don't know about that." He stated and she shook her head.

"Pirates have lords…for technical reasons really. We meet every year so we can solve any problems…Not that I find this particular tradition very important but…" he grimaced as he tucked his shirt in his breeches and picked up his vest.

Josette tried not to stare that much but even though she had seen him getting dressed many times, she still found it hard not to look lately. Hell, she had seen him naked too and she hadn't even dared to look. What had changed?

Silly question though because she knew.

"So…you are a…lord?" she asked timidly and he barked out a laugh as he buttoned his vest and gazed at her with amusement.

"You make it sound so sophisticated, lad, when it's not. We're all bloody scoundrels but yes, I am a pirate lord." He flourished his hands and she smiled.

"That's…nice." She shrugged.

"Yes, well it's not." He muttered as he plucked his hat from the bed and placed it firmly on his head, "We'll be docking soon. I don't think I will need you tomorrow. You can join your mates ashore if you wish." He told her and she nodded.

"Good lad." He patted her shoulder before he walked out of the cabin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette sighed and tilted her head as she gazed up at the helm. Mr. Gibbs and Jack were standing there talking animatedly while Gibbs held onto the helm with both hands. Josette looked from one man to the other before she settled her wary eyes on Jack. What if Adele told him who she really was this time? What if they met again and what if that woman saw it fit to tell the truth? It was good thing he had allowed her to stay away this time. That way she wouldn't have to see her, thank Heavens!

She didn't know how long she had been staring but suddenly she saw Jack mouthing something with a small frown on his face. She frowned herself but she was in such a daze that she almost didn't notice it when he started climbing down the stairs.

Suddenly she felt someone stepping next to her before John waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She startled and blinked before she quickly averted her eyes from Jack.

"Yes?" she quickly stood up and wiped her sweaty hands on her breeches.

"Jesus, where were you just now?" John asked with a smirk and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, don't say that to me. It's been the Captain who has been calling you for the last couple of minutes." He told her and her eyes widened.

"But I was just-…" she shut her mouth before she could finish that thought.

_I had just been staring at him_. She thought.

"Josh!" Jack's voice was impatient and she quickly turned away from John and almost run towards Jack who was standing just outside the cabin.

"Aye, sir?" by the time she was breathless.

"Did you use the remaining tar to block your ears, lad?" Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow and she felt herself flushing, "I have been calling you for ages!" he exclaimed and she gulped.

"Sorry, sir." She murmured sheepishly.

"Bloody hell, if you think I'm _that_ dashing you need only speak the words, lad."

At his words her head shot up so quickly that she went dizzy. His lips were quirked and his eyes were shining in a peculiar way. He was teasing her…or maybe he wasn't?

"Sir…?" she said in a small voice.

Since when did he affect her in such a way? She was speechless just by looking at him lately.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Belay that. Come." He waved his hand and beckoned her over before he turned and headed for the cabin door, shrugging out of his coat as he went.

"Where are we going?" Josette asked with a frown as she followed him, albeit a bit hesitantly.

He turned to look at her from over his shoulder and shot her a grin, "I need a shave." He said and Josette's breath hitched.

_Oh. God. _

"But, Captain, you've never asked me to help you with that before." She stammered as they entered the cabin.

"Aye, but since you were concerned about my unshaved face the other day," he whirled around and grinned at her mischievously, "I think it's only fair that you help me with it. Besides I needed a reason to get you out of there and I have to be handsome for my arrival." He said as he plopped down in his chair and motioned towards a small cabinet, "The soap and shaving bowl's in there." He told her and she hastily turned to do as she was told.

Once she had gotten them she turned to him and said in a small voice, "You remember my comment?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I told you, I'm never _that_ drunk." He said as he reached over and opened his top drawer. He pulled out his razor and handed it over.

"I trust you not to nick me." He told her with slightly narrowed eyes and she scowled.

"I am not stupid, Captain." She said as she snatched the razor from his hand, angry that he was making her do this just for fun.

"I never said you were, lad." He said softly but she avoided looking at him as she prepared the soap and then lathered up his cheeks with it. He stood perfectly still but Josette could feel his eyes on her face.

As she started shaving him, she noticed that he was tapping his fingers lightly against the arms of the chair and that he was perfectly calm in comparison to her. Her hand was shaking badly and she was actually truly worried that despite her statement that she wasn't stupid she would do the stupid mistake of looking into his eyes and then she would cut him for sure.

Time passed painfully slowly before she could actually breathe again. She pulled the razor away from his skin and wiped his face clean with a cloth. Before she had the chance to step away though he seized her wrist in a death grip and reached up to grasp her chin with his free hand.

"Hey," he murmured and Josette looked at him startled, "You don't have to be nervous, lad. You can stare all you want when you find something interesting. Just try and be discreet about it, aye?" he said quietly and her eyes widened.

He smirked, "The answer to the question you never asked." he said as he slowly released her chin and then did the same, although much slower, with her hand.

"Sir?" she almost squeaked in a hoarse voice.

"You never asked me why I had to distance you from the deck before." He specified and she looked away.

"I was not staring."

"You were." He grinned.

"I was not! I was thinking." She blurted out quickly and he narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She snapped and then paused. She shut her mouth and averted her eyes, feeling bad for speaking to him like that.

"I see. Well then perhaps next time you should do your thinking elsewhere and not while on duty." He snapped back as he stood up.

"I was not on duty!" she exclaimed angrily.

"You always are unless I say otherwise!" he scolded her in a firm voice and she almost winced, "I am saying this for your own good, Josh. What happened, happened. It was not that big a deal and you should have learned that by now. Now get your head together and focus! Is that clear?" he hissed and she quickly nodded.

"Aye, sir."

"Good." He said sourly before he grabbed his hat and walked out of the cabin, "Clean that." He motioned to his desk before he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Josette stared at the door and then clenched her fists tightly before she released a long breath.

He was right, of course and if she ever caught herself staring at him again she'd claw her own eyes out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Late that night…_

"You must be so bloody happy." John commented as they made their way slowly back to the ship.

"Hmm?" Josette looked at him curiously while enjoying the cool night breeze.

"Well, the Captain's gone for tonight so you'll have the cabin all to yourself." He pouted and Josette frowned.

"So?"

"So, you can sleep in his bunk. He'll never know since I won't tell." John said with a smirk and she paused.

"I wouldn't do that. What if he comes back?" she shook her head as she thrust her hands in her pockets.

"He won't. He always stays with Adele when we're here."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping there." She shrugged and John paused.

"Mind if I come and try it then?" he asked and Josette's eyes widened.

"What? You can't do that!" she hissed and he laughed.

"Oh, come on. I won't tell anyone. Don't you trust me?" he elbowed her gently and she sighed.

"You can come and keep me company but we'll sit in my hammock. I don't want to be punished. Again." She huffed and John sighed.

"Fine."

"So, why didn't you stay with the rest?" Josette asked as they walked up the gangplank and passed by a snoring Cotton who was supposedly on watch.

"Well, it would seem a little odd if you were the only one who refused female company again so…" he shrugged and Josette paused.

"Thank you." She said with sincerity and he waved her comment off.

"Don't worry about it. They're probably thinking we're getting it on together by now." He said casually and at her horrified expression he laughed and shook his head.

"I am jesting." He said with a chuckle and she scowled.

"You're funny."

"You're not. It's nice to be bad sometimes." He winked as they slowly made their ways towards the Captain's quarters.

"Yes, but it causes trouble." She muttered and John grinned before he opened the door.

He stopped abruptly and Josette collided with his back.

"Ow!" she rubbed her forehead, confused, "Wh-…"

"Sorry, Cap'n!" John said as he took a step back and pushed Josette back with his hand.

She stumbled but she had already seen what made John falter.

The cabin was not empty and the bed was definitely not like she had left it. The sheets were rumbled and a half dressed Adele was sprawled onto her stomach while Jack was behind her with his breeches half on and with his hands on her bare hips, rocking against her. They were having sex when they had walked in. Well, when John barged in.

"Bloody hell, John!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled away and threw a sheet over Adele's bare lower half. He quickly pulled up his breeches and shot a look toward Josette who was horrified.

"Sorry, sir. We thought you were gone. We'll be going now." John apologized as he lowered his head while Josette couldn't take her eyes from the bed.

Why did she feel weird? She had seen him in compromising positions before but never while he was…

_Stop it!_ She averted her eyes and grabbed John's arm.

"Well, since you barged in…" Jack's eyes went to Josette's and she bit her lip, "You can bring us some rum and some water for the lady." He motioned to Adele who was hiding under the sheets while glancing towards Josette from time to time with an odd look upon her face.

"Aye, sir." John turned to Josette and motioned her below deck.

Josette's eyes widened and she took a step back, "Me?" she asked quietly and John shrugged.

"Yes, you, since you saw it fit to bring a crewman in here." Jack snapped as he stood up while adjusting his breeches.

"Sir, we were only going to talk." John objected and Jack looked at him sharply.

"Did I address you, mate?" Jack's eyes flashed strangely and Josette gulped. What was _that_ look for?

"Sorry, Cap'n." John muttered before he walked away. He shot a sympathetic gaze to Josette and she almost groaned. She was in trouble. _Again_.

"I-I'll bring you your drinks." She stammered, more than eager to leave the cabin.

"Wait." Jack called and she paused.

"Sir?"

"I thought you were staying ashore with the men." He narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't want to. I thought I'd be able to sleep properly since you were ashore." She said but not accusingly. It was his cabin after all.

"Oh really? Am I interrupting your precious sleep when I'm here then?" Jack asked with his hands on his hips. The breeches did nothing to cover the bulge between his legs and she started feeling nauseous for some reason.

"I didn't say that." She objected weakly, "Can you scold me when we're alone?" she said tentatively while shooting a glance towards Adele who was watching them with narrowed eyes while clutching fistfuls of the sheets in her hands.

"She doesn't understand." Jack said dismissively and Josette was angered by his words for some reason.

"It's rude to speak in a language that she doesn't understand, sir." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"And you care because?" he growled and she shrugged.

"I don't." she replied smartly before she stepped back, "I shall bring you your drinks, Cap'n." she said but she didn't make it far.

A hand closed around her arm and whirled her around.

"Did I dismiss you, boy?" Jack asked dangerously and Josette's eyes widened.

She quickly shook her head and he slowly nodded.

"That's right, I didn't. If I ever find out again that you bring other crewmen in my cabin while I'm gone, I will personally tie you up to the main mast so you can keep company to the seagulls, savvy?" he said lowly as his eyes scanned her face intently. There was anger in those dark, unfathomable eyes of his but something more too; something more dangerous than his fury.

"Aye, sir." She whispered in a small voice and he suddenly released her as if snapping out of a reverie.

"Now be gone." He muttered harshly and she nearly stumbled in her haste to walk out.

She didn't bring their drinks but he never came out of the cabin to ask for them either.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Ehmm…Yes, things got a bit out of hand. I hope you liked it nonetheless! As you can see Adele is back to bring trouble…:D**

**And did you think Jack was jealous that Josh brought John to the cabin? Hmm?**

**Please, please review and you shall receive a teaser which I think will interest you!**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, dears! How are you?**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers: anonymous, KatsPaws1294, fairylights, CharlieCats, PrinceEmbree, Cocolover, SuperNaturalxxFreak, Unidad, xX Charlie Purple Xx, InkShaper, Jeaniverre, Rory4, Ms Fortune16, Sup234, Erugalatha Fael-ionath, jzprr, AyameRose, NikkiBee, Jay D. Moore, sash queen of the jungle, batgirl917, Insert Silly Pen Name Here, 0x0UnderDog0x0, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Discoverthemagic, Jojo1812, AdaYuki, funny, Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, MissSparrow101, Vampiratess, Ravenclaw Slytherin, The Red Crayon, 88dragon06, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, CrimsonsNight, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, applebombz, Jandra1969, sullsinger, HawkeHuntress and Child Of Old.**

**Your comments make my day!**

**Another thank you to everyone who is reading and alerting this story. And please, don't be shy to make yourself known by dropping a comment.I love hearing from my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I am sorry, alright?" John hissed as he dropped his mug in the soapy water, "I didn't know he was in there."

"That's why you should always knock!" Josette hissed back at him as she scrubbed the mugs with the cloth, "I am never listening to you ever again." She informed him and he sighed.

"Fine. Don't." he muttered before he walked away in irritation.

Josette looked at his retreating back and sighed before she went back to her work. Well, not really her work but since she had decided to make herself scarce it was better than sitting in a chair and thinking about what had happened.

Everything seemed to be falling apart and her embarrassment and humiliation had reached the highest pitch ever. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die for barging in there like that. And with John! God only knew what he thought was going on between her and John. Well, between his cabin boy and his crewman.

Josette paused at that thought. On the other hand he had no right to judge since he had kissed her. Besides, he always teased her and made comments that weren't fitting for a Captain to say to his cabin boy.

Josette groaned because her thoughts were bringing her nowhere.

_Just forget it. He will forget it and he will be right back to his amusing, mischievous self again_. She thought as she picked up another filthy mug and started rubbing it clean.

"I see life aboard a ship is not treating you well, girl."

Josette paused. She knew that voice. Her cheeks pinked with embarrassment again. Why was _she_ still there?

"Please, lower your voice, madam." Josette said quietly without turning to face Adele who walked right inside and sauntered towards her in her fancy crimson dress. Josette looked at her out of the corner of her eye and noticed that she was all groomed up, with her hair in a perfect French braid. The braid fell over her shoulder elegantly and it was reaching just under her chest.

"You have a tendency for trouble, non?" Adele commented and Josette paused.

"I am sorry about before." She replied simply and Adele smiled.

"You're surprised that I am here, oui?"

"You're not the first one to be here." Josette told her as she finally turned and looked at her fully.

Adele flinched at that and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Adele asked and Josette wanted to take back the words. She had no wish to talk to the woman in the first place.

"It means what it means, miss." Josette sighed as she pulled her hands out of the soapy water basin and wiped them with a cloth.

"Does he bring more women here then?" Adele asked quietly and Josette remained silent. Adele's eyes flashed with anger and grasped Josette's arms and shook her.

"Answer me or I swear to God I'll-…" Adele started but she was cut off.

"Fuck."

Both women turned to look at the door. Jack stood there with wide eyes, looking at them like they had grown two heads.

"Captain." Josette almost whimpered but his eyes were on Adele.

The French woman quickly let go of Josette's arms and turned to Jack who was glaring at her.

"All this time you were able to understand me?" he asked her and Adele gulped.

Josette looked at them and once again, she wanted to disappear. Why did it always had to be her in these kind of situations?

"Jack…" Adele started in a honeyed voice as she walked over to him.

"You speak English?" Jack repeated and when she went to touch his chest, he seized her hand in an iron grip and wrenched her away from him.

"You conniving little wench! All this time you could speak English and you didn't say a word!" he snarled and Adele stumbled as he pushed her away.

"I didn't mean any harm." Adele said in a choked voice as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"And you…" he turned to Josette whose eyes went wide when his hard stare focused on her face, "You knew?" he murmured and Josette swallowed hard.

"Sir-…"

"Yes." Adele answered for Josette and Jack turned to look at her sharply.

"You will not speak for him." Jack cut her off and Adele pursed her lips.

"But-…"

"Get out. Gather your things and get out." He hissed at her with a glare and Adele seemed taken aback. When she realized that he was serious and that his light, amusing side wasn't going to make its appearance any time soon, Adele quickly scampered away with her head lowered and headed for the cabin while Jack still stared at Josette with contempt. His narrowed eyes were dark and unforgiving and she almost whimpered out loud at the injustice of it all.

"You knew?" he whispered hoarsely as he took a step towards her, "You knew she was lying and you didn't say a word to me? Is this how you show your loyalty to me?" he murmured and Josette shook her head.

"I …didn't know what to do, sir. You-…you seemed so fond of her and I thought-…"

"You thought that I'd appreciate it if you kept me in the dark? She has been playing with me all the time and you never said a word?" his voice was dripping with fury and Josette felt helpless.

"Captain, I meant to-…"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Josh!" Jack barked angrily as he clenched his fists and looked away, "Get out of my sight."

"S-sir?"

"Get out of my sight and off my ship. I expect you gone in an hour." Jack whispered emptily before he turned and walked out.

Josette remained frozen on the spot before she finally realized what he had just said. Abandoning the cloth she had been holding, she sprinted after him and caught up with him just before he reached the top of the stairs that led to the deck.

"Sir! Please, stop! I can explain!" she said and she grasped his arm on an impulse. Jack stopped and whirled around to face her before he shrugged out of her hold.

"Let me go. What is there to explain? You lied to me while I trusted you." He said tightly and she shook her head.

"You can trust me. I just thought that I'd make it worse if I were to tell you. For God's sake, you like her. You're in an affair with her, sir. Who would you have believed?" Josette struggled for words but he only shook his head.

"I'd have believed you because I trusted you." He answered her and she gaped at him.

"What?" she was shocked.

"Women are deceitful. Of course I'd believe a mate of mine instead of a wench." He told her before he turned and carried on climbing the stairs.

Josette sprung into action and caught up with him again, "Then please, sir, believe me when I say that I meant no harm. Please don't make me leave." She said hoarsely and Jack paused as they reached the stairs.

"You lied to me. Therefore you can do it again, and again and again. I'm sorry, lad." He said tersely while he allowed his eyes to look at her face.

"You lie all the time." She said before she could think and he tensed.

"Not to my men." He again shook his head and Josette felt panic rising from the pit of her stomach, to her chest, until it reached her throat and threatened to choke her on the spot.

"Please…" she whispered in a last attempt to change his mind

He grimaced in what seemed like pain before he firmly shook his head and turned his back on her. He walked away towards the helm, leaving her alone.

Josette swayed slightly and looked down at her feet.

"Lad?" Gibbs asked as he approached her with a frown, "What's wrong?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"He told me to leave." She said and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Huh? What for?"

"I lied to him, Mr. Gibbs." She said quietly and he frowned.

"How?"

"Adele…the French woman," at his nod she continued, "She can speak English and she was lying to him that she couldn't."

"Bloody hell! I always disliked her!" the older man exclaimed and Josette looked away, "But what has that got anything to do with you?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I knew, sir and I didn't tell him." She said softly and Gibbs sighed.

"Good God, lad. Why did you do that?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Because I thought that I would cause trouble." She replied and from her place she could feel Jack staring down at them intently. On an impulse she looked up but when their eyes met he looked away.

"Oh, Josh." Gibbs groaned.

"I…I'll just go get my things…Am I allowed that? My clothes, I mean." She asked as she straightened her posture, not wanting to appear completely weak.

"I think so. You earned them." Gibbs replied and she nodded before she walked towards the cabin.

When she entered she was shocked to find that Adele was still there.

"Oh, it's you." She commented as Josette made her way towards the side cabin to gather her belongings almost mechanically.

"There is no need to be so glum, girl. I won't tell him what you really are." Adele said as she followed Josette inside obnoxiously, "You want to know why?" she asked with a small, self satisfied smirk and Josette paused. Slowly she turned to look at Adele.

"Why?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Because I know that you like him." Adele answered and Josette gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the way you looked at him when you and that man walked in on us making love. And do you know what conclusion I reached?" Adele asked as she walked closer and smiled.

"What?"

"You, my dear girl, would love to be in my position. So, I am going to let you continue parading as a boy because I know that he won't look at you twice." Adele said as she stepped back from her.

Josette shook her head, "You're delusional." She said with a horrified expression even though deep down, she knew that Adele's words were partially true.

"Am I?" Adele quirked an eyebrow at her.

"He's throwing me off the ship because I lied to him. There is no need to fear me. He will never ever notice me." Josette told her before she leaned down and picked up her pillow. She jerked the pillow out of the pillowcase and started putting her clothes in while Adele stared at her in surprise.

"He's kicking you out?" she asked quietly, "But why?" she frowned but Josette remained silent.

_Because I am a liar. I just lied to you too about him not noticing me. _

"That's not him." Adele shook her head.

"You're still here?" Jack's voice made both women jump but Josette managed not to show it that much.

"Jack!" Adele gasped and he rolled his eyes before he marched over to her and grasped her arm.

"Jack, wait."

"No! I want you off my ship, Adele. I thought you understood English." He told her mockingly and the French woman pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You'll come back. I know you will." She told him quietly before she grabbed her shawl and walked out of the cabin.

Josette looked away and continued gathering her things. She could feel him watching her movements from the threshold but when she was brave enough to look towards his direction, he was already gone.

A few moments later there were footsteps coming from the other side and soon John poked his head in.

"What in hell?" he exclaimed as he went to her and kneeled next to her, "You're letting him throw you out?" he asked and she paused.

"What am I to do then? Beg at his feet? I already begged him not to make me leave." Josette said and he pursed his lips.

"Tell him the truth." He said to her and she gaped at him.

"What?"

"Show him you're not a man. Like you did to me."

"No!"

"He won't kick out a woman." John argued.

"I don't want him to let me stay because I'm a woman. I betrayed his trust. What makes you think that he will let me stay if he finds out what I really am?" she asked and he sighed.

"He's a good man."

"I know that. It would be worse if I told him." She muttered as she straightened, "I'll just go, John, Thank you for everything." She smiled at him before she turned and exited the cabin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack tapped his foot impatiently against the dark wood of the Pearl's deck. He had both hands curled around the rail and looked down as Josh made his way out of the cabin. His hands flexed around the old wood of the vessel and he bit the inside of his cheek. He watched with intent dark eyes as the boy made his way towards the gang plank while holding onto his belongings like a lifeline.

He closed his eyes at the image and blurted out the first name he could think of.

"Master Gibbs!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes and looked down at the deck, "GIBBS!" he hollered and his First Mate jumped.

"Aye, sir?" the older man asked and Jack beckoned him over.

Gibbs climbed up the stairs and looked at his Captain with expectation.

"Sir? Aren't you being a little harsh on the boy?" he asked tentatively and Jack slowly turned to look at him briefly before he turned his attention back to the retreating form of his cabin boy.

"Gibbs." He started with great difficulty before he continued, "Stop him." He said and Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Stop him, sir?"

"Aye. Bring him back but don't say I told you to. Tell him…" Jack trailed off as he narrowed his eyes in thought, "Tell him that it's your idea and that you'll try and convince me otherwise, savvy?" Jack said and Gibbs smiled.

"You're fond of the boy." He said and Jack shot him a glare before he straightened his spine and stood up straight.

"If you keep dawdling, there won't be a boy to speak of." Jack hissed and Gibbs sobered up.

"Aye, I'm going." He said hastily as he hurried away.

Jack sighed and released the wood from his death grip, "Damn you, boy." He muttered as he pushed away from the rail and leaned against the helm in resignation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josh! Wait up and don't run, boy!" Gibbs exclaimed and Josette stopped.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she frowned, "What are you doing here, sir?" she asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come with me." He told her and she was startled.

"Where?"

"Back to the ship. I'll speak to the Captain." He told her as he waved towards the Pearl.

"There's no need, sir." Josette shook her head and he frowned.

"Come on, lad. I promise no one will say anything. I will talk to Jack, eh? He's just mad right now. Once he's calmed down, I'll talk to him. You have my word." Gibbs insisted as he reached over and took her things from her hand.

"But…" Josette looked towards the ship apprehensively. She didn't want to stay where she was unwanted.

"Come on. That's an order." Gibbs said seriously and she sighed.

"Okay."

He smiled at her and together they made their way back to the ship.

When they arrived Jack was nowhere in sight and Josette was glad. She couldn't face him when he had specifically told her that he wanted her gone. They made their way below deck, towards the crew's quarters.

"Better stay with the crew tonight. John will probably share his hammock, aye John?" Gibbs hollered John's name and he appeared.

"Master Gibbs?"

"Share your hammock with Josh here, aye?" Gibbs said as he handed Josette her things and stepped back.

"Aye." John smiled and Gibbs nodded before he walked away.

"I thought you were leaving." John said as he led her to his hammock.

"Mr. Gibbs brought me back…but I am not sure." She murmured as she collapsed onto John's hammock.

"He's very close to the Captain. I'm sure he'll make him change his mind." John patted her knee but he quickly realized his mistake and pulled his hand back, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Josette shook her head, "That's okay." She mumbled back. She was too nervous to think about anything else than the man upstairs anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A hand shook her awake the next morning and she startled.

"Just me, lad. Time to take breakfast up to the Captain." Gibbs said while balancing a tray of food.

"Me? But he…I can't." she sat up and shook her head in denial.

"Yes, you can. Be brave, eh? He won't shoot you or anything." Gibbs shrugged and thrust the tray in her hands.

"But…"

"John needs his hammock anyway." He pointed at John who smirked and waved, "He's just finished his watch."

"Oh…" she stood up and looked around, "Are we moving?"

"Aye, we weighed anchor a few hours ago." John said and Gibbs nodded for confirmation.

"Great. Now he will toss me into the sea." She muttered and the two men found her words amusing for they started laughing.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she sighed and slowly made her way upstairs. Once she was at the door she paused to compose herself and then knocked firmly.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open and found Jack sitting behind his desk while playing with his compass.

"Your tray, sir." She said quietly and Jack at last looked up.

She resisted the urge to recoil as he let his eyes roam her face and body and when he spoke she wanted to laugh with relief.

"You look like shit, lad." He commented as he brought the tray close and picked up the bread.

"Sir, I-…"

"I don't want to hear a word. Is that crystal clear?" he cut her off and she shut her mouth like a trap, "If I ever find out that you lied to me again, I will personally make you a eunuch so that your bloody hands will finally fit the rest of you. Understood?" he quirked an eyebrow and she flushed when he looked pointedly at her groin.

"Aye, sir." She whispered and watched under her lashes as he leaned back in his chair and started eating.

"You may go and clean up if you wish." He murmured and she needn't be told twice.

As she made her way out of the cabin, she couldn't help but smile in sheer relief.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know what you think. My only payment is your reviews and comments so please, give me some feedback!**

**Sneak peeks to everyone who presses that button!**

**Oh and if you don't want the previews just let me know in your reviews. :D**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, I am so humbled by your amazing response to this story. Your comments make me even more excited to write this, so thank you!**

**A huge thank you to all my unsigned reviewers, especially to _Fairylights_ and _Rena_. If you review unsigned, then please leave me a NAME with your review so that I can acknowledge you properly. Because right now, with no names, I can't distinguish one reviewer from the other. **

**Another thank you to my logged in reviewers: Erugalatha Fael-ionath, Hannah-Hurricane, HawkeHuntress, Sup234, XxThe MessengerxX, ady-ell, CrimsonsNight, Unidad, 0Goddess Nyx0, skycord1990, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, nextstepdancer233, KatsPaws1294, Jeaniverre, PiratePhantom4ever, Ms Fortune16, jzprr, Jillian Mastrano 101, SuperNaturalxxFreak, PirateWizardThief, TheBrightsider, Jay D. Moore, runs with myths, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, Dionne dance, 88dragon06, Ravenclaw Slytherin, applebombz, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Discoverthemagic, masterdestroyer3245, Amelia V. Sparrow, NikkiBee, MissSparrow101, PrinceEmbree, The Red Crayon, TinkerbellxO, JackSparrowLover4ever, Leyshla Gisel, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, Jojo1812, sash queen of the jungle, Frenzy In Delirium, SweetieXoX27, Jandra1969, AdaYuki, Bloody-Lace and Child Of Old.**

**You are all amazing!**

**Oh and please go and read _TinkerbellxO's_ stories. Encourage her to update more often! *wink, wink* No, seriously, her stories are great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**A week later, Shipwreck Cove…**_

Josette watched from the entrance of the room as the group of pirates sat around the long round table. Most of them were talking to each other while laughing, shouting and sometimes simply staring at each other with bored expressions upon their faces. Her eyes went to Jack who sat with his feet propped up on the table. He had long removed his hat and he was toying with it, twirling it around his finger while he stared at the other quibbling men. He had a weary expression on his face and he looked as if he wished to be anywhere but there.

Gibbs leaned down and said something to him and Jack grinned before he shook his head. Gibbs laughed along with him as both of their eyes focused on a thin, short man who was speaking loudly in a French accent. As Josette looked at the Frenchman she agreed that there was something ridiculous about him. His clothes were very fancy but they didn't match his long, unkempt beard and messy head of hair. He was ludicrous.

"When _are_ we going to eat?" David asked as he and John peered inside the room.

Josette turned to them and shrugged, "No idea. What are they talking about?" she asked and Dave scowled.

"Nothing in particular. Probably just wanting to know who pillaged more ships this year." He answered and Josette blinked.

"That's what they are meeting here for? To compare their booty?" she asked with a snort and John smirked.

"Eh, who said pirates ain't smug and vain?" he said to her and she frowned.

"That's a sad reason to be here…I mean aren't they concerned about other things? Like the navy?" she asked and Dave sighed.

"Some of them…Others are just reckless." He answered.

"Josh!"

Josette's head sharply towards the voice and she saw her Captain beckoning her over.

"Ask him about food." Dave said as he pushed her forward.

Josette rolled her eyes and quietly walked around the table until she reached Jack.

"Bring me some of that rum. They've been hogging it for ages." He told her as he pointed to the center of the long table.

Josette nodded and went to fetch the bottle. She picked it up but none of the men noticed her. They were mostly engaged in conversation or most of them where really drunk.

As she placed it in front of him she leaned down to speak close to his ear. Jack seemed surprised and he showed it. His eyebrows almost disappeared under his bandana when she leaned in so he could hear her and if she had been watching his eyes she would have seen his dilated pupils.

"The men've been wondering when we're going to eat?" she asked and he pulled his head back so he could turn to look at her. They eyes connected for a moment but Josette were the first one to look away.

"Now that you've mentioned it." He murmured before he turned towards the men.

"When's the feast going to begin?" he asked quite loudly and the others stopped talking.

"Aye! The food!" One dark-skinned man exclaimed.

Jack grinned at her when the food started coming in with the help of various men and women.

Gibbs' eyes widened and he gulped, "Finally." He muttered and Josette almost laughed. She excused herself and went back to John, without the knowledge that a pair of dark eyes was watching her as she walked away.

"Happy?" she asked and John nodded.

"Aye, come on." He motioned towards the table and they all sat down. It was a bit crowded and as more women and men came in Josette turned to John who was next to her.

"Who are all these?" she asked quietly before she reached for a piece of bread and some cheese.

"They live here." John replied and she paused.

"Live here?"

"Aye, they are children of pirates or pirates themselves. Anybody can ask for shelter here and it will be given to them." He said quietly before he paused. A young woman no more of twenty five came and sat down next to him. John tensed and sat up straighter in his chair.

"What?" Josette asked after she had swallowed the bite of bread.

"Nothing." John cleared his throat before he filled his plate with food and started eating quietly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette wanted to laugh out loud at the image John made while staring at the dark haired girl next to him. He had been staring at her for what seemed like an eternity but she had not looked towards his direction; not once.

Gently, she elbowed him to the side and he startled, "What?" he asked and she smirked.

"What have you been staring at?" she asked and she could swear that he turned pink.

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

"You're looking at that girl." Josette chuckled and he scowled before he reached over for his mug.

"I didn't need to come to Shipwreck Cove to stare at a lass. Besides, she ain't interested." He muttered sourly and Josette frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she leaned over to hear him over the loud noise.

"Just look at where she's staring and you'll understand." He mumbled and Josette looked at the young woman. She followed the girl's line of vision and when she saw who she was staring at, the amused expression left her face altogether.

_Her_ Captain. And he was staring back at her with a mesmerizing grin upon his lips and a dark gaze, full of promises for things to come. Probably later.

Josette sucked in a quick breath and averted her eyes. The dice had been thrown and the odds were not in John's favor.

_They are not in yours either._ A small, irritating voice reminded her and she sighed.

"And why should they be?" she muttered out loud and John looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"Nothing." She murmured as she looked at her mug. She picked it up and took a sip, almost welcoming the taste of the alcohol burning her throat. She didn't want him to pay attention to her after all. And he hadn't. Not since the day he had almost thrown her off of the ship. Forgotten was the kiss he had given her and gone were his various comments and flirty behavior.

She should have been happy really. It was not normal when he was like that. He was a man and she was a man in his eyes. It would be odd even though she had seen things happening among men while aboard.

And he liked women, no he _adored_ women. That much was obvious and as she looked up towards him again she saw him staring at that girl again and as she followed his gaze she realized that he was not looking at the girl's face. He was staring lower, much lower. He didn't seem to be bashful about it though because as the girl looked up and caught him he only smirked and waved at her with a bejeweled hand.

Josette swallowed hard and looked on as the two looked at each other intently until she forced herself to look away and occupy herself with something else instead. She saw some women picking up the dirty plates and mugs and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Perhaps we ought to help with the table?" she asked so suddenly and so loudly that the others turned to look at her as she stood up almost jerkily. Even Jack looked away from his new target to stare at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure." John quickly stood up, obviously too depressed to stay there longer.

Josette nodded and they started helping too. Dave on the other hand simply handed them his plate and placed his hands behind his head. Josette rolled her eyes and walked further up the table until she was between Gibbs and Jack.

"Fine crew you have there, Sparrow. Sooo helpful." A man purred and Josette paused while John glared at him.

"How old's he?" the same man asked while staring at Josette. She shuddered and took a small step back. As she did so she felt something brushing against her lower back.

Jack's hand was there, just resting against her waist as she stood next to him with her hands full of plates and cutlery.

"Old enough." Jack drawled but his hand didn't leave her. His touch was burning her back. Thank God no one could see it from there.

"Really?" the man asked as he studied Josette hungrily.

"Aye…Tell me, Drake, how are those goods of yours going? Hmm? Did they survive the latest attack against them?" Jack asked and she felt his hand shifting a little higher on her back as he spoke, "What was the name of that brave lad you'd tried to attack last year?" he carried on and Josette's eyes widened. She looked at the man who was ready to pounce on Jack while he sputtered for a response.

_Oh God._

"I'm fine." He spat at last without answering the second question.

"Good to know. If you value that cock of yours much, you'll stay away from my men. _All_ my men. Aye?" Jack said as he at last removed his hand from Josette's back and let it rest on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Clever, Sparrow." Drake muttered before he leaned back in his chair and sulked for the rest of the evening.

After that Josette sprung into action. She walked away with the plates and didn't appear again. She preferred to stay in the kitchens than being objected to Jack's staring contest with the girl. Not to mention that she wanted to stay as much away from that man, Drake, as humanly possible.

As she stood next to a bucket, scrubbing dishes with John and with the some other women, the tingling sensation on her back didn't cease. It was as if his hand was still there, burning her skin even through her clothing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette was walking down a dark corridor alone when she spotted a few of the men standing just outside a door. She paused and frowned. One of them was leaning over a bit while the rest where behind him, chuckling quietly to themselves.

She spotted Dave among them. He was not laughing though. He was glaring at the men.

"What's wrong?" she asked and the men hushed her.

"Shhh! They'll hear us!" one of them exclaimed and Josette was beyond confused.

"The Cap'n." Dave explained almost inaudibly and Josette walked over to him while the other men kept laughing.

"What are they looking at?" she asked Dave who sighed.

"He's with a girl and these idiots are spying on them from a hole." He thumbed towards the men.

"Hey, she's pretty." One of them, Christian was called if Josette was not mistaken, said.

Josette's eyes widened and she tensed when she strained her ears and heard it; soft moaning and a rhythmic thumping against the door.

"I have to go." She said quickly but Dave caught her by the collar.

"Wait, lad. We came here because we need permission to get back to the ship. We are tired." Dave explained as the others kept looking and joking quietly with each other.

"What has that got anything to do with me?" she asked a bit defensively and Dave's eyes widened in surprise at her tone.

"Well, you're the Captain's right hand so…"

"Did he give permission for us to leave?" Josette asked, almost filled with a frantic need to get away. To leave behind all those female whimpering noises that were making her sick. She had to get away!

"No…he didn't say anything. Will you ask him?" Dave asked and she sputtered.

"Now?"

"No…when he's...free." Dave smiled complacently and she sighed.

"We'll come back later then." She then turned to look at the men who were taking turns looking through the peephole, "It's not right to look! Get away, for God's sake! We'll be in trouble!" she hissed at them and they turned to her.

"You don't wanna look?" a bulky one asked and she groaned.

"No. Can we go now?" she said, already walking away.

"Hey. Where's John?" Dave asked and she paused.

"In the kitchens." She replied immediately and he nodded.

"Go and fetch him, eh? We'll be waiting outside." He told her and she almost groaned out loud.

"Fine." She murmured before she turned on her heel and walked back to the way she had come from.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stop it." Josette snapped and John looked at her with amusement.

"Oh, come on! Just agree that it would be a little entertaining." He gently poked her in the ribs and she sighed.

"Entertaining? I don't find it fun to spy on people while they're having sex. I thought you liked that girl." She said and he scowled.

"Yes, but…I wouldn't look either." He said after a moment and she smirked a bit.

"I knew it."

"Yes, I'm a spoilsport, like you." He muttered and she smiled.

"We're not. We're just good people." She joked she rubbed his arm.

They both jumped when a door was suddenly opened to their right. They paused when Jack came out dressed only in his breeches. Josette noticed the small detail of him also being barefoot. She quickly looked away.

"Josh? John?" he frowned and without meaning to Josette noticed the small shiny droplets on his skin. It was either water or sweat but Josette had a feeling that it was the second.

"Captain." John nodded and Josette cleared her throat.

"We wanted to ask you if we could head back to the ship for the night." She said without making eye contact with him.

"Inform the men that they can go." Jack told John before he looked inside the room, "Come." He waved his hand and the woman from before exited the room. Her cheeks were prettily flushed and her eyes were gazing at Jack with such a dreamy glimmer in them that it made Josette feel nauseous. She also felt pity for the girl because she would probably never see him again.

"I'll see you around, love." Jack winked at her and she ducked her head before she walked away.

She brushed by John who looked at her like a lost puppy before he composed himself.

Jack noticed the look John gave her and chuckled before he beckoned Josette inside.

"Come in, lad. John, do as I said, aye?" he told John and when Josette didn't move Jack frowned at her.

"Well, get in, will you?" he said impatiently and Josette could do nothing else than comply with his order.

She walked in and the smell of coupling reached her nostrils. She fought the urge to gag and waited.

"Help me clean up, lad." She heard Jack say and she startled.

She complied and they tidied up the room together in silence.

"It was my father's room this one." Jack said after a while and Josette paused.

"Oh…He lived here?" she asked while fixing the bed covers.

"Aye. He's dead." Jack murmured as he leaned down and picked up his boots.

"I'm sorry." She said but he simply grinned at her.

"John liked the girl, didn't he?" he asked once he was done with his boots and she froze.

"You knew?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Of course. I am not blind." He replied simply and Josette wanted to scream at him.

"Then why did you…?" she trailed off and he smirked.

"Why did I what? I want you to finish that sentence." Jack said provocatively.

"Why did you sleep with her?"

"I assure you there was no sleeping involved." He said playfully and Josette wanted to throw the candlestick at his head.

"You know what I meant, sir." She said instead and he shrugged.

"She was eager enough. Besides, our dear John was too slow. When I usually want something I pounce on it. Unlike some." He said as he stared at her intently.

Josette held her breath and turned away, busying herself with the pillows.

"That was mean though." She said ignoring his very obvious innuendo.

"Well, she's all his anyway." He said dismissively and Josette paused, suddenly overcome with anger.

"Do you not care about anyone's feelings? I mean," she puttered while he watched her with amusement, "Did you not see how she was looking at you?" she said at last and Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh, Josh. Please, calm down." He said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and made his way towards her, "She was just…" he started as he fought for the right word, "Post coitally dazed." He said as he came to stand in front of her, "And jealousy does not suit you." He murmured and Josette felt as if he had just sucked all the air from her lungs with those simple words.

"I'm sorry?" she choked out as he slowly raised a hand and ran a finger down her cheek.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said and he smirked at her as he brought his finger to her lips.

"What?" she stuttered slightly.

"If you wanted that girl you could have said so." He said with a shrug before he removed his finger from her damp lower lip and stepped back, "I don't mind sharing. Not with you."

"What?" she exclaimed but he simply turned his back on her and grabbed his coat.

"What?" he shot back innocently as he looked at her from over his shoulder but she could tell from his eyes that that was not what he meant.

Josette blushed to the roots of her hair when she realized that he was playing with her. And he was enjoying it.

_Bastard._

"I don't like dark hair." She said just to rile him up and it worked. His shoulders tensed and he turned sharply to face her.

"Oh, really?" he drawled as he fastened his belt tightly and tucked his pistol in.

"Yes." She nodded as she straightened the hat on her head.

"You once told me that you do not have a preference." He said and she shrugged.

"I changed my mind." She said simply, "Can I go now?" she asked and he waved his hand towards the door.

Josette looked at him one more time before she went ahead and exited the stifling room. As they made their way back to the ship she could feel his eyes burning holes in her back.

_Two can play this game, Captain._ She thought as she kept walking ahead of him.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: As you can see, some feelings are developing…That means we are getting closer to the prologue. :D**

**So, please review and tell me your thoughts! **

**Good news: I finished my exams and I can update more often…As long as you encourage me, of course. So, press that button! I dare you! (Your preview awaits XD)**

**Oh and if you have time, go and check out _liberty jane's_ Public Enemies story. It's called Captivated. It's good and there are not enough PE stories out there.**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello and welcome back. I hope you like this chap because it took me four hours to write it. :D**

**I want to thank: Makrciana, Undertaker's Hattress, PirateWizardThief, White Flower, The Red Crayon, Nefeli Psycho, BraveLittleSockMonkey, Cocolover, nextstepdancer233, Frenzy In Delirium, xX Charlie Purple Xx, Unidad, NikkiBee, Fairylights, applebombz, runs with myths, sash queen of the jungle, Charliecats, TinkerbellxO, Jeaniverre, Rory4, BellaMarieRosaCullen, HawkeHuntress, Amelia V. Sparrow, Jojo1812, SweetieXoX27, Sup234, Jillian Mastrano101, 88dragon06, Ms Fortune16, SugarPlumDuckie, Rena, TinaG646, CrimsonsNight, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, A, RavenclawSlytherin, liberty jane, Jandra1969, AdaYuki, Dionne dance, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, SuperNaturalxxFreak, Jay D. Moore, MissSparrow101 and to all my other anonymous reviewers.**

**Thank you to my readers too, even if they don't review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Catch!" John called and Josette barely had time to catch the fishing pole from him as he stood up and stretched.

"What am I to do with both of them?" she asked as she shook the poles for emphasis.

"Got to take a piss. I'll bring us some water as well." He smirked and she scowled.

"You just got bored." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Nah, I am good. You're very stimulating company." John winked and Josette stuck her tongue out at him.

John laughed but it was cut short when Jack appeared out of nowhere and looked down at them.

"Who's stimulating company?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

Josette turned to look at him and resisted the urge to flush.

"He's bored." Josette pointed at John who glared at her. She smirked at him in retaliation.

"Can't blame him. Catching fish isn't the most stimulating activity ever." Jack said and it was John's turn to smirk triumphantly.

Josette turned away from them both and focused on her fishing.

"Go and fetch me some rum from the hold, lad. I'll be in my cabin." Jack said finally and John straightened.

"I'll bring it, sir. I'm heading down to the hold." John said and Jack nodded albeit a bit slowly.

"Very well." He muttered, "Give him the key then, aye?" he said to Josette who smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, the hold's unlocked." She said and Jack glared at her.

"And why is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…we loaded supplies and then we weighed anchor…I didn't have time to lock it again. Sorry, sir." She said and Jack sighed.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. Step to it then, aye?" he told John before he turned and walked away from them.

John nodded at her and walked away hurriedly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette craned her neck and sighed as her stiff muscle arms protested at the position she was sitting in.

"Where are you?...Jesus." she muttered as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. The sun was burning her skin even through her clothes and she could feel the wet hair at the nape of her neck sticking onto her skin. She was soaked in sweat. Not bearing another minute of sitting there, she stood up and stretched her body while still holding tightly onto the fishing poles.

"Josh! Josh!" John called breathlessly as he approached her.

Josette frowned, "What?"

"You have to see something… I don't know what to do." He said quietly and she started getting alarmed.

"What? Don't tell me something's missing from the hold. I knew I should have-…"

"No, nothing's missing. On the contrary, we have more cargo than we anticipated." He said with wide eyes and Josette narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have a fever?" she joked and he glared at her.

"I am serious. Come and see. Quickly." He said as he stepped back, ready to head back to the hold.

"Wait! What about these?" she asked as she looked at the poles.

"Forget about them! We have bigger problems." He called and she was scared now.

She let go of the poles and took off after him, "Where's the Captain's rum? He will start looking for you." She said as they climbed down the stairs that led below deck.

"We'll get it to him. But first you have to see our guest." He hissed just as he pushed the door to the hold open.

"Guest?" Josette frowned but as they entered and John pulled her behind some barrels she froze.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed as she gazed at none other than the Captain's girl from the Cove. The young woman was sitting behind the barrels in a plain pale blue dress. She had her shoes off and her hair was in disarray because of the hold's humidity.

"Jesus indeed." John muttered and the woman looked at them tentatively, "Her name's Victoria." John stated and Josette blinked rapidly.

"How…how did you get in here?" Josette asked her and Victoria swallowed hard.

"No one saw me…They were loading up the ship when I sneaked in." she whispered as she hugged her knees tightly with her arms.

Josette looked at John who shrugged helplessly.

"Why are you here?" John asked the woman and she paused.

"I wanted to leave. Jack seemed to like me so…" Victoria's eyes glimmered lovingly as she mentioned Jack and Josette felt a wave of emotions stirring at the pit of her stomach.

Pity, anger and jealousy. The thing was, that she had no right to be jealous or angry. She was free to feel pity though because she feared that her Captain might not even recall the girl's name; or worse, her face.

Pushing those emotions back she shook her head, "You are trespassing." She stated and Victoria recoiled.

"I know."

"We have to tell him." John said with finality and Josette turned to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively and he rolled his eyes.

"If we don't, we'll be in trouble. Again. For God's sake it's not our problem! It's his!" he threw his hands up and Josette bit her lip.

"Okay…" she agreed even though she was worried about Jack's reaction.

"You think he'll throw me off?" Victoria asked as she stood up and smoothed down her skirt.

Josette envied her clothes. She had forgotten how it was like to wear women's clothing.

"I don't know…" John trailed off as he looked away.

Victoria turned to look at Josette.

Josette raised her hands up in surrender, "Me neither."

"Go and get him his drink and bring him down here." John said to Josette who frowned.

"How am I going to bring him here?" she asked and John paused.

"Find a way. After all, he listens to you." He said and Josette groaned.

She grabbed a bottle and slowly made her way up the stairs. She took a deep breath and headed straight for the cabin. She knocked twice.

"Who is it?" she heard him call and she frowned.

"It's me, sir."

"Ah….come in."

She opened the door and she realized why he had asked who it was. He was sitting in his bed while pulling on a new pair of breeches.

Josette shut the door and looked away as he stood up and fastened the breeches.

"Did you get lost while getting that bottle, lad?" he asked as he picked up his discarded belt and placed it around his waist.

"Eh…I. No." Josette said as she finally looked up at him. He still wore no shirt.

"Calm down, lad. I am jesting. Awful hot today, ain't it? I was soaked." He muttered as he picked up a fresh shirt and walked towards her.

Josette tensed and she was so unsettled that when he extended his hand towards her, she flinched and jumped back.

Jack paused with his hand in mid air and frowned, "I was only going to get the bottle. Which you are clutching like a vice." He commented and Josette, in her haste to give it to him, almost thrust it in his chest.

"Alright…" he said as he uncorked the bottle and took a greedy sip, "What's wrong with you, freckles?" he asked and Josette felt even worse for she was about to ruin his evening.

"Um…Could you come to the hold with me, sir?" she asked and Jack's eyes widened absurdly while his eyebrows disappeared under his bandana.

"What for?" he choked out at last in a hoarse voice and Josette flushed.

She didn't mean it as a bloody innuendo!

She looked up at him and found that he was staring at her with impossibly dark eyes and a slightly parted mouth.

"Um…I need to show you something." She replied shakily and he smirked.

"What?" he grinned as he gazed at her up and down.

Dear God, this was embarrassing and in an odd way…exciting. It was thrilling to think that he had _such thoughts_ about her. About his cabin boy.

_Dear Lord._

"I want you to see something." She said and he took a step closer.

"What is this something, lad? Hmm?" he asked as he playfully tugged at her hat, almost pulling it over her eyes.

"Please, sir. It's serious." She snapped at last and he leaned back at her tone.

"Alright, no need to snap, boy. Lead on, will you?" he flourished a hand towards the door but she could see that he was amused.

Josette ignored his obvious amusement and stepped towards the door. Jack placed his rum on his desk as he passed by it and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He left it un-tucked and it fell over the waistband of his breeches.

They made their way to the hold and when they entered Jack frowned.

"Are there any rats down here? If there are we need to get a couple of cats so…" he trailed off when Josette stepped away from in front of him and pointed at the far side of the hold.

John appeared and behind him was Victoria.

Jack's eyes widened and he stilled, "Oh, Bugger." He breathed as he stared at the woman with horrified eyes.

"Jack." She smiled albeit a bit shyly and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Wait a minute…Did you expect payment?" he asked her quite bluntly and rudely and Josette's eyes widened while John almost snorted.

Victoria frowned and her eyes darkened with sadness.

"Captain!" Josette hissed and Jack turned to her.

"What?" he exclaimed, "I don't remember inviting her here! She is here for a reason, isn't she?" he said angrily and Victoria flinched as he turned his dark eyes to her, "What is it that you want? You do realize that you trespassed in my ship, don't you?" he asked her and John winced.

Josette noticed it and looked at the girl. She did felt sorry for her.

"I am sorry." Victoria said quietly and Jack rolled his eyes.

"That does not answer my question now, does it, lass?" he asked impatiently.

Josette realized that her Captain could be mean after all. When he wanted of course.

"No…I just wanted to leave and you…" Victoria trailed off and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I what?"

"You said that you liked me." She murmured and then her wide blue eyes gazed up at him, "You said I was pretty." She said as she flushed bright red.

Josette's fists clenched and she looked at Jack whose eyes had softened a bit. She didn't like that.

"I like a lot of people, lass, but that doesn't mean that they have the right to get aboard my ship without my permission." Jack said softly and John rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The whole thing was bothering him as well. Josette could see it.

"I know." Victoria replied and Josette left Jack's side and went to stand next to John who relaxed slightly at her close presence.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, is it?" Jack groaned as he looked at Victoria and then at Josette, "Bring her to the cabin, Josh." He told her and Josette bit the inside of her lip in order to keep her groan in.

"Aye, sir." She muttered anyway.

"You'll take me with you then?" Victoria asked hopefully and Jack looked at her carefully.

"Aye. Until we reach Tortuga." He nodded and Victoria faltered.

"Tortuga?" she asked and Jack's eyes narrowed in realization.

"You didn't expect me to look after you, did you, love?" he asked as he walked closer and grasped hold of her chin.

"I…" she trailed off and John quickly excused himself.

No one paid him any mind. Only Josette nodded at him before he walked away.

"I am sorry, darling but if you're looking for a husband, you've come to the wrong place. I can't have you with me." Jack said quietly before he released her and stepped back, "Josh." He looked at Josette and she nodded.

She took Victoria's arm and led her out of the hold and towards the Captain's quarters.

They walked in and Josette fidgeted nervously, "You can sit." She said to Victoria who looked up with watery eyes.

"I thought he liked me." She whispered pathetically and at that moment Josette was glad that she was pretending to be a man. It saved a lot of trouble; and heartache.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first morning of Victoria's stay aboard the Pearl, Josette had walked out of the side cabin and had seen the woman curled around Jack's form like a cobra. From what she had got glimpse of, she had seen that their clothes were off but they were covered by the sheets so she couldn't have been sure of what had happened. And she had no wish to know.

The second morning had been the same aside from the fact that Josette had heard a few strange noises coming from the main cabin the night before.

On the third morning, she had enough and she was ready to explode of embarrassment and fury. Seeing them together under the sheets was one thing but seeing them in action together was another.

She knew that her Captain had no shame but the girl? She would have been mortified if she knew that someone was close by while she has with a man. But apparently, Victoria was so desperate for Jack to keep her that she had taken serious measures to ensure that he would have trouble letting her go.

To ensure her sanity, she decided to leave the cabin for the time being. But first she had to ask him.

_Damn._

As she brought them their breakfast on the third morning she looked at Jack and cleared her throat.

"Can I speak to you, sir?" she asked as she fumbled with her hands.

"Aye, lad?" Jack looked up while Victoria picked up a slice of apple.

"Um…I want to talk to you about something." Josette said more confidently.

Jack watched her with a raised eyebrow while the girl was silently munching on the piece of fruit.

"Well, spit out, lad, before it chokes you." Jack said when Josette remained silent.

Josette took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak, "I request…" she trailed off and then groaned, "Please, can I tell you over there, sir?" she murmured quietly and Jack, sensing her uneasiness, stood up and walked over to her.

They stepped towards the side cabin and Jack crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to speak.

"Since the Miss is staying here with you-…" she started and Jack frowned.

"Until we reach Tortuga." He stated and Josette wondered if he would really let her stay at that place alone.

"Yes. I request permission to sleep in the crew's quarters." She said and Jack paused. His eyebrows furrowed together and he held up a hand, "Come again? You wish to sleep elsewhere?"

"Yes. For your privacy." She said and he stared at her intently before he shook his head.

"Request denied." He muttered before he turned to walk away, obviously too final about his answer.

"But, sir! Why?" she asked almost angrily and he paused.

"Because you're _my_ cabin boy. Or have you forgotten it?" he said as he turned to face her with a challenging look upon his handsome face.

"No, of course I haven't forgotten it!" she exploded and Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Then what?" he asked and she pursed her lips.

"I feel uncomfortable being in the same cabin with you." She said through gritted teeth and Jack blinked innocently.

"With me?" he questioned and she almost groaned.

"It's not proper for me to be here at nights while you…you…" she had trouble saying the actual words.

"While I what, lad? Say it." He challenged her and she took a deep breath.

"While you're intimate with the Miss." She forced out and he smirked.

"Oh, that. I had forgotten that you were jealous." He said as he placed a finger on his lips and looked at her studiously.

"I am not jealous." She said in a low quiet voice.

"You're more than welcome to join us." He teased and Josette saw red.

"Must you mock me so?" she snapped and Jack flinched while his eyes widened.

"Lad…"

"I am being serious! What makes you think I'd want to be here? I am only here so that I can do my duties, not to spy on my Captain as he fucks his latest concubine!"

As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them and her hand flew to her mouth in mortification. Her eyes widened at her own cheek and Jack seemed as taken aback by her outburst as she was. Victoria gasped as well and stopped eating. She had heard them.

Jack didn't react like she had expected him to though. She had expected him to yell back or mock her some more but he did none of that. He simply looked at her long and hard with his unreadable eyes before he took a step back and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Do as you wish. As long as you're back in the morning for your chores." He said with an odd look upon his face. He was as composed as ever but the slight twitch of his cheek gave away his tension.

"Thank you." Josette replied before she fled the cabin and hurried away to do the day's laundry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josh." Jack's voice was quiet as he stepped out of the cabin and looked at her as she spoke with Gibbs with Dave.

"Captain?" she asked quietly as she approached him. She was awfully embarrassed of what had happened but he ought to be as well. Was he doing it on purpose so he could see her reaction? She had no idea. Perhaps he was but then again, he was not strict in what concerned his sexual morality and that much was obvious by his general behavior and comments. She was certain that he would in fact have no problem if she were to join his night time activities with that woman. He wouldn't mind if he were caught in act either.

_And that concerns you because?_ Her inner voice told her and she frowned.

_I don't know. _She replied and an odd feeling deep inside her made her heart clench.

She wasn't _possessive_ of him, was she? She had no right to be.

"You can come in and clean up now. I'll be playing cards with Dave until late tonight." Jack's voice cut off her thoughts and she sprung into action.

"Aye, sir." She said as she quickly walked over and entered the cabin.

As soon as she was inside she came face to face with Victoria's narrowed gaze. Josette's words had obviously bothered her but if she were smart enough she would have long realized that Jack Sparrow wasn't a man to be tied down.

Ignoring Victoria's loathsome gaze, she proceeded further into the cabin.

"Tidy up the desk a bit, aye? It's a mess." Jack said as he stepped close to the desk and grabbed his hat.

"Yes." Josette nodded as she stepped next to him and started placing various things in order.

"Good lad." Jack murmured as he leaned forward to grab his compass as well. His breath fell on Josette's cheek as he reached over and picked up the compass. His body brushed hers for a moment and then he was gone.

"Come, lass."

For a moment Josette refused to look up but as their footsteps got further and further away from her she couldn't resist it and she looked at their backs until Jack pulled the door shut.

Josette looked away and sighed deeply before she started cleaning up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she heard her name being called.

"Josh."

It was Jack and he was shaking her gently.

"Hmm."

"Wake up." He was obviously amused.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she shot up straight and looked around. It was dark.

"You fell asleep on my desk?" Jack chuckled as he looked down at her, "You could've gone back to your hammock." He told her and quickly she stood up.

"No, I'll head below deck." She shook her head.

"Go to your hammock. She's asleep. I won't be rumbling the sheets tonight, you have my word." He looked at the bed and Josette followed his gaze.

"Why didn't you wake me up, sir?" she asked with a gasp.

"I just came in and saw you. She obviously didn't." Jack said as he shot an odd look towards Victoria.

"Oh. Okay then…Just for tonight." Josette murmured and Jack inclined his head. He made way for her to pass and then followed her to the side cabin.

"Captain?" she said quietly and he looked at her expectantly.

"Aye?"

"I am sorry for what I said. I was rude." She said and Jack studied her for a moment before he approached her.

Josette held her breath as he stopped just a breath away from her and looked down at her with his dark chocolate eyes.

"I should have put you in the brig. And I would have if it had been anyone else but you. Such cheek is not usually appreciated but I know what's going on inside that head of yours." He said as he tipped her head up and pushed back her hat.

"Sir?" her voice quivered but he only smirked.

"I know exactly what goes on inside this little head." He murmured as he leaned down and spoke against her lips. His hot breath fanned over her lips and her eyes widened as his lips brushed against hers in a near-kiss.

"The decision's up to you now, isn't it?" he said with a lopsided grin as his eyes dropped briefly to her mouth which was parted in shock, "After all, you need those kissing lessons I told you about." He said and Josette's eyes widened. She stepped back from him and narrowed her eyes.

"Captain!" at her reprimand he burst out laughing.

Josette's anger flared at his teasing, "You should decide if you're serious or not, sir. You're giving me a whiplash and most of it all, your jokes are getting old." She snapped quietly before she grabbed her pillow and walked out of the cabin, leaving him speechless.

**Author's note: Eeem…yes. Things got out of hand again but as you can see Josette's nerves are not well. And she is right to be so confused, isn't she? Hell, he is giving _me_ a whiplash.**

**Please review before you go. If you want more chapters that is. The more you review, the faster I will update! Reviewers will get a sneak peek, aside from the ones who don't want one.**

**Oh and please check out _NikkiBee's_ drawing for Adele. You can find the link on my profile page!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, loves! Welcome to the latest chapter! I hope you like it.**

**A very heartfelt thank you to: cleareyes25, BubblesScream, SugarPlumDuckie, GuardianAngel102310, Unidad, Sarah Leet, TheRedQueen, Insert Silly Pen Name Here, Sup234, MissSparrow101, Amelia V. Sparrow, InkShaper, skycord1990, booklover526, TheBrightSider, jzprr, Nefeli Psycho, TinkerbellxO, OMGItsA, GloomDusk, CrimsonsNight, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, SuperNaturalxxFreak, PWT, Rena, 88dragon06, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, The Red Crayon, sash queen of the jungle, ForeverACharmedOne, sammyxxjames, Xabbi-cadX, Rory4, shelibot, smiling steph, Obsessive Compulsive Fangirl, Prince Embree, B, Dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel, Jeaniverre, Jojo1812, AdaYuki, LiliAnn Jackson, NikkiBee, Jandra1969, Discoverthemagic, Jay D. Moore, runs with myths, Ms Fortune 16, Jillian Mastrano 101 and to all my nameless, anonymous reviewers. If you review unsigned, please leave a name with your review so that I can acknowledge you properly.**

**Oh and please know that I am updating as fast as I can. But writing takes time if you want it to be a proper update and not something quick and bad. So, please be patient. Your reviews, do indeed make me write more, trust me.**

**Oh and please know that once Josette's secret is found out that does not mean that Jack will miraculously love her forever. That's why I need to build up their relationship while she's still masquerading as a boy. :)**

**Enough of my babbling, on with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jack slammed the cabin door shut and looked around the deck with irritated eyes, "Josh!" he shouted and Josette looked up from her place by the stairs.

"Sir?" she answered cautiously as she placed the wet rag inside the bucket and sat back on her knees. She had been scrubbing the stairs that led to the helm for ages but the wood was so old that it made dirt difficult to remove.

"Warm water." Jack said as he walked towards her while rubbing his temples.

"You'll take a bath, sir?" she asked quietly, fearful that she was going to make him mad again. He still held a grudge towards her because of how she had spoken to him the other day.

"I don't want to take a bath! I want to put on all of my clothes and then jump off the ship so that the sharks can make a nice dinner out of me. Or better, I might drown so that it would be less painful. Which one would you choose?" he asked her angrily and Josette could swear that smoke was rising from his ears.

"Um…I'd probably rather…drown, sir." She answered timidly and Jack pointed at her with wide eyes.

"My thoughts exactly! Would you push me over?" he asked and she paused.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" she asked and he growled.

"She is the matter!" he pointed at the cabin door and Josette finally realized what was going on.

"She doesn't want to go." Josette said and Jack chuckled humorlessly.

"You think I care? I ain't going to babysit a silly wench forever! The lass has some serious issues, lad." He huffed and Josette slowly stood up.

"May I speak my mind?" she asked and Jack's gaze turned to her.

"Don't you always do lately?" he inquired with a cocked eyebrow and Josette flushed.

"I suppose I do…But, there are things that confuse me." She said and Jack stared at her.

"'Scuse me, Cap'n." Dave made his way towards the helm and slipped in between them so he could pass.

Jack looked at Dave as he walked away and then walked closer to Josette.

"What are the things that confuse you then?" he asked her in a hushed voice and she swallowed hard.

"Well…you say things…" she trailed off and Jack smirked.

"I do say a lot of things. You do as well." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…but…"

"Oh, lad." Jack laughed and she startled, "You do make it sooo easy for me to tease you." He said as he hooked his finger in his belt and looked at her with amusement.

"But do you, sir?" she asked as she straightened her posture and looked at him right in the eye.

"Do I what, Josh?" he asked her with expectation.

"Do you really only tease me?" she asked and he took a deep breath through his nose before he leaned slightly closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked with slightly hooded eyes and a small grin.

Josette reared her head back and away from him and looked around the deck.

No one was watching them.

"I am not sure." She muttered and he laughed quietly as he stepped back.

"Good." He said before he grinned fully, "I rather like you on edge, freckles. Oh and that backbone you've developed?" he leaned closer again and her eyes widened, "Do keep it. It's rather entertaining." He winked and then walked past her to head for the helm, "Now get that tart her water because if I hear her whining one moment longer I will go barking mad!" he called as he climbed up the stairs.

"Captain?" she called and he paused. He turned to face her as she fought for the right words.

"Aye?" he tapped his foot impatiently, "Out with it, lad!"

"If you don't like her…Why do you…you know…" she trailed off and this time she managed not to blush.

Jack frowned and then ginned, "Well, who am I to disappoint a young lady, hmm?" he shrugged before he turned and sauntered away.

Josette blinked numerously and then sighed.

The man was unbelievable. For sure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette dumped the last of the warm water inside the tub and then quickly stepped back.

"There you go, miss." She mumbled as she picked up the two buckets and made to walk out of the cabin.

"Wait…" Victoria called quietly and Josette almost groaned.

_What does she want?_

"Josh, is it?" the woman said and Josette turned to face her.

"Aye, miss." She nodded her head.

"What you said…The other day about Jack…" Victoria bit her lip as she approached Josette, "Did you mean? Is it true?"

"What is true?" Josette frowned.

"Um…does he have a lot of girls?" Victoria choked out and Josette paused.

"Oh." She put the buckets down and looked uncomfortably around the cabin, "Yes, it's true…"

"Is that why he doesn't want to keep me here?" Victoria asked softly.

"Yes…I don't know. It's not easy being here." Josette said with hesitation.

"You…" Victoria took a deep breath, "You are close with him." She stated and Josette grimaced.

"I am just a cabin boy, miss…"

"Yes, but…he talks to you…He trusts you, doesn't he?" Victoria pressed on.

"I guess." Josette nodded tentatively.

"Can't you…convince him to let me stay? Even as a part of the crew…He doesn't have to love me." She said hopefully.

"I…" Josette was at a loss for words. She felt pity yes, but the truth was that she didn't want the woman to stay. A harsh thing to say but she could see that John was sad and uncomfortable too. Not to mention her own confusing feelings and absurd jealousy.

"I am sorry but I can't help you." Josette said strongly and Victoria's eyes narrowed.

"You like him, don't you?" she spat and Josette's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I saw you staring at us that first morning. When we were in bed. You thought I was asleep but I wasn't. Does he know? Does he provoke it? Even if you're just a boy?" Victoria's voice was dripping with disdain.

"I beg your pardon?" Josette sputtered hoarsely.

"You heard me."

"I have no idea how that thought entered your mind, miss." Josette said loudly and at that moment the cabin door opened.

"What's all this shouting?" Jack asked as he walked in and shut the door.

"Nothing." Josette said quickly but Jack wasn't fooled.

"Josh." He warned and at that moment Victoria exploded.

"You call him by his name? You never use my name!" she exclaimed and Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you barking, lass? Does everyone and everything bother you?" he snapped and Victoria pursed her lips, "I told you that you can't stay. Josh cannot help you because _I_ don't want to help you. Now I know why your brother warned me about you." Jack muttered and Victoria gasped.

"Please don't take me back." She whispered and Josette wanted to bang her head against the closest wall.

"I won't take you back. I will let you off at Tortuga. I've already said that." Jack growled.

"Okay…" Victoria whimpered and Josette stifled her sigh.

"And mind your mouth around here, lass. This ain't a merchant ship, savvy? Now take your bloody bath and wait here. We'll be making port soon." Jack said as he looked at Josette and rolled his eyes with meaning.

Josette picked up the buckets and slowly made her way out of the cabin with her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you've decided to come with us." John smirked as Josette walked away from Jack, Gibbs and Victoria and approached him and Dave.

"Yes…Is that okay?" she answered as she pushed some hair behind her ear and put on her hat.

"Yep. You will buy us rum then?" Dave asked as he wiggled an eyebrow and Josette rolled her eyes.

"I have no money." She muttered while John gently clapped her back and rubbed it for a moment. Josette smiled and he smiled back at her.

"John!" Jack's voice thundered and the trio stopped.

They all turned and faced Jack's angry stare, "You will be coming with us." Jack said briefly before he shot a look towards Josette who was beyond confused.

"Um…okay." John said before he stepped towards his Captain.

Josette could only stare as Jack sneered and then turned and walked towards the opposite direction.

John shrugged and waved before he followed the others.

Dave sighed and turned to Josette, "Seems like the Cap'n is a bit annoyed…Why do you think that is?" he asked and Josette shrugged.

"I guess the woman was a little annoying…" she replied and Dave snorted.

"A little? That is why I only meddle with the wenches of Tortuga. You pay them and they do their job with no emotions involved." He muttered and in a way Josette understood his reasoning.

"Yes, but what about emotions? Where do you find those?" she asked and he paused.

"There are other ways to find them…" he trailed off, "Through friendship I guess…But I wouldn't know." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I have no friends."

At that Josette paused, "That's not true. What about John?"

"I guess…And you?" he asked, "You were the first to help me up that day you saved the Captain from that bullet."

"I was…It's in my nature to help, I guess…" she shrugged and paused.

"I never thanked you for that."

"Don't mention it." She waved him off with her hand.

"But I have to because I didn't treat you that well when you first arrived." He said and she frowned.

"That's not true…"

"I made you milk the goat." He laughed and Josette chuckled.

"I still milk the goat but I'll pay you back." She said and Dave smirked before he ushered her inside the closest tavern.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette took a sip of gin and sighed. Well, it was better than rum in her book. Dave was standing next to her and a few minutes ago Gibbs had joined them as well.

Dave poured some more rum in Gibbs' mug and then smirked.

"Looks like Giselle found our Captain." He said and Josette looked up.

"Who?" She asked and Dave pointed towards the entrance of the tavern.

A blonde woman had just thrown herself in Jack's arms and she had wasted no time in placing her full red lips against his grinning ones. Josette looked away when she saw her captain's hand going dangerously close to the woman's bottom and cleared her throat.

"Who is she?" she asked and Gibbs snorted.

"She's an old friend of Jack's. He's known her for ages. Since she was a wee little lass." He said and Josette nodded.

"Aye, they are very close indeed!" Dave chirped in and Josette looked up. They weren't kissing anymore but they were talking closely and Jack seemed almost relaxed in her presence.

"Where's John?" Josette asked as she forced herself to take her eyes away from the couple.

"He said he'd take a walk along the dock." Gibbs answered and Josette nodded.

"Did Victoria cause a fuss?" Dave asked as Josette took a sip from her gin.

"Nah. She didn't. We put her at an inn. Left her enough money to get back if she wanted." Gibbs shrugged and Josette breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was cut short when she noticed that Jack was approaching their table with his arm thrown around the woman's shoulder.

Josette tensed but remained still as Jack sat down next to her and pulled Giselle onto his lap.

"Josh, this is Giselle. Giselle, Josh." He introduced them and the woman smiled at Josette gently.  
"Hey there."

"Hello." Josette replied more warmly than she thought she was capable of. The woman seemed nice.

"What do you do upon the Pearl then?" Giselle asked and before Josette had time to speak, Dave cut her off.

"He's our cabin boy of course! The best one ever, aye Cap'n?" Dave asked and it was obvious that he was a little inebriated. Josette's eyes bugged out of her head at his words but Jack's next words made her blush to the roots of her hair.

"Aye. The best ever indeed." He said with a wink and Giselle chuckled.

"Well, he sure is if he has to put up with you." She said and Jack pouted.

"I ain't that bad, am I Josh?" he asked and before Josette had time to answer she was cut off again.

"Yes, you are for not coming to see me sooner." The blonde said as she grasped his chin and planted a kiss on his still pouting lips.

Josette averted her eyes but not before she had caught Jack's eyes which were open and staring at her as he kissed the woman.

Josette slowly finished her drink and then stood up, "I'm going to find John." She said quietly before she pushed her chair back and made to walk around the table.

Jack's hand seized her wrist before she had the chance to walk away though, "Alone?" he asked and Josette paused.

"Sure, Captain." She shrugged and Jack looked at her dubiously, "What? I'm not in danger." She said as she tugged at his hold but he was relentless.

"Aye, he _ain't_ that pretty!" a voice jeered and Josette rolled her eyes while Jack's head turned sharply towards the man who had spoken the words.

"Got a problem, mate?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and the man only laughed before he turned to his company.

Josette pulled her hand away and smiled at Jack, "He's right." She mouthed before she turned and walked out of the tavern, missing the quick emotion that flashed over Jack's eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She hadn't even reached the docks when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't stop walking though.

"You need to learn how to use a sword if you want to go on moonlit walks along the docks of Tortuga." A smooth voice said and Josette paused.

"Who is going to teach me then?" she asked as she turned and faced her Captain with her hands on her hips.

Jack grinned and his golden teeth sparkled in the darkness, "Me." He pointed at himself and then walked ahead of her, "You're awfully close to John." He noted and Josette followed him.

"He's my friend." She shrugged.

"Is he? Curious thing because John didn't have any friends before you showed up." He said as they walked side by side.

"I didn't have any friends before I came aboard." She said and Jack looked at her.

"Aye." He nodded and she looked back towards the direction of the tavern.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"You're going to tell me what to do from now on?" he quirked an eyebrow in challenge and she shook her head.

"Nobody could tell you what to do." She said quietly and Jack smiled to himself.

"Is that right?" he chuckled and she nodded.

"You know it is, sir." She whispered as they arrived at the docks.

"So how about those lessons?" he asked and Josette paused and blushed.

"Captain?" she asked and he looked at her blankly before he laughed.

"I meant sword fighting lessons but if you want kissing lessons I guess I could help you out." He smirked as he tugged on her braid but her gaze was elsewhere.

"What?" he frowned when she gasped and sprinted away from him.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and Jack's eyes shifted towards their right.

A man was leaning over another man who Jack soon realized it to be John. John's face was bloodied but he was still trying to fight against his assailant.

Jack's eyes followed Josette as she made her way over and his eyes widened when he saw her knocking the man off of John by using her entire body.

"Josh! Get back!" he barked as he ran over to them and rolled John away from the edge of the dock.

"Are you alright, mate?" he asked and John nodded.

"Josh!" Jack called again but as he tried to help John sit up he missed the fact that she and John's attacker had been near the edge of the dock. When he looked up again he saw them both in the water. His eyes widened when he saw that John's attacker had Josette by her collar and was shouting unintelligible words at her in Spanish.

He watched with increasing amusement as Josette slapped the man hard in the face but his expression sobered when he saw the knife in the man's hands.

"Captain!" Gibbs was breathless as he arrived at the spot and looked at John with wide eyes.

"Take him back to the ship." Jack ordered before he pulled his pistol from his belt and pointed it straight to the man's head that was protruding from the water. If he hadn't been so focused on shooting the man he would have noticed Josette's struggle to stay afloat.

"Captain! The angle is not-…" Gibbs' speech was cut off when Jack fired the pistol and hit the man straight in the head.

He fell dead and Josette gasped as his hands, which had been holding her afloat, released the grip on her shirt and left her bereft. She tried to keep calm but without the man holding her captive she felt herself getting heavier. She tried to keep her head above the surface but her swimming skills had never been sufficient.

"Take him back. We'll be there soon." Jack said as he looked at Gibbs and tucked his gun away.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs pulled John up but John was mouthing something.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't swim." He wheezed before Gibbs pulled him away but Jack heard it and jerked his head towards Josette.

His dark eyes flooded with panic when he saw her gasping for breath while flailing her arms about.

"Bugger!" he hissed before he removed his hat, coat, sword and pistol and then dived into the water. He swam towards her and pushed the dead man away before he reached for her. His hand grasped the collar of her shirt and he jerked her towards him with a groan. Her body collided painfully with his and Josette groaned and gasped at the same time. More water slipped into her mouth and she grasped Jack's shirt in a death grip as she fought for breath.

"Hold on." He gasped breathlessly as he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her towards the dock.

He grasped the wooden surface and heaved himself up before he pulled her up by her arms. She fell onto the dock with a gasp and Jack turned her over onto her side. He clapped her back hard and she coughed out all the salty water she had took in while in the sea.

"Spit out!" Jack snapped above her and she did but exhaustion took over and she rolled over onto her back. Jack slipped a hand under her head and stared at her wildly as she fought to catch her breath.

"Is…is John alright?" she gasped in between breaths and Jack's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared down at her.

"You little idiot." He muttered and her unfocused, half lidded eyes looked up at him.

"S-sir?" she said before she coughed some more.

As she did so, more water still leaked from her mouth but Jack was already seizing her face in his wet hands and pulling her up from the filthy wet dock. Josette's eyes snapped open at his touch and before she had the time to take another much needed breath, his lips crashed against hers in an almost kiss. It was more like a clash of mouths and teeth and Jack even bit her lip before he pulled back and slapped her hard across the face.

Josette gasped and stared at him in shock and fear.

His eyes were wide and scarily dark as he spat the words out at her.

"Why in bloody hell didn't you say that you can't swim?" he barked at her and she gulped.

"Captain." She whispered.

"You could have bloody died, Josh! Bloody hell, you stupid boy!" he threw her away from him and she fell back against the dock while he stood up and started walking away.

Josette gasped as she collided painfully with the dock but she sat up nonetheless, "Captain!" she called and he paused. If it was the helplessness in her voice or the fact that she was shaking, she wasn't sure.

"Next time you decide to do more foolish things like attacking an armed man, please inform me so that I won't be there to see it." he said as he turned to face her. He leaned down and picked up his things before he shot her a glare.

"Men with no swimming skills are not adequate for my ship. But I guess that you didn't know that since you didn't think it much before you stowed away upon my ship, did you?" he snapped her and she could see that there was more beneath his angry façade.

"Sir, I only wanted to help. I didn't think-…"

"Exactly!" he cut her off sharply before he turned and started walking again, "If you want to see your friend I suggest that you get up from your arse and follow me." He called but the shaky undertone in his voice gave away his feelings.

Josette gaped at his back at the realization. He was worried. About her.

_Oh God._ She thought as she watched his soaked figure walking further and further away before she stood up on shaky legs and followed him in silence.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Tell me how you liked it! Sneak peeks await! :p**

**And I did update fast, didn't I? Give me more love and I'll update as fast as I can!**

**Until then, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, hello! Welcome back, everyone! How is the summer going for you all? For me it's been quite boring so far since all I've done is sit at home with over a hundred degrees outside…Guh!**

**I want to thank: Kiteria, Cherrysoft, pogocam, Sup234, Hannah-Hurricane, tasha595, PirateWizardThief, Balder Rask, AlexisHuang101BubblesScream, TheBrighsider, xX Charlie Purple Xx, Nicole Sparrow, Beckah Salvatore-Winchester, sammibelle, MissSparrow101, Ms Fortune16, Nefeli Psycho, skycord1990, Jay D, Moore, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, CrimsonsNight, liberty jane, Rena, TinaG646, PiratePhantom4ever, Jillian Mastrano 101, ForeverACharmedOne, Hearts aglow, Amelia v. Sparrow, sash queen of the jungle, Insert Silly Pen Name Here, Undertaker's Hattress, 88dragon06, GloomDusk, BloodLustPrincess, Frenzy In Delirium, AdaYuki, Jeaniverre, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, GuardianAngel102310, Dionne dance, Jandra1969, Discoverthemagic, runs with myths, Cocolover, cleareyes25, xXKateRydelleXx, funny, BellaMarieRosaCullen, ady-ell, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Rory4, KatsPaws1294, Jojo1812, HawkeHuntress, applebombz, The Red Crayon, SugarPlumDuckie, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, Unidad, sullsinger, LiliAnn Jackson, SuperNaturalxxFreak, shelibot, InkShaper and to all the anonymous reviewers who have read and commented!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…Sad but true.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

John hissed as Josette cleaned his nose properly with a cloth but remained silent otherwise. She worked silently on cleaning his face for a while until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What in God's name did he want from you?" she exclaimed and John looked up at her.

"Money. From what I was able to understand…" he trailed off as he fingered his swollen eye.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" she asked and he snorted.

"I ain't going to give my money to anyone who comes demanding it! I work hard here in order to get it." He said and Josette pursed her lips. He was right of course.

"Yes, but…"

"Why are we talking about this? I've already told the Captain the same things. Surely he could tell you all about it." John muttered and Josette tensed.

"He's not speaking to me since we got back." She murmured and John looked up at that.

"What?"

"Apparently he got angry because I almost drowned." She said and John clicked his tongue.

"He is right about that." He said to her and she frowned, "Why didn't you say that you can't swim? Or better why did you knocked that fellow into the sea if you didn't know how to swim?" he asked and she pulled back.

"I acted on an instinct, alright?" She hissed as she sat next to him in a chair, "I saw him there and I just moved on an impulse. I hadn't even noticed that there was water behind us." She said as she looked down at the floor.

"So why is he angry?" John asked quietly as he took the cloth from her and placed it against his swollen eye.

"Because I am aboard a ship and I don't know how to bloody swim!" she bit her lip and John sighed.

"If you had told me so I would have taught you how."

"Yes, well, I didn't think about it too much. After all I never had to actually come face to face with the challenge of swimming." She shrugged and John groaned.

"What a mess." He muttered and then looked at her with soft eyes, "Thank you for knocking that bastard off of me by the way." He said with a faint smile and Josette smiled back.

"You're welcome." She replied and John chuckled.

"Come here then." He pulled her for a hug and Josette was surprised at first. She relaxed shortly though and returned it before she pulled back and winced.

"What?" he asked and she placed her hand under her armpit.

"I…think there's something wrong with my wrap." She said quietly as she looked around the galley.

"Oh?" he frowned and when he looked at her abdomen his eyes widened in realization, "OH!" he flushed slightly.

"Yes…Will you do something for me?" she asked as she stood up and smoothed a hand over her still wet breeches.

"Aye…as long as it's not having to face the Captain right now." He said and she laughed.

"No, I'll have to do that later. Um, will you keep watch while I check myself…In the hold." She said in a whisper and he paused before he nodded.

"Sure. Let's go." He motioned towards the door.

"Wait. I need dry clothes first. You go and I'll meet you there." She told him and he nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are you going?" Jack's voice made her pause just as she walked out of the side cabin. She froze with her bundle of clothes in her arms and bit her lip.

"Eh…"

"Turn around." He ordered and she did so. Immediately he frowned.

"Are you going somewhere?" he quirked an eyebrow as he stood before her shirtless with a wet cloth in his hand. He was obviously washing the salty water away.

"Um…I am going to do some laundry." She stammered stupidly and Jack paused in wiping at his neck to look at her incredulously.

"In the middle of the night?" he asked and she gulped.

"I…ah, I have no clean clothes. These are my last ones…and the ones I am wearing are wet…" she trailed off and Jack stared at her long and hard before he snorted and turned away from her.

"You're a funny one, lad." He muttered as he squeezed the cloth against his neck. Josette watched as droplets of water slipped down his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back to disappear under the waistband of his dry breeches.

"That and stupid." He breathed out harshly and Josette looked up guiltily. Thankfully he hadn't noticed her ogling him.

"Sir?" she swallowed hard again and momentarily she had forgotten about the burning on her chest.

"Before we weigh anchor you have to learn how to bloody swim. Is that clear?" he turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder and as he did so, he pushed his wild mane of hair over the opposite shoulder in order to clean his skin properly.

Josette quickly nodded and he huffed.

"Good. Now go do your…_laundry_." He muttered and Josette exhaled a sigh of relief as she slowly made her way towards the door. Her relief was cut short when he spoke again.

"My regards to John." He called quietly but his tone was not mocking; it was oddly dark but sincere at the same time.

Josette muttered a quick _aye_ and then exited the cabin with her heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The wrap clung to her skin as she undid the knot and started pulling it from around her chest. She pulled the soaked cloth away and looked under her armpits first. There were angry red lines just under them and the skin burned and pulled as she moved her arms about. She had been changing the bindings almost every day but the sweat and now the salty water had made it worse.

Josette released a defeated sigh and rubbed her neck. She should start sleeping without it every once in a while. She had gotten slightly used to it for it was not so different from a corset but the cloth burns were starting to make her think otherwise. As she pulled another wrap from under her shirt she paused and then reached for the bucket of water.

She cleaned as best as she could and then rebound her chest a little more loosely. She pulled the shirt over her head but she didn't tuck it in her breeches. She let it fall over her waist instead. She stood up and pulled on her boots before she gathered the dirty clothes.

She walked quietly to the door and opened it, "John? I'm done." She said softly and the man turned to her.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he looked at her up and down.

"Yes…Um, you don't happen to have any ointment for burns, do you?" she asked and he paused.

"For burns? No…" he shook his head.

"Damn."

"Is it too bad?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just a little…It's a little more uncomfortable than before." She said as she turned and walked towards the small tub they had for laundry.

"What if you removed it?" John asked hesitantly and Josette paused.

"I could…but what if someone notices? Not that there's much to notice…" she trailed off with a light chuckle.

"Nonetheless…" John said and then flushed, "Eh, I mean, if you have to hide it…them, there must be something there... Sorry." He apologized quickly and she laughed.

"That's okay." She said as she poured some water and added some soap into the tub.

"I think the Cap'n might have some ointment. For sunburns, you know. It would help, wouldn't it?" he suggested and Josette looked up at him from her place next to the washing tub.

"Sure it would. How do I ask him for it?" she said with a frown and John grimaced.

"You're right…" he trailed off and then he suddenly smiled, "I will." He stated and Josette paused in her scrubbing to look up at him.

"You? What are you going to ask it for?" she asked and his face got mischievous.

"For a burn…of a different kind." He motioned to his hand and then his crotch before he walked away, leaving her with wide eyes and a parted mouth. Josette blinked and then burst into laughter as she leaned her head against her soapy hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The next day…_

"Psst!" John called and Josette turned to him from her place near the rail. He approached her and after a quick look around handed a small jar to her.

"Just be quick about it." He muttered and she nodded.

"Thank you so much." Josette said quietly as she put it in her pocket, "Did he ask too many questions?" she asked John chuckled.

"No. He only looked at me over and then burst out laughing. It was a little humiliating but he it worked since he gave it to me. Just place it on his desk once you're done. I said I'd give it to you." John winked and then walked away.

Josette smiled and looked out at the sea before she ran to the galley to help the cook. Halfway down the stairs, she heard her name being called.

"Josh!" Jack's voice came from above and she winced. She turned back up towards the upper deck with tentative footsteps.

"Sir?"

"Come." He beckoned her over and Josette complied albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"We'll head down the docks towards the beach." He said and then she noticed that he only wore his breeches and shirt. Josette abruptly stopped walking.

"Why?" her voice quivered with dread.

"For your swimming lessons of course, boy. What else? To watch the sunset?" Jack growled as he looked at her.

Josette shivered at his tone. She actually wouldn't mind watching the sunset with him.

Upon that thought her eyes widened and she bit down on her tongue hard.

"Now? I mean with you?" she stammered and Jack suddenly paused and whirled around to face her just before he reached the gangplank.

"You have a problem with that?" he asked her and Josette wanted to disappear.

There was no way she was letting him touch her. He would find out!

"Um…I was thinking of asking John…since he doesn't have anything else to do." She said and Jack's eyes darkened.

"Is that so?" he murmured as he stepped closer and glared down at her.

"Yes…I wouldn't want to bother you…I thought you were going ashore?" she said timidly and Jack's posture tensed.

"If you don't want me to teach you, you can just say so, lad. No need to beat about the bush." He told her in a clipped voice, "Perhaps you don't trust me. If that's the case do I need to remind you who saved you yesterday?" he said angrily and Josette winced.

"Of course I remember, sir, and I am grateful. But I just…"

"We were just going to get to it, Captain." John cut in and Josette turned to look at him with surprise.

Jack looked between the two of them before he nodded curtly and then swiftly walked back to his cabin without another word.

Josette turned to look at him and a feeling of disappointment washed over her at his quick retreat but it was for the best.

"Come on then." John told her as he took off towards the plank.

Josette followed him quickly, "How did you know?" she asked and John shrugged.

"I was close by and I overheard. That was close." He told her and Josette looked back at the ship only to see Jack walking out of the cabin fully dressed. He walked down the plank and when he saw her watching him he tipped his hat at her and then walked towards the opposite direction that led to the town and probably to the closest tavern.

"He was supposed to meet up with Dave and some other pirate captains." John informed her and Josette frowned.

"Then why did he wanted to spend time with me?" she asked and John sighed.

"Can I speak my mind or will you get all…girly with me?" he asked and Josette looked at her with shock.

"When do I get all girly?" she asked and he laughed.

"Good point. The thing is…that I think he fancies you." He told her as they walked down the shoreline.

"What!" Josette exclaimed and John chuckled.

"Relax. I mean that he cares for you or maybe more. He wouldn't offer you lessons if he didn't. Plus, he must have noticed that you return the sentiment." He winked and Josette gaped at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't have saved him from a bullet if you didn't." he reasoned with her and Josette bit her lip.

"Is it obvious?"

"Well…to me, yes. I spend time with you. The others don't see you too much."

"Oh. Has this happened before? I mean has he…" she trailed off and John looked at her.

"Has he taken anyone else under his wing? Jack? No. How I know? Because he has fired men who weren't properly prepared for a pirate ship. You have no idea about swords or pistols and you can't even swim. It'd be less painful to just fire you and leave you off somewhere. But he hasn't done this, has he?" he pointed out and Josette was at a loss for words.

"But I am just a cabin boy. Surely…"

"That's not the point. You should know some basic things about navigation at least, but you don't." he cut her off.

"You realize that you just put a great weight on my back, don't you?" she asked him as they arrived at a secluded part of the beach and stopped walking. What would John think if he knew what else had happened between them? He would be shocked.

"Why?"

"Because I just offended him by refusing his help." She murmured as she looked towards the direction of the Pearl.

"Yes, but if you hadn't he would have found out what you really are." John reminded her and she sighed, "You just have to make it up to him in some other way." He told her before he removed his shirt and beckoned her towards the water, "Come on then." He smiled and Josette nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette fidgeted nervously at the entrance of the side cabin. She could hear him on the other side of the room moving about. A moment later she heard the bed creak as he sat down and she took a deep breath. She had to say it before he went to bed.

"Captain?" she called a little more loudly than she wanted and Jack startled.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he leaned down to remove his boots, "I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry…I wanted to speak to you. How was your night?" she asked quietly and Jack smirked as he looked up at her.

"Quite satisfying. Giselle sends her regards." He winked before he stretched out on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

Josette flinched at that but let it pass. He was taunting her again, waiting to see how she would react.

"You wanted to speak to me, you say?" he asked when she didn't speak.

"Yes. I am sorry." She said quickly and Jack looked at her, his face suddenly soft.

"Eh?"

"For being utterly useless and causing trouble." She said and Jack's eyes narrowed before he stood up from the bed and approached her.

"I didn't say you were useless. If you were I wouldn't be alive right now." He told her as he came to stand in front of her barefoot.

"Yes, but…" she shrugged and when he didn't speak she continued, "I wanted to ask you a favor." She said and Jack seemed rather intrigued all of a sudden.

"Oh?" he smirked and she smiled.

"It's nothing dirty." She didn't know what possessed her to say that but he only grinned.

"Pity." He said and she was momentarily dazed by his glimmering dark eyes.

"John's teaching me how to swim but…since I need to know how to use a sword…I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to show me how?" she made it a question and Jack's expression changed from intrigued to thrilled.

"Is that so?" he murmured and Josette briefly wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Yes…" she was hesitant.

Jack chuckled and extended his hand out towards her, "We have an accord then." He said and Josette slowly took it. He curled his bejeweled fingers around her smaller hand and he suddenly laughed.

"Let's see what these small hands can do, aye?" he told her without releasing her hand and her heart flattered somewhere around her chest at the sight of his satisfied expression. It was the best reward ever; to see him happy about such a small thing as she trusting him over sword fighting lessons. But then again maybe it was not so little…Right?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

"Josh." Jack's voice was hoarse as he spoke up from his bunk. Josette who was in the process of putting his breakfast on his desk paused and looked at him.

"Sir?"

"I think we must postpone our lessons…for another day." He murmured as he looked up at her from under his pillow.

"Oh." Josette felt disappointed but when he let the pillow fall right on top of his eyes again she frowned, "Are you alright?" she asked as she approached him.

"No." his voice was muffled by the pillow and she gently took it away so she could see him.

"Are you sick?" she asked and he placed a hand on his forehead.

"That tavern!" he exclaimed as he rolled over onto his stomach. The sheets fell low on his lower back and Josette noticed that he was naked underneath; really naked.

_Oh God._ She thought as she averted her eyes.

"What's wrong with the tavern?" she asked him and he groaned.

"I must have caught something in there. I was perfectly fine last night. Bugger!" he muttered and Josette was intrigued so she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

Jack looked up at that and she took her hand back with a flush, "You seem hot."

"That's because I am hot, lad. I'm _very_ hot." He murmured and looked at her sideways.

Josette ignored his teasing comment, "You must be sick." She stated and he snorted.

"Really? Well, if the pounding in my head is of any indication then I must be." He muttered and Josette reached out again.

"May I?" she asked for permission this time.

Jack looked back at her and rolled to his side, "Aye." He said and Josette felt his skin again. Jack watched her every move until she pulled her hand back.

"I'll be back." She told him and he frowned.

"Josh?"

"Just a minute." She called before she walked away.

When she returned she found him on his stomach again. He didn't look up when she entered so he probably felt worse. His skin was glistening with sweat and she panicked.

"Sir…can you turn over?" Josette asked quietly as she placed the water basin on the nightstand next to the bunk and pushed the cloth inside. The cold water soaked it immediately and she let it rest there for a moment while she placed a hand on Jack's hot, sweaty shoulder.

"Bloody hell…" he shivered at her touch which seemed to him much cooler than his burning skin.

"Can you roll over?" she asked and he groaned before he turned onto his back slowly. Once he was on his back Josette pushed his hair away from his face and neck, pulling the stuck tendrils away from his skin.

"Now what?" he muttered as he gazed up at her with shiny, hooded eyes.

"Now this." She said as she wrung most of the water out of the cloth and then placed it against his burning forehead.

"Bugger, that's cold!" he exclaimed as his whole body jerked under the coolness of the rag.

"Sorry." Josette immediately apologized but he only laughed.

"Sorry? It's bloody amazing." He said as he relaxed further and thrust his chin up so she could pass the cloth over his face and neck. Josette did so and she squeezed the cloth over his chin so that the cold water could slide down his neck. His beard braids got soaked as well and tiny droplets of water slid down his chest.

Josette wiped them away with the cloth even as she felt Jack's eyes on her as she did so.

"Are you sick too, lad?" she heard him ask and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, Captain?" she asked and he chuckled as he raised his hand and curled his fingers around her wrist.

"You're awfully red, I have to say." He said and she wondered how, even when sick, he could still tease her about her blushing.

"Uh…no." she said but gasped silently when his hand suddenly pressed her hand with the cloth further down his chest and towards his belly.

"Then what's that blush on your face for, hmm?" he asked as he gazed at her and pushed her hand further downwards still. Josette watched him with bated breath as he led her hand further down his stomach. He paused at his belly and looked up at her with dark, unfathomable eyes. He squeezed her hand which still held the cloth and more water slid down his skin. The drops slipped down the sides of his belly and they soaked the sheet under him. Josette blinked but before she had time to think or react his free hand shot out and grasped the side of her face. He pulled her down to him even as his other hand still held her hand captive over his belly.

His brushed his nose against hers and shut his eyes before he murmured something unintelligible.

"Sir?" she whispered in a breathless voice and his eyes snapped open at that. His chocolate eyes searched her face with such scrutiny that she thought that he was able to see past her eyes and her deception.

"There's something about you." He murmured and Josette gasped as the hand on his belly moved her hand downwards, past the sheets and under them, "Something different…It makes me wonder." He breathed and his lips parted when her hand brushed over him down _there_. Josette breathed in sharply and if someone were to see them they would surely see something wrong, but as his hand pressed hers more firmly over him, she could only let him do as he pleased. He groaned and he leaned upwards when he adjusted and curled her fingers around the solid length of him and then threw the soaked cloth away. It fell on the mattress next to his hips and it soaked the sheets immediately.

Josette looked briefly down to that part of him she held and her heartbeat quickened at how warm he was.

What was he doing? Was he really attracted to her? To what she was pretending to be?

A small intake of breath from Jack made her look down at his face and he used his hand on her cheek to pull her further down towards him. His parted lips would have touched hers fully but she suddenly realized what she was doing; what _he_ was doing.

"No." she murmured and he barely had time to close his lips around her bottom lip before she wrenched her hand from under the sheets and moved back. She pushed away from the bed and Jack's hand fell limply at his side while the other still rested against his belly.

"It's alright, lad. It doesn't matter." He said softly and she could still see the sweat running down his neck from the fever.

"No, it's not. No, it's not alright." She told him quietly and she barely had time to see him sitting up and reaching out towards her before she fled the cabin without looking back.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Ahem…yes. He did what you think he did. He has no shame but give him a break because he is troubled…and feverish! Lol**

**Please tell me what you think! Thoughts and ideas are always appreciated! Sneak peeks await for you on my hard drive!**

**So, what are you waiting for?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until then, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: All I want to say is a big thank you to those who supported me these past few days. Your sweet words made my sadness better so thank you!**

**Another thank you to all the reviewers. You make my day too. You all astound me with your kindness and encouragement.**

**A small reminder, this is Rated M for a reason so bear that in mind. :D (I am referring to the last chapter…mostly. :p )**

**Now on with the long due chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Josette scrubbed hard at the dirty pan with determination. The cook, who was standing a few feet away from her, turned and looked at her with incredulity before he spoke.

"Hey, boy. What has the pan ever done to you?" he laughed in his loud, ragged voice and Josette paused.

She looked down at her red fingers and frowned. She hadn't realized that she had been scrubbing so hard.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she continued scrubbing with less viciousness.

"Don't apologize to me. It's the pan that's feeling your wrath." He snickered and Josette sighed silently.

"I was just…thinking." She muttered and the cook dropped the odd looking dough on the table and slapped it a few times for good measure before he looked down at her.

"That's why you're so red?" he laughed again and Josette glared at him. He didn't notice.

"What are you doing down here so early in the morning?" he asked and she sat up straight at that.

"Um…I couldn't sleep." she shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to bring the Captain's breakfast soon?" he asked and she inhaled sharply.

"What time is it?" she asked quickly as she stood up and abandoned the pan.

"Almost six thirty." He answered and Josette nodded.

"I'll bring it to him now." She said with a small smile that was utterly fake.

"Alright." He mumbled before he turned and prepared a tray of bread and some honey. Honey was quite hard to find but they had managed to acquire some.

"Here."

Josette picked up the tray and quickly made her way up the stairs. She arrived at the cabin in no time and hesitated briefly before she opened the door. She pushed it open and peered inside. A huge wave of relief hit her when she saw him asleep in his bed. He was never up so early. He usually got up after seven.

She tiptoed to the desk and placed the tray there before she stepped back. He seemed better, from what she could tell. Not able to resist the temptation to check on him, she walked closer to the bed and came to stand next to it. She looked down at his half naked form and before she could process the idea further, she leaned down and touched his cheek. His skin was cool to the touch so that meant that the fever was down.

At her touch he twitched a little but he didn't wake up. Josette hurriedly pulled her hand back and stepped back and away from the bed. Touching him was a bad idea because all she could think of all of the sudden was the way he wad grabbed her hand and how he had managed to slide it down his body to…

_Stop it._ She chided herself.

_Don't think of that. Never think of that._

She knew that if he had succeeded in kissing her she wouldn't have been able to resist him and that would be bad. _Very bad._

Jack suddenly groaned and stirred and Josette's eyes widened. Without looking back she turned around, picked up his dirty clothes and exited the cabin as quickly as she had come in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josh!" Dave's voice made Josette freeze. She looked up from her bucket as Dave approached her.

"Aye?"

"The Cap'n needs you." He told her laconically before he turned and headed towards the helm.

"You know why?" she blurted out before she could stop herself and Dave paused. He turned slowly and looked at her funnily.

"Ah…because you still happen to be the cabin boy here?" he asked before she walked away with a chuckle. Josette scowled at his back and then looked hesitantly towards the cabin door. Stifling a sigh, she rose to her feet and headed towards the cabin.

_Oh God. Oh God._ Her inner voice chanted over and over and with every step she took she could feel her heart beating even louder in her chest.

As she arrived in front of the half open door she bit her lip and paused with her hand against the wood. She took a big breath and then pushed it open.

"Sir?" she almost squeaked and she wanted to hide under a rock. How had her voice become so high pitched?

Jack looked at her, removing his eyes from his open journal in the process, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, there you are." He commented almost dryly and she cringed, "I've been wondering where you've been. Come. I need you to fix my braid. I took a bath…which you were not here to draw." He looked at her intently and she gulped.

_Oh, Goodness_. She could not decipher his tone. Did he remember or not?

"Um, sorry, sir." She said as she quickly wiped her sweaty hands against her breeches and approached him. He leaned forward and made space for her to slip behind him so she could get to his hair.

Josette tentatively sat down behind him and gathered some hair from the top of his head before she started braiding it.

Her eyes inadvertently fell onto his strong, bare shoulders and she quickly averted her gaze while blushing to the roots of her hair.

"What have you been up to? I can smell you from over here." He chuckled as he passed her his bandana which she took with a shaky hand.

"Cleaning." She replied as she wrapped the crimson cloth around his head and secured it with a knot under the braid.

"All done." She said a little too loudly before she stood up and made to step back. He caught her wrist before she had the chance to flee; a little too tightly, mind you.

"You ain't going to ask me how I am?" he grinned up at her, all cockiness and golden teeth and she felt her head turning at the mere sight of him. She had to get out.

"Um…"

"I haven't forgotten you know." He murmured and she literally felt her heart stopping for a few seconds.

"Sir?"

Jack released her and leaned back before he chuckled and opened his mouth to speak, "The-…"

"Cap'n!" Dave came in suddenly and Josette jumped away from the bed as if burned.

Jack averted his eyes from Josette and looked at Dave before he picked up his journal ad reclined back in his pillows.

"Aye?" he asked casually and Josette stepped behind Dave.

"I need your compass." He said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Take it. It's on my desk." Jack waved a hand towards the furniture before he turned his eyes to Josette. His gaze burned into hers and she had to look away.

"Get me some of that coffee, won't you, lad?" he murmured as he looked down at the journal.

Josette couldn't be any more delighted to do as he asked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette ducked under the stairs when she saw Jack passing by with Gibbs in toe. She pressed her back against the bulkhead and exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't avoid him forever but, God! Every time he looked at her, she was sure that he knew what was going on in her head and she was half certain that he remembered. He most likely remembered her touching him. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands in mortification.

"Jesus…" she mumbled against her palms.

"Something wrong?" John's voice startled her and she looked up at him.

"Oh! John." She sighed in relief, "I didn't hear you approach." She whispered and he looked down at her amused.

"Why are you hiding back here?" he asked her with laughter in his voice.

"Um…" she looked around and then shrugged, "I kind of wanted to be alone." She said and he pursed his lips.

"Is that right?" he chuckled and then outstretched his hand towards her, "Apple?" he offered her a dark red one and she took it gratefully. She hadn't eaten anything that day.

"Thanks. Did you eat?" she asked before she took a bite.

"I sure did. I haven't seen you in a while." He commented and she scowled.

"I know…I've kept to myself lately." She said quietly and John sighed.

"What happened?" he asked and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Nothing." At his dubious expression she smiled, "Really. I'm fine." She took another bite and then looked at the empty cabin.

"I'd better go to sleep." She said and John nodded. Josette smiled at him and waved goodnight before she slipped quickly inside the Captain's quarters and headed straight for her hammock.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

The cabin door creaked as she pushed it open and slipped inside. Her gaze travelled around the space and then it fell on the rumbled sheets. She quickly headed over to the bed and started with removing the covers.

Josette quickly finished removing the dirty sheets from the bunk and then, with an energy that she didn't know she had at the moment, hurriedly put on the clean ones. They were quite thin from having been washed so many times but they were better than the ones that had been there during Jack's sickness.

As she finished with the bed she leaned down and picked up the soiled sheets and rolled them into a bundle. With a last look at the bed area she quickly made her way to the door only to find it blocked.

Her gaze traveled from the brown boots up the man's legs, only to settle on Jack's bemused face. She inhaled sharply when they locked eyes and quickly lowered her head.

"So, I needed to leave the cabin in order for you to do your duties at last?" he asked her in a low voice and she flinched.

"Sorry, sir." She murmured almost guiltily; almost.

"Are you?" he quirked an eyebrow at her as he abandoned the door and took a few steps closer.

"I am sorry for not coming in sooner. But I had work in the galley-…"

"Liar." He cut her off sharply and she looked up at him, "Your work is here and what I tell you to do. What the hell were you doing in the galley?" he snapped and she gulped.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"The truth."

"Truth?" she echoed and he nodded his head emphatically.

"Aye. I want you to admit that you were too much of a coward to look me in the eye after what happened." He hissed down at her and she straightened her posture.

"What happened?" she asked and the fury in his eyes made him look menacing.

"You want me to bloody remind you what happened?" he asked before his hand shot out and grasped her wrist in a vice grip. He tried to pull her closer but with a strength she didn't know she possessed she wrenched away from him and made to walk out of the door.

She didn't succeed however for as soon as she made to pass through the threshold his hand shot out and blocked her exit. His palm slapped the old wood hard and she startled.

"Josh." His voice was a warning and she slowly, reluctantly raised her eyes to his. They stayed there, locked with his impossibly dark ones as he stared down at her hard.

"Captain." She said and he groaned before he turned away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is really getting ridiculous." He said as he turned to look at her again, "You're either ignoring me or you're not."

"What if I am?" she blurted out and Jack paused.

"Then you are indeed a coward." He murmured as he leaned down towards her, "Why would you ignore me?" he asked and she sputtered for a response.

"Because…"

"Aye? Go on." He nodded his head in encouragement.

"Maybe because I had my hand down your pants?" she exclaimed and he did the unexpected; he barked out a laugh. She jumped at the sound while he grinned roguishly down at her.

"Actually, lad. You had your hand down my sheets." He said with a chuckle and Josette's anger flared.

"It's not funny! How can you laugh? It's inappropriate." She fumed and he suddenly got serious.

"You didn't seem to mind it for a while." He said softly but at her glare he raised his hands up in surrender, "If I knew it bothered you that much…" he trailed off and she looked up at him with determination.

"You would do what?"

"I wouldn't have been so forward." He smirked and Josette threw her hands up in surrender.

"Good God. Is everything a joke for you? A game?" she asked him boldly and his posture tensed at her words, as if they had bothered him.

"No, not everything. But since you decided to behave so…childishly then perhaps I am entitled to some childishness myself." He shot back and Josette flinched.

"Then perhaps we ought never to mention it again?" she suggested in an oddly composed voice.

"Aye, perhaps." He nodded as he swept his eyes over her form once and then smirked, "Just one question; did you immediately wash your hand afterwards or not?" he asked and Josette growled before she pushed past him and out of the cabin.

She didn't notice that his smiling face dropped as soon as she was out of sight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette removed her eyes from the helm and brought her hand up. She chewed idly on her nail until suddenly a rough hand slapped it away from her mouth.

"Such a bad habit that is." Jack's voice sounded strangely scolding and warm at the same time that Josette had trouble keeping her breathing under control. She looked up at him quickly and he smirked.

"Scared you, did I?" he chuckled and she resisted the urge to flush as he tugged at her hat in a very familiar way, something he hadn't done for days, and then smiled.

"Seems to me that we are a little behind." He commented and Josette looked around them.

"Is it because of the wind?" she asked and Jack snickered.

"No, lad. I promised to teach you how to use a sword, didn't I?"

Josette had forgotten about that little issue. The thing was that yes, she had asked him to help her learn but after that incident she no longer wanted his help. She feared being in such a close proximity with him.

"Um…perhaps we shouldn't do it?" she said as she looked up at him as blankly as possibly.

"Nah. I have some free time now. Come." He beckoned her with a single ringed finger and then turned and headed below deck.

_Below deck?_ Her eyes widened but his whistle encouraged her to move. She trailed after him almost fearfully and she gulped as he started removing things as he went. First he took off his hat and then his coat.

He unlocked the hold and entered before he threw his things in a corner. He then turned to her and released his sword from its sheath. He grinned and leaned forward with his arm outstretched before he plucked the hat from her head with the tip of his blade.

Josette's eyes widened slightly as her hat landed a few feet away from them but then turned her attention to him again.

"Now…" he started as he approached her and pulled another sword from his hip, "Since you're such a tiny little lad." He smirked at that while she scowled, "With such small hands." His smirk became a grin and she rolled her eyes, "I chose this." He turned the second sword and held the handle towards her.

She took it from his hand and he clicked his tongue, "Hold it firmly or you'll never last." He told her and she held it more firmly, squeezing it between her fingers.

"No need to throttle it." He said with amusement and Josette held her tongue, "It's light but very sharp so be careful and don't run yourself through with it." He smirked again and Josette frowned.

"I am not stupid, sir." She muttered and he pulled his hand from the blade slowly.

"Aye. No doubt there." He said seriously before he came to stand next to her, "Now...first," he looked at her and grinned, "We learn how to hold it." He covered her hand with his and adjusted her grip around the handle, "There. See how light it is?" he asked and she looked down at the sword before she nodded.

"Good. Now try this one." He pulled the sword from her hand and handed her his own instead.

As soon as she closed her fingers around the handle she could tell the difference. His sword was much heavier and she had trouble holding it properly.

"See?" he asked as he handed her the other sword again.

"Yes." She nodded with a little more ease.

"Not all swords are right for a person. You have to find the proper one for you. I hope this is right enough." He twirled his sword a little and then stepped back from her.

"Now…you watch me. It's all about equilibrium really." he grinned lopsidedly at her before he started showing her how to step and move with the sword in hand.

"That's not fighting." She argued and he paused.

"No, but if you do not know how to walk with it," he paused and then shrugged, "You won't be able to fight with it. Now shut it and watch." He growled and she shut her mouth with a nod.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Captain." Josette said with a scowl as Jack stepped behind her and adjusted her arm a bit.

"Aye?" his breath hit her cheek and ear as he spoke.

"You're invading my personal space. _Again_." She said and he chuckled against her ear.

"Am I?" he murmured as he leaned over and turned her hand slightly upwards, "I apologize." He said and if she hadn't been so sensitive there she would have missed the fact that his teeth lightly nibbled on her earlobe before he pulled back and stepped in front of her.

"Do it again. Just the arm moves, not the steps." He ordered and she tried in vain to keep the blush from reaching her cheeks. She could feel the heat spreading from her neck to her face and she could see and feel his intense gaze on her. Why was he looking at her like that? What was he trying to find? What was he looking for?

As she repeated the moves she heard him click his tongue again and he stepped forward towards her again.

"Again." He righted her hand once more and she did as he asked.

"Now?" she asked hopefully and he shook his head.

"No, Again."

"But…"

"Yes?" He quirked and eyebrow.

"It's so hot in here." She wiped at her brow and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you complaining, lad?" he asked expectantly and she almost whimpered.

"No…but…"

"Do it one last time and then you're free." He waved his sword hand at her and she sighed before she did it again.

"Better. But not enough." He said and at her sigh of frustration he smirked.

"Just because I am such a great company it does not mean I am an easy teacher." He told her as he stepped forward and took the sword from her shaky and sweaty hand.

"Tomorrow, the same time." He reminded her and she nodded.

"Okay."

Jack walked away and leaned down to pick up his flask, "Catch!" he threw his flask at her and she grasped it in time. She looked at it hesitantly and he noticed.

"Disgusted to drink from my flask, lad?" he asked and her hesitation seemed to really bother him for some insane reason.

"Um…no, sir." She shook her head and then uncorked the flask. She took a sip and it was what she had predicted; rum.

_Of course._ She smiled around the neck of the flask before she pulled it away from her mouth. Jack watched her while putting on his vest and then extended his hand for it.

She handed it over and watched out of the corner of her eye as he took a greedy sip and licked his lips before he put it in his pocket.

"Bring me my dinner, will you?" he winked and then walked out of the hold with both swords in hand and most likely Josette's breath as well.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: I hope it was worth the wait. Please review and I'll update asap. Promise! I am not going anywhere for the time being so I'll be able to update sooner.**

**Sneak peeks await, people! What are you waiting for?**

**Until then, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, darlings! How are you?**

**I hope you like this chapter and I did update fast, didn't I?**

**A huge thank you to: NikkiBee, BubblesScream, Felicia, Jillian Mastrano 101, Beckah Salvatore-Winchester, Jay D. Moore, Amelia V. Sparrow, Rena, funny, TinkerbellxO, Jojo1812, Sup234, Miss-Lockheart128, Balder Rask, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, runs with myths, TinaG646, LiliAnn Jackson, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Tamie, Hearts aglow, Chandler Bing, guest reader, GloomDusk, BellaMarieRosaCullen, MissMisc3, 88dragon06, Adelene Abnormal, kagomesdance, sash queen of the jungle, GuardianAngel102310, Jandra1969, Makrciana, Undertaker's Hattress, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, Dionne Dance, ForeverACharmedOne, The Red Crayon, Discoverthemagic, MissSparrow101, Rory4, Frenzy In Delirium, OMGItsA, Jeaniverre, terrier2468PirateWizardThief and of course to all the anonymous reviewers who again forgot to leave their name. :P**

**You are all amazing!**

**On with the chapter…which I think you will like. :D**

**Disclaimer: No. No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did I'd be filthy rich and I'd have Jack in my closet…eh, bed. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Josette hissed when her sword flew out of her hand and cluttered against the wooden floor of the hold with a loud clang. She looked at her slashed thumb and then at Jack who looked as smug as ever before she placed it in her mouth.

"Enough, sir." Her voice was muffled by her finger and Jack placed his hand against his ear and leaned forward.

"What was that, lad?" he asked innocently as Josette pulled her finger away from her lips and gasped for breath.

"Please. No more." She said while shaking her head and he grinned.

"Well, fair's fair. To be true, I didn't expect you to last this long." He stated dryly and she frowned as she placed a hand against her lower back.

"I am glad you have faith in me." She muttered as she tried hard not to wince. She fidgeted and pressed her legs together as he turned away to grab his flask.

She grimaced when she felt the wetness between her legs. It didn't help matters that she was on her period. She was surprised that she hadn't stained her clothes yet. Taking advantage of the fact that he had his back to her, she ventured a quick look down at herself. Nothing was visible. She breathed a sigh of relief at her sheer luck.

"Tired?" Jack asked and she looked up at him.

"Yes…and sweaty." She admitted as Jack leaned down and grabbed her sword. He handed it to her and grinned.

"Good work, lad." He said and Josette felt her pride swell at his praising words.

"I didn't win." She said and he chuckled as he sheathed his sword and grabbed his vest from the floor.

"Of course you didn't. You were fighting with me." He said and she almost smiled.

"I have shaky hands." She said as she looked at her hands.

He snorted at that, "Really? And here I thought they were only tiny." He said and she frowned.

"Do you have a problem with my hands, Captain?" she asked as she headed for the door.

"Well," he started as he approached her and extended his hand, "When you compare them with mine…" he trailed off as he grabbed her hand and pressed their palms together.

He grimaced and let go of her hand, "It's because you're so short." He told her dismissively before he sauntered out of the hold and towards the cabin.

"I am going to take a bath. Care to join me?" he turned to look at her and winked while she flushed.

"Sir!"

"Aye? Well, I do need someone to bring me the water and soap." He shrugged as she trailed after him.

"You have soap in your cabinet." She argued as they climbed up the stairs.

"No, I don't because you used it all." He growled and she flushed with guilt this time.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh. So, water?"

"Yes…Can I have one too…Um, I mean I need warm water." She stuttered and he paused.

"Of course. I'll even lend you my soap." He said playfully and she shook her head.

"I'll have to be quick because John needs me at the galley." She said more to herself but Jack heard it.

"What for?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Ah, I am going to help him clean-…"

"And why is that? You haven't cleaned the cabin for two days." Jack's eyes were narrowed.

"That's because I've been busy with scrubbing the decks and with the lessons."

"Are you implying that you don't want the lessons?" he asked her casually and she groaned.

"No, sir. I was just pointing out that I had little time. Not to mention all the laundry…" her eyes widened at her slip.

_Oops._

"What laundry? I don't have _that_ many clothes." Jack said as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Um…"

Jack turned to face her completely and narrowed his eyes, "Tell me that they haven't bullied you into washing their clothes." He said with a sigh and Josette paused.

"I wanted to…And I am not doing everyone's laundry. Just Mr. Gibbs', Dave's and John's." she said a little defensively.

"Is that why you've been neglecting your duties?" he asked and she looked down.

"Sorry, sir."

Jack didn't speak for a while.

"Oh, Josh. You're just too bloody nice for your own good. Do Gibbs' only. The others can haul their arses and do their own laundry. They are young. Bloody hell." He muttered before he walked away.

"Don't forget my water." He called before he disappeared.

Josette sighed before she headed for the galley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette gathered the soiled rag once she had finished dressing and walked over to the tub to wash her dirty clothes. She had terrible cramps but cleaning up had definitely made her feel much better. She usually didn't hurt that much while on the rag but the extra exercise and work made the cramps stronger than they usually were.

Once she has finished with her clothes, she headed for the galley to find John. She found him polishing their old table.

"Need help?" she asked and he looked up at her. He frowned.

"No…The Cap'n scolded me for loading more work on you. Apparently you're his personal helper…" he snorted and Josette grimaced.

"Yes…he ordered me not to help you with your laundry. Sorry but it slipped." She said apologetically and he waved her concern away.

"Don't worry about it. I told you I didn't help anyway."

"Yeah…but…So, you need some help here?" she asked and he paused.

"Well, if you have time you could help me with the chairs over there." He nodded towards the chairs that were lined up against the bulkhead and she nodded.

"Sure…" she agreed.

Jack was busy with his bath. Surely he wouldn't need her for the next hour or so.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josh?" Jack's voice seemed so far away and Josette frowned.

"Hmm."

"Josh!"

Her eyes snapped open at his voice and he chuckled when she startled.

"Just me, lad. You fell asleep on the stairs." He stated and as she moved she winced.

"I sure did. I'm sorry." She murmured with a yawn and when he didn't move she looked up at him, "Did you need anything, sir?" she asked and he blinked, coming out of his reverie.

"No. You missed dinner." He stated and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Oh. Did you eat? I forgot to bring you your food." She quickly stood up and he held a hand to calm her down.

"Settle down, boy. I ate. I saved you a bowl of soup. Come." He headed for the cabin and Josette picked up her hat and followed him in silence.

Her stomach growled and she blushed while Jack chuckled.

Once they were inside Jack pointed at the bowl of soup at the table, "Go ahead. I'll just go lie down." He told her as he removed his coat and proceeded to shrug out of his vest.

Josette watched him for a moment but then she remembered herself and averted her gaze. She sat down and started on the soup.

"Fish?" she asked as she chewed on a fleshy piece.

"Aye. Dave got some big ones. Eventually." He chuckled as he looked at her and placed his hands on his belt. Josette looked down at her food again while listening to the sounds of him unbuckling and removing his belt. She heard his boots falling on the floor and when she looked up he was in the process of removing his shirt.

Her eyes fell onto his slim waist and up to his tattooed chest and they stayed there for a moment before her gaze followed the thin trail of dark hair that led to his…

_Stop it!_

She quickly looked away and took another spoonful of soup while he chuckled.

_Damn it._ He had noticed.

"By all means, look. See anything you like?" he asked as he plopped down in his bed and placed his hands behind his head. His breeches fell low on his hips without his belt.

"Sorry. You just…" she trailed off embarrassed and he tilted his head to the side.

"I am just so ravishingly handsome?" he offered wickedly and she almost rolled her eyes.

_You know he is._ Her inner voice chirped at her and she almost scowled.

_Fine. What if he is?_ He's too arrogant and sure of himself. They'd never fit in with each other. Not that he would ever notice her if he knew she were a woman.

_Then why is he noticing you now?_

_Because he is…strange. _She responded to her annoying inner voice.

"I am just what, Josh? And you need to shut that mouth of yours before it's filled with flies." He commented with amusement and she shut her mouth.

"You have so many tattoos." She said at last before she brought more soup to her mouth.

"Oh. Indeed, I do." He smirked, "Do you have any?" he quirked and eyebrow in interest but she shook her head.

"No." she murmured.

"Do I detect a sad note, lad? Would you have liked it if you had one?" he asked and she bit her lip.

_Yes. Preferably your name._

"Um, maybe…But I never had anything memorable happen to me so I'd want to imprint it on me forever." She shrugged and he nodded.

"Fair enough. Would you like to guess which one came first?" he asked as he pointed at his body and she paused.

"Okay…"

Jack grinned and let her look as she stood up and approached him. He turned onto his stomach so she could see his back and then turned onto his back again. He slipped two fingers into the waistband of his breeches and her eyes widened.

"Captain!" she covered her eyes and he chuckled.

"Relax. I am just going to show you another tattoo not Little Prince over here." He laughed and she uncovered her eyes. He turned slightly to the side and he indeed had a sword tattoo low on his hip. It was very similar to a cross albeit a bit elongated.

"So, can you guess?" he asked as he relaxed against the mattress again.

"Um…the sword?" she said and he pursed his lips.

"No." he cocked an eyebrow, "One more shot. If you guess right…I'll let you man the helm for an hour." He challenged and her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Aye. So?"

Josette hesitated before she spoke, "The uh…sentences on your back?" she said and he smirked.

"Nope. You lost but I guess I couldn't have actually let you steer the Pearl." He said and her face fell.

"Why not?"

"Because you're clueless. I may not be a perfect Captain but I am not stupid enough to let you man the ship." he snorted and that actually hurt.

_Ouch_. "Thanks, sir." She muttered and he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"You want me to teach you?" he offered with mischief, "I rather like ordering you around." He laughed and she grimaced.

"No, thank you. Are you going to tell me then?"

"Oh? Oh, aye." He turned onto his stomach without letting go of her hand and pointed at his shoulder blade.

"The mermaid?" she asked and he nodded as his thumb barely brushed her knuckles.

Her breath hitched but she tried to ignore it.

"Aye."

"Why?" she asked and he looked up at her as he turned onto his side with her hand still in his.

"Because when I was a lad…I saw one." He stated and she snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, alright." She laughed and his eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm jesting?" he asked and she paused.

"Aye. There are no things as mermaids."

"You're so sure of it. But you're wrong. There are." He said as he placed his hand symmetrically against hers and slowly laced their fingers together while looking at them.

"Captain, are you drunk?" she asked with amusement.

"I have seen mermaids cry. The worst sound and sight ever, lad." Jack murmured and Josette's smile faded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's just…a miserable sight to behold. Their tears have therapeutic qualities, you know." He said as he looked up at her; no playfulness whatsoever in his gaze.

"You're serious." She said softly and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course. They are hard to find however. Most of them are dead. Probably caught in nests or killed." He muttered and she bit her lip.

"Aren't mermaids usually seducing sailors?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Aye."

"Why?"

"Because they're lonely."

"Not because they want to kill them?"

"Myth." He waved his hand in dismissal, "The first mermaid was in fact a human who turned into a mermaid after accidentally killing her lover."

Josette's eyes widened, "Oh…She turned into one because of her sadness?"

"Because of her shame for making such a mistake. So, you see mermaids are very sad creatures." He murmured as he tightened his hold on her hand and tugged her down next to him. She sat down and blinked.

"I didn't know that." She whispered and Jack smiled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know, lad…I'd have no trouble teaching you though." He murmured as he reached up and trailed his finger down her cheek.

Josette flushed and spoke quickly, "They can never be humans? The mermaids." She stumbled over her words and he paused.

"They can…Only when they've found the love of a human." He said quietly and Josette wondered if this was all a big lie or something that he had personal experience of.

_Wouldn't be surprised if he had been with a bloody mermaid as well._ She thought as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip.

"Josh-…" he murmured but then there was a knock on the door.

"Cap'n!" it was Gibbs, "We need you at the helm!" he called and then walked away.

Jack groaned and Josette found the chance to get up from the bed and out of his hold. He glared at the door and quickly stood up, "You can go to bed. I'll see you early tomorrow for our lesson." He told her before he walked out of the cabin clad only in his breeches.

"What the hell, Gibbs! You can't dock the ship on your own?" Jack barked as he slammed the cabin door shut and Josette winced for Gibbs' sake.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Jack's hand grasped Josette's throat as he thrust her against the bulkhead while he had his sword under her chin. His dark eyes narrowed as they gazed down at her.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked as Josette fought for breath, "You're doing everything wrong." He murmured and she swallowed hard.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You know what." He hissed and she glared at him, "Firstly, you do not look at my eyes when we're fighting," he said as he pointed a finger at her, "And secondly," at that he released her and leaned against his sword as if it was a cane, "You don't move correctly." Hr finished and Josette looked at the ground.

"I am just tired."

"Why?"

"I didn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you scared the hell out of me with your strange mermaid stories the other night?" she snapped and his eyes narrowed in realization.

"Is it that or …" he trailed off as he approached her and looked down at her, "Is it because you caught Giselle in the act of sucking me off last night?" he asked innocently and her eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon? I don't care what you do, sir! Although the image might have scarred me for life." She snapped angrily and he looked at her knowingly.

"Thank God you did not turn blind, indeed." His voice had a slightly mocking tone in it and it made her even madder.

"Perhaps you should warn me next time."

"Sure, I will. I will even invite you to join us." He said with a small smirk but when she clenched her jaw and looked away the smirk faded, "I am just jesting, lad." He reached out and grasped her shoulder, "I know you don't like sharing my attentions." He chuckled and Josette exploded by pushing his hand angrily away. Jack stumbled from her force and grabbed her sleeve to catch himself.

"Oi!" he exclaimed with wide eyes and his gaze fell to her half bare shoulder for a moment. His eyes narrowed at the sight and his gaze shifted and slid lower. Just under her collarbone the edge of a bandage was visible.

_What the hell-…_He thought with shock.

He reached out and made to touch said edge but she sidestepped him and distanced herself from him.

"Are you hurt, lad?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Josette's heart sped up, "I just fell and hurt my side a bit. I…I bandaged it so it wouldn't hurt." She explained hurriedly and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You want me to check it?" he offered as he reached forward again but she flinched away.

"No. I'm fine. I just…I just need to rest." She said quietly and Jack was instantly suspicious.

"Let me look."

"No."

They stared at each other until Jack dropped his sword to the ground and waved his hands at her, shooing her away.

"Go then." He told her and she needn't be told twice.

Jack watched her go and frowned, "You're hiding something…aren't you, little one?" he murmured before he gathered his things and walked out of the hold as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's this?" Josette asked with a frown.

"More rum." Jack smirked down at her and Josette had trouble hearing him from over the music.

"I am already dizzy, sir." She shook her head just as Giselle came to stand next to Jack.

"Oh, come on, lad. It's my bloody birthday!" he exclaimed and Giselle turned to look at him funnily.

"Oh…okay." Josette mumbled as she accepted the mug and took a sip.

John looked at her sympathetically from his seat across from her.

"But Jack…I thought your birthday was-…" Giselle started and Jack snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Darling." He smiled and then leaned in close to her, "Shut up." He told her before he kissed her on the lips and then released her, "John," he called.

"Aye, sir?"

"Are you up for a game of cards?" Jack grinned once he saw the deck of cards while Josette grimaced as the amber liquid burned her throat. She was feeling too relaxed to stop drinking though.

_Relaxed and happy_. She even giggled quietly to herself.

"Sure." John smiled albeit a bit hesitantly and Jack sit down next to him and drew Giselle on his lap.

"Cut then." Jack leaned back before he shot a quick look at Josette. Giselle noticed but didn't comment on it. Jack was planning something once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I told you not to drink that last one." John groaned as he supported Josette's weight in his arms, "But you didn't listen, did you?" he mumbled as he carried the sleeping girl to her hammock.

He leaned down and placed her on it gently before he straightened and groaned, "You didn't seem that heavy." He mumbled and leaned down to remove her hat. He placed it aside and looked at her.

With a soft sigh and a light chuckle he pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the side cabin

"Is he asleep?" Jack asked as he entered the cabin and looked at John almost anxiously.

"Aye, sir. He…ah, drank a lot." John chuckled and then paused, "You saw to that."

Jack shrugged and smirked, "He had to get drunk eventually. We are pirates here, mate. You're free to go to bed now." Jack dismissed him.

John nodded and walked out of the cabin even if he was feeling a bit strange doing so. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he was slightly suspicious of his Captain but then again what could he do? He settled for planning to check on her early in the morning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

His brown boots made the wood creak under his weight and he grimaced, his hands extended away from his sides as he paused and waited. When Josette continued sleeping, he exhaled in relief and then continued walking towards her hammock. He paused right next to it and looked down at her with his dark chocolate eyes. His gaze left her peaceful face and slightly parted mouth and trailed the rest of her before he tentatively reached out to her with a bejeweled hand. He lightly touched her neck and briefly felt her calm and steady heartbeat before he took a deep breath and slid his hand further down her throat and towards her chest. He paused at the neckline and then he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her shirt. His fingers encountered cloth and his eyes widened.

His fingers gently felt her bound chest and he pulled his hand back as if burned with a hiss. His eyes stared at her with shock but they also glimmered with a dark flame of satisfaction.

Taking another deep breath he stepped a little further down and reached out again; this time towards her parted legs. His fingers slipped between the apex of her thighs and when they encountered no bulge his mouth parted and his eyes quickly shot to her face. She was still asleep but she had tensed up a little bit. The rum had done its job and had kept her promptly unconscious.

"Bugger." He murmured and with reluctance he pulled his hand from between her warm legs and stepped back.

"You little wench." He murmured with a dark twisted smirk as he shook his head and then stepped back and out of the side cabin with a smug look upon his handsome face.

He headed out of the cabin and looked around the deck for his companion, "Come on in, love." He called quietly and Giselle appeared with a small smile.

"What did you do, Jack?" she asked and Jack looked at her innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

"I know that look." She told him as she approached him and tugged on his beard, "You did something." She said and he grinned.

"Not yet, darlin'. Not yet." He breathed as he slipped his hands down her back to her buttocks and pulled her to him tightly. She whimpered and he groaned before he brought his mouth angrily down to hers.

No one could insult his intelligence and get away with it. No one.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. He is angry, yes, but wouldn't you be?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I shall reward you with a sneak peek, if you want it of course! :P**

**What are you waiting for? Type me some love!**

**Oh and the bits about the mermaids are real. I didn't make them up so I do not take credit. Wikipedia helped a lot! lol**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi, darlings! Welcome back.**

**I would like to thank all my 97 reviewers; signed and unsigned. You all amaze me with your constant support so, thank you so much for sticking with me in this little tale.**

**A note; I have started posting this at The Writer's Coffee Shop as well, so, if anything happens here you can always find this there.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Josette woke up with heavy eyelids and a pounding head. She reached up and cradled her head in her hands before she turned in her hammock. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and once her vision had adjusted she sat up and looked around her. She was in her cabin but she did not recall going in. All she remembered was the party and Jack handing her a mug of rum.

_Rum._

She groaned when she realized that was the reason for her headache. She had never been drunk before but if getting drunk felt like she was feeling, she was never drinking ever again.

She turned her gaze towards the small window and from the stillness of the ship and the quietness she realized that they were still docked and that it was early in the morning.

She threw her legs off the side of the hammock and slowly stood up. She winced and held onto the hammock for her legs felt like they were made of molten wax. Once she had gained her footing she tentatively made her way towards the main cabin. She pushed her door open and once she turned her head to the right she froze and gasped.

The blonde, Giselle, was lacing up her corset barefoot while Jack was reclining back in his pillows and staring unashamedly at her.

"I am so sorry!" Josette said as she quickly stepped back into her cabin.

She heard Giselle giggling and then Jack's voice.

"Do come in, Josh. We need some refreshments over here." He called and she frowned.

Refreshments? He never ordered food for his companions while she was there.

Hesitantly she stepped forward again and looked at him.

"Sir?"

"Is there any of that coffee left?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow as he rested with one hand behind his head and the other on top of his naked lower belly.

"I…I think so."

Her goddamned ears were ringing!

"Good. Some bread would be nice as well. Right, love?" he smirked at Giselle who was not paying attention to him though. She was looking at Josette with a frown.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked kindly and Josette looked at her with mild surprise.

"Hangover." Josette answered as she rubbed the back of her head.

She paused when she encountered her disheveled braid. Her hair needed washing and a good brushing.

"Oh." Giselle nodded sympathetically while Jack clicked his tongue.

"Come on, lad. Don't be such a baby. It's just a little headache." He said with a small scowl and Josette frowned.

Was he irritated about something?

"Just get on with it, will you?" he muttered and Josette was taken aback at his tone.

"Aye, sir." She murmured and with a last look at him and Giselle she walked out of the cabin and towards the galley.

"What did I do this time?" she murmured with a frown as she climbed down the stairs that led below deck

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mr. Gibbs?" Josette almost wheezed as they brought all of the last supplies on the deck.

"Aye?" the older man pulled out a tattered handkerchief and wiped at his brow.

"When are we casting off?" she asked as John put down a sack of potatoes and groaned.

"Not sure…Sometime today. Why won't you ask the Captain?" he told her and she bit her lip to prevent her face from breaking into a grimace.

"What?" John elbowed her gently and she looked up at him.

"Nothing." She quickly shook her head, "I am going to ask him and then I'll help you organize the supplies down in the hold." She told him with a small smile and he grinned.

"We got some new chickens!" he told her with a snicker and she scowled.

"Great." She muttered before she headed for the cabin. More birds to hunt around the hold for their eggs.

"Maybe these new ones will like you!" he laughed behind her and she shook her head at his antics.

She knocked on the cabin door and then walked in. He was sitting behind his desk, polishing his sword. He didn't look up.

"Captain?" she asked timidly and he paused.

"Oh there you are." He muttered as he shot her a quick look, "Am I to chase you around the ship in order to find you? The bed sheets need to be changed." He stated as he resumed cleaning the blade.

"I'll get to it, sir." She said quickly, not wanting to displease him further and then she remembered, "Are we going to have our lesson today?" she asked hopefully and he paused once more.

He raised his head and looked at her before he shrugged, "I am needed at the helm today. And you have the whole cabin to clean." He said and her hopes were crushed.

"Oh. Okay." She said almost inaudibly and his hand paused upon the blade again even though he didn't look at her.

"Can I help John organize the supplies first?" she asked and Jack's jaw flexed.

"If you must." He grumbled and Josette nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said and she wished he would look at her but he merely nodded his head at her.

As she let herself out of the cabin she wondered if she had said something while she was drunk. Had she offended him somehow? Offended his companion? But no. It couldn't have been that. The woman seemed her usual friendly self earlier.

She frowned as she made her way back to John, thinking of what she could have possibly done or said.

"Everything alright?" John asked her as she leaned down to help him move a heavy cart of rum.

"Did I do something last night?" she asked him as they moved towards the stairs.

"Eh, you got drunk." He said and then chuckled, "You're a funny drunk." He said and she scowled.

"No, I mean…Did I say or do anything bad?" she asked and he frowned.

"Like what?"

"I don't know? Offend the Captain or something?" she groaned with exasperation.

"No. No, I don't recall such a thing and before you say it, I did not get drunk." He cut her off when he saw that she was ready to speak.

"Right." She mumbled as they put the cart down and headed upstairs again to gather the rest of the supplies.

"Why do you ask?" John asked her and she frowned.

"He seems mad at me…He won't look at me." She said softly.

"Then ask him." John shrugged and she scoffed.

"Ask him what? Are you serious?"

"Well, why not? Ask him after we cast off. That way he won't have the chance to leave you behind if you anger him." He said with a smirk.

"You're so funny, John. How long did it take you to think of that?" she said sarcastically.

"Not that long." He grinned as he handed her a cart of carrots and onions. She stumbled a bit and frowned up at him.

"I am serious and you're joking."

At that he sighed, "Don't give much thought in what he says or does from time to time. He has mood swings. Trust me." He told her before he walked away.

Josette followed him but she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. She had a bad feeling about this; a very bad one indeed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late in the afternoon and Josette still hadn't finished with the cabin. She was in the process of mopping the cabin door floor when she heard Jack's voice calling Gibbs' name.

She sighed as she lowered the cleaning cloth inside the soapy bucket, squeezing the dirt from it. She still hadn't succeeded in understanding why he was so annoyed with her. The previous night was a huge blank page inside her head and no matter how hard she tried she could not remember any of it. Irritation had given way to despair after some time and she tried hard not to plop down in her bed and cry like a five year old.

The sound of footsteps alerted her of his upcoming arrival and she took a deep breath.

She looked up when she heard the cabin door open. She stilled when Jack walked in with his spyglass in hand but didn't acknowledge her at all. He simply shut the door, removed his hat and coat and then headed straight for his bunk. She sat slightly up from her kneeling position and her fingers tightened their hold on the soaked cleaning cloth when he brushed by her without sparing her a glance. His boots stepped onto the freshly mopped floor and she bristled when his foot almost crushed her hand. She pulled it away with a wince and he finally looked down at her.

His dark eyes narrowed as if in surprise at seeing her there before he looked away and continued walking to his bed.

Josette had enough of his attitude, "Good morning, sir." She spoke quietly and it worked. Jack stopped walking and he turned his head to look down at her from over his shoulder.

"Josh." He inclined his head but his lips twitched.

Was he amused about something or he simply found her amusing-or rather ridiculous?

"I thought your eyesight was good, Captain." She said as she continued scrubbing the cabin floor.

"It is." He nodded and she frowned.

"So you did see me and my small hand that was next to your foot." She stated and Jack placed his thumb on his bottom lip as if in thought.

"Perhaps." He smirked and then promptly plopped down on the bed; with his boots still on. They stained the freshly changed sheets.

"Are you angry with me, sir?" she asked as she averted her eyes from his offending boots.

"Why would I be, lad?" he sent a grin at her and before she had the chance to object he spoke again, "You are on watch tonight. Up in the crow's nest." He told her casually and her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"You got a problem with that, boy?" he asked her with dark, challenging eyes, daring her to argue and defy him.

"N-no, sir." She shook her head, "But…I've never done my watch up there." She said weakly.

He was officially mad at her.

"Well, there's always a time for a first time, wouldn't you say?" he cocked an eyebrow and she gulped.

"There is one problem." She said and he gazed at her expectantly.

"Aye?"

"I don't know how to climb up to the crow's nest and I have a fear of heights." She added and he paused.

"Then perhaps now is the time to overcome that fear." He smirked at her, "Aye?" he murmured as he gazed at her intently.

Josette bit her tongue and lowered her gaze to the floor before she resumed scrubbing; hard.

"If you scrape the wood you'll have to pay for the repair." Her Captain chirped in smugly and she looked up only to find him in the process of opening his bedside drawer. He grinned at her when he noticed her looking and very slowly pulled out his leather journal.

"I love you too, lad." He winked and when she bristled he laughed and shook his head.

Josette looked away from him and tried hard to prevent her heart from fluttering at the sound of his deep laughter, even if it was at her expense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sky was impossibly dark when Josette walked out for her watch. John was waiting for her by the mast, looking more nervous than ever.

"I'm here." She said to him and she was aware of Jack's eyes on her back.

"Aye…Are you sure? I can take over your watch-…" John started as he shot a brief glance at Jack who was looking at them closely.

"No!" she cut him off, "I'll do it." She shook her head and looked at him, "Tell me how." She whispered and John pursed his lips before he nodded and did as he was told.

"It's just four hours. They'll pass." John called up at her and she nodded.

"I'll be fine." She called back and then she was alone.

The trick was to never look down and she tried. But from time to time she would forget herself and look down only to gasp and look up. So, there was a reason why Dave and John took that shift. She didn't think she would be able to do it every other night. Lack of sleep didn't bother her that much but this bothered her. She had no idea how she would climb back down.

Deciding to forget that part she focused on the horizon in front of her and tried to enjoy the cool Caribbean breeze.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ropes quivered dangerously and Josette looked down. Her eyes widened and she looked back up.

"Dizzy much?" Jack's voice made her look down again and when she did she encountered his golden grin.

"Obviously." She stated as he lifted himself up and slipped in next to her with his feet dangling off the edge of the crow's nest.

"It wasn't that difficult, was it?" he asked as he leaned back and his shoulder bumped with hers.

"Why are you up here, sir? I thought I was on watch." She said and he smirked with his eyes closed.

"You are. Are you trying to tell me what to do again, _lad_?" he asked and she noticed that he hesitated on that last word. She got a bit uneasy at that.

"No…I am just trying to understand why I am here in the first place." She murmured and he turned to look at her.

"Because I told you to."

"Yes, but when Greg made me climb the ringing you objected because I was not properly trained to do so. What changed?" she asked him and she couldn't shake of the feeling that he was gazing at her funnily.

"A lot changed…Do you have anything that you want to say to me, Josh?" he asked her out of the blue and she blinked.

"Sir?" she frowned and he sighed.

"Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?" he asked again and she hesitated.

"No…No, I don't." she whispered and his dark eyes flashed in the darkness.

"I see…Well, come down then. Your shift's over." He muttered as he started climbing back down.

Josette could do nothing but stare at him as he did so. This time the height didn't bother her. What really bothered her was his jerky movements and unsettling stare.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two weeks later, Port Au Prince _

John was leaning against the railing when Josette appeared with two bananas and two apples in her hands. When he saw her he smiled and took his share of fruit from her hand.

"Thanks." He told her and she nodded as she leaned next to him and looked at the dock.

"How are your lessons going?" he asked after they had eaten their fruits and Josette grimaced.

"I haven't had any lessons for the last couple of weeks." She muttered and John blinked at her in surprise.

"Oh? I thought the Captain was keen on teaching you everything he knew."

"Not lately. All he ever does is ignoring me these days." She whispered.

John frowned, "Did you do anything?"

"That's what I've been trying to understand…From what I recall I didn't do anything." She shrugged.

"Ask him." He bumped his shoulder with hers to get her attention and she bit her lower lip.

"I have…He says I haven't done anything."

John straightened when the cabin door opened and Jack walked out.

Josette looked at him and quickly approached him, "Captain?" she called as he was in the process of putting on his coat.

"Aye?" he looked up at her and Josette's heart soared. It seemed so long since he had actually looked at her in the eyes.

"Um…You're going ashore?" she stumbled over her words but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Aye."

"Can you stay?"

Jack froze at that and his gaze darkened, "Why should I?" he asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I was thinking that we could start with my lessons again…It's been so long since-…"

"Well that's all fine and well, lad, but I wish to amuse myself rather than sit here sweating like a pig for your benefit." His words cut her to the bone and she was unsettled by the effect that few of his words could have on her.

"But…I thought that you liked teaching me. I thought you enjoyed it." She said and she was angry to hear that her voice quivered ever so slightly.

"There was a time when I thought the same." His eyes moved up and down her form before they settled onto her face, "Apparently that phase is over. Why don't you find a new teacher? John would have no problem, I'm sure." He motioned towards her friend who was standing next to the rail still, looking quite uncomfortable at their confrontation.

"No, I don't think so." She said quite loudly, in a firm voice, even as her eyes burned with moisture, "I think I'll just stick to my slave-like activities. They are after all, all I'm needed for here, right? Cleaning, mopping and laundry require less wit than sword fighting and since I've stopped amusing you then you must have found me lacking in that department. Clearly God has not gifted me with an abundance of talents. Have a good night out, Captain." She smiled bitterly and then turned around and headed for the cabin.

She could feel his wide eyed stare as she made her retreat and she felt an ounce of satisfaction deep in her veins at the success of leaving him speechless. Her satisfaction didn't last for long because a moment later she heard his footsteps trailing her back to the cabin. Panic rose in her chest and as she entered the cabin she turned and looked at him as he advanced on her.

His foot made quick work of shutting the door and in a flash he had seized both of her wrists in his hands. She found herself pressed against the closest wall as he pushed her roughly against it. She gasped and groaned as her back hit the solid surface with a thud.

"Are you trying to make me even more furious with you?" he snarled as he brought his face impossibly close to hers.

"Why? Why do you say that? What have I done, sir?" she murmured in earnest and he sneered.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop playing games with me. Do you understand me?" he hissed and she gulped.

"No, I don't." she almost whimpered and his eyes flashed.

His dark gaze scanned her face; from her creased eyebrows to her parted lips and back up again.

"You don't know. Perhaps this will enlighten you then." He breathed out harshly before he lowered his lips to hers.

His mouth attacked hers with a ferocity that made her skin crawl. His tongue forced her lips apart as one of his hands released her wrist and traveled up the length of her body until he was fully cupping her bound breast through her baggy shirt. She gasped against his lips and her eyes widened as his hand flexed roughly around her already tender flesh.

_He couldn't possibly-…!_

She turned her head away from his lips and he was forced to break the kiss.

"Oh my God." She whispered and he used his free hand to grab her throat in a vice like grip.

"Does this enlighten you, _Josh_?" his voice was angry and mocking and it made her shiver in fright.

"I…Captain-…"

"I know." He hissed at her and with a last squeeze he let go of her breast and grabbed her hair instead, "I know everything, _love_. Do you hear me? _Everything_. Did you really think you could fool me forever? Did you think I'd never find out? Hmm?" his breathing was harsh against her lips but she didn't dare look at him. She was ashamed.

"Look at me." He ordered as he forced her head back so she was gazing up at him with wide green eyes, "You have this night to think your explanation over. Don't let me find you in here when I come back later. I don't care where you will sleep in but if I were in your position I wouldn't waste my time sleeping. Is that clear?"

When she remained silent he tugged roughly on her hair again, "I said is it clear?" he snarled and she quickly nodded her head.

"Good girl." He murmured and she wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not. Fear was clouding her senses; her fear and his scent.

With one last look at her, he released her with a sneer and briskly walked out of the cabin.

Without him holding her upright she slowly slid down the bulkhead and collapsed on the floor in a heap of trembling limbs and shaky breaths.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Ahem, still here? Good.**

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Sneak peeks and my everlasting love to anyone who reviews! Feedback makes me write faster! :D**

**Until then, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! Wow, 102 reviews for one chapter? You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for your continued support.**

**Important A/N: I just want to let you know that EXPLICIT love scenes will not be published here. For that reason I have posted this story on The Writer's Coffee Shop and Adult Fan Fiction Net. If you wish to read the uncensored chaps you have to go there. Sorry, but I won't risk my story being deleted when I could have prevented it.**

**I will let you know when the time comes but I am sure you will understand. Please don't be mad. If you have any questions, please ask me.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

John gazed up from the floor as he sat on his hammock with his elbows on his knees. Josette was sitting next to him, still horror struck.

"I don't get it. How did he find out?" he asked her quietly and she took a deep shuddery breath.

"I don't know. Perhaps he…I don't know." Josette turned and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything. I haven't told a soul." He murmured and she nodded.

"I know." She whispered as she briefly touched his hand, "I just have to tell him the truth. Which he knows, because I haven't lied to him about the reason why I am here."

"He will calm down eventually." John said comfortingly and Josette shook her head.

"You should have seen him last night…I have never seen him like that before. He was so mad." She said quietly before she turned her eyes on him, "For a minute I thought he was going to kill me."

John grimaced, "Nah. He wouldn't. He is fond of you." He argued and Josette bit her lip.

"I haven't told you something." She whispered and John blinked.

"Oh, no. It's bad, isn't it?" he winced and she wiped at her cheek with her sleeve.

"I don't know. But I think it's the reason why he's so mad."

"Okay…What is it?" he took a deep breath in preparation.

"He…" she stopped and closed her eyes, "He kissed me." She whispered and John's eyebrows almost disappeared under his hairline.

"He _what_?" he exclaimed and Josette shushed him.

"Shh! Please keep your voice down. Someone could hear us." She covered his lips with her clammy hand and he pulled it away to hold it in his own instead. The action grounded her, calmed her.

"Okay, sorry." He murmured, eyes still wide, "But…you…you were supposedly a man." He hissed and Josette gulped.

"I know…It puzzled me immensely but he did it…More than once." She admitted and John's jaw went slack.

"Oh, bugger…That's a novelty. I mean, he does have his share of lasses but…That explains his anger." John said and she nodded.

"That's what I think too…He thinks I played him for a fool."

"And in a way you did." He said and she looked at him shocked, "I mean, it must have been confusing and shocking as hell for him to find himself attracted to a man." He explained himself and Josette put her hands on her head and groaned.

"What a mess…Now, what do I do?" she asked him and John remained silent for a while.

"Just be honest."

"You think he'll throw me off the ship? Tell the others?" she asked and John frowned.

"I don't think so. Maybe he will be mad for a while but throwing you off? That's not him."

"He did it to Greg."

"He was a cad and he almost raped you. He deserved it."

"And I don't?"

"Josette, you saved his life. He won't forget that. You saved mine too." he murmured the last sentence.

"I am glad I did. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have anyone to whine at." She said and his mouth twitched.

"You got a point." He bumped her shoulder with his before he threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

Josette's heart soared at the gesture and she leaned her head against his chest, "Thank you." She murmured as she shut her eyes and waited.

"Are you going to tell him that I know?" he asked after a while and she tensed.

"No."

"No?" he cocked an eyebrow and she nodded against his chest.

"I won't get you into trouble." She murmured and his only answer was a heavy sigh of defeat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hours later…_

Josette looked from behind the stairs as the brown haired woman exited the cabin and slowly made her way towards the gangplank. Josette frowned at the uncomfortable way the other woman was walking in and bit her lip.

Who knows how he had dealt with his anger…Probably took it out on the poor woman. She shuddered when she recalled his furious expression and flashing dark eyes. The memory made her tremble.

Suddenly, the woman turned, looked at the cabin one last time and smirked with satisfaction, diminishing all of Josette's previous thoughts of pity. Josette's mouth dropped open as the woman turned and sauntered away with her head held high.

"Oh God." Josette whispered as she stepped from behind the staircase and watched as the woman disappeared from sight.

Perhaps he wasn't angry with everyone; just with her. She nervously wrung her hands as she gazed ahead but when the cabin door cracked open she froze.

"You can come in now." His voice was low and husky as if he had just woken up but she knew better. He had other things to do than sleep.

The thought made her angry for some reason but she managed to keep her expression calm as she slowly turned towards the cabin door.

He was no longer there. She frowned but then decided that it was better to just go in there and be done with it. She no longer wished to drag things out. She was already in deep trouble anyway. It'd do no good to enrage him further.

She took a few steps closer but then she stopped. She took a deep calming breath and continued walking.

She peered inside the cabin tentatively, despite the fact that he had just invited her in. The room smelled of stale alcohol and his scent combined with the odor of cheap perfume made her dizzy.

She resisted the urge to cringe when she noticed the rumbled sheets and his discarded clothes. As she looked up at him she noticed that he was in the same shirt and breeches from the previous night.

He was standing with his back to her in front of his desk and when he heard her approaching he suddenly turned to face her.

His face was impassive and composed; the complete opposite from furious. He was as calm as ever and his body was relaxed. Clearly he had calmed down since she had last seen him.

His eyes bore into hers for a few seconds before he suddenly threw her sword at her. She jumped as it fell on the floor in front of her feet with a loud clatter.

"Sir?"

"Leave the '_sir'_ out when you're addressing me, lass. I am not your Captain." He murmured and she felt her heart dropping to her belly.

"But-…"

"Pick it up." He ordered in the same quiet tone and she looked at the sword, "Pick it up, love." He repeated when she hesitated.

"But you said that…" she trailed off and he smirked.

"You said you wanted lessons and I gave you lessons. Now let's see if we can perfect you…And then…" he trailed off as he appraised her with dark glimmering eyes, "Then you can tell why you've been letting me slip my tongue down your throat when you are pretending to be a man." He said and her cheeks flushed.

"I could ask you the same." She whispered and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I _am_ a man."

"You didn't know that I was a woman when you did it." She shot at him and a slow salacious grin formed on his handsome face.

"Touché, love." He whispered as he slowly brushed her collarbone with the tip of his sword. His eyes suddenly darkened, "Pick up the sword, lass. Now." He told her as he took a step back and regarded her with mischievous eyes.

Tentatively she did as she was told but then looked up at him with wide eyes, "I don't think I remember anything you've taught me." She whispered and Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Don't worry. You can't forget it. It's like sex. You remember it. But I guess you wouldn't know, would you?" He said with a smirk and she felt her cheeks burning with color.

"Captain-…"

"I told you that I am not your Captain, lass." He narrowed his eyes and she gulped, "Ready?" he murmured as he gazed at her speculatively.

Josette's knees trembled as she nodded but she did so nonetheless. What else could she do?

"I thought we were going to talk." She whispered as he circled her like a predator.

"And we will. But not yet. Come." He told her as he came to stand in front of her and then smirked, "Give me your best shot, love." He said and she did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The tattered shirt split open in two and a gasp left her mouth as she shifted her wide, terrified eyes to look at Jack. Now what?

"I told you; never take your eyes off your enemy." He murmured as he gazed down at her with satisfaction. They had been at it for an hour and she felt like she was going to collapse. She had received various, superficial cuts but she had managed to hurt him once. A small _x_ shaped incision on his cheekbone was her only victory; a victory which of course had happened by accident rather than real talent.

"Look at me." He murmured and she inhaled sharply as sweat slid down her forehead to her cheek. When she hesitated he sighed and placed the tip of his blade under chin.

"I won't murder you, lass. Look at me." He repeated and she swallowed hard before she complied.

Tremulously, she raised her eyes to his and he grinned widely as he leaned against his desk almost lazily. His eyes were dark and his posture lax, still under the influence of the rum he had just recently consumed. That's why he was so relaxed.

"So, Joseph," he started then smiled as he leaned over and untied the cord that kept her braid together, "Josh." The nickname rolled off his tongue slowly while his eyes shone with curiosity and something else. His hand shook her hair out of the braid and it fell in auburn waves down her shoulders. He pulled back while still keeping the sword against her skin.

"Now I understand why there wasn't anything visible in those breeches." He commented as he gazed at her crotch, "And here you had me thinking that the ladies of Tortuga simply weren't doing it for you." He let out a chuckle as he brushed the tip of his sword up and down her neck. The coldness of the metal made her shiver.

"Now, are you going to explain to me why you're on my ship, lass?" his eyes changed and lost their playfulness. They darkened menacingly and she gulped.

_Not again!_

"I don't appreciate deception, love." He hissed when she remained silent.

"No. You're simply the master of it." She replied, letting the words flow out of her mouth in her real, calm feminine tone. It was true. He was pretty good at lying himself.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Let's take it from the beginning then, shall we?" he said to her calmly and she closed her eyes before she took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to lie to you." She whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Explain that." His reply was brusque.

"When I first came here…I was dressed in men's clothing because I didn't want to be recognized and because I didn't have any other clothes to travel in. As I came here, Mr. Gibbs thought me a boy and offered me work so…I found it easier to just go along with it rather than reveal that I am a woman. When no one realized that I was a female, I was convinced that this was the way to go. I knew that women are not welcome upon ships. I-…"

"You obviously do not know me then." He cut her off sharply and the words hurt. She thought that she did.

"I'm sorry?"

"I am not known for throwing people off my ship because of their sex. What makes you think that I wouldn't let you stay?" he quirked an eyebrow and she quickly tucked her hair behind her ear. His eyes followed the movement before they focused on her face again.

"You would have let me stay as a member of the crew?" she asked him and he pursed his lips.

"Perhaps not but-…"

"You see?" she shook her head.

"I was not finished." He hissed and she flinched before she looked down. She noticed that her bound chest was visible through her ruined shirt and quickly grabbed the ends and covered herself. When she looked up, she noticed that his gaze was there as well.

"What I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, a thing which you shouldn't have done since you continue to address me as your Captain," he pointed out and she looked away, "Is that I might have not allowed you to be a part of the crew but I would agree to drop you off at any port that you chose." He said and she closed her eyes.

"I made a mistake." She murmured and he chuckled.

"Mistake? Aye. And it will cost you." He replied and her blood ran cold, "What I can't understand is how you managed to keep your secret for so long…" he trailed off as he sheathed his sword and brushed his thumb over his lip in thought, "Or perhaps you didn't." he said as he stared at her.

Josette tried to keep her face neutral.

"Does someone know?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No."

"Are you sure?" he quirked an eyebrow and she nodded again.

"Yes, I am."

Jack looked at her for a moment longer before he turned from her and started pacing up and down. He paused by his desk and grabbed his almost empty bottle of rum and took a greedy sip.

"Perhaps you've drunk enough?" the words were out of her mouth before she could censor them and he froze. Slowly he turned to look at her.

"You dare give me advice after what you've done?" he murmured as he turned and approached her, "Of course you do. You're a woman." He continued in his eerily quiet voice and Josette took a step back, "That's why I don't trust women. All you know is betrayal." His eyes bore into her own wide ones.

"You've told me that before."

"Aye. And I should have realized what you are then. You knew about Adele and you didn't tell me. I guess women support one another." He commented dryly and she almost blurted out that she had been forced to keep the woman's secret but she held her tongue.

"Nothing to say? Pity." He looked down at her for a few more seconds before he turned from her and brought the bottle to his lips again.

"I am sorry." She whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you?" he asked as he leaned against his desk.

Josette looked up at that and nodded, her eyes drawn to the trickle of blood that marred his cheek.

"Is anything else you told me even true? About your mother?" he asked with a grimace and she blinked.

"Of course. You've seen the marks. I did not lie. I would never lie about something like that." She told him fiercely but he only continued to stare at her.

"But you would have still led me on in believing that I am attracted to a boy, is that correct?" his eyes were piercing her.

He was right. God, he was right. She should have drawn the line when he had first touched her differently.

_Oh God. He is attracted to me?_ Her heart fluttered around in her chest at the notion.

_Focus_! Her inner voice scolded her.

"I am sorry."

"It always made me wonder why you never put up much of a fight." He murmured as he looked her up and down, "At first it was funny…That you kept refusing female company and then…" he pushed away from the desk and approached her, "Then I started thinking that maybe you didn't like lasses…or that you were too shy. Either one." he spoke quietly as he came to stand right in front of her. His fingers reached out and fingered a lock of her auburn hair and she tensed.

"When I kissed you and you didn't pull back I was certain of it." He said as he let go of her hair and trailed his hand down her shoulder. His fingers skimmed her arm until he let his hand rest on her hip.

"Now that I see you for what you really are…" he whispered as he let his hand slip between the folds of her ruined shirt. His fingers encountered the naked skin of her belly and her muscles flexed at the touch.

"I see nothing worth the trouble that I went through for you." He said and it was like he had slapped her, "That was always the case of course but you were always there. Always eager to work and do my biding. You were rather amusing and easy to be around. And it was something about you…" He continued as his hand slid closer and closer to her bound chest, "That's what made me so mad. You're nothing but a little thing though, aye?" his breath fanned over her lips as he spoke and on an impulse she placed her hands on his chest.

"Is this why Greg did what he did?" his eyes lit up with realization and her eyes widened, "Did he find out your secret?"

"Yes." She admitted. It was no use lying to him now.

"What did he really want?" he asked and she swallowed hard as his fingertips got closer and closer to her breast, "Did he want to fuck you?" he murmured and his breathing hitched as his fingers finally found their destination, "Hmm?"

"Please, stop." She said as she used her hands to push him away.

He raised his hands up in surrender and stepped back, "What's your name?" he cocked his head to the side and she was dizzy from how easily he switched subjects, "Or is that a secret as well?" he asked and she licked her dry lips as she pulled her shirt together again.

"Josette."

"Josette." He repeated, "Josette. Is that French?" he asked and she was lost.

"I…I don't know. Perhaps." She stammered and he took another sip from his bottle before he spoke again.

"Well, it was…_interesting_ meeting you, lass. You may gather your things now." He told her as he turned away from her.

"What?" she whispered and he sighed.

"Do I always need to repeat myself with you?" he turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, "You may gather your things. You have until the end of the day to get off my ship." he said slowly, enunciating every word as if speaking to a child.

"Please,…can't I just-…"

"Just what?" he snapped, "I am not going to change my mind. Not this time. I may have brought you back once before but I won't do it again." He snarled and she stilled.

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had just said.

"What?" she took a step forward as he averted his eyes, "You were the one who brought me back? I thought Mr. Gibbs…" she trailed off and he grimaced.

"It seems like I've done some mistakes of my own." He grumbled.

"You told him to make me stay?" she was shocked.

What did that mean?

"Aye. It seems like you didn't appreciate the sentiment." He muttered as he looked at her.

"But I did! I do!" she argued, "I am so grateful for anything you've done for me. Please, don't make me leave. I'll do anything you want." She whispered and he smirked.

"Anything? Now that's an interesting suggestion…" he trailed off as his eyes perused her body, "If I was interested, of course." He said and she gasped.

"Please, Sir." She started, ignoring his harsh comment, "I did everything in my power to be good enough in order to stay here. Please, don't make me leave like that. It's still me. I'm the same person." She said softly and she could see the inner battle taking place behind his stormy eyes.

His hands flexed and un-flexed until he closed his eyes and sighed, "I am sorry, lass. I can't. The Josh I knew wouldn't lie to me." he murmured and it sounded like he was almost forced to say the words.

He looked at her one more time before he turned away from her.

Josette stared at his back for a while, silently praying that he might change his mind, but when he ignored her and started tidying his desk, she sighed and stepped towards the side cabin to do as she was told.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette slipped out of the side cabin and looked at his desk. He was still there except that now he was sitting down.

Taking a deep breath she started walking towards him. He looked up at her and frowned.

"Done so soon?" he murmured as his eyes looked at the small bag that had her belongings.

"Yes. This belongs to you." Josette said quietly as she slid the silver dagger towards him from across the desk.

Jack's eyes looked up at her long and hard before he stiffly nodded and reached out to take it. His rough fingers brushed against hers and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I am sorry for lying to you." She whispered but he refused to meet her eyes. He had suddenly found his rings very fascinating.

"Thank you for everything…Jack."

It was the first time she had called him by his name and it felt different…liberating almost.

She nodded quietly to herself and then carried on walking towards the door. As she opened the door his hand shot out, out of nowhere, and slammed it shut again. She gasped sharply as she felt his body against hers and her eyes drifted closed when he snaked an arm around her waist and let it rest upon her stomach. His nose skimmed up her cheek before he buried it in her loose hair.

"Damn you." He breathed as he reached up and clasped her chin between his fingers. He turned her head so she was facing him and then leaned down. His lips touched hers in a light kiss which got deeper and rougher as his breathing quickened and his grip on her tightened. Josette barely had the time to reciprocate for all too soon he pulled away and released her, still breathing heavily.

"Go." He told her quietly as he stepped back from her and headed back to his desk.

By the time he looked at the door again, she was gone.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Eeep! Don't kill me! I had to do this, I swear!**

**Please tell me what you think. I am very anxious to hear your thoughts. Sneak peeks await, darlings!**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to check out the other two sites I mentioned. **

**Oh and for those who are waiting for the last chapter of _Fallen Angel_, it's coming…In a day or two. :D**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Once again, thank you for your continuous support, my darlings! You continue to amaze me with your amazing response to this story.**

**I hope you all like this. Let me know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be in some Caribbean island, drinking rum with Jack…:(**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

As soon as Josette was off the ship she paused by the dock and looked at her feet. She felt lost and disorientated and her head felt so heavy as if she were sleepy but she knew that it wasn't because of her lack of sleep.

A few sailors passed by her as she stood motionless and as one of them bumped her shoulder; she woke up from her daze and looked up. She blinked and shook her head while the man grumbled something in a thick Spanish accent.

"Josette!"

She heard her name being called and turned around only to see John sprinting towards her.

"Wait!" By the time he had reached her he was breathless.

"I, um…Sorry." She whispered and he frowned.

"What for?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I left without saying goodbye." She replied and he froze.

"So, he actually threw you off the ship? Jesus Christ, what did you say to him?" he asked her with wide eyes and she sighed.

"Nothing. Just the truth."

Noise from the Pearl alerted them and they both looked up towards it.

"Listen, he's given orders. We set sail in half an hour." John told her as he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tattered handkerchief. He took her hand and placed it inside. It felt heavy.

"What-…"

"It's money. Stay here. There is a tavern that's owned by my mother's sister. Go there and just say my name. Don't leave this island, do you understand me?" he told her and she blinked up at him.

"I can't accept the money, John-…"

"Yes, you will if you want to survive." He told her through gritted teeth and she paused.

"Okay…I'll pay you back." She whispered as she put the money away and smiled up at him sadly.

"Good. I have to go or they'll notice me gone." He rubbed her arm and then started backing away, "Don't do anything stupid." He warned and then pointed behind her, "The tavern's just beyond the dock. It's called _The Sleepy Tiger_. Don't comment on the name." he smirked and it managed to make her chuckle.

"I was not planning on it. Thank you." She told him and with a wink he turned on his heel and ran back to the ship.

Josette remained staring after him until he disappeared. She looked at the Pearl one last time and then turned around and headed for the tavern, forcing her legs to walk away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_At The Sleepy Tiger_

Josette pushed through the heavy crowd of people and slowly made her way towards the counter. An elder plump woman was sitting behind it while a girl was serving the customers that were leaning against it.

Josette looked between the two women and decided to go to the older looking one.

"I'm sorry." She called and the plump brown haired lady looked at her up and down.

"Good heavens, girl. You are a girl, right?" she asked and her voice sounded low and husky, as if she had a cold.

"Um," Josette looked down at her clothes, "Yes, I am." She smiled sheepishly.

"What can I do for you?" the woman quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I…ah, need a room." Josette tucked a lock of her loose hair behind her ear, "John sent me here." She mumbled and the woman's eyes widened.

"John? My nephew John?" she exclaimed and Josette nodded.

"Oh, God!" she laughed, "How's that boy?" she asked and Josette smiled.

"He is good. He just set sail." She whispered and then looked up, "I need a place to stay."

"And you've found it. What's your name, lass?" the woman asked as she walked back towards a drawer and pulled out a key.

"Josette." She replied.

"My name's Molly. Here's your key. Second floor. Don't stray towards the first floor." She winked and Josette flushed.

"Okay." She took the key.

"The rent's three shillings a night." Molly said hesitantly, "You do have some money, right?"

"Yes." Josette quickly pulled out some money and laid it on the counter.

"Ana! Give the girl some gin." She elbowed the young girl who stood next to her and then turned to Josette.

"How long will you stay?" she asked and Josette bit her lip.

"I don't know. A while." She murmured as Ana slipped the glass of gin towards her, "Um, I don't drink. I've had a bad experience." She said shaking her head.

"It'll warm you right up. You look a bit pale even behind that tan of yours." Molly pointed out.

"Um…no, thank you. Good night." Josette pulled back from the counter with a small smile and then headed for the stairs.

"Night, lass." Molly murmured as she pocketed the money and looked at her speculatively.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The next morning_

Josette climbed down the stairs that led to the bar with a newfound determination. Since she was on her own she should find a way to survive. The sooner she started occupying herself with work the sooner would she forget about Jack and his ship. She was on her own and that was not going to change any time soon.

All night she had been tossing and turning. She missed the sway of the ship, the sound of the waves, her uncomfortable hammock, even Jack's obnoxious snoring. But she had to forget all those things and focus on the present.

As she stepped foot downstairs her eyes were immediately drawn to the counter. Molly was there, counting last night's profits.

"Morning, lass." She looked at Josette from the rim of her glasses, "Slept well?"

"Not really." Josette admitted as she approached.

"Morning!" a cheery voice called from the stairs and Josette turned and looked at the young woman who had arrived. She had straight auburn hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a smile on her face.

"Brenda." Molly muttered before she turned to Josette again, "She's one of my girls." He winked and Josette flushed slightly.

John's aunt also ran a brothel business as well then? But then again, who owned a tavern and didn't.

"I am actually looking for work." She said as Brenda slipped into a chair and gazed at them with curious eyes.

"Work?" Molly asked and Josette nodded.

"You need anyone here? To serve tables." She clarified and Molly chuckled.

"Sure, lass. Anna's ready to burst and I only have one other barmaid."

"Burst?"

"She's with child. Didn't you notice?" Molly blinked and Josette shook her head.

"I was tired last night." She murmured and then smiled softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Brenda, get her some clothes. Customers ain't going to like it if she parades around here in men's clothes." Molly wrinkled her nose and Josette perked up at that.

"I'll pay for them." She quickly said before Brenda grabbed her hand and hauled her upstairs towards her room.

"You have to be quiet. My client's still sleeping." Brenda said as they stepped in.

Josette's eyes widened at the sight of a blond man who was sprawled on the bed that was situated in the middle of the small room.

"Come." Brenda said as she fished a dress from a chest and pulled her out of the room again.

"Hope it fits you." She said as she gazed at her, "You're so thin." She commented but Josette only shrugged.

"Put it on while I find you some shoes." Brenda told her before she slipped back inside.

With a sigh Josette headed back towards her room. This was so not her…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two months later…_

"Josette!" Molly snapped and Josette quickly looked up at her.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she straightened behind the counter, stifling a yawn.

"Here's your earnings for this week." Molly said with a sigh, "What's wrong?" she asked as she handed her the money.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Molly cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I'm just tired." She lied easily as she placed the money between the folds of her dress and smiled.

"Stay another hour and then you can go to bed. I'll close up." Molly told her dubiously and Josette nodded gratefully.

"Okay."

"These need washing." Caitlyn, the other barmaid, said with a scowl as she thrust a tray of mugs on top of the counter.

"Lose the scowl, Cat." Molly told her and Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her.

Josette smiled, "I'll do it." She mumbled as she picked the tray and headed for the kitchen.

When she arrived outside again she froze.

"Bugger."

Josette blushed scarlet when John's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stared at her.

"Good to see you too." She mumbled as she placed the tray of clean mugs and then stepped from behind the counter.

She was in his arms a moment after and she felt like time had gone back to the moment she had left.

"You're in a dress." He murmured with a chuckle as he squeezed her and touched a lock of her wavy hair.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for the lack of shoes. They were killing me." She chuckled as she blinked back rebellious tears.

John pulled back and eyed her, "You look…pale." He muttered and she shrugged.

"I don't go out a lot." She said and then she froze, "Please tell me you're alone." She whispered as she looked at the entrance with wide eyes.

"I am." He nodded, "How have you been?" he asked and she sighed.

"Fine. Let me get you a drink." She said quietly and he nodded as he sat down in one of the stools.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she poured him some rum.

"I guess. I am no good at this." She murmured and he smirked.

"The chickens and goat miss you."

She chuckled and bit her lip, "I miss them too."

"The dress suits you." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it. It's stifling." She mumbled and then looked up at him, "How long are you staying?" she asked him and he shrugged as he took a sip from his rum.

"Captain didn't say. Not that he says much these days. He just barks orders and sleeps most of the day."

Josette paused, "Is he okay? Is he sick?" she asked him as her heart dropped to her stomach.

"I think he's fine…But he's been idle." John said and she frowned.

"Idle? How?"

"No raids, no pillaging, no nothing. The crew's starting to wonder." He replied and she bit her lip.

"Oh."

"He hasn't talked about you." He told her suddenly and she looked up at him.

"Okay."

"I'm just saying this because I know you care." He told her softly and she nodded.

"It's okay. Why would he talk about me?" she murmured even as she felt her stomach twisting into a thousand knots at the idea of him forgetting her so easily.

"Josette, I am not stupid." John warned but he was cut off when a man came to stand next to him, demanding ale.

Josette handed him his drink and looked at John, "I never said you were." She said quietly, "I've moved on. In a while I'll have enough money to rent a proper room at the local inn. I'm good. Even if I hate these clothes." She tried for a smile.

John shook his head at her and grinned.

"Get us a bottle, Mr. Gibbs and do it quickly."

At the sound of that voice, Josette froze. So did John.

"You said you were alone." She gasped and John looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was." He hissed and Josette looked around her quickly, trying to think of something but Gibbs was already approaching.

"Oh God." Josette whispered as the older man headed towards her.

"Hey, lass. A bottle of rum and two mugs…" Gibbs trailed off as he gazed at her with curiosity.

"Y-yes." Josette quickly murmured, thankful of the fact that he hadn't recognized her yet.

"John?" Gibbs exclaimed and Josette winced, "You didn't say you were coming here."

"John!" Molly's voice exploded and Josette sighed in defeat, "You're here! Come give me a hug!"

"John?" Jack's voice spoke up and Josette froze as she turned over and gazed at the scene.

John was wrestling to escape Molly's arms while Gibbs and Jack were gazing at him with amusement.

He hadn't noticed her yet.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked with a smirk and Josette noticed that he looked the same. The scar she had given him that day hadn't healed and it was an angry red that marred his bronze cheekbone.

"Eh, my aunt." John quickly said as Molly released him with a loud kiss on his cheek.

Gibbs snorted while Jack grinned, "Hello, love." He greeted and then quickly turned towards the counter, "Now where's that…" he trailed off as soon as his eyes fell on Josette who was still standing frozen with the rum bottle in her hand.

"…Rum." He finished as his eyes swept over her body once and lingered on her cleavage more than it was necessary before they settled onto her face.

John looked at his Captain with shock while Gibbs was still gazing at her with perplexity.

Josette quickly placed the bottle of rum in front of him on the counter and made to step back but his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. He slammed her hand on the counter and held her captive while his eyes flashed dangerously towards John's direction.

"Something to say, John?" he murmured quietly as Josette tried to pull her hand away.

"No, sir. I simply came for a drink." John said softly while Molly gazed at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"Is this your Captain, Johnny?" she asked and John nodded.

Jack's gaze left John and he returned to Josette who was still shocked, "Hello, love. Lovely dress." He smirked as he looked at her up and down again.

With a strength she didn't know she possessed she pulled her hand free and stepped back.

"Nice to see you too, Captain Sparrow. Enjoy your rum. My shift's over, right?" she turned her eyes on Molly who nodded and then proceeded to drag John away with her. Josette quickly discarded her apron and headed for the back room to get her shoes.

Gibbs' eyes widened in realization at the sound of her voice and he gaped like a fish while Jack started after her.

Josette leaned down to gather her shoes with her heart beating wildly in her chest just as Jack entered the kitchen, startling Ana who had been moping the floor.

"You told me no one knew!" Jack hissed at her as he came to stand in front of her.

"And I told the truth. John just found out." She told him as she calmly put on her shoes, "And please be quiet. Ana's baby's sleeping." She told him as she looked up at him.

Jack glanced fleetingly towards the wooden crib at the corner before he turned to her, "So you work here." He stated as he looked at her appraisingly.

"Obviously." She murmured as she was once again assaulted by his scent. It was making her dizzy. Why did he have to stand so close?

"You're invading my personal space. Again." She told him quietly before she sidestepped him and headed for her room.

He followed her with a smirk, "You used to like it."

"You were my Captain then. Now you're not." She reminded him as she started up the stairs.

"Oh, please. If I told you that I take you back you would come running, _Josette_." He told her arrogantly and she froze at the third step of the staircase.

Slowly she turned and looked down at him, "I am no longer part of your crew, sir. I don't take orders from you and I wouldn't come back. You want to know why?" she asked him and he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, taking him by surprise.

"Because I don't trust you. Just like you don't trust me. The only thing you want is to make me pay for lying to you. But you forgot something, Jack; you're here because I took that bullet for you. You owe me, not I you."

He gaped at her and she felt a little better that she had managed to surprise him. She quickly turned to go but he clasped her arm and pulled her back, knocking her against his chest.

"Is that so?" he murmured huskily as he gazed at her with hooded eyes, "What I think is that we're two peas in the same pot, darling. You saved me, I saved you. I don't owe you a bloody thing. You're here because of me. I made you what you are. When you came to me you were a clumsy little mouse with no talent. I polished you and look at you now. All dressed up like a nice little wench. How's business going by the way? Hmm?" he asked as his free hand slipped around her waist and stroked her lower back, steadily heading south.

Josette gasped as soon as he touched her and pushed away from him, "You don't know me at all, do you? It's a shame because I thought that I-…" she stopped before she could continue, "Goodnight." She whispered before she walked away from him.

He didn't follow her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The next morning…_

"Hey, Josette!" Molly called and Josette sighed.

"I thought it was my day off." She murmured as she turned to face the older woman.

"It is. My nephew left you this note. Told me not to open it." She grumbled as she handed her a piece of paper.

"Okay. Thank you." Josette said quietly as she headed for the door.

Once she was out she paused and unfolded the paper.

_I am sorry about last night. I thought no one had followed me._

_We set sail tonight._

_John_

Josette looked up and sighed before she pocketed the note and took off towards the market.

She wasn't going to see him again. She was sure of it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A month later…_

She tried to ignore the prickling at the back of her neck, she really did but after a while she was certain that someone was staring at her; persistently.

Slowly she turned her head and searched the crowd until she noticed _him_.

"John's Captain is here." Molly said as she placed a glass of gin and a bottle on the tray.

"I saw him." Josette murmured as she picked up the tray and looked at Molly questionably.

"To that blond by the corner." She indicated towards the left side of the tavern, "He is a catch. He's a captain." She winked and Josette would have smiled if _he_ hadn't been there.

What did he want? Didn't he hate her or something?

Slowly, she made her way over to the customer and smiled softy.

"Here you go, sir." she murmured quietly as she placed the bottle of gin and the glass down on the table. The blond, blue eyed Captain looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, love. I haven't seen you here before." He told her as he cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

That was a first. No one had noticed her the entire time she had been working there.

"I um…I'm new here, sir." She tried to smile but she couldn't; not when she knew that he was watching her from the other side of the tavern. She could feel his gaze burning her back.

What did he expect? That she would go there and let him humiliate her? No way.

"I see…" the blond Captain murmured as he still stared at her, "My name's Will Hawk. And you are?" he extended his hand out towards her and Josette blinked.

"I'm, ah-…"

"_She_ is taken." An arm snaked around her waist almost possessively and she gasped when she smelled the familiar scent; his scent.

"Sparrow." Hawk smiled and Jack sneered.

"Hawk." He almost growled and Josette tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Didn't know she was for sale." Hawk pointed out as he poured himself some gin and smirked.

"Pity." Jack almost spat out at him before he used his grip around Josette's waist to haul her away from Hawk and his table.

"What are you doing?" Josette gasped as soon as she realized that he was leading her towards the stairs that led to the rooms.

"Stay away from him." Was his only response as he half carried her upstairs and pushed her inside a room. Thankfully it was empty.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated her question but he only slipped his hand in his pocket and produced a few gold coins. He slammed them on top of the table that was next to him.

"Paying for your attentions since you decided to so blatantly ignore me." He told her and Josette's eyes widened.

"I am not a whore, Captain Sparrow. Nor do I intend to be one for you." She said before she headed for the door. His hand shot out and prevented her escape while his free hand grasped her skirt.

"Only whores appreciate my company? Is that you're saying?" he murmured as he used his grip on her skirt to tug her backwards against his chest. His arm snaked around her until his palm was resting against her stomach and he pulled her back, flat against his front.

"You tell me. You tried to pay me." She gasped as she felt his hard form pressing against her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked and his breath fell hot and wet against her ear.

"You threw me off." She whispered as if she had just realized how much that had bothered her, hurt her.

He stiffened behind her, "I did."

"I didn't do anything." She almost whimpered as his free hand slid up her arm and pushed her hair away from her neck.

"Yes, you did. You lied to me. I trusted you." He murmured huskily as he let his lips brush the soft skin of her neck.

"I wanted you to trust me." She answered back as she shivered.

"So you could lie more easily." He growled against her skin as he pulled her even tighter to him. His hand left her stomach and trailed upwards slowly.

"No." she shook her head as his other hand forced her chin up and her head backwards so it rested against his shoulder. His lips found her pulse spot and she groaned in surprise as her knees threatened to give out from under her.

"You were my Captain. Of course I wanted you to trust me." She said breathlessly as his hand found her breast.

"Bloody hell." He groaned as his hand flexed around the supple flesh. He hooked two of his fingers into her neckline and tugged until he could slip them easily beneath the fabric.

Josette arched into his arms when his warm fingers encountered her skin and she swallowed hard when his tongue found the spot just below her ear.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Jack." She whispered as he trailed a hand down towards the apex of her thighs and pressed it against her.

"You smell nice." He murmured as his hand trailed down her leg with urgency, "Your tan's gone" he husked as his fingers grasped at the fabric of her skirt so he could pull it up.

Josette tensed as he did so and shifted in his arms, "Do you forgive me?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Never." He murmured and before his hand had the chance to encounter the smooth flesh of her thigh she turned in his arms and pushed away from him.

"What?" she whispered as she stepped away from him.

"You heard me, love." He looked wary.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"I don't mix business with pleasure, darling." He smirked and she frowned.

"Then you're with the wrong girl, sir. Goodnight." She whispered as her fists clenched.

His hand stopped her exit once again as he leaned down to speak into her ear, "If you're unavailable bring me someone else." He murmured and she stiffened, "Tell your patron that I've already paid, aye? Good girl." He pulled his arm from her way and lightly slapped her behind as he stepped back from her.

Josette turned and looked at him speechless, "You said I am not the Josh you knew. Well, you're not my Captain either." She whispered before she fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: And yes, Jack is his usual arrogant self but he is still trying to cope with these…_stirrings_. :D**

**As you can see we are reaching the more…ahem, mature chapters. :P**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear from you!**

**Sneak peeks await!**

**Until then, loves.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone! I want to thank all my reviewers for their amazing response to the previous chapter, signed and unsigned. You all rock.**

**I have also created a FACEBOOK page for my writing so if you have time stop by and like or comment or ask me anything you like. The name's Linalove's Fanfiction. Hope to hear from you! :D**

**Now on with the chap. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Come on, people! Would I be sitting here writing fanfiction if I did?**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Josette leaned sleepily over her cup of warm tea while her eyes perused the kitchen. Molly was sitting by her, sipping from a cup of coffee while Ana was quietly murmuring to her baby while he gurgled and wiggled in her arms. The image made her smile really but the smile was wiped from her lips when Brenda entered the kitchen with a grin on her face.

Josette tensed when she remembered the previous night's events.

"Morning!" Brenda greeted them before she took a seat next to Josette.

"Why are you so happy?" Molly asked while Josette busied herself with her tea.

"Because I finally found a customer who can actually fuck." Brenda answered bluntly and Josette almost choked on her tea. She pushed the cup away while she coughed and Molly quickly patted her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Josette quickly nodded.

"I'm fine. Sorry." She choked out as she put a hand over her mouth.

"May we ask who that man is, B?" Molly turned her attention back to Brenda who smiled.

"That Captain…John, Jim…The one Josie here told me to go to." Brenda said with a wave of her hand and Josette felt angry.

"His name's Jack Sparrow." She heard herself say quietly and she almost groaned out loud. Why was she even bothering with who he was? And _Josie_? Really?

"Yes!" Brenda smiled again and for the first time in her life Josette wanted to hurt someone else besides Jack.

"Did he pay?" Molly asked plainly and Ana chuckled softly before she stood up and walked out of the kitchen with her baby.

"Of course." Brenda replied while flicking her auburn hair behind her shoulder, "He called me Freckles." She said with a silly grin and Josette almost gasped. He used to call her that but then again Brenda was actually beautiful and not…What he had called her? Oh yes, clumsy mouse.

Suddenly the air felt too thick for her and she had to get out before she listened to anymore of this nonsense.

"Excuse me." She muttered as she pushed her chair back and headed for the door. She turned to the left, passed through the bar and headed straight for the stairs. She climbed the steps that led to the floor in a hurry but as she stepped onto the first floor she bumped against another person. The impact sent her flying to the side, barely missing the stairs and she found herself on her back.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed as sharp pain traveled up her spine to settle at her upper back.

"Bloody hell!"

At the sound of that voice she looked up and she suddenly wanted to cry. Why did he have to be there when she felt like nothing but dirt on his boots?

"What are you still doing here?" she snapped up at him while panting for breath.

"I just woke up…Are you alright?" Jack asked as he looked down at her with…worry?

"I am just grateful I didn't fall down the stairs." She said as she sat up and tugged her skirt down her legs.

"Why were you running?" he asked her as he leaned forward and offered her a hand to help her up. She didn't take it.

"I wasn't running." She told him as she slowly stood up. She swayed a bit and he steadied her with a hand on her arm but she wrenched her arm away from him as if burned.

"I don't need your help." She hissed and he raised his hands up in surrender. With a last look at him she turned to go but his voice made her stop.

"Can we talk?" he asked and his voice sounded strange. Slowly she turned to look at him.

"No."

"I was…Last night-…"

"Last night you showed me who you really are, Captain Sparrow. Good day." She sighed.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"I need to get ready for work." She told him with patience.

"I don't think you get the severity of what you've done." He said and she froze.

"I do know it. I just don't think you're the one to judge me!" she exploded as she stared into his eyes. The kohl around them was smudged, proof that he had just woken up.

"I am not judging you! Bloody hell, lass! For months I thought I swung towards the other side!" he hissed and she pursed her lips.

"If that is really your problem then I am sure that last night re-established your manhood, sir. It sure made us all aware here, through Brenda's words of course, that you can fuck. Good day." She seethed before she pushed past him and headed for the second floor where she proceeded to slam the door quite loudly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A month later…_

"You're a little thing, aren't you?"

The man's breath reeked of ale and Josette had enough of him cornering her around in dark spots of the tavern. He had her pressed against the wall with his hands on either side of her head while she balanced the tray of empty mugs in her hand. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed his shoulder and brought her knee up, effectively hitting him between the legs. The man cried out and released her but he was too drunk to do anything but clutch at his groin with a dazed expression.

"Pretty little thing but she has claws." A smooth voice said from behind the man as Josette pushed away from the wall. She raised her eyes and met the blue gaze of Captain Hawk.

"Hello, sir. Can I get you something?" she asked calmly as Hawk walked towards her and pushed the still whimpering man away with a shove of his strong hand.

"Gin…Josette, isn't it?" he cocked his head to the side and for a moment Josette was mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes…Right away." She mumbled as she headed for the bar while pushing through customers. She was aware of his presence behind her as she walked and she shook her head, trying to clear it.

She stepped behind the counter and put the tray away before she grabbed a glass.

Hawk took a seat in front of the counter and looked at her.

"How's work?" he smirked and she frowned.

"Awful…I hate it." She muttered as she pushed the drink towards him.

"Then why are you here?" he asked as he took a sip, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Because I have to."

"What's your age?" he asked with his head tilted to the side and she resisted the urge to flush.

Why was he talking to her?

"Um, nineteen."

"How did you end up here?"

"Um…I was aboard a ship." she said quietly and he chuckled.

"Don't tell me, Sparrow's ship." he stated and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Yes…"

"That explains it."

"Explains what?" she asked him cautiously and he grinned.

"The intimacy between you two-…" he was cut off by Brenda's loud squeal.

Half the tavern looked up and so did Josette. The woman had thrown herself into a man's arms and from the trademark hat and hair Josette knew immediately who it was.

Jack.

At the sight of him she stiffened. She hadn't seen him for a month and she had allowed herself the illusion of having forgotten him but of course she was wrong. Not even the blue gaze of Hawk could erase the memory of the dark chocolate eyes of her former Captain.

She watched as Jack quickly disentangled himself from Brenda's grip and held her at arms length with an alarmed expression that spoke of confusion and bemusement.

"Sorry, love…I know you?" he asked her and from her place behind the counter Josette could see Brenda's frown.

"Um…I, we…"

"Never mind that. Nice to meet you, lass. I need a drink." He pushed her aside and made his way towards the counter much to Josette's dismay.

Josette looked away and she caught Hawk looking at her with a knowing expression. She grabbed a cloth and wiped at the counter while Jack made his way over and leaned over the counter next to Hawk.

"Hawk."

"Sparrow." Hawk said before he took another sip from his gin.

Josette could feel Jack's eyes on her and she reluctantly looked up. His eyes widened as their eyes locked and he exhaled sharply.

"Hello, love. Missed me?" he asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"What can I get you?" her question was clipped and brusque but she couldn't help it.

Good God! He didn't even remember the women he slept with! Was that even normal?

"Whoa, love. A hello would be appreciated."

"Hello. Drink?"

At her answer he grinned and leaned lazily against the counter, the fingers of his right hand gently tapping against the wooden surface while his left hand supported his head as he gazed at her.

He was amused!

"Rum,…Josh." He smirked and she pressed her lips tightly together as she got his drink. She pushed it towards him and he grasped her hand, making Hawk go wide eyed next to him.

"Can you spare a minute for your old Captain?" he asked her and his hand was hot and heavy over her own.

Josette frowned and pulled her hand away, causing his face to fall.

"Not now…My shift's over in an hour." She told him and Hawk chuckled.

Jack turned and glared at him before he turned his eyes on Josette.

"Alright, love." He murmured and then, "I'll be here." He winked and then walked away towards a table.

Josette watched him go and sighed.

"Not meaning to be nosy…but is there something going on between you two?" Hawk asked curiously and she looked up at him.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, sir." She told him boldly and he chuckled.

"Fair enough, lass. By the way, if you wish to leave this place, just say the word. We are in need of a good cook." He winked at her and he finished his drink before he walked away towards the stairs that led to the rooms. It took him a wave of his hand for Brenda to follow him but not after shooting a last longing look towards Jack who was too busy staring at his mug with a frown.

Josette sighed and headed to the kitchen, a feeling of nervousness clawing at her insides as she did so.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she was done an hour and a half later he was waiting for her outside the kitchen door, his fingers playing with the rings of his left hand. As soon as he heard her he looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong with your hand?" he murmured and it was obvious by his heavy gaze that he had drunk more rum while she was back cleaning.

"I, um-…"

"Goodnight, Josie." Anna told her as she stepped from the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Night, Ana." Josette smiled back and then looked at Jack, "It's just a splinter." She mumbled as she shook her head in a 'forget it' motion.

"Let me see."

"It's fine."

"Let me see, lass. It's annoying, I know." He told her as he outstretched his hand to her. When she didn't move he clicked his tongue and wriggled his fingers impatiently. Josette looked around the almost empty tavern and with a sigh of defeat she walked over and placed her hand in his. Immediately he used it to tug her closer.

"What was Hawk talking to you about?" he murmured and she frowned.

"Nothing…"

Jack's eyes moved from her thumb and he smirked, "You don't like to be the center of attention, do you?" he asked her as he grasped her thumb between his thumb and forefinger.

"You know I don't." she said quietly as she kept her eyes on his hand.

"Hmm, I do." He answered as he pinched the skin around the splinter with his fingers. The damn thing didn't get out.

"Ow." She exclaimed when he suddenly used his nails.

"Done." He said smugly as he pulled the tiny thing out without releasing her hand.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled her hand away. He let her and she averted her eyes as they stood still, facing each other.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she cleared her throat and he cocked his head to the side.

"Did I?" he asked with a frown and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's what you said."

"Huh." He blinked and looked around, "You like being here?"

"Are you drunk?" she asked him instead of answering his question and he paused.

"Just a little." He illustrated by putting his thumb and forefinger together and she sighed.

"Where's John?"

"John?" he growled with narrowed eyes, "You miss John?" he asked her as he walked closer to her and looked down at her, "John's on watch."

"Oh."

"You can always see him through me cabin." He grinned lasciviously, "He's just at the right angle if you look through my cabin door. Wanna come?" he murmured and she gaped at him.

"I thought you had something to tell me and here you are, making crude jokes at my expense." She said as she took a step back.

"You loved my ship. You begged me not to let you go and now you don't want to be aboard of it again?" he asked hoarsely and Josette faltered.

"That has not changed. But since we can't even have a normal conversation with each other I don't think I can accept your offer." She paused and then continued, "It seems like we could talk more easily while I was in men's clothes." She whispered and he grinned.

"That was before I knew that you had a pair of breasts, love."

Josette groaned and stomped her foot, "That's it. I am going to bed." She informed him as a vicious blush made its way up her neck to her cheeks.

His hand shot out and clasped her elbow; "Mind if I come?" he cocked his head to the side, his eyes mischievous and glimmering.

"No." she said a little too slowly and he smirked.

"That was a little too slow for someone who doesn't want something." He told her as his grip on her became less tight.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him quietly, defeated.

"I don't know." He answered with a crease between his eyebrows, his lips barely moving, "I want…" he faltered and growled, "You confuse me so much that I don't know if I want to hurt you or take you where you stand. Is that good enough of an answer?" he asked her in a strained voice and Josette almost stopped breathing.

"I don't understand…" she whispered as she felt her stomach twisting into a thousand knots, "I never meant to make you feel like that." She murmured and he closed his eyes.

Jack seemed to have an inner fight with himself before he quickly let go of her hand and slipped his hand into his coat pocket, "This is for you." He mumbled as he pressed the letter to her hand and then quickly turned around and walked away without looking back.

Josette watched him until he disappeared before she headed for her room. When she was inside she sat on her narrow bed and opened the note.

John's handwriting greeted her in a hasty message.

_Sorry I could not come. The Captain's been acting strangely…Do something about it because I am almost certain it has to do with you and your proclivity for men's clothes._

_Xxxx John_

Josette inhaled sharply and averted her eyes from the note. She put it on her bed and took a deep breath. She would do something and she would do it fast. After all, eyes that are not seen are easily forgotten, right?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week later…_

Josette gave a final tug at her coat and put on her hat before she quietly exited the room. She tiptoed towards the stairs and quickly headed for the back door of the tavern. As she passed through the kitchen she saw Molly fast asleep at the table with her head on top of her folded hands. Without making too much noise she opened the back door and slipped out of the establishment.

When she was out she breathed a sigh and swallowed thickly before she headed towards the docks. She had mixed feelings about her decision. Part of her was thrilled that she would be out at sea again and a part of her was reluctant to escape the safety the island and the tavern provided. She was not so sure what it would be like to be aboard a ship beside the _Black Pearl_ but even though she had doubts she knew that it would be better than serving alcohol all day long.

After some time she made her way to the docks and looked out for the _Dominance_, Hawk's ship. She didn't need to look long because she noticed its captain's blond head immediately. She started walking towards it but then she faltered. Docked right next to it was a foreign ship and next to that The Black Pearl. She could even see Jack talking with Gibbs while pointing wildly at the sails.

Her eyes widened and she licked her suddenly dry lips. How as she going to pass unseen?

_Jesus, is there nothing easy for me?_ She thought as she bit her lip.

Hawk had already spotted her however and waved her over with a smile. Taking a deep breath she made her legs move. She had to do it and she didn't care if Jack saw. It was her life.

Trying to be quiet she passed just a few feet away from Jack and Gibbs but it was in vain; they had seen her.

"The lass!" Gibbs exclaimed and looked at Jack, "Eh, Josh, I mean…" he trailed off but Jack didn't look at him at all. He stared at Josette as she passed by them and headed for _The Dominance_. His eyes narrowed but she averted her eyes before she had the chance to see his full reaction. She quickened her footsteps and soon she was standing close to Hawk.

"You're early, lass. Nice clothes." Hawk chuckled and she smiled.

"Thank you…They are a bit worn but…"

"So, are you ready for this?" Hawk smiled but before she had the time to answer another voice spoke up.

"Ready for what?" Jack's voice was low and shocked at the same time and Josette wanted to disappear.

"Sparrow." Hawk inclined his head, "I thought you were ready to head to Singapore."

"Change of plans." Jack said through gritted teeth and then looked at Josette, "What are you doing here?" he asked her with dark eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"I…I thought you were gone." She said and he scowled before he reached out and grasped her arm firmly. He pulled her to his side and leaned down to speak lowly in her ear.

"What do you think you're doing, lass?" his breath hot as it fell on the shell of her ear.

"I think-…" Hawk started but Jack glared at him.

"I think there's been some mistake." He told him before his lips formed a grin and his hand tightened around Josette's arm.

Josette winced as Jack's fingers bit angrily into the skin of her arm and her wide, shocked eyes went to his smug, arrogant face.

"'Scuse us, Hawk, but the lad's already employed." He said as he tugged Josette closer towards his side while Hawk watched them with amusement.

"Pity…But I thought she was a woman." Hawk replied and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Potato, patata. We got to go." Jack shrugged before he turned on his heel and pulled Josette behind him.

He walked away with quick footsteps and Josette had a hard time keeping up with him.

"Jack!" she hissed but he was relentless, "Jack, you're hurting me!" she cried out and he immediately stopped and released her by throwing her behind some crates.

"Bloody hell, lass! Tell me you're not that stupid!" he barked at her and she blinked up at him while rubbing her arm through her shirt.

"Pardon?"

"No, you're not bloody pardoned! What were you thinking?" he snapped and she was confused.

"I was ready to set sail as a member of his crew. I need to get back." She told him and his hand snaked around her middle and hauled her back.

"Member of the crew, you say? Aboard Hawk's ship?" he cocked his head to the side as her green eyes gazed up at him, "As his cabin boy?" his eyes raked her form, "Back to your male clothing is that right?" he murmured as he splayed his hand possessively over her waist.

"I hate the tavern. I had to leave. I need to leave." She struggled in his grip but his hold was like iron.

Jack grumbled something under his breath before he scoffed, "I want you back." His words were hurried, almost petulant and she frowned.

"What?"

"I want you back. There. Heard it now?" he snapped at her and she gaped at him.

"As what? Your kept woman?" she snorted as she once again started wiggling in his arms.

"No. As my cabin boy." He murmured and she froze.

_Oh God._

"This is not a time for jokes. I have to go-…"

"It's no joke, lass. I am serious. Either way, I am not letting you board that ship." he told her defiantly and she gaped at him.

"You can't tell me what to do! And what's wrong with The Dominance?" she seethed and he looked at her as if bored.

"There are a lot of things wrong with that piece of floating wood but suffice it to say that its captain is the main problem." He told her and she paused.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" he chuckled, "I ain't jealous, love. I know who you belong to." He smirked and then motioned to himself, "Me," he grinned and she felt her anger flare.

"You're delusional." She informed him but before she could go he caught her hand.

"Wait! Alright, I propose a compromise." He told her quickly and she paused, "You can come back and I will forgive you." He told her and once again she was shocked by his arrogance.

"What makes you think that I want to come back?" she asked him but he wasn't fooled.

"Because I can see your eyes already sparkling at the prospect." He said quietly and then grinned, "Who can blame you? The Pearl's a masterpiece…not to mention her Captain." He wriggled his eyebrows and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Her?" she asked as she felt her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage.

"Of course!"

"She is another one of your lovers?" she asked him and his eyes darkened.

"She is my only lover, Josh." He said and her heart fluttered at the nickname before it quaked loudly, "Up until now at least." He said and she felt her mouth going dry.

"So? What do you say?" he asked impatiently when he heard Gibbs calling his name.

Josette wrung her hands nervously but she already knew what she wanted.

"Yes." She breathed and his lips formed the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Good girl." With those words he grabbed her hand and pulled her from behind the crates and towards _The Pearl._

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: I hope I did not disappoint you and that it was worth the wait. And no, their troubles aren't over yet. :D**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really want to know what you think. Don't forget to visit my Facebook page. **

**Reviews=Sneak Peeks! What are you waiting for?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, loves! Welcome back!**

**I want to thank: Malsie19, Crimson's Night, katarinaPetrova, The Red Crayon, Rebel17751, Amelia V. Sparrow, Sup234, xX Charlie Purple Xx, UnicornTamer, Makrciana, NikkiBee, Jilian Mastrano 101, NatalieIyper, ACID-0.00-Hanafubuki, kagomesdance, Ravebclaw Slytherin, BubblesScream, NotAfraiToLive, AdaYuki, applebombz, runswithmyths, litlerosebudbroke, Jay D. Moore, Undertaker's Hattress, sash queen of the jungle, Xabbi-cadX, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Hearts aglow, Unidad, PirateWizardThief, Mika Carrol, funny, shelibot, Leyshla Gisel, smilin steph, Jeaniverre, Nefeli pshycho, Kiteria, 88dragon06, Yume no Kuroi, ForeverACharmedOne, Dionne dance, Joho1812, GLCW2, InkShaper, Erugalatha, TinaG646, MissSparrow101, xoangelwingxo, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, TinkerbellxO, animechiks14601, Beckah Salvatore-Winchester, GloomDusk, SweetieXoX27, Jandra1969, OokamiLover19, GuardianAngel102310, SupernaturalxxFreak, terrier2468, xxAnikaDxx, Hypnotist, LilAnn Jackson, hikachan3, Frenzy In Delirium, Loki-Lover18, sullsinger, BraveLittleSockMonkey, masterdestroyer3245, BringMeThatHorizon1 an to all the anonymous reviewers!**

**Please remember that if you review unsigned I cannot send you the teasers. Please check when you review because some of you are asking for teasers and they are anonymous.**

**Due to that, I will be posting the sneak peeks on my FaceBook page in links as soon as I have some feedback. You will be able to read the teasers there. So, if you haven't checked out my page please do so. I'd love to hear from you. **

**Important Notice: This chapter is edited due to MA rated material. The full version of this chapter can be found on TWCS or on Adult Fan Fiction Net. You can find the link on my FB page or through my profile here. For any questions please PM me. **

**Now on with the chap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Josette's hands were clammy with sweat as she stepped foot aboard the deck of the Black Pearl. Her mouth was dry and she felt like her stomach was twisted into a thousand little knots. Her brain was screaming at her to turn around and walk back but her heart was beating faster at the familiar sight of Jack's ship. The floorboards were solid and familiar under her feet and the air seemed so much lighter there. Of course this was just her imagination and her huge relief to be on familiar grounds but she couldn't help but feel like she had retuned…home.

"What did you say, love?" Jack's surprised voice asked her and she startled.

She turned to look at him and she noticed his wide eyed expression, "Um…What?" she dislodged her tongue from the roof of her mouth and swallowed hard.

"You said home." He said and then grinned, "I knew you loved my ship." he chuckled as he playfully tugged at her low ponytail.

"Jesus, is there something you don't know?" she murmured but her cheeks flushed all the same.

"'Course!" he exclaimed and winked, "I don't know lots of things." He said with a lopsided grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Lass!" Gibbs' voice was loud and shocked and Jack's eyes widened comically.

"Shut the hell up, Gibbs!" he hissed and his first mate clumped his mouth shut as he made his way over.

"Mr. Gibbs." Josette greeted and the older man smiled.

"I always knew there was something different about you…Well, welcome back." The older man smiled and then looked at his Captain, "I take it no one else will know?" he asked and Jack paused.

"Aye. It'd be no good for the men to know there's a woman among them…I don't want trouble." He shot a poignant look at Josette who raised her eyebrows.

"I don't always cause trouble…" she told him and he stared at her a moment longer before he looked at Gibbs.

"We set sail in the morning. Are the men still ashore?"

"Aye. They'll be back in a few hours." Gibbs inclined his head and Jack nodded.

"Good."

"You need anything?" Gibbs asked while Josette's eyes perused the Pearl. Her heart swelled at the sight of the vessel and a small smile grazed her lips as she gazed at her grand sails.

"Josette?" another voice made her look away from the mast and she met the exciting eyes of John. She felt a smile forming on her face and before she knew it she was in his arms.

Jack made a funny noise at the back of his throat as John's arms wrapped themselves around her back and his fingers twitched over his pistol before he caught himself and placed his hands on his hips instead.

Gibbs watched the exchange amused and he smirked at Jack who grimaced and huffed.

"You're back." John said as he pulled back and Josette nodded.

"Keep it in your breeches, mate." Jack told him dryly and Josette glared at him. He glared right back and she sighed.

"I am. How are you?" she asked John and he smiled.

"I'm good." He answered.

"And he's on watch." Jack cut in as he stepped between them and smiled with tight lips at John, "Come." He told Josette and she smiled apologetically at John before she followed Jack to the cabin.

Jack looked at Gibbs and nodded his head as if delivering a silent order and his first names quickly headed for the hold.

Jack opened the cabin door and Josette hesitantly stepped in. Everything was the same except that it was messier than usual. He hadn't done much tidying up.

"I see you've brought no more clothes." Jack told her as he removed his hat, sword and coat.

"Um…I don't have any other clothes. Someone stole them from my room…" she trailed off and Jack scowled.

"Bloody thieves." He muttered as he headed for the side cabin.

"Uh, we are thieves as well…"she informed and he stopped. He slowly whirled around to face her with wide eyes.

"Love, we ain't thieves. We're pirates. There's a difference." He grinned and his gaze made her wonder about something.

"What should I call you now?" she blurted out and he frowned, "I mean, are you my Captain again or…" she trailed off and he paused, his eyes intense.

"Sure I am." He said as he nodded his head, "I promised to forget what you did…This the first step forward I suppose." He murmured and she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Alright." She felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips and when he smirked at her she let it spread.

They stared at each other for a while until Jack cleared his throat and headed for the side cabin again.

Once they were in Josette gasped, "Where's my hammock?" she asked and Jack winced.

"Oh that." He started, "I uh, got rid of it when you left." He admitted and she felt as if he had punched her stomach, "I ripped it apart." He looked at the place where her hammock had been and frowned.

"Why?" she asked him quietly.

"Because I was angry." He shrugged and she swallowed thickly, "But," he smirked as he raised a finger, "I got you something better." He waved his hand towards the door.

Gibbs and John appeared, carrying something that looked like a mattress.

Josette's eyes widened, "Oh God."

"It's the latest fashion." Jack proudly informed her, "I got one for meself…well, stole it but hey, I think we did pretty well eh?" he grinned and Josette looked up at him.

"A mattress?" she was still shocked.

"Aye. Stuffed with cotton. Can you believe that? The Europeans are great craftsmen." He said as Gibbs and John placed the mattress on the ground, close to the small window.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked while John gazed between Jack and Josette with increasing amusement.

"No…Something to say, John?" Jack asked and John looked at him.

"Eh, no…" he smiled and then chuckled, "I'll be going out now." He shook his head and quickly exited the side cabin with Gibbs on his heels.

"How did you know I'd come back? I mean, why did you buy it since I was gone?" Josette asked and Jack frowned.

"I always knew you'd come back at some point." He told her and she was once again astounded by his certainty.

"You did."

Jack shrugged again and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. Josette decided to change the subject because obviously it would take them nowhere.

"Um…I'll need a sheet." She whispered and he looked up, his shoulders slumping in relief.

"You can find one in the chest where we keep the sheets…I am sure you remember." He told her and then stepped back.

She nodded and he left the side cabin in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

Josette sat up in the mattress and groaned. She reached for the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it up until she could slip her hands under it. She went for the bindings around her chest and started undoing the knot, seeing no reason to wear them while in bed.

"Still bounded I see. I don't see the reason, lass." Jack's voice made her jump. She quickly turned her head and noticed him by the door, a blanket in his hands.

"I thought you were at the helm."

"That does not answer my musing…And you should be more aware of your surroundings. I've been standing here for the past few minutes." He grinned and she went red.

"That's rude."

"Aye." He smirked and she quickly pulled her shirt down, "You need help?" he asked as he leaned down and slipped a knife from inside his boot.

Josette's eyes widened, "I can't undo the knot." She said and then added, "But I am fine."

"I can undo knots." He grinned as he entered and threw the blanket at her. She caught it and glared up at him, "And if I can't undo them I can always cut them." He looked down at her while shaking his knife at her, "May I?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"No. But I can do it if you hand me the knife." She outstretched her hand and he chuckled.

"You can play well, Josh. I like that." He handed her the knife and then proceeded to sit down next to her on the mattress, his boots just outside the edge of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him alarmed.

"I sat down." He replied innocently, "My breeched are clean." He added with a wink and she huffed.

"Turn around." She ordered him and when he didn't she smirked, "if you don't, I won't tidy your chaotic cabin and I will tell everyone that you kissed your cabin boy. More than once." She said and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." He told her and she smiled.

"I would. That is if you continue to invade my personal space." She nodded and he pursed his lips, his eyes dark and glimmering with flames in the candlelight.

"Wench." He stuck his tongue out at her and then proceeded to turn his eyes elsewhere, proving her with some privacy.

Josette smiled and slipped her hand under the shirt. The sharp blade cut through the bandage and it fell away. She sighed in relief and quickly pulled the material from under her shirt.

When she looked up he was already facing her. He grinned when she scowled.

"Pirate, love. Besides I don't see any difference." He looked down at her chest and she flushed.

"You think I care what you think of my chest?" she snapped and he cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "Of course I lack the assets the ladies of Tortuga possess. You would know, right?" she said with derision and he stared at her wide eyed.

"Whoa, easy there, lass." He said and then grinned, "Size does not count, eh Freckles? It's the technique that does." he wiggled his eyebrows and she gaped at him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Because." She snapped.

_Because you called Brenda that as well. _She wanted to tell him but bit her tongue instead.

"That is not an answer." He pointed a ringed finger at her and she scowled as she handed him his knife back.

"Yes, it is." She muttered and she tried to fight the urge to shiver when his fingers brushed over hers as he took the knife from her hand.

"Look," she started as she looked up at him, "If you wish for me to be uncomfortable around you, you can keep making jokes and comments about my appearance."

"I did not make comments about your-…Sorry." He raised his hands up in surrender when he saw the look she was giving him.

"I want to be comfortable around you…Like before." She said quietly and his face fell, his eyes softening.

"I want that too." He murmured and his knuckles tightened around the handle of the knife.

"I want…" she paused and then sighed, "I want my Captain back." She whispered as she looked up at him beseechingly.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek and gazed at her for a while before he sighed, "And I want my mate back but I no longer see you as one." He muttered as he looked away.

Josette flushed, "I know…But that was before too. When you…" she trailed off and he smirked.

"True. But still…"

"Can't we…can't we be friends again? Can't you be the man to whom I spoke about my childhood and scars again?" she asked quietly and his eyes darkened.

"I could but this time I'd want to kiss the marks away…among other things." He said hoarsely and she tensed.

"I…"

"But yes, I'll try. You have my word." He reached out and extended his hand for a shake. Josette eyed it before she took it and gently shook it.

"Thank you." She said softly and he grinned.

"I can still tease you about your hands, aye?" he said suddenly and she covered her face with her hands in defeat.

"What?" he pouted and the only thing he received was a shove. He landed on the ground on his arse.

"That bloody hurt!" he exclaimed as he stood up and looked down at her.

Josette lay down and looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"You can swab the cabin tomorrow." He pointed a finger down at her before he leaned down to flick her nose, "For your cheek." He smirked before he sauntered out of her small cabin.

Josette chuckled to herself and turned onto her side with a much lighter heart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two weeks later, Tortuga…_

"Do I have to come?" Josette asked with a groan as she followed Jack and the rest of the crew towards the town.

"Aye."

"Is that an order?" she quipped and he looked down at her with a smirk.

"Aye, Josh." He said sweetly and she frowned.

"I am tired."

"Sure you are." Jack nodded, "Been doing laundry for these two idiots all day." He pointed at Gibbs and John who were on either side of them.

"No, I am tired because someone asked me to mend all their shirts in one day." She hissed at him and he grinned.

"And that was the thrill of your day." He said as they entered the closest tavern, "Touching my clothes, I mean." He said and she rolled her eyes.

They found a table and they sat down, Josette next to Jack, John next to her and Gibbs next to Jack.

Gibbs waved a tavern girl over and she took their order before she headed back to the bar.

Josette looked around her with increasing nervousness. She didn't like taverns. Well, she didn't like crowded places in general but taverns had lately become her most severe dislike.

Jack gazed at Josette and chuckled, "Relax, lass. No one's going to eat you." He said and she frowned.

"I just don't feel very well…" she muttered and John patted her back sympathetically.

_I have a bad feeling…_She thought silently as the tavern girl brought their drinks. Hesitantly she reached for a mug and took a small sip.

"Are you sick?" John asked her as he leaned close to her ear. Jack glared at him but neither noticed.

"No." she smiled at him and gently bumped her shoulder with his, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked her with puzzlement.

"For being here." She shrugged and Jack rolled his eyes and looked into his mug with a sneer. No one noticed that either.

"Do any of you nice gents need some company?" a feminine voice purred and Josette almost choked on her drink as a curvy blonde arrived at their table, her breasts almost spilling over the neckline of her dark red dress.

Jack looked up and his eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts but as soon as he saw how dirty and rugged she was he wrinkled his nose.

"Eh, no." he declined but then almost choked on his drink as the woman slipped between his arms.

"I think you do, Captain Sparrow." She whispered and Gibbs' eyes widened while John tried to keep his laughter in check.

Jack grimaced as the woman plopped herself straight onto his lap and shot a quick look towards Josette who was silently staring at her mug, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Good heavens, _boy_." Jack teased as he leaned back in his chair while the obnoxious woman tried to peck his cheek. He sidestepped her attempt by pulling his face away, "Are you blushing?" he chuckled and Josette glared at him but remained silent.

_No, I am not. And what I am definitely not is a boy, Captain. Surely you know that by now._ She thought as she shrugged and took a sip from her rum. Jack's face fell when he got no response from her and he scowled before he unceremoniously pushed the woman off his lap with a grimace. The blonde fell on the floor with a thud and she gasped.

Josette snorted but she felt a little bit sorry for the woman.

"Hey, mister!" the wench complained but Jack merely waved her away before he grabbed his mug.

"You're no fun at all." He pouted and Gibbs laughed but at Jack's glare he fell silent again.

"And you're rude." Josette told him and he grinned as he leaned closer to her.

"Am I really?" he smirked as his eyes fell momentarily to her lips.

"Of course you are." Another female voice spoke up and Josette froze. She knew that voice.

_Adele._

"Adele?" Jack straightened and looked at the French woman in complete puzzlement, "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously and Josette stared at the woman with confusion as well.

"I need to talk to you. Now." Adele said in her thick accent and her gaze spoke of trouble; big trouble.

"How did you get here?" he asked her angrily as his eyes darted between her and Josette who was watching with mild surprise.

"That is not important. I knew you'd get here eventually. You seem very fond of this place." Adele's eyes went on Josette then, "You're back with them then? Apparently the trouble you caused was not enough." She hissed and Josette looked at Jack.

"Trouble?"

"Adele!" Jack hissed as he slapped his hand against the table and glared at her in warning.

"You didn't come back." She told him as her expression changed and she looked at him like a small puppy, looking for his owner.

"I was busy." He told her shortly.

"Getting her back?" Adele's eyes flashed and Josette shrunk back in her seat. John placed his hand on her knee for support.

"None of your Business. Say what you have to say." Jack snapped at her.

"I love you." She whispered and Josette inhaled sharply while Jack abruptly stood up and walked around the table to her.

"If that's all you had to say then we can go. I'll find you a ship to take you back to Calais." He told her tightly.

"I'm with child." She said quietly and everyone froze.

Josette gasped, Gibbs' mouth fell open and John's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Jack on the other hand went as still as stone, "Impossible." He told her and she frowned.

"Totally possible." She argued as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. He snatched it back as if burned.

"What are you trying to get out of this lie, Adele?" Jack asked her in a deadly quiet voice.

"Nothing. I am telling the truth." The woman said and he looked at her in disbelief.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen-…"

"You were drunk."

"I…" he trailed off as he suddenly faltered.

Josette gazed at him as he fell deep in thought and tried to understand. He had been with Adele? When? How? Hadn't he left her?

Her head was throbbing with tension all of a sudden and she reached up to rub at the back of her neck.

John's hand tightened over her knee and she placed her hand on top of his own in response.

"This…is just…" Jack spoke up again and shook his head roughly, "I can't deal with this, Adele." He told her and her eyes widened when he stepped back and turned on his heel, ready to bolt.

"Josette." He hissed and Josette looked up and hurriedly stood. Gibbs followed them out of the tavern while John remained behind.

"Captain!" Gibbs called but Jack didn't stop to listen. He just kept on walking at a frantic pace until only Josette was able to keep up with him.

The floorboards of the Pearl's deck creaked loudly as Jack stepped heavily towards the cabin. Josette tried hard to keep up with him while Gibbs had given up just before they reached the ship.

"Sir." Josette called but he kept going until he opened the door, letting it slam against the wall.

"Bugger, bugger." He cursed as he jerkily removed his sword and shrugged out of his coat.

"How can you leave like that?" Josette asked as soon as she was inside the cabin, "She…You don't know if she's telling the truth." She told him and he suddenly froze and turned to her, his expression wild.

"She is probably telling the truth." He said and Josette froze.

"But…but how? You haven't seen her in…Oh." Realization hit her hard. He had seen her while she was at Port au Prince, working at the tavern.

"Oh." She echoed again as she lowered her gaze and stared at the floor.

"I didn't think about that back then when-…Fuck." He hissed as he leaned heavily against his desk, his palms pressing hard against the old wood.

"Obviously." Josette murmured and he turned to look at her sharply.

"I was angry."

"Right." She whispered.

"It was a mistake." his voice was harsh but held a sliver of regret and maybe just a hint of an apology but she only shrugged.

"A mistake you have to pay now."

"She could be lying. Something doesn't add up…" he murmured as he pushed away from the desk and started pacing, his boots stepping harshly over the floor, scraping it.

"Why would she lie?" Josette looked up, trying to ignore the little voice in her head that screamed at her to get away from him and his clandestine life.

"Isn't it obvious?" he snapped as his burning gaze focused on her, "To tie me to her."

"Are you sure that you didn't…" she trailed off thickly and he smoothed a hand over his mustache and beard in a show of aggravation.

"I was too drunk to recall if I pulled out or not." He told her bluntly and she winced.

"Do you have to be so crass, Captain?" she whispered and his eyes narrowed.

"Would you stop calling me that?" he asked her angrily, "We're alone. No need for formalities."

Josette bit her lip. Couldn't he understand that the word grounded her? Made her remember what he was and what he shouldn't be to her?

"I need the formality." She whispered before she could stop herself and now she really had his attention.

"What?"

"I need the formality." She repeated louder and he blinked as he took a few steps closer.

"What for, love?" he murmured as he stopped in front of her.

"So that I don't end up like Adele."

At that he scoffed, "What? Spewing lies so she could keep me? She never did, lass. I was never going to let her. And now…" his lips formed a thin line as he looked away, "Bloody hell, I don't want to have any connection with her!" he exploded and Josette flinched, "This has to be a very bad dream. Her? With child again? My child…I don't want a bloody child with her!"

"Jack-…"

"This has never happened with anyone before. Why does it keep happening with her? She has to be lying." He muttered mostly to himself.

"What if she is not?" she asked him and he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Nothing I can do…" he murmured as he opened them again and looked at her, his expression hard, strained but at the same time soft.

"You shouldn't have talked to her like that." Josette told him as he walked closer to her.

"It is cheap, her attitude. She shouldn't have used me in the first place." He said darkly and Josette tensed.

"You did too."

Jack gazed at her as if he had just realized their close proximity. His breathing suddenly hitched.

"Perhaps." He murmured as he raised his hand and took the hat off her head. Josette startled as his fingers went to the thin cord that held her hair together.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with alarm as his body slid closer to her until their chests were touching.

"There's a dress in my chest." He said quietly, "Will you wear it for me?" he breathed and she looked up at him so sharply that she got dizzy.

_What? How can his mood change like that? Isn't he upset? He just learned that he's going to be a father._

_Oh my God. He is going to have a child. Someone else's child…_

The realization hit her hard and she suddenly panicked. She quickly shook her head.

"No. You said you'd be my friend." She said as she stepped back or tried to anyway. His hands reached out and grasped her waist.

"I did. But I don't want to be your friend, love." He said as he pulled her to him and locked his arms around her, "Not only your friend, I mean, If I were your friend could I do this without receiving a slap?" he asked softly before he leaned down and captured her lips between his own.

Josette pulled away, "No." she gasped and he licked his lips as if savoring the taste of their kiss.

"What if I were your Captain?" he grinned and she blinked, "What if I ordered you to?"

"That would not be consensual." She whispered as she took a step back. He followed her immediately.

"Yes, it would be. I know it." He smirked and she frowned.

_How?_ Was she obvious?

"You're very arrogant." She murmured and his smile widened.

"I know. And you're pretty." He whispered as he grasped her hand and pulled her close again.

Josette stiffened at the blatant lie, "I am not." She whispered as his right hand trailed up her back until it reached her still braided hair. He used his fingers and shook her hair out until it fell free down her back.

"Says who?" he asked as he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. His dark chocolate eyes bore into her light green ones until his breath hitched and his gaze burned, "You have such deep eyes, love." He murmured and her heart fluttered, "Always did." He breathed as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her gasping mouth. Her breath left her as his lips touched hers more firmly and she placed her hands against his chest, ready to push him away but his murmured words against her lips make her freeze.

"Don't fight me." He whispered as his tongue brushed lightly over her bottom lip and then his lips closed around it with gentle suction, "Not this time." He breathed as he covered her lips with his own again and crushed her to his chest.

Josette's eyes drifted shut and under her fingertips she could feel his sweat slicked skin even through his shirt. Her body felt warm as his hands ran up and down her back and for a moment she thought that she was going to combust into flames.

She had fought this off for so long, since he thought she was a man, but as his hands traveled south and squeezed every inch of her flesh she felt her resolve weakening.

Her fingers which had been idly resting on his chest, twisted themselves around his shirt and he groaned as he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth and bringing her closer still.

In one swift move he swiveled them around and almost blindly walked them towards the bunk; his bunk. Their feet collided with a chair and he growled against her lips before he slipped his hands down to her thighs.

He broke away from her lips to rasp out, "Jump up." He murmured as he gave her thighs a firm squeeze.

Josette obeyed and soon he had his hands under the back of her thighs while she locked her ankles around his hips. The position brought them closer and Josette gasped as she felt his hardness under her.

A moment later he kneeled on the bed and released her. She fell back onto the mattress with a thud and her eyes snapped open as his hands went to her coat.

"Hush." He murmured and with that leaned down over her.

He undid the first few buttons and then pulled her up while still kneeling between her thighs. He threw the garment somewhere behind him and quickly un-tucked her shirt from her breeches.

Josette stiffened and raised her hands but he hushed her before he clasped the hem of the shirt and lifted it slightly up until he could slip his hand underneath.

His nostrils flared as he encountered warm flesh, "No bindings?" he murmured and she gulped.

"You said that there was nothing to hide anyway." She said and as his hand moved and cupped her breast, he moaned softly and slid down to her.

"How wrong and rude was I." he whispered just before he kissed her again and let his fingers explore the tender flesh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack turned his head so his cheek was resting on top of her breast and let out a hoarse chuckle.

"I prided myself in my ability to pleasure my partners, love, but I think you just ruined my reputation." He murmured and she slowly opened her eyes, still dizzy.

"What?" she whispered and his laughter vibrate against her belly.

Slowly he looked up at her and smirked, "But then again, I don't think I've ever been with someone like you before." He told her as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Meaning?" she blinked and his fingertip caressed her lips as he gazed down at her before his hand slipped down between her legs. Josette stiffened when his fingers retuned with smidges of crimson on them.

"This. I never really believed you were untouched until now." He murmured as his hand went back at the apex of her thighs, "But now…" he breathed a small sigh and gazed at her with dark, possessive eyes, "Now, this belongs to me." He whispered lowly before his lips covered hers.

Despite her shock Josette gave into the kiss and tried to push her fear away when a little voice in her head whispered two small words.

_Yours, always._

**End of chapter 25**

**A/N: Liked it? Hated? Please leave me some feedback! I wish to know your thoughts! Why did she give in? Can you tell? Was it perhaps because she was afraid...of something? Hmm?**

**As you can probablly realize, I have cut a lot from this chapter to fit the site so if you wish to read the full version(which is around 7,500 words give or take) please visit the other sites I mentioned. Thank you!**

**The sneak peek will wait until I have some feedback so check out my FB page regularly.**

**Until then, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello, people! How are you?**

**A huge thank you to all the people who took some of their time to review the last chapter. Thank you for encouraging me to continue!**

**If any of you have not joined us on FB please do so. It's fun! :D**

**AqoCJeyBee was kind enough to make a colored version of Josette so if you want check it out and send her some love because she did a great job! **

**Another thank you goes to _Jandra1969_ for bothering to make all the covers for my stories. You rock! **

**Now on with the chap. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Josette slowly sat up on the bed and looked around for her discarded clothes. She found her shirt and leaned down to pick it with numb fingers. She didn't know if she should feel stupid or not but all she felt was a large emptiness that was slowly spreading from the pit of her stomach towards the rest of her body.

Deciding not to dwell on things done she slipped on the shirt and threw her legs off the side of the bed, ready to stand up.

A hot hand at her lower back made her pause.

"Lass?" Jack's groggy voice made her mad suddenly but she held her tongue, "You up?" he murmured as his devious hand slipped under her shirt and caressed the naked skin of her lower back, getting dangerously close to her bottom.

"Yes." She made to move but he held her down by her hip.

"Where are you running off to?" he asked as he stretched on the bed and looked at her back. She could feel his eyes burning holes on her wrinkled shirt.

"I…I need to clean up." She said softly and the hand released her immediately.

"'Course, love." He murmured and Josette stood up. The shirt fell below her thighs and it was covering her up well as she made her way to the bucket of water by his desk. She picked it up and headed for the side cabin.

When she had scrubbed the skin of her inner thighs raw she slipped on her shirt again and headed for the main cabin once more.

She leaned down and grabbed her breeches. Jack was sitting on the bed clad only in his breeches and his hair curtaining his tanned back.

"Alright?" he asked softly as he followed her movements with his dark eyes.

"Yes." She said laconically.

"Are you sore?" he asked and at that she snapped.

"Stop asking me these questions!" she exclaimed and his eyes widened.

"Well excuse me for caring." He snapped back at her and she jerked on her breeches as she spoke.

"I don't want you to care!" she told him and he froze.

"So you regretted it then."

"I don't regret anything I do, Jack." She said as she finally looked at him, "Never."

"Then why are you being such a bitch all of a sudden, Josh?" he asked her and she swallowed thickly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him calmly and he frowned.

"About what?"

"Don't play the ignorant, Jack. About Adele."

"What can I do, lass? If you have any suggestions then please speak up because for now I am at a loss of what to do." He opened his arms wide before he brought his hands down on his knees with a slap.

"You have to talk to her."

"What if I don't want to?" he challenged and she shrugged.

"It will be on your conscience." She said quietly as she reached down and picked up her coat.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and she turned still as a stone.

"What?" she whispered as she turned to look at him.

"Is that why you're talking like this?"

"No. I just realized how stupid I am." She said as she tucked her hat under her armpit.

Jack stood up at that, "Meaning?" he asked lowly as he approached her.

"It means that for the first time I followed your course of action." She said as she looked him square in the eye.

"And what is my course of action pray tell?"

"To do things on an impulse. I didn't think."

"You think that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. Because that thinking got you into this mess in the first place." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean Adele of course." He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes."

"So what would you do if you were in my place? Invite her here? So she can meddle with my business all the time?" he asked her as he placed his hands upon his hips, looking as fierce as ever.

"I don't know."

"You must know if you judge me like that. Are you going to blame me for last night too?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then never regret for something you wanted, lass. You can't be a pirate if you are not selfish."

"I did not come back here because I wanted to be a pirate, Captain. Not really." she said as she took a step back.

Jack's eyes narrowed at her words, "What do you mean?" he asked as he grabbed his shirt from the ground and put it on.

"I think you can figure it out on your own, sir." She murmured as she turned to go.

"Back on that are we, Josh?" he called as he followed her to the door, "I can still taste you on my lips, you know." He said and she froze with her hand on the door.

"You can say anything you want now but I remember how you fell apart in my arms just a few hours ago." He murmured as he came to stand behind her, his hands on her hips, his thumbs barely moving in circles as he held her.

"If you don't regret it, like you said, then prove it." He breathed into her ear and Josette's eyes closed as she swallowed hard.

"How?" she choked out as she felt her body betraying her for she pressed back against him.

"Turn around." He said and she did.

She looked up at him and he smiled as he raised a hand and grasped her chin between his fingers.

Josette shivered.

"Don't worry about my problems." He said as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, "I'll find a way to make this work." He said and she blinked.

"This?"

"Us."

"There is no us." She whispered and he looked down at her, "Not while you are not sure if her baby is yours or not."

"She might not be…"

"But she might."

"I don't see how this could pose a problem for us."

"Define the meaning of _us_." She told him as he pulled slightly back.

Jack frowned, "I think last night illustrated pretty well what I am thinking about when I am talking about us."

"You mean sex."

"What else?" he chuckled and it was like he had just slapped her; hard.

"I see." she murmured as she pulled his hand from her chin and stepped back.

"I have work to do." She muttered as she turned to go.

"Josette."

"Let me be, Jack." She told him before she opened the door and exited the cabin.

"Hey! You can't dismiss your Captain like that!" he called as he opened the door and followed her.

"Oh, so now you are my Captain? Oh!" she exclaimed as she heard the click of a gun.

"Stay where you are, boy. Your…_Captain_ as well." A deep male voice commanded and Jack's eyes went straight to the man who was standing just a few feet away from them with his gun drawn.

Josette gasped, "The Navy." She whispered and Jack's eyes widened.

"May we help you, gentleman?" Jack asked innocently but his expression sobered when more men came up behind the man.

"I think you can, Mr. Sparrow." He answered and with a motion of his head four men lurched towards Jack and Josette.

Jack's hand went to his hip but he realized that his sword and pistol were still inside the cabin.

"Bugger." He hissed before he reared his fist back and punched one of the officers in the face while he pushed the other one away.

The man he punched faltered but he straightened and managed to grab his arm.

Josette tried to sidestep the other two coming towards her but she was not quick enough. In a flash they had grabbed her arms, immobilizing her immediately.

"Good." The officer said before he started towards them, "Keep still, Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack muttered but the man ignored him, "Who are you and what you're doing on my ship?" he asked and the officer smiled.

"I am the First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy and I am here to execute the order for your arrest. My name is Officer Downer and you will address me as such. I assume you can manage that simple task of pronunciation, can't you?" his eyes fell on Josette who was watching with wide terrified eyes.

Jack sneered, "Well, officer, what is a gentleman of your standard doing here? I thought there were whorehouses back in England as well." He said and Downer glared at him.

"Cuff him." He said simply and Jack groaned.

"What for? I'll manage to escape. Again." He smirked but the man was not impressed.

"We shall see about that." Downer smiled, "Cuff the boy as well." The officer drawled as he seethed his sword and pistol and slowly walked towards Jack who was roughly tugging at the handcuffs around his wrists.

"It's me you want, isn't it?" he hissed up at the man as his eyes shot a quick look towards Josette who was held by an officer while another one was in the process of handcuffing her as well.

"Well, you see Mr. Sparrow-…"

"Captain! Why do you people always forget the _Captain_?" Jack cut him off and the officer cocked his head to the side.

"Your title won't matter when you'll be facing the gallows, will it? As for your question, everyone who is found aboard a pirate ship has to face the law. That is no exception for your little mate." The dark eyed man told him before he looked around him, "Where's the rest of your crew? Tasting the delights of the island, are they?" his nose wrinkled in distaste and Josette tried in vain to escape the clutches of the man holding her.

"I thought this was a free island." Jack said with wild eyes as he flexed his hands; the cuffs were biting into the skin of his wrists.

"I don't think that should concern you…" Downer drawled as he ran his hand over the Pearl's mast, "What should really concern you is whether you have a spy in your crew…or elsewhere." He smiled and Josette's eyes widened while Jack froze where he stood.

"Surprised?" Downer smiled as he kept his hand on the mast.

Jack eyed his hand with such hate that Josette was sure that he could kill the man for touching his precious ship.

"When you have to do with pirates you can't be surprised, mate." Jack said as he eyed Josette briefly.

"Indeed. Take them to the _Defense_. Place guards here." He ordered two men who were standing aside.

"Sir." They both said in unison as the other four took Jack and Josette away.

Josette was thrust next to Jack whose hand found its way to her cuffed wrist. One of the men holding them followed the movement with his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Jack who sneered at him.

As they moved, Jack scanned the deck for any other crew members but he saw none. He gritted his teeth and looked at Josette who was staring at him horrified.

After what seemed like an eternity they were upon _The Defense_ and the redcoats led them below deck to the brig.

Once they were there, they un-cuffed them and then they unlocked the cell and thrust them unceremoniously inside before shutting and locking the door.

Jack grasped the bars and watched the retreating backs of the officers before he turned to Josette.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I am locked in here with you." He smirked, "I will never be bored."

Josette covered her face with her hands in defeat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lass, sit down. You're giving me a bloody headache." Jack drawled as he pushed the hat back from his eyes and eyed her from the rim of her hat, which he had taken from her the moment they had been thrust in there.

Josette paused in her pacing and looked down at him, "How can you be so calm?"

"Well, there isn't anything I can do, is there? Not yet anyway." He smirked and she blinked.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, it is still day so I can't get us out, can I?" he told her as he pushed the hat back down his eyes.

"And how will you get us out?" she asked him and he grinned, showing off his golden teeth.

"Come here." He told her simply and she huffed.

"No, I won't."

"Josh."

"My name's Josette." She snapped and he sighed.

"Last night you said I could call you that if I wanted." He pointed out and she faltered.

"I'm sorry." She muttered and sullenly walked over to him and kneeled next to him.

He grabbed her hand and led it to his boot. Josette's fingers slipped inside and she froze. The cool blade of his small knife greeted her.

"How…?" she gaped at him and he looked at her, fully removing her hat from his head.

"I always carry it around." He grinned, "So just settle down and wait till the sun's down."

Josette breathed a sigh of relief and swallowed hard, "You've done this before." She stated and he chuckled as he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his surprisingly warm chest.

How was he so warm? She was already freezing in the dampness of the brig.

He cupped the back of her head and pressed her face against his neck and then frowned, "You're cold." He murmured and she could only nod as she nestled next to him.

He chuckled and she looked up, "What?" she asked him as sleepiness started fogging her mind. She hadn't slept at all the previous night.

"I am thinking of promoting you once we get out." He told her as he threaded his ringed fingers through her messy braid.

"No, thank you. I'd much rather remain as I am." She said quietly and then, "What about the ship?" she asked and he tensed.

"They won't let her unused…She is a fast ship and everybody knows that." He murmured and then added, "Gibbs will think of something." He said and she exhaled shakily before she let her eyes drift shut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Josette, wake up. Quickly." Jack's voice was urgent in her ear and her eyes snapped open.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming." He told her and she immediately pulled back from his arms.

They both put some distance between them just as two guards appeared in front of their cell.

"You, boy. Stand up." One of the guards said as he unlocked the door.

Josette looked at Jack whose face was impassive before she did as she was told.

The officer cuffed her again and pulled her out of the cell before he shut and locked the brig behind them.

She was led to the upper deck ad towards a large cabin. She was pushed in and she almost landed on her face.

A hand clasped her arm and steadied her and she looked up.

Downer's eyes scanned her face and she realized that with her hair loose she didn't look like a man.

"Well, isn't this surprising?" he murmured as he released her and hooked his fingers into the neckline of her sweat slicked shirt.

He tugged and she flinched, "Of course. You're a woman. Well, barely a woman." He chuckled and pulled his hand away, "Please, sit down." He motioned towards a chair in front of his desk.

"I'd rather stand."

"Very well." He shrugged and walked around to his desk before he sat down, "I only have a few questions." He said and she remained silent.

"Your Captain, if he's only that," he smirked, "Was recently seen talking to a Captain Hawk. Does the name ring a bell?" he questioned and Josette tried to keep calm.

"I am not sure it does."

"You're a girl. A young one. Just answer my question and I'll see that your sentence is not as harsh as your Captain's." he said with a smile which was obviously fake.

"I've been living with pirates. Do you really think that I'd be as gullible as to believe you?" she said shakily and the smile left his face.

"I think my word means more than the word of a pirate."

"You think wrong." She snapped and he leaned back in his chair.

"It's just one simple question. Is the name familiar or not?" he asked and she paused.

"It is. I have heard of him. Why?" she asked and he stared at her. She could feel beads of sweat running down her spine from her nervousness and fear and the more she stood still the more her clothes clung to her skin.

"Mr. Hawk has something of value for me…I am simply trying to take it back."

"What?"

"Now you ask a lot of questions but you still have not answered mine. Did Jack Sparrow talk with Hawk or not?"

Josette remained silent. What could she say? What if with her answer made Jack's position even more vulnerable?

"I don't think he would pay you the same vigilance, my dear girl. He would do anything to save his own skin so, you'd better answer me."

Josette took a deep breath and responded calmly, "I have no knowledge of what he would be doing on his own time."

Downer seemed disappointed, "Wrong answer, my dear. Because you see, you were also seen talking with Hawk." He said as he slowly stood up and rounded the desk to get to her, "Don't deny it. Loyalty that can be bought is never false. Trust me. My source is impeccable. So you might as well admit it." He said as he grasped her chin in his hand and pulled her head up.

"What is the source?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"What did Hawk tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything."

"Wrong answer."

"Is that why you caught us? To get to Hawk?"

At that he burst into laughter, "Oh, no, my dear. We caught you because of your deeds. You knowing Hawk is just one of the perks of this operation."

"I know nothing."

"What would his next journey be?"

"I don't know." She snapped as she pulled her head back and away from his touch.

"Pity. Smith." He inclined his head and one of the guards moved forward. He unsheathed his sword and placed it over the fire of the candles before he turned to Josette.

Another officer grabbed her and pushed her into the chair before he grabbed her arm and raised her sleeve up just as the burning tip of the sword came closer to her skin.

Josette could only watch and fight against the man's grasp with wide eyes and then she screamed. Fire spread up and down her arm as the blade clawed at her skin and then she knew nothing but darkness.

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Ahem, yes. Still here? I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Any ideas of what Downer wants from Hawk? Who could be the source? Will Jack be able to get them out? What do you think?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Your feedback is my only payment for writing this.**

**Sneak peek will appear on FB.**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. A huge thank you to all my reviewers. You are all amazing but where are the rest of you? Hmm? :p**

**If you have not joined us on Facebook please do so. I am developing a new plot for a Jack/Mermaid story and a teaser will be posted on my page there soon. The story will be called 'The Teardrop Of Immortality'.**

**The links for the sneak peeks are all to Livejournal. Step by FB and tell me your thoughts. It is fun and totally harmless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The first thing that Josette felt when she started waking up was the wetness soaking her shirt. She stirred and frowned when she felt extremely hot. She tried to open her eyes but when she realized that she couldn't, she started panicking. Her brain slowly started waking up and the fog that was making her thoughts fuzzy started clearing up, leaving only one sensation behind; pain.

She cried out and tried to move her arms. She only managed to bring her left hand up to her face because her right one was being held down by the hand of another person. She flexed the muscles of her right hand but she let out a piercing scream while doing so. Her entire arm felt like it as on fire and she could swear that someone had skinned her alive.

"Shh, shh, lass. Don't move. I need to wrap this up somehow." A familiar voice crooned into her ear and she immediately stilled, her limbs going limp as Jack's familiar voice washed over her.

"Just two quick moves and it'll be over." He murmured and she felt his fingers moving over the carved P on her arm just above her wrist.

Fighting against tears and pain she slowly opened her eyes and her blurred vision revealed a sweat soaked Jack leaning over her with a piece of cloth between his teeth while he worked on cleaning her arm as good as he could with another.

Her eyes perused his form for any signs of bruises or cuts and apart from a forming bruise on his cheekbone she found none.

As the cloth brushed over the open skin of her arm she tensed and groaned as more tears fell from her eyes. Her nose felt closed up and she could feel herself slowly coming out of breath.

"You need to sit up." Jack told her as he slid a hand under her neck and slowly pulled her up to his chest, "Here." He thrust another cloth under her nose and she realized with clarity that it was a piece from his sash, "Clean your nose and wipe your tears." He told her and she shakily brought the cloth to her nose while he gently wrapped the cloth around her arm.

Every touch of his fingers and cloth made her shudder but she gritted her teeth and remained silent as he finished bandaging the wound.

"What did you do to make them snap like that?" he asked her as he brought her closer and pushed some hair away from her face, his usually warm hand feeling incredibly cool to her burning skin.

"They k-know I'm a woman." She whispered and he nodded.

"Aye. I am aware of that. They were trying to peek down your shirt as they brought you here. Got a bruised cheek for trying to stop them from ogling you." He told her and she looked at his hurt cheek.

"Thank y-you." She murmured and he smirked but the smirk did not hold the same brightness it usually did.

"I also got a knee in the family jewels as well. Hurt like hell." He joked and then frowned, "Are you sleepy?" he asked when he noticed her eyelids fluttering.

"Hmm."

He brought a hand up to her forehead and his eyes widened, "Bugger." He muttered before he picked her up and pulled her towards the left corner of the cell where some hay lay piled. It was better than the soaked ground.

He sat down and placed her head on his lap while holding her arm away from the wetness of the brig.

"H-how long was I asleep?"

"Two hours or so. Took me some time to bandage you up because the bloody guards were not leaving. I couldn't flaunt my knife in their presence now could I?" he murmured and placed his hand on her cheek. She shivered.

"They want something Hawk has." She whispered as she blinked with heavy eyelids up at him.

"Hawk?" Jack frowned, "Hawk?" he murmured and then his eyes widened, "Hawk."

"You know something?" Josette asked him.

"I might…I may have talent with the ladies, _all_ the ladies," he smirked and then added, "But Hawk has different tastes. He prefers his lasses to be wealthy and members of the upper class." He said and Josette shifted her head on his lap.

"Is that why he's s-so refined? He didn't seem like a pirate to me at first." She whispered as she unconsciously pressed closer to Jack's body.

"Aye. He likes to seduce them, make them believe that he'll give them everything and then once he's got all their money and family assets he leaves them in some island to rot." Jack's lip curled in derision.

"So what does Downer want from Hawk? H-he thought I knew." She said and Jack grimaced.

"Then he thinks I know too…"

"He s-saw us talking to Hawk that day. When I came back to the Pearl." She looked up at him and at the mention of his ship he went still.

"God knows what he'll do to my beloved Pearl…" he muttered, "Did he give any clue?"

"N-no." she paused to get her breathing under control, "He said that he had someone spying on us…He said that…" she took a deep breath, "That his source is impeccable."

"_Impeccable_? If his source was impeccable he wouldn't have us here, asking us about Hawk. His so called perfect source would have known everything if it was perfect." Jack scoffed as he idly twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Do you have any idea of w-who the spy could be?" she asked as she let her head loll to the side towards his stomach.

"I have a lot of ideas, love. I always do but…Love?" he murmured but his voice sounded far away. Before she was lost into blessed oblivion she saw that the cloth around her arm was swimming in bright red crimson.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she woke up again she was alone in the cell and her arm was still bleeding, having already created a pool of blood to the side of her body were it rested. Her head felt heavy and she couldn't move. She tried to sit up but one single movement made her cry out in pain.

Defeated she lay back down and closed her eyes, hoping for Jack to come back soon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she woke up again the cell was covered in darkness but she could feel warmth to her side. She realized that she was in the circle of Jack's arms and that his legs were entwined with hers. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck and she could hear the familiar sound of his obnoxious snoring.

His right arm was cradling her head so it wasn't resting on the ground and he had his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She could feel the sway of the ship as it moved and she suddenly realized that they were no longer docked. Her hurt arm was extended beyond their bodies and she could feel it throb painfully. She tried to bring it closer but as the skin flexed over the wound it brought tears to her eyes.

With a soft groan she let it as it was and let her head rest on Jack's arm. She felt him stir behind her and then he spoke.

"How's the arm, love?" he asked groggily, as he raised his head and looked down at her in the semi darkness.

"Hurts like hell." She whispered and he sighed as he let his nose nuzzle the skin below her ear.

"The scar you gave me never healed. Have you noticed?" he murmured and his chest vibrated with his words.

"The x?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Hmm. It's still there. I was impressed when I realized it. You managed to mark me for life." He chuckled as he rubbed her stomach.

"Where did you go?" she asked him and he paused.

"Eh?"

"I woke up before and you weren't here."

"Oh that. Downer wanted me. A situation arose and we didn't do much talking." Jack replied darkly and she stiffened.

"You tried to escape."

"I managed to grab his bloody sword but his guards pointed a gun to my head. I had to choose. Well, with my head off I wouldn't have any freedom, would I?" he said and she felt her eyes closing again.

"I think not. But you wouldn't leave me behind, would you…?" she trailed off as she started loosing herself again.

Before everything faded to black she felt chapped lips on her own and heard a single word.

"_Never_."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

Josette watched as the guard unlocked the cell and entered with a tray in his hands. He looked at her and Jack for a moment before he stepped closer to them.

"We need alcohol." Jack told him as he held Josette, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"Are you having a party?" the guard smirked and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Does your mother have any other son as intelligent as you?" he mocked and the guard glared at him, "I need to clean her arm."

"No alcohol is allowed."

"It will get infected." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"I have no orders about offering you any alcohol." The guard said dismissively.

"But you could give me some." Jack said but the guard ignored him and leaned down.

"I have no alcohol." He said at last.

Jack watched with dark, furious eyes as the guard placed a plate with some bread and two mugs of water on the ground and then made to step out of the cell. When he stepped over Josette's legs Jack's eyes flashed and he tightened his hold on her shoulders as he spoke.

"Hey!" when the guard didn't stop he let go of Josette who winced and stood up, his fingers bloodied as he wrapped them around the bars of the cell.

"I can see the bloody flask on your belt, you bastard!" he barked at the man who only proceeded to ignore him as he made his way down the corridor.

"It's just a little alcohol! She's going to bloody die!" he shook the bars with all his strength before he pushed away with a snarl.

"Fuck!" he hissed before he grabbed one mug of water and kneeled down next to her. He raised the bloodied cloth away from her arm and winced when she whimpered.

"Don't….u-use the water. We'll n-need it." She whispered as she shivered, her body shaking with fever induced spasms.

"If you die you won't need it." He snapped at her as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped another part.

"I w-won't die." She said as she gazed at him with heavy lidded eyes, "N-not yet."

Jack paused and looked down at her before he leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead.

"I know. Now shut it and let me clean it." He told her softly before he poured water over her wound. She cried out.

"I know it hurts." He murmured as he dabbed the water and caked blood away with the cloth.

"No, you d-don't." she choked out and he paused before he rolled his sleeve up and showed her the P mark and the other scars that were running on the underside of his arm.

"Believe me, I do." He said hoarsely before he poured more water. He washed away as much blood as he could with such a small amount of water and then wrapped the cloth around her arm.

She hissed at the contact and Jack pursed his lips as he secured the bandage with a knot.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he looked at her with a frown.

"What for."

"For what I said. I forget that you've been here before." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Yes, you do." He told her as he grabbed her good arm, "Come on. Let's try to eat that bread." He groaned as he handed her one piece.

She brought it to her mouth and when she bit into she winced.

"Hmm." Jack hummed while chewing, "Careful. Your teeth might fell off." He told her as he chewed, "This is worse than ours." He said with wide eyes and she nodded.

"You think D-Downer eats that?" she asked and he paused.

"No. But the hardness of this here bread reminds me of the thickness of his skull." He said with a smirk and she chuckled.

"How long are they going to keep us here?" she asked when her chuckles subsided and reality returned.

"Not long, love. Drink." He handed her the water and she took a greedy sip before she handed it back to him. He took a small sip as well and then put it away for later.

Once they had finished with their pathetic excuse of a meal Jack turned to her and opened his arms.

"Cold?" he murmured with his head cocked to the side and Josette's heart fluttered inside her chest.

She nodded and he grinned, "Come to ol'Jack then." He winked and despite her pain she smiled and slid over to him. He brought her to sit sideways onto his lap and closed his arms around her as she leaned her head onto his chest.

"Thank God you're short." He commented and she should have been offended but she wasn't.

"How are the…family jewels?" she asked him quietly and his laughter vibrated against her ear.

"Now that you're sitting on them, much better." He chuckled and lightly reached down to slap her thigh.

Josette smiled tiredly and turned her face into his chest before she let her eyes drift shut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was still early in the morning when Downer decided to pay them a visit. He entered the cell with one of his guards and looked at Josette.

"How's the arm?"

"I-…"

"Bad. We need alcohol." Jack cut her off as he stood and came to stand in front of Downer, "Has the Royal Navy stooped so low that they are now letting young women die in their cells? Where's your so called justice I wonder?" he hissed and Downer smiled calmly.

"She won't need her arm in the gallows."

Jack sneered at him, "Is that meant to scare us?"

"Maybe."

"Well it doesn't."

"I could offer medical attention if you told me where Hawk is going." He said casually and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hawk again. Are you in love with him or something, mate?" Jack drawled and Downer glared at him.

"Charming, Mr. Sparrow, but I am afraid that your witty tongue won't save you this time."

"Witty tongue?" Jack smirked and Josette wished he would stop provoking the man, "No one's told me that before."

"Choose. Tell me-…"

"Yes, yes. I have seen your precious ship." Jack cut him off and Josette's eyes widened.

He knew what Downer was after?

Downer froze but quickly recovered, "Is that so?"

"_The Defiance_. I had wondered how he managed to change his old ship. Charming little boat." Jack grinned.

"The Defiance is the fastest ship in these waters."

"Second to fastest. The Pearl is the fastest." Jack said while staring at him dead in the eye.

"And yet it's in my possession." Downer reminded him and Jack glared at him.

"But I do have a proposition for you, Jack." He started as he started pacing around the cell. Jack's eyes followed him.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Your ship will be returned to you. And you will be able to sail in these waters under the protection of the crown if you help me hunt down Hawk." Downer smiled and Josette froze while Jack burst out in laughter.

"Good one, mate!" he chuckled and then sobered, "I have sailed under the protection of the crown before. It turned out that you ain't the best blokes around." He said darkly and Downer frowned.

"You're talking about the EITC not the Royal Navy."

"Potato, patata."

"No, it is not potato, patata as you call it. The _Wicked Wench_ was not under our command." Downer said and Josette blinked.

_Wicked Wench?_

"The Company is cooperating with the Navy." Jack said and Downer rolled his eyes.

"Still holding that grudge against EITC? Come on now, Jack. A bunch of slaves caused a little too much trouble, don't you think?" he drawled.

"I ain't sailing under the command of anyone ever again." Jack said in a low voice as he sent a quick look at Josette.

"Ah, but there is more at stake here, isn't there?" Downer drawled as he clicked his fingers and the guard pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Josette.

"What is it that you want most in this world, Captain Sparrow?" Downer said as he pulled Jack's compass out of his pocket and threw it at Jack who caught it easily.

Jack's eyes widened and Josette frowned.

"Let us check, shall we?" Downer grinned and Jack nervously licked his lips.

"It doesn't work." He said nonchalantly and Downer chuckled.

"I am not stupid, Jack. I've done my research. Now open it." Downer narrowed his eyes and Jack grimaced before he slowly did as he was told.

Josette watched with increasing alarm as Jack's face paled while Downer's lit up.

"Ah, a rose by any other name? I am surprised at your taste in women, Jack but…" he inclined his head towards Josette who was staring at them wide eyed.

"Don't confuse desire for love, mate." Jack said as he snapped the compass shut and glared at Downer.

"Is that so? Stevens." He said as if bored and the guard aimed his gun and fired.

"No, no wait! Wait!" Jack stepped in front of Josette but the bullet was not directed towards her. It pierced the bulkhead instead just by her shoulder.

"Well?" Downer grinned.

"I will help you find Hawk. But you'll spare my crew and she comes with me." Jack said and Downer nodded.

"Of course. We have a deal, Mr. Sparrow." He extended his hand for a shake but Jack didn't take it.

"W-what else is in that ship?" Josette asked, trying to ignore what had just happened. What had Jack just sacrificed for her.

"The daughter of the Duchess of Kent of course, my dear." He said and Jack locked eyes with Josette before he sent her a knowing look.

_Told you so. _His eyes screamed at her and she groaned not only from the pain.

**End of chapter 27**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts. I really want to know what you think. Your comments are my only payment.**

**Join me on FB for sneak peeks and news about the new story! :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You all make my day. A huge thank you to my readers even if they don't review like they used to. :)**

**New policy as from today: Sneak peeks will no longer be posted after each chapter. They will be for chapters with cliffies only. :D **

**Sorry if some of you have gotten used to them but it is not fair to post those up on FB when some readers don't have FB profiles in the first place. Thank you and please don't be mad!**

**Oh, the new story is posted so if you haven't checked it out, please do. It's called _The Teardrop Of Immortality_. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Now on with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Josette hissed as the ship's physician wrapped up her arm with careful movements. No matter how tentative he was, every brush and pull made her wince in pain.

She looked up and from over the old physician's shoulder she could see Jack's dark eyes. He was leaning against the bulkhead with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

Her mouth was dry after so many days without sufficient water and she was certain that she even heard Jack's stomach growl a few times.

"There. All done. Just keep changing the bandage every day and it'll heal just fine. Although it will leave a scar…" The physician told her and she nodded, feeling exhausted.

"What about the fever?" Jack spoke up as he pushed away from the wall.

The physician turned and looked at him up and down with obvious distaste before he answered.

"The fever will disappear after a few hours. A bath would be nice…But just keep her arm out of the water." He said as Josette hopped down from the seat and stood.

"Come on, love." Jack outstretched his hand for her to take and she quickly did so.

"Officer Downer is waiting for you outside." The man said as Jack pulled Josette out of the cabin.

"Let's go before he accuses us of sullying his perfect cabin." Jack muttered into her ear and she would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain.

As they stepped out of the cabin Downer was there alright.

"Everything taken cared of?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Aye. Where's the Pearl?" Jack went straight to the point and Downer smirked.

"She's close. We'll meet up with her till dawn." He answered and Josette gaped at him.

"You had this planned?" she asked and Jack's eyes narrowed while his hand tightened around her fingers.

"Of course! I knew he'd do anything for his beloved Pearl and as I found out, you, my dear."

"Do shut it, mate." Jack hissed and Downer chuckled.

"Touchy subject, Mr. Sparrow? Why?"

"Are you going to give us food anytime soon?" Jack asked instead through gritted teeth and Downer inclined his head.

"Of course. The…lady will be given a cot for the night too."

Josette froze and gazed at Jack.

"In the brig?" Jack asked carefully.

"In the cabin next to mine."

"No way."

"Jealous?" Downer cocked an eyebrow and Jack sneered.

"I don't trust you, mate."

"You should. Unlike your kind I am honest."

Jack groaned, "You wound me. The thing is I ain't trusting her with you."

"Fine. She can stay in the brig then." Downer shrugged and Jack smirked.

"Or you can let us share the cot. Surely you want the welfare of your partners." He grinned and Downer gazed at him dully.

"If you don't mind being locked in with guards outside, then fine."

"Excellent. Now about that food?" Jack waved his arms about and Josette breathed a sigh of relief.

No more wet ground for them to sleep in. That was a start.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack lazily licked his fingers after he dropped the chicken leg and winked at Josette who was looking at him in shock.

"What?" he frowned at her stare.

"You ate an entire chicken." She said in a quiet voice, knowing full well that the guards were gazing at them dumbfounded.

"You helped." He shrugged as he forked the last potato on his plate.

"I only ate a wing and a leg."

"It was a small chicken, love." He said as he outstretched the fork with the potato and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Last one?"

Josette looked around before she leaned forward and ate the potato. Jack's eyes were immediately drawn to her mouth and she gently kicked his shin.

He blinked and smirked before he leaned back and sipped some water. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the guards.

"No chance for some rum, gents?" he grinned and the guards proceeded to ignore him. He grimaced, "Pity." He muttered just as the door opened and Downer walked in.

Josette looked up at the man while Jack scowled at him.

"Finished? Good."

"Why is that wench so important by the way?" Jack asked and Downer frowned.

"Wench?"

"The wealthy lass Hawk has with him." He waved his hand around while Josette tried hard to keep her eyes open.

"Why, Mr. Sparrow-…"

"Captain." Jack muttered under his breath and Josette smiled. He smirked when he saw her.

"What I was saying, Mr. Sparrow is that she is very important." Downer said quietly and Jack raised both of his eyebrows up.

"She be your lass?"

"My fiancée to be exact." Downer said with an air of satisfaction. An air that was quickly evaporated by Jack's laughter.

Josette bit her lip to hold in her giggles.

"Smug much? I hate to tell you the news, mate, but your _betrothed_," he chuckled and then continued, "Just took off with a pirate."

"She'd never do that. She was forced." Downer said with a small frown and Josette suddenly felt sorry for him.

"Are you sure? I guess we'll have to wait and see…" Jack shrugged as he stood up and stretched, "I'm off to bed." He smirked and headed for the cot.

Josette stood up as well and followed him while Downer glared at them.

"Be up at dawn." He muttered as he waved at his men who also exited.

They shut and locked the door on their way out.

Once they were gone Josette turned and looked at Jack as he plopped down on the bed and grinned in bliss.

"Finally." He murmured and opened his eyes, "Come here, love. Plenty of room." He grinned lopsidedly up at her and she frowned.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked him as she removed her shoes and lay down next to him. He immediately turned towards her and slid closer to her.

"Can't do anything more right now." He said quietly as his gaze fell at the window across from them.

"You think we'll find him?" she murmured as she turned onto her side, her nose brushing his chest as she did so.

Jack took her hurt arm and draped it over his waist before he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb grazing her lip, "We will." He said simply and she closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the soft cot under her tense muscles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack jumped onto the Black Pearl's deck with a smile and briefly glanced up at his ship's magnificent black sails. When he heard footsteps he turned and offered his hand to Josette who jumped down from the gangplank connecting the two vessels. She grabbed his hand and he turned to look at Downer who followed them.

"My crew?" he asked and Downer brushed imaginary dust from his lapels.

"Will be here soon." Downer replied and Jack sneered.

"I hope so."

"Your compass, Mr. Sparrow?"

Jack pointed to his belt where his compass was, "Good." Downer nodded, seemingly satisfied, "Ah, your crew. Didn't manage to catch all of them but here's the majority."

Josette looked as members of their crew appeared and her eyes frantically searched for John. Gibbs smiled and waved at her while the rest of the men gaped at her; Dave included.

"Oh yes, this is Josette, lads. She's a girl." Jack said as if it was the most opportune moment. Josette glared at him and he smiled innocently.

Gibbs covered his face with his shackled hands while Dave cleared his throat to cover his laugh.

"Release them." Josette said and Downer smirked.

"Who are you to give me orders?" he asked her with his head tilted to the side.

"Who are you to give me?" she told him with determined eyes and he grinned as his eyes scanned her form appraisingly.

Jack seethed, "Exactly. Be nice to us because you need me, mate." He said and Downer removed his eyes from Josette to look at Jack.

"Duly noted." He said quietly and then turned to his men, "Unshackle them."

"Where's John?" Josette murmured and Gibbs winced.

"In the brig. They shot him in the leg and he can't walk on his own."

Before he managed to finish, Josette was already running towards the stairs that led to the brig.

Jack watched her until she disappeared before he pursed his lips.

"These men will stay with you. You are to give them specific details about our course and don't do anything stupid. You understand?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "We've been over this before." He said simply before he headed towards the brig, "Man the helm, Gibbs. I'll be right there." He called and Downer smirked before he turned and headed for The Defense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, sit up." Josette said gently as she grabbed John's hand and tried to lift him up.

"Wait, wait!" he gasped as pain shot up his leg, "I can't. I'll crush you." He said breathlessly.

"Move." Jack's voice reached her ears and she turned her head.

"I can't lift him." She said and he looked at her.

"That's obvious, love." He said as he grabbed John's arm, "Come on, mate." He said as he hauled John up. They both groaned.

"Did you put on weight?" Jack gasped and John frowned.

"Nay, Cap'n."

"Well come on, then. To your hammock. Gibbs will take care of your leg." Jack said as Josette followed them, cradling her arm close.

"I removed the bullet but I can't stop the bleeding." John said hoarsely as he craned his neck to look at Josette who smiled and waved. His eyes were on her bandaged arm though.

"Yes, yes! She is not going anywhere. Now move it." Jack growled and John smirked.

"Sorry, Cap'n." he said softly and Josette bit her lip to hide her amusement.

She had missed this. The Pearl, John, the smells, the image of Jack on his precious ship…

As Jack deposited John on his hammock Josette looked at him, "Shall I bring Gibbs?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye. Then come to the cabin." He said as he patted John's shoulder and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Josette returned to the cabin as she had been told she found Downer there.

"Ah, the lady has joined us. Come, I have something for you to see." he said and Jack looked at Josette with furious eyes.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Jack said through his teeth.

"Just wait a few moments. I wish to know if this belongs to you or not." Downer said as he gazed at the door.

Josette looked at Jack who looked back at her while leaning over his desk.

"Ah here we are." Downer waved a hand towards the door.

Jack and Josette looked towards the entrance expectantly.

Josette watched with a frown as one of Downer's guards entered the cabin while dragging another person with him. Her eyes widened when she realized who the person was.

"Adele?" Jack frowned as he looked at the tired looking woman in front of him, "What's this?" he turned dark eyes on Downer who merely shrugged.

"My men were perusing the ship earlier and found her hiding in the hold. No idea who she is or what she's doing here but I thought you might know her. We've been keeping her in the galley." He smirked.

"Aye, I do. Kindly let her go." Jack said calmly and Josette watched as he gazed at Adele in a peculiar way.

"Of course. Let the woman go." Downer waved a hand in dismissal and the guard threw Adele towards Jack who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Josette gazed at them as Adele sagged in Jack's arms and pressed her face into his chest. She felt something twinge inside of her but she tried to fight it off. They could not possibly leave Adele in their clutches when she was with child. She was not that selfish.

"Now enough of this dallying. Set sail, Captain Sparrow. Oh and don't let the two _ladies_…distract you much." Downer smirked and Jack scowled as he gently but firmly pushed Adele away and thrust her towards Josette who held her up.

"I expect you to be gone soon then." Jack sneered and Downer frowned as if in mock confusion.

"Why, Mr. Sparrow, you don't expect me to trust you, do you? The guards will remain here while we are following the Pearl. I expect you to honor our agreement. If I see even a small mistake, I will take the girl with me on my ship. Is that understood?" Downer raised an eyebrow and Adele looked at Josette with angry eyes before she pushed away from her.

"Crystal clear, mate. Crystal clear." Jack said lowly while glaring daggers at the man.

When Downer was gone Jack turned to look at Josette, "Is John alright?"

"Yes." She replied shortly while shooting gazes at Adele who was standing between them with her arms around herself.

"How did you get in here, Adele?" he asked as he turned his attention to the brown haired woman.

"I sneaked in." she answered and Josette looked away.

"Why did you come?" Jack asked her in a strained voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." Adele started as she shot a glance towards Josette. Clearly she didn't want Josette there.

"I-I'll be helping in the galley. The men are hungry." Josette stammered and Jack gazed at her for a long time, as if he wanted to tell her something but she broke the eye contact when she turned around and left.

She stepped out of the cabin and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it momentarily until she heard her name.

"Josh! Eh, lass?" Gibbs' voice came from the helm and she stepped out to look up at him.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she climbed up the stairs to reach him.

"Where's the Captain?" he asked, "I need him."

"He's talking to Adele." Josette murmured as she gazed at the horizon, the wind clearing up her mind.

"Oh, right." Gibbs muttered, "What happened to your arm?" he asked with a frown.

"Um…" she shrugged, "Someone didn't like my answers. But now, I match our Captain." She said sheepishly, trying to ignore the fact that said Captain was in his cabin with Adele; alone.

"I'm sorry."

"It will hurt for a while is all." She shrugged.

"Did you check on John?" he asked her as he turned the helm to starboard.

"I am going now. Then I am going to help with dinner." She said as she stepped back and smiled at him.

She headed for the men's quarters with an apple in her hand and smiled as she came to stand next to John's hammock.

"Brought you this." She said as she handed him the apple.

"Thanks. Does it hurt?" he asked as he looked at her arm.

"A lot." She nodded, "Does that hurt?" she looked at his leg.

"Like hell." He smirked and she chuckled, "I missed you. Are you alright?" he asked her softly as he took a bite from the apple.

"I'm fine."

"What happened with the Navy? What did they ask in return of our freedom?"

"Hawk." She replied laconically.

"Hawk?"

"Hmm. His ship belongs to Downer. His supposed fiancée is in there too."

"He has a fiancée?" John snorted and Josette remembered how at ease she was around him; unlike Jack.

"Yes. And you'll never guess who we're after." She smiled at him and he blinked.

"Who?"

"The daughter of the Duchess of Kent."

"Woah. Come again?" John sat up excitedly and she laughed.

"Apparently she either eloped with Hawk or he kidnapped her."

"That's a lot to take in while having a wounded leg." He groaned and she nodded.

"Indeed."

"How did the Captain agree? To hunt Hawk."

"Simple. Downer offered him the Pearl back." She whispered and John needed no more explanation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time night had come Josette was sitting exhausted in the galley, eating from a bowl. Boiled potatoes and some soup was not much but it was better than nothing. Her arm tingled when she moved it and she knew that it was time to change her bandage. She finished up with her food and then headed for the cabin where she could surely find some fresh clothes. When she arrived at the door she hesitated though. Was she supposed to go in?

Her question was answered when the door opened and a wide eyed Jack faced her.

"Bloody hell, lass!" he exclaimed as he tucked his shirt in his freshly changed breeches. Josette tried to think nothing of it but she could see Adele moving in the background.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked her and she stammered out a response.

"Helping around. I need to change my clothes."

"I figured. Clothes are waiting for you on your mattress." He said as he stepped aside to let her in.

Josette entered and she came face to face with the hard stare of Adele who was dressed in a clean dress.

Josette froze. She looked at Jack who actually looked guilty. That was supposed to be her dress. The one he had asked her to wear for him that day.

"Eh-…"

"It'll only take a moment." She cut him off before she turned and scurried into the side cabin.

She tried to keep her emotions in check as she quickly changed her soiled clothes and washed up a bit. He had even left her a thin bar of soap to clean up with.

Atonement for the news that were to come for certain.

It didn't take him long to come knocking.

"Love?" he asked quietly and she froze in the process of buttoning up her shirt.

He opened the door and peered inside, "Shall I help you with the bandage?" he asked and she nodded mutely.

He walked in with a fresh cloth and kneeled in front of her. His eyes travelled to the naked patch of skin visible through her half buttoned shirt but when she cleared her throat he focused on the task at hand.

"I can't possibly throw her off now." He murmured and she swallowed thickly.

"Of course."

"I mean, we are in the middle of the sea."

"Understood."

"Is it?" he gazed up at her behind thick eyelashes.

"Ouch!" she protested when he pulled a little too hard on the bandage, "Yes, it is." She added and he looked at her hand.

"And she's with child so…"

"Jack, why are you telling me this? Are you explaining yourself to me? Were you thinking about this while you were sleeping with her, making babies?" she snapped and he flinched.

"I guess I was not. But you weren't here."

"You had thrown me off."

"I was angry."

"Well, I am too." She snatched her arm back as soon as he was finished.

"I didn't invite her here."

"Alright."

"I'll get you another dress. A better one." He said and she could sense that he was earnest.

"I don't care about the dress." She said quietly before she grabbed her pillow and stood up, "I'll sleep with John tonight." She murmured before she walked out.

Adele's dark gaze followed her out of the cabin.

**End of chapter 28**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome! Review and I'll update soon. Come on, people! Give this poor author some love!**

**If you want to see what Adele looks like go to my FB page. :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Thank you all again for your kind reviews. They are appreciated and needed! They do make my day. Can we reach 1,600 this time? Hmm? It would be a record for me. Lol**

**If you have not joined me on FB, please do. It's fun! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Josette's arm was numb and she threw the rope away from her with a jerky push. It landed on Dave's back who turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Jo?"

That was her new nickname among men it seemed. Since they found out she was a woman they had started calling her that. Besides that little change they had continued treating her the same way and it was a blessing.

"Sorry. My arm's sore and my hurt arm…well, that's just a nightmare." She muttered as she grabbed the rope again and carried on tying knots.

"You want me to look at it?" he offered as he wiped his sweaty hands on his breeches and outstretched his hand towards her.

Josette paused, looked at the couple of Navy men that were standing near the mast and then nodded.

Dave smirked and pushed up her sleeve. He un-wrapped the bandage slowly and she hissed.

He winced, "I am afraid it needs cleaning…Have you cleaned it lately?" he asked her and she gulped.

"Two nights ago." She murmured and he groaned.

"Well you have to do it every day…Maybe twice a day."

"I can't on my own!" she hissed and he blinked.

"What am I here for?" he smirked and she sighed, "John can do it…or the Cap'n-…"

"Stop right there." She held a hand up, "I think you're smart. I know that you suspect." She muttered and he chuckled.

"A bit…I'll clean it for you. I need alcohol though." He said brushing off the Jack discussion and she groaned.

The key to the hold was in Jack's cabin. She hadn't ventured in there for the last couple of days.

"Fine. I'll be back." She said as she pulled her hand out of his grip, took the bandage from his hand and headed for the cabin. She paused with her hand ready to knock when the door was pulled open.

Josette came face to face with a teary eyed Adele who averted her eyes and quickly walked past her. Josette frowned but peered inside the cabin anyway.

Jack was leaning over his desk. A map was sprawled on the desk in front of him and his compass lay open on top of the map. He was drawing patterns with his finger on the map while muttering to himself.

"Ahem, sorry to bother." She cleared her throat and his head shot up so quickly that she got dizzy from simply watching the movement.

"Josh?" he murmured as he looked at her up and down.

"Um, I need the key to the hold." She said quietly and he suddenly marched up to her. He used his hand to shut the door and she flinched as he cornered her against it.

"That's it then?" he murmured with blazing eyes, "You need the key to the hold?"

Josette frowned, "For my arm. I need alcohol." She barely got the words out because of the way he was staring at her.

His eyes went to her arm and he grasped it. He pulled it up for inspection before he looked at her in shock.

"You're unbelievable." He told her and she looked away, "You've been neglecting this for the mere purpose of not having to see me? Are you that foolish?" he almost growled at her and she bit her tongue.

"I was busy." She murmured and he snorted.

"Busy? Doing what? Coddling John? Because my cabin sure as hell didn't receive any of your attentions!" he spat at her and behind his words was more. She could tell.

"I'll get to it right now, Cap'n." she said and he gaped at her.

"Captain? Is that what I am now? Just Captain?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"I realized that you could never be anything more. Our lives are just too complicated at the moment." She said and a strange expression darkened his face, "You can never be Jack." She whispered and then added, "My Jack." She added in a barely audible whisper and Jack's lips parted at her words. His dark eyes roved her face before he brought up a hand and grasped the back of her head. His threaded his fingers in her loose braid and pulled her to his mouth, slamming his lips hard against hers.

Josette inhaled sharply and her eyes drifted shut as he kissed her angrily. His moustache tickled her upper lip as he wrapped his mouth around her lower lip and sucked it hard into his mouth while his free hand coiled tightly around her waist. He brought her closer and almost lifted her up from the ground in the process. Josette's good arm snaked around his neck as he kissed her and she felt the fire in her lower belly blazing and crawling upwards towards her chest. She felt like she was going to pass out from the force of his kiss but she didn't try to stop him.

His hand around her waist shifted and started roaming her back and then her side. It settled on her hip and clutched it tightly as he stepped forward and pressed her against the closed door. Her back collided painfully with the dark wood and she gasped while he groaned as the collision brought her more firmly against him. His lips and tongue moved faster in and out of her mouth as he ground his pelvis hard against hers, seeking friction.

"Fuck, love." He hissed as he broke the kiss to breathe, "I can be whatever the hell you want me to be." He placed an openmouthed kiss on her gasping lips and pulled her lower body more tightly to his, "As long as I can have this." He groaned and pressed a kiss to her jaw, flicking the skin with his tongue, "As long as I can have you." He moaned and pressed his lips against hers again while she closed her eyes and clutched his shoulder tightly. Her nails dug into his skin and his kisses suddenly became explosive, turning the blood in her veins into molten hot lava. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and his mouth was scorching her, leaving burning trails behind it.

His wet mouth closed over her jaw while his hand brushed the waistband of her breeches, hastily un-tucking the shirt.

Josette's eyes snapped open just before his hand slipped inside. Her hand seized his and his eyes opened, half lidded and laced with desire and confusion.

"No." she shook her head and he gritted his teeth, trying to move his hand.

"Yes."

"No!"

He growled, "Why not?" he demanded and she laced her fingers with his, effectively halting any movements he was about to make.

"I can't." she said and her cheeks flushed.

He blinked and then he brazenly placed his hand between her legs, feeling the extra barrier of cloth between them.

"Bugger." He muttered as he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. His lips found hers again and she reared her head back. He followed, trying to capture her lips with his own.

"I have work to do." She told him and he opened his eyes while grasping the back of her thighs.

"What?"

"I have to clean here and do my laundry. I have just two pair of clothes." She said and he paused.

"Once we dock I shall get you new clothes. Dress included." He murmured as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and gave a shallow thrust against her, not giving up on his act for seduction.

"I don't want a dress. Where am I going to wear it?" she said.

_I want the one you gave away to her._ Her inner voice said viciously but Josette shushed her again.

"In here. For me." He grinned and rotated his hips against hers again, causing her to gasp.

"There is no need to waste money on crew members. You have a woman and soon you'll have a child aboard." She told him and he immediately ceased all movement. He slowly let go of her and stepped back, "You're so certain that it's mine." He murmured as if just realizing it.

"Of course. She's here." Josette answered as she stepped around him and walked to his desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out the key to the hold before she turned to face him. He looked angry.

"I cannot make her leave!"

"No, I guess you can't. And I never implied that you should." She told him quietly.

"Why are you always so calm? Yell at me, damn it! Your silent treatment is worse!" he snapped and she blinked.

"Why should I yell at you? I am not the one you abandoned right after she told you she was with child."

"So, that's what you want? Me to play family with Adele? It sure as hell won't be difficult. She's definitely easy on the eye and not making a fuss every time I attempt to get close to her or touch her!" the words left his mouth in a rush and as soon as they were spoken it was obvious that he regretted them. He snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened as the hurt slowly registered on Josette's face.

She blinked and averted her eyes before she looked at the key in her hand, "Well…" she breathed in deeply as she raised her eyes to look at him, "Of course you're right. I am going to finish with my arm and then clean the cabin." She said in a shockingly calm voice.

Jack gulped and took a step forward, "Love, that came out wrong. You're-…"

"_I_ am late." She cut him off as she walked past him and towards the door. She pulled it open and shut it softly behind her.

Jack blinked and turned to look at the door before he murmured, "You're perfect."

He heard her retreating footsteps and placed a hand on his forehead as he kicked his chair, "Bugger." He hissed and then glared angrily at his moody compass.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ow, ow! Gently!" John cried out as Josette finished wrapping up his leg, "It bloody hurts!" he exclaimed and Josette smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Dave laughed behind them, "You're like a girl, mate."

John glared at him and then smirked, "I'll remember that the next time you howl like a virgin at having your groin kicked by a wench." He said and Josette burst out laughing while Dave scowled with slightly pink cheeks.

"Funny." He muttered as he turned and walked away while grumbling quietly to himself.

Josette looked at John who looked as smug as ever and shook her head, "You wounded his ego. Not fair." She told him and he shrugged.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked and she smiled.

"On yours. Always yours." she answered and he grinned proudly.

"Do I need your permission to have her do her job then, John?" Jack's voice boomed and Josette turned to look at him as he stood a few feet away with his hands on his hips. His eyes were stormy.

"Cap'n?" John blinked and Josette slowly stood.

"If you're done coddling your friend, my cabin stinks so if you please." He told her and then turned to walk out of the crew's quarters.

Josette sighed and John blinked in confusion, "What did you do now?" he asked her and she threw his vest at him before she stormed off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette looked out of the corner of her eye as Jack sat in his desk with a bottle of rum and his compass in front of him. Adele was hovering near by in _that_ dress while shooting glances towards Josette and Jack who was staring at Josette from time to time.

Josette straightened the sheet over the mattress and then tucked the sides under it so it was pulled taught against it.

"You never told me why the guards are here." Adele said in her thick accent and Jack looked at her.

"For supervision." He answered shortly and she pursed her lips.

Josette picked up the pillows and slipped on the fresh pillowcases while trying to keep her expression neutral. She wanted to be done as soon as possible.

After a few moments of blessed silence Adele spoke again and Josette wanted to disappear.

"Jack, look." She said softly as she came to stand next to him and grasped his hand, "There's a bump." She whispered as she placed his hand flat against her stomach.

Josette made the mistake to look and she froze momentarily before she averted her gaze.

"Adele!" Jack hissed as he took his hand back and glared up at the brown eyed beauty, "Stop it."

"But-…"

"Are you insane or simply delusional?" he snapped at her and she gasped while Josette's eyes widened.

"Why are you speaking to me like that?" Adele almost whimpered and Josette quickly picked up the dirty sheets, ready to bolt.

"Is there anything else, Captain?" Josette spoke up and Jack turned to look at her, his eyes unreadable.

"No, love." He muttered and Adele glared at Josette who with a quick nod headed for the door.

"_Love?_ Your words are sugared when it comes to her while-…"

"Adele, shut it. If you know what's good for you, shut it." Jack raised his darkened gaze at her, "The last thing I need right now is your nagging."

Those were the last words Josette heard before she walked out of the cabin. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and took a large gulp of air before she walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Officer Downer would like to know why you decided to make port here." One of the Navy men asked Jack who rolled his eyes.

"Because my ship needs supplies. Besides, we can ask around for Hawk." Jack waved a hand at the island.

"Very well. I will let him know." The guard said and Jack smirked.

"Do that… Meddlesome bastard." He muttered the last sentence as he turned around and looked at Gibbs,

"Go and get the supplies. Take a few men. Ask around for Hawk but don't sweat it. He's not here." He muttered and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Oh and take Adele with you. She needs some things." Jack added and Josette who was nearby waited for her turn to be ordered about.

Gibbs groaned but didn't say anything as he headed for the galley in search for Adele.

"Josh." Jack spoke without looking at her and she gulped, "To my cabin. Now." He said firmly as he turned around and headed for his cabin.

Josette watched his back and was too shocked to move. What did he want?

"I won't say it again." He called and she rose to her feet. She brushed her breeches and followed him inside the cabin.

"Shut the door." He waved a hand at the door which she quickly closed, "Good. Come here." He beckoned her over with a single ringed finger. She frowned.

"Jack?"

"Shut it. Come here." He snapped as he removed his vest and unbuckled his belt.

Josette's eyes widened, "What are you doing?" she asked him as he rolled up his sleeves.

Jack gazed back at her with a coolness that left her bereft, "What I should have done when we first came back. Strip." He said casually and she gaped at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Take off your clothes." And then he turned and walked over to the water filled tub.

Josette blinked in surprise, "A bath?"

"Aye. What else?" he asked as he turned to look at her, "Don't worry. I won't touch you. I realize it when I'm not wanted."

His words made her stomach turn, "You always misinterpret my words." She told him with a shake of her head, "You never understand me, do you?" she whispered and he clenched his jaw.

"Perhaps that's what we lack. Mutual understanding." He said as he walked over and grabbed hold of her shirt. He pulled it over her head, mindful of her arm and threw it away, "For instance it never passed your mind that I might keep Adele here for leverage." He said as his eyes scanned her bare chest. He placed a hand on her waist and brought her closer.

"Leverage?" she whispered as she tried not to shy away from his gaze.

"Aye. They wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman, would they? They are not like us. They have principles." He murmured as he fingered the waistband of her breeches.

"That's disgusting." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself from his stare.

"What is?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"What you just said."

"Ah, but I am a pirate, love."

"That does not justify you using her as a mean to an end." She shook her head.

"What do you want?" he asked her angrily, "One moment you want her away from me and the next you're supporting her."

"I am just thinking of how it would be to be in her place!"

"My problem is that if you were in her place I wouldn't mind flaunting my accomplishment of making your belly round with a child to the world!" he snapped and she froze.

Jack grimaced at his own admittance and cursed before he started working on the fastenings of her breeches. He pushed them down her legs and then grabbed her arm and led her to the tub.

"Get in." he muttered and she did as she was told, too shocked for anything else.

He stepped behind her and undid her braid. Her hair fell down her shoulders in auburn waves. He stared at it for a moment before he ran a hand through the locks, "Damn you." He muttered as he pulled his hand away and walked around to the side of the tub, "Keep that arm out of the water." He slapped her upper arm, scolding her, and she raised her arm over the edge of the tub as he handed her a bar of soap and a washing cloth.

She held them in her hand and looked up at him as he gazed down at her with barely concealed hunger.

"Jack-…"

"Don't." he raised a hand up to stop her and she felt her stomach twisting into a million little knots of dread, "Don't say my name." he murmured hoarsely as he took a step back, "I got you some new clothes." He said but before he could move further away she leaned over and grasped him from the waistband of his breeches.

He gave a surprised yelp as he found himself hovering over her. Her fingers grasped the neckline of his shirt before she pulled him down to her with her sore arm. He groaned as her lips slammed into his and he placed a hand on the edge of the tub to steady himself and another at the back of her head to keep her pressed against his mouth. A moan of delighted surprise escaped his throat when her tongue slipped into his mouth and he threaded his fingers in her loose hair as he returned the kiss with fervor.

Josette's hand got lost in his hair while he pulled his hand away from the tub to palm and knead her bare breast. She gasped and he moaned in response as his touch became more bold and firm. Abandoning the cloth and soap she cupped his face and he leaned into the touch, momentarily breaking the kiss to kiss and lick at her palm before he dove in for another blazing kiss.

"I want you so much, love." He murmured hoarsely between kisses as he winded his arms around her and pulled her up, getting himself soaked in the process, "Right now." He breathed against her panting mouth as his hands roamed her slick back.

"Jack." She gasped as his lips found the spot below her ear.

"_Yes._" He hissed as he bit into the skin and then soothed the hurt with his tongue.

"Oh my God."

The soft voice and the loud crush that followed made Josette freeze in his arms.

Jack stopped his kisses and pulled away with pursed lips that spoke of fury. He craned his neck, all the while keeping his arms around Josette to conceal her, and looked at the ashen, wounded face of Adele.

**End of chapter 29**

**Author's note: Ahem, thank you for reading. If you want more and fast then please review and help me get the 1,600 self-record! What are you waiting for? :D**

**Join me on FB for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, loves! Here's another chapter for you all! Hope you like it.**

**A huge thank you to all my wonderful reviewers for sticking with me and of course to my readers! You all rock!**

**Just a notice; a new Dark Shadows story is coming. It's going to be called Age of Innocence. I hope you'll be interested. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Josette pushed against Jack's chest and managed to dislodge his arms from around her before she reached over for her shirt. Jack looked at her with narrowed eyes before he turned his attention to Adele who was still staring, the rum bottle now in pieces in front of her feet.

Josette got out of the tub and silently put on her clothes while Adele's eyes kept moving from her to Jack and back again.

"I thought you were ashore." Jack spoke up as he gazed at Josette who was not making eye contact with either of them.

"I came back." Adele replied quietly as she looked down at the broken glass.

"Did you cut yourself?" he asked and Josette looked at him in shock. Was he actually asking her that?

"Not by the glass." Adele replied steadily as she stared at him dead in the eye.

Jack didn't even blink, "If that is so, then you should learn to knock." He said and she blinked.

"And you should lock the door." She replied as she shot a glance towards Josette who was standing uncomfortably behind Jack.

"But then again, you've always been quite the exhibitionist. I would know." She murmured and Josette felt her cheeks flushing.

"Adele." Jack warned in a low voice, "Next time, knock. Someone take care of the broken bottle." He waved a hand at the shards and Josette was surprised at his calmness.

Adele's gaze fell on Josette before she leaned down and picked up the pieces, her mouth a thin line of anger and humiliation.

"I'll help." Josette muttered but Adele held up a hand to stop her.

"It's my mess, girl. Not yours." She snapped and Josette's anger flared.

"Fine."

"Fine indeed." Adele replied before she stood up and walked out of the cabin with the broken glass, slamming the door behind her.

Josette turned to Jack, "We're not doing this again." She told him and he snarled.

"Because of her?"

"Yes! You need to clear your position with her. I am not going to be the thorn between you and her. And I won't stand for her hateful gaze as well. I want no one to judge me, Jack. This is your fault. Not mine." She said and Jack's eyes flashed.

"My fault? Why is everything my fault?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Because you brought us to this. Not me. Let me ask you something, have you any doubts that her child is not yours?" Josette asked as she approached him.

Jack blinked, "Doubts?"

"Yes, doubts."

"I always have doubts but it's not impossible."

"Are you aware that this woman loves you?" Josette tried to keep her voice calm and composed.

Jack averted his eyes, "Perhaps I have noticed a few signs."

"So, you know. And you still kept visiting her with this knowledge and after the fact that she lied to you. But I guess that wouldn't bother you since you lie all the time." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you judging me, Josh?" Jack asked huskily as he leaned close to her.

"I am just telling the truth. It suited your purposes to have her at your beck and call."

"And how about you? What does your behavior say about you? You sit here, letting her walk all over you while she's obviously trying to claim me. You do nothing to get what you want. You do nothing to have me." He hissed at her.

"You want me to claim you, Jack?" she cocked her head to the side and his eyes darkened.

"You know I do."

"Then swear to me that the child is not yours." She challenged while staring at him in the eyes.

"You know I can't do that." He murmured and she smiled sadly.

"Exactly." She whispered as she stepped around him and headed for the door. She opened it and in silence she walked out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette wiped her hands and stood up from her kneeling position. She grabbed the basket with the clean clothes and headed out of the hold. She climbed up the stairs and walked towards the bow of the Pearl to put the laundry up to dry. The wind was strong and the clothes would be ready in just a couple of hours. As she arrived at the bow she paused.

Adele was there, leaning over the rail while staring at her hands. Josette took a step back but Adele's voice made her pause.

"Do what you have to do. I won't stop you. At least you have something to do here." She said with bitterness in her voice and Josette swallowed thickly before she carried on with her task.

As she fumbled with the wet clothes and sheets she noticed Adele's bandaged thumb.

"Is it deep?" she asked after clearing her throat. The woman was making her nervous.

"No."

Silence fell between them after that. Until Adele broke it.

"I know you feel sorry for me."

Josette froze, "Me?"

"Yes." Adele looked at her sideways, her gaze sharp, "You're different from the others. I have received a lot of stares in my life. Jealousy being the main emotion in them. But you have none in your eyes. You just pity me, don't you?" she turned to face her.

"Should I?" Josette asked instead of answering and Adele sneered.

"By your reckoning, you should. By mine, you shouldn't. I was an active participant."

Josette frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to understand that I am not here for your pity. Or his." Adele pointed out, "I just wanted for my child to know his father. I never did."

Josette looked away, "Why did you decide to come here? He obviously does not share your sentiment." Her voice was quiet but biting too.

Adele chuckled, "Quite the realist, aren't you? Because I love him. Like you do."

Josette shook her head, "It's dangerous for you to be here. The Navy will not hesitate to use you against him." She was confused.

"You're a woman too yet here you are." Adele waved a hand at her.

"I am not with child." Josette huffed.

"Yet. I'd advise you to be more careful than I was. He's very charming and persuasive when he wants something." Adele said with a far away look on her face.

Josette glared at her, "If he has so many flaws, why are you here? Why subject yourself to his inattentiveness."

"Because I wanted him to believe that I am not lying. Despite what you may think of me, I do not sleep around. I never have."

"I don't think anything." Josette replied flatly.

Adele scrutinized her face and form before she shook her head, "I never liked your kind. Dressing up as men to win a place among them. Perhaps you succeeded while everyone thought you were a man. But what after your secret was out? You keep dressing like one, alright. You keep suppressing your femininity and yet you get upset that he gave me your dress because I had nothing else to wear. You call it practicality, I call it manipulation. Making men believe that you are capable of handling things; that you are their equal when in reality you are not. As soon as there is an attack or a raid, he will tell you to take cover in the cabin. That's how men are. They know no one better than themselves."

Josette stared, shocked and slightly offended by her speech. She suddenly recalled Jack's words from a long time ago; when he said that he would always trust the words of his mates more than those of a woman's.

"So you find it easier to manipulate men in your bed instead. It gives you power?" she asked and Adele wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Personally, I have not done something like that. He never needed manipulation, _Josette_. It was his own free will that led him to me. I have that much self respect." The brown haired woman spat and Josette nodded.

"So what do you expect from him?"

"Kindness." Adele whispered before she turned and walked away.

Josette watched her go before she covered her face with her hands and let her tears flow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

John plopped down in the chair next to a giggling Josette and frowned.

"What?" he asked as he plucked a piece of beef from her plate and popped it in his mouth.

"The way you walk." She said with laughter in her eyes.

"What about it?" he frowned as he chewed.

"You hop like a bunny." She chuckled and he scowled.

"Hey, I am wounded. I can't walk normally because my damn leg hurts." He muttered as she pushed her plate towards him. He muttered a thank you and dug into her untouched food.

"You're not hungry?" he asked after he had swallowed.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I am just not hungry, John." She said and he blinked.

"Alright…"

"Right!" the cook spoke up, "Dave! Bring this up to the Captain." He said loudly while holding a tray in his hands and Dave looked up in puzzlement.

"Me?" he voiced and Josette sat up.

"That's my task." She spoke up but the cook shook his head.

"The Captain asked for Dave." He shrugged and Josette's heart dropped to her stomach.

"Oh."

Dave stood up begrudgingly and snatched the tray from the cook before he walked out of the galley.

Josette sagged in her seat and John glanced at her, "You had a fight with the Cap'n?" he asked quietly as the men carried on eating and conversing loudly with each other.

"No. Not that I know of." She murmured and then recalled the day he had found Adele sleeping peacefully in his bed while he stood near his desk gazing at her with a deep frown in his gaze. The image, that homely image of him with Adele in the same room, had wounded her deeply though. Because she knew that they were attractive together; that he belonged with a woman like her.

Perhaps he had seen her face and had decided that she didn't need to be around much. That she didn't to witness much. It was for the better actually.

"Well, that's strange." John announced with a sigh and Josette shrugged.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An arm snaked around her waist and a hand covered her mouth just as she made to pass in front of the hold. She gasped when she was pulled into the darkness of the humid room and almost stumbled as soon as she was released.

"What did she say to you?" Jack's voice was harsh and low as he shut the door and looked at her.

"W-what?"

"Adele. You've been distant the last few days. You never come to me. You don't even acknowledge me outside your duties."

"I am trying to keep my distance for your sake." Josette answered quietly and he narrowed his eyes.

"My sake, you say? What the hell does that mean?" he asked her angrily, his body vibrating with fury.

"I don't want to cause trouble. If she's so rude to me, I cannot imagine how she is to you." She shook her head.

Jack paused and grimaced, "You'd be surprised if you knew that she's not talking to me. Like at all. Not since that day she found us together. Maybe it was what she needed to understand the situation."

"Kind of a harsh way to make her realize how you feel about her. Wouldn't it be better if you explained it to her? Or do you keep her for future leverage?" she crossed her arms over his chest.

"My, my…" he murmured as he tilted his head to the side and gazed at her appreciatively, "Aren't we the little pirate? You've finally started thinking my way." He grinned and she wanted to hit him with something; preferably with his pistol.

"Jack, it's not funny." She hissed, "This is all a mess! Your mess."

"You want to know what's not funny?" he asked her lowly as he started advancing on her, "The fact that my thoughts are so focused on you that I cannot lead us to our destination. My bloody compass does not work because what I want is not bloody Hawk! It's bloody you!"

"Jack-…"

"Tomorrow morning we'll dock at Haiti." He cut her off, "I want you outside my cabin at dawn. We'll head into a nice inn, I will get you out of these ugly clothes and then I am going to take you. Is that clear?" he murmured and her eyes widened in shock and indignation.

"Excuse me? I am not one of your tarts!" she sputtered.

"Of course you're not. You're Josette. _My_ Josette." He said softly as he reached out and stroked his finger down her cheek, "_Mine_. And tomorrow you'll give me what is mine so that I can save our heads afterwards. Is that clear?"

"So, you just want to use me in order for your compass to work." She stammered and he smirked.

"Love," he started as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him roughly, "Don't you know that my compass points to what I want most in this world?" he murmured and she gulped.

"And what you want is a quick shag with me?"

"I want you in any way I can get you. Doesn't matter if it's quick or slow. But I always much prefer slow." He grinned when she flushed.

"I am not much of a conquest. Most would claim that I am rather plain. People would wonder if the great Captain Sparrow does not have a taste in women." She breathed and he cocked his head to the side.

"Most people have not seen you naked, love." He replied and she narrowed her eyes, "Or angry." He added before he slammed his mouth against hers and stole her breath away. She let him but when he made to slip his tongue between her lips she bit his lower lip angrily.

He pulled back with a moan and chuckled, "I take it this time you'd like it rougher?" he breathed as he pressed another kiss on her lips and then pulled away before she could bite him again.

"Jack!"

"Tomorrow at dawn." He reminded her before he turned and walked away, leaving her breathless and flushed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette quietly made her way up the stairs on nervous legs. She wiped her sweaty hands against her breeches while her inner voice screamed at her to stop and turn around. It screamed at her to not give in. She shook her head, trying to banish the annoying voice that yelled at her to not give him any more power but the voice remained there; at the back of her mind, taunting her.

"You girl. Halt." A firm voice commanded and she froze as she slowly turned and locked eyes with Downer. He had Dave and Cotton restrained by the railing and they were both glaring angrily at him.

"Yes?"

"Call your captain. Now." He said as he lifted his pistol and aimed it at her imperiously.

"What for?"

Instincts kicked in after she had uttered those words and her eyes widened when Downer's gaze darkened.

"I won't say it again." He said lowly and she gulped before she turned and knocked on Jack's door.

It was opened after a few minutes by Jack. Once he saw her he frowned.

"Love? I was just-…"

"Mr. Sparrow." Downer called and Jack's face fell.

"Aye? Ah, Mr. Downer! What a surprise. How can I be of service?" he smirked even though his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You can help by telling me why we keep making these unnecessary stops." He drawled and Jack's lips twitched.

"Because my crew needs a bit of rest."

"Your crew or you?" Downer cocked his head to the side and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What are you really afraid of?" he asked as he stepped forward, causing Josette to take a step back and behind him.

"That you're dallying. That you're trying to win time in order for us to lose Hawk."

"Nonsense. I am trying no such thing." Jack waved his concerns away with a bejeweled hand.

"Is that so?" Downer's voice was low and smooth as he stepped forward.

"Of course. I have no wish to lose my head, mate." Jack said gravelly.

"I am not convinced." Downer shook his head as his gaze fell on Josette who visibly shuddered at his stare.

"What would convince you then?" Jack's anger was translucent through his words.

"Her." Downer pointed at Josette whose eyes widened in alarm, "I'll take her so that I can ensure that you'll surely do as you're told."

Jack gazed at Josette before he looked back at Downer with wide eyes, "No way. There is no deal when it comes to her." He said heatedly as Josette took a step back.

"Really? I make her the deal." He motioned towards his men who stepped forward, ready to grab Josette when a voice stopped them.

"Stop." Adele appeared at the threshold and Jack turned to look at her.

"This is not the time, Adele." Jack warned but she did not look at him.

"I'll come with you." She ignored the looks she received from Jack, Josette and the rest of the crew and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered harshly and she shot him a glance.

"Ah, you're the woman we found…What is she to you, Sparrow?" Downer asked as he eyed Adele appreciatively. Josette shuddered at the look he gave her; it was the look of a starved man.

"She is no one!" Jack exclaimed as he shook his head almost comically.

"What is your connection with him?" Downer asked as he looked at Josette with mockery. She glared at him.

"I am carrying his child." Adele replied and Jack's eyes widened while Josette almost choked on her own saliva.

Downer's eyebrows disappeared under his hat before he laughed, "My, my, Josette. Seems like you're not the only one in his life. Be careful."

"Like you were?" Josette spat at him and the laughter froze on his lips. His eyes darkened before he turned to Jack.

"You have many secrets, Jack Sparrow. So, this is why she's still here…" He murmured and then, "Grab her." He commanded and before Jack could even make a step they had grabbed Adele by the arms and Downer had his gun pointed at him.

Jack made to lurch forward but Josette grabbed his arm.

"If anything happens to her-…" he started but Downer rolled his eyes.

"No worries, dear partner. I won't touch a hair of her pretty head. Now, weigh anchor and let's get going, yes?"

With those words he walked away and his men dragged Adele with him. She didn't look back.

Jack stared at their backs before he closed his eyes and sighed, "Bloody hell, lass. What have you done?" he muttered before he snaked an arm around Josette and pulled her into a tight embrace that none of the crew tried to comment on.

**End of chapter 30**

**Author's note: Ahem, were you expecting that? I hope not.**

**Thank you for reading! If you want more then please review. It means a lot and it's free! What are you waiting for? Give me some love!**

**Oh, I have posted a small teaser of the new DS story …It's already on FB and Livejournal. :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Sorry for the delay!**

**A huge thank you to all the people who reviewed and read the last chapter. Your comments are very encouraging.**

**Let's reach 1,700 reviews this time! Another record for me. Lol**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to _Jandra1969_, my beloved friend, who has done a lot of work for my stories' covers. Send her some love by reading her story and by liking her pics! She is amazing! Kisses to you, love! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Gibbs!" Jack's voice was sharp as he looked at his first mate.

The older man stopped his humming and looked at his Captain, "Aye?"

"Will you stop that infernal singing?" he muttered as he snapped his compass shut and grabbed the helm with both hands.

"Sorry, Cap'n. What has you in such a sour mood, I wonder?" Gibbs murmured and Jack sighed as he hung his head.

"No sign of Hawk. That is my problem. I also have to worry about the blasted woman who thought it a good idea to hand herself over to Downer. _Bloody Downer_. The man who hurt Josette." He replied as he gazed at the darkening horizon with narrowed eyes.

"What was Adele thinking?" Gibbs muttered and Jack pursed his lips.

"She knew what my compass pointed at, Gibbs. We had a huge argument about that earlier that day." Jack told him as he looked down. He saw Josette moving about the deck, assisting the other crewmen.

"Oh." Gibbs winced, "That must have been hard."

"Aye… I have to leave her off at home after this is done. This goes nowhere with her here."

"And…the kid?" Gibbs ventured and Jack inhaled sharply.

"I'll keep supporting her like I've always done. It's dangerous for her to be here. In contrast to what is believed I am not that much of a git." He said as he shot a lopsided smirk to his first mate.

Gibbs chuckled, "Aye, aye, sir." He laughed.

"Josh!" Jack suddenly called and she looked up at him. She wiped her brow and nodded her head. She handed Dave's water flask back to him and headed for the helm. She climbed up the stairs and came to stand next to him, brushing her hands against her breeches.

Jack smirked and then his hand shot out and grasped her around the waist. Josette yelped as she collided with his chest and he snickered.

"You're sweaty." He commented as he kissed her quickly, surprising her.

She blinked and cleared her throat, "I've been working." She said and then looked at the sky, "It's going to rain again." She commented and he nodded.

"Aye."

"You think she is alright?" Josette motioned towards Downer's ship and Jack stiffened.

"I hope so or there is no deal." He said darkly.

"Thanks to her we have a heading." Josette said and Jack grimaced. He already knew that but hearing her say it out loud was bothering him.

"I knew it would stroke your ego if you knew that the bloody thing was pointing at you." He said almost petulantly and she smiled.

"Thankfully I am not like you." She stuck her tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll get you for that." He said and then slowly released her to turn the wheel to starboard.

"What if we don't get to Hawk?" she asked as she bit her lip, "What happens then?" she looked at Jack who straightened his posture.

He turned to her and smirked slightly, "Then we improvise." He grinned and she frowned at him.

"Improvise?"

"Aye. Like you did every time I asked you to take your shirt off." He said, his eyes dancing in amusement as her cheeks flushed.

"That was different." She defended herself while crossing her arms over her chest.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Different?"

"Yes, different. This is serious." She scowled and he chuckled.

"Aye, it is. I've got to admit though that you're a pretty good liar, love. You had me fooled there…How long was it?" he asked and she averted her eyes.

"A year." She mumbled and he placed a contemplative finger on his chin.

"A year. That is a bloody long time. Finally a lass of my own heart." He winked as he focused on the horizon again.

Josette stared at him for a moment before she spoke up, "That still bothers you, doesn't it?" she asked quietly and Gibbs who had been standing there in silence quietly excused himself and walked away, leaving them alone.

"No." Jack shook his head, his expression serene, "You want to know since when?" he asked and she pursed her lips.

"Since the day you finally got me into bed."

He laughed heartily at that but shook his head, "No, but that is a nice memory." He smirked at her blush, "When they brought you back into that cell and I saw all that blood on you. That is the moment I forgot everything that had happened before that." He said as he looked at her arm, "How is it by the way?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"Better. It still hurts though." She frowned, "It's not going to heal, is it?" she whispered and Jack breathed in deeply before he barked out, "Gibbs!" he called and the older man looked up from the mast.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Take over the helm." Jack said as he beckoned him upstairs.

Gibbs groaned, "But I just got down."

"And now I am asking you to come up." Jack told him with a scowl.

"But I was there just a second ago." Poor Gibbs mumbled as he reluctantly climbed the stairs, "My bloody back." He muttered as he took over.

Jack looked at him with a blank expression, "Told you you're old." he said under his breath as he placed a hand on Josette's back and led her downstairs.

Gibbs glared at him but remained silent.

"You're strange, you know that right?" Josette mumbled at Jack but he only shrugged.

"My charm." He winked and she chuckled as he opened the door to the cabin and pulled her in.

"Why are we here?" she asked as he shut the door and shrugged out of his coat.

"I need to check on your arm again. Sit on the bed." He motioned towards the bunk and she did as she was told. She sat down and rolled up her sleeve while he grabbed the rum bottle from his desk. He took a sip while he approached her and she had to laugh when he sighed contently.

He offered her the bottle and she shook her head, "I haven't eaten anything." She explained and he shrugged as he took another generous sip and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Hold it." He gave her the bottle as he untied the bandage around her forearm. She hissed as the material was pulled away from her skin.

Jack grimaced but quickly smiled, "It's bad but it's better. Bottle." He outstretched his hand and she looked at him horrified.

"You're just going to pour that over my arm?"

"Aye."

"Last time you did that I jumped five feet in the air." She said but handed him the bottle nonetheless.

He chuckled.

"Aye, I do recall that. Now…" he tipped the bottle back and let it soak her skin.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Jack!" she cried out when he squeezed the skin around the wound. A thick liquid oozed from the cuts and she almost gagged.

"That is why it hurts so much. Hang on. Just one more time." He said as he pressed his fingers again against the skin.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed as she gritted her teeth.

Jack grabbed the bandage and wiped her arm clean before he poured more rum on the wound.

This time is stung less but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Disgusting." She stated and he smirked.

"Aye. I've seen worse." He replied as he placed her hand on her lap and stood to fetch a fresh bandage. He returned and leaned down to inspect her arm.

"We'll do it again if we have to." He told her before he started wrapping the bandage around her arm.

"Did that happen with your arm too?" she asked him quietly and he paused momentarily.

"No. Mine was a burn. They cut you up instead." He said before he cleared his throat.

Once he was done she slowly grabbed his left arm. He stiffened when she rolled up his sleeve and turned his arm over. She gazed at the long scars that were running up his skin and looked up at him.

"There's a story behind these?" she asked as she gently ran her fingertips up and down the scars. He shivered and his breathing became shallower.

"The same as this." He motioned towards his right branded arm.

"What did Downer mean…when he said that the Navy isn't the EITC?"

"I was employed under the EITC." He replied as he turned his hand over and took hold of her hand. He entwined their fingers together, pressing his roughened fingertips against the back of her hand.

"Something went wrong and I mutinied against them…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"What went wrong?"

"I value freedom and so I don't conform to any type of slavery. That's what went wrong. Different opinions."

Josette realized that the whole discussion bothered him so she changed the subject, "What happens if we do get Hawk?" she asked and Jack locked eyes with her.

"We hand him over to Downer. I won't get into their personal little conflicts." He said with a grimace.

"You think Downer will leave us alone then?" she was doubtful.

"That's what I agreed to." Jack said as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. Josette closed her eyes and gave into the kiss as he pressed his mouth more firmly against hers. His hands slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer to his chest while she twined her arms around his neck. His lips captured her lower lip and he sucked gently before he pushed her backwards on the bed. She went willingly and her legs parted on their own as he covered her body with his own and settled between them. Her fingers played with his hair as he kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth. The taste of rum and Jack made her dizzy and she squeezed her eyes shut as his hands travelled up and down her sides.

"Jack." She breathed as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

He smiled and looked down at her. She laughed when he went cross eyed in order to make eye contact with her and kissed his upper lip, his moustache tickling her lips.

"Josh." He murmured in reply when she pulled back and he eagerly followed her lips again, capturing them with his own as his hands slipped under her back. He pulled her up and pressed her against his chest tightly, his hand cupping her bottom and pulling her pelvis up.

"I wish I could stay in here." He murmured between kisses, "But I have to check on Downer. Believe it or not I worry about Adele. And not in the way you think." He said quickly as he pecked her nose.

"I understand."

"I've known her for so long…She wasn't this annoying before…" he trailed off and she blinked up at him.

"Before me." She finished for him and he looked guilty.

"Aye. She feels threatened." He said quietly and then added, "And she should feel that way." He smirked and Josette gaped at him.

"Me?"

"Aye." He grinned and nuzzled her cheek, "Isn't it obvious that I am madder about you?" he chuckled and she smiled a bit.

"Madder than usually you mean."

"Well, of course!" he exclaimed, "Daftness is the first quality a pirate must possess."

"Of course." She chuckled.

"Cap'n!" Dave's sudden yell caused them both to freeze.

Jack looked at the door and yelled back, "Aye?"

"Hawk's ship's in sight, sir!" Dave yelled back and Jack's eyes widened before he scrambled to his feet.

He pulled Josette with him and together they walked out of the cabin.

"Are you sure, Dave?" Jack asked as he arrived at the helm and grabbed the spyglass from Dave's hand.

"Aye, Cap'n. It's The Defiance." Dave nodded breathlessly and Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Signal for Downer to come out. That's his battle. Prepare the cannons and be ready. We might as well wind up in the middle." Jack said before he took Gibbs' place at the helm and motioned Josette to come closer.

"Stay where I can see you." He told her and when he saw her ready to object he held a hand up, "This is an order from your Captain, not Jack. Savvy?" he narrowed his eyes and she rolled her eyes, "I saw that."

She stuck her tongue out and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at The Defiance.

Gibbs signaled for Downer and he appeared at the deck of The Defense. Josette watched as his expression changed from annoyed to satisfied and shivered at the look in his eyes as he stood near the rail of his ship.

Downer's eyes found her and Jack and he tipped his hat at them, causing Jack to grimace.

"Git." He muttered as his eyes perused the other vessel's deck for any sign of Adele.

Josette looked as well but they saw nothing, there was no sign of her.

"Slow her down. Keep trailing behind The Defense." Jack bellowed as he held the helm steady.

Josette watched as The Defense sailed ahead of them and her eyes widened when she saw them ready to fire.

"Jack." She turned to him but his eyes were focused on The Defense.

"What in bloody hell is he doing? His bloody fiancée is in there and he's ready to sink the bloody ship!" he exclaimed and Josette gulped.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs' voice was panicked and Jack waved him away.

"I saw. We need to bring her about!" he spoke loudly as he swiveled the wheel to port. The Black Pearl gained speed and it moved to sail alongside Downer's ship.

"Come here." He told Josette as he pulled her in front of him and grabbed hold of her hands, "Hold on tight and keep her steady. I need to have a chat with Downer." He told her and her eyes widened.

"No, I can't!"

"Just don't let go." He told her before he walked towards the rail, "Bloody hell! What the hell are you doing, Downer?" he barked and the officer turned to look at him with a grin.

"Getting my revenge of course." He answered loudly.

"By sinking the ship?" Jack asked incredulously.

"That's none of your concern." Downer dismissed him and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"It is when Hawk is ready to fight back." He pointed at The Defiance which had already taken a defensive position.

Downer's eyes widened before he grinned, "Well, we just need to hurry up then, yes?" he replied and Jack covered his face with his hands.

"Fine. Give me back Adele. Now!" Jack said with a snarl.

"Not yet, Mr. Sparrow." He replied before he nodded to his first mate.

Josette watched the exchange and she gulped when the first sound of a cannon fire rang in the open air. She flinched and tightened her hold around the spokes of the helm in reflex.

Jack walked back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he spoke to Gibbs, "We stay here." He said firmly and the older man nodded.

The crew lowered the sails and the Pearl slowed down as The Defense went ahead.

Jack's dark eyes watched as The Defiance returned fire but he was perplexed when he saw the ship moving forward and away.

"What in hell?" he muttered when something caught his eye and Josette looked up at him.

"What?"

"They threw someone in the water!" he exclaimed and Josette rose up on her tiptoes. True enough a person was in the water and Downer's men were getting ready to haul whoever it was up on the ship.

Jack picked up the spyglass and grimaced, "It's a woman." He said as The Defense fired her cannons again. Only one managed to hit the target and Hawk's entire ship was shaken from the impact.

"Downer's fiancée?" Josette asked.

"Probably." Jack replied as he looked down at Gibbs who was also watching the scene.

"Oi, Gibbs!"

"Aye?"

"What the hell did just happen?" Jack asked with a groan.

"Hawk must have thrown the woman off the ship, sir. Downer pulled her up…And now he is signaling for another round of cannon fire." Gibbs yelled up at them.

"Bugger." Jack watched with wide eyes, "He is going to sink the ship."

"Why isn't Hawk doing anything about it? Why did he turn the ship around but is not firing back?" Josette asked and Jack turned to her, his eyes glimmering.

"Because he is not inside." He replied suddenly as he raised his eyes up and looked at Downer's ship, "And that woman is not Downer's fiancée." He replied with a smirk.

Josette gaped at him, "How do you know?"

"Look." He motioned towards the other ship and Josette squinted.

Downer was grasping the poor woman's arms and was shaking her madly. Her clothes were old and tattered and she was too young.

"Oh, Jesus." Josette said as she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed at the irony.

"Hawk's smart. I'll give him that." Jack chuckled but then Downer looked back and locked eyes with Jack. His expression spoke of fury and embarrassment and Jack froze.

"Bugger." He muttered as he turned to Josette, "Uh oh." He said as he cleared his throat, "Full canvas! Let's have her moving, lads. Looks like Mr. Downer wants to talk to us." Jack said loudly as he took over the helm, gently pushing Josette away.

Downer clapped his hands in the distance and Jack rolled his eyes, "What am I? Your lapdog?" He sneered as glared at the ship ahead.

Slowly but steadily, the Pearl gained speed and soon it was sailing smoothly next to The Defense.

Gibbs took over the helm as Jack walked down to the deck so he could face Downer.

"You knew about this!" Downer called angrily.

"I did not. You asked me to find you Hawk's ship, well your ship, and I have."

"I wanted Hawk and my fiancée!"

"Well, you didn't specify the individual. I am not a mind reader. But hey, you found the ship." Jack smiled innocently.

"I do not care about the ship. I want him!" Downer almost spat out and Jack shrugged.

"Not my fault."

"Is it not?"

"I have no interest to help Hawk, Downer. That applies for you too by the way." Jack smirked and Downer narrowed his eyes.

"But you will if you want your life and your wench. Both wenches."

Jack stiffened and leaned forward, his hands curling around the rail of the Pearl, "Admit it, mate. Your woman left you for him. You won't ever find him if he doesn't want to be found. And frankly my compass can only do you a little amount of good. I have no interest in your witch hunt. Savvy?" he said lowly and Downer sputtered.

"You agreed."

"Aye, I agreed but this is ridiculous. I won't risk my ship and my crew for such little compensation." Jack replied darkly.

Josette watched from behind him as Downer mulled over Jack's words.

"Fine then. I shall-…"

"Captain! Captain, sir!" a crewman from Downer's ship spoke breathlessly as he came running.

"What?" Downer spat angrily.

Jack's eyes went on the young sailor who stood there with bloodied hands. Jack did a double take. Bloodied hands?

"What is it boy?" Downer asked impatiently.

"The lady in the brig, sir."

Jack leaned forward to listen and Josette stepped closer to him.

"What about her?" Downer asked with irritation.

"I found her lying in a pool of blood, sir. Her clothes…" the sailor faltered, "Her clothes are ripped and she's bleeding heavily."

Downer's eyes widened and Jack lurched forward.

"You bloody idiot! What the hell did you do to her?" he barked as Josette covered her mouth with her hand and turned to John who had just arrived and was clutching his leg as he walked.

"What happened?" he asked as he leaned into her for support.

"Adele." Josette replied and she watched as Jack grabbed a rope and jumped onto Downer's ship, his eyes flashing angrily.

He leaned close to Downer's face and spoke lowly as the other man took a step back, "Take me to her. Now." He told him and Downer nodded.

"Take him to her. Call the ship's physician. I want every man interrogated. Is that clear?" Downer told the young man who nodded and led Jack below deck.

Josette, John and the rest of the crew waited with bated breath and when Jack appeared minutes later on The Defense's deck Josette screamed in fright.

**End of chapter 31**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope it was worth the wait. If you liked it please review! Your comments are my only payment and they are for free!**

**If you haven't checked out my new Dark Shadows story please do. I want to know your thoughts.**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info, covers and more.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Welcome back, loves! How are you all? **

**An enormous thank you to all my reviewers for encouraging me and a kiss of gratitude to all my readers. You are all amazing.**

**I just want to let you guys know, that I am not neglecting this story. It is just slowly coming to an end…Sad but true. :( *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Mother's love!" Gibbs who was standing next to Josette exclaimed as they all looked at the unconscious woman in Jack's bloodied arms.

Josette let go of John who had been leaning on her and took a few steps forward as Jack walked over to Downer and glared down at him.

"In the brig? You had her in the brig?" his voice was low and quite but angry all the same.

"Security purposes." Downer almost stammered as he stared with wide eyes at the broken form of Adele.

"Security purposes? She is a woman who is about to have a child for Christ sake's! What could she possibly do to you?" Jack snapped as he brought Adele closer to his chest. Her head lolled to the side limply and Josette gulped at the sight of her ripped skirt and bloodied legs.

"Precaution, Mr. Sparrow." Downer sneered and then sobered, "My physician will be here immediately. Is she alive?" he asked while gazing at Adele almost guiltily.

"Yes, she is. For now. Move." Jack muttered as he stepped forward and looked at Dave, "I need help. Get the plank." He said hoarsely before he gazed down. Adele's face was almost unrecognizable. A purple cheek, a split lip and matted hair summarized the image of the woman and her breathing was shallow and labored.

Gibbs and Dave connected the two ships and Jack stepped onto the plank slowly, making small steps until he reached the Pearl. Dave took Adele from him and Josette gasped at the amount of blood on Jack's clothes.

"Josh, get hot water. We need to clean her." Jack told her and she nodded quickly before she hurried away to get the water.

"In my cabin, Dave. Gibbs, come." Jack waved the older man over and Gibbs nodded quickly.

"John, rags." Gibbs called on his way into Jack's cabin and John nodded to himself before he went below deck.

Downer was left staring at the Pearl's deck with wide eyes.

"Mr. Heathers." Downer called for his first mate.

"Sir?"

"Find who did this and bring him to me." Downer told him and Heathers nodded at him before he hurried away.

Downer looked around and spotted the physician walking towards him, "Ah, Doctor Stevens! Your assistance is needed on the other ship. Please inform me of the facts once you're done." Downer told him and the doctor inclined his head.

"Of course, sir."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack wiped his hands on the cloth and grimaced when the blood wouldn't get off. Josette walked over to him and took the soiled cloth from his hands before she took both of them in hers. He looked down at her with intense eyes and she quickly kissed his rough cheek before she spoke in his ear.

"Maybe we should get out?" she asked him softly and Jack shot a glance at the doctor who was hard at work in cleaning Adele's face at the moment.

"He doesn't speak but I know what happened." He said in a low rumble.

Josette sniffed and rubbed the wet cloth she held over his stained hand repeatedly until it was clean. She repeated the process to the other hand as well and then she spoke.

"He will speak when he's done." She said quietly as she looked up at him, "Who would do something like that?"

"Oh, a lot of people, love. A lot of people." He replied just as the doctor moved away from the head of the bed and went to inspect the damage on Adele's lower body.

Jack peered over Josette's shoulder and his eyes gradually widened at all the blood that was covering her thighs and knees.

"Bloody hell." He choked out and Josette turned to see what was making him look so horrified.

She froze and bile rose in her throat, "My God."

"God had nothing to do with it, Miss." The doctor spoke up, his lip curled in disgust as he beckoned her over, "Come and help me get this dress off of her." He called and Josette gulped. She took a few steps closer but Jack's iron grip around her wrist made her pause.

"I'll do it." He said as he walked ahead and approached the bunk. His fingers twitched anxiously before he leaned down and lifted Adele's upper body towards him. Her head found the crook of his neck as he worked on the laces of the dress. Once he had it loosened he pushed it down her shoulders, letting his fingers gently caress the skin of her collarbone as he did so.

Josette watched them and she realized that she felt none of the envy she would have felt earlier at seeing him doing something so intimate. She was too worried about all that blood to think about anything else.

The doctor pulled the dress off, leaving her only in her shift and Jack lowered her down on the bed again, brushing her wet hair away from her face before he stepped back and shot a glance at her lower body.

"What-…"

"From what I can see, the woman was raped, Mr. Sparrow." The physician cut him off and Josette inhaled sharply, wrapping her arms around her midsection in reflex.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jack almost growled as the physician grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning Adele carefully. He paused after a moment.

"Well, it seems like…" the physician trailed off as he cleared his throat, "Could you wait outside, please? And bring me some more water." He said and Jack opened his mouth to object but Josette reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"Jack. Let's go." She murmured and he looked at her before he nodded and let her lead him outside.

Once they were out Jack ignored the inquisitive expressions of Dave, John and Gibbs and pulled Josette towards the direction of the hold.

"Where are we going?" Josette said as she tried to catch up with him.

"I need to do something." He muttered as he pulled her down the stairs aggressively.

He entered the hold and pulled her in after him before he backed up against the bulkhead and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head down to kiss her, slowly at first and then with increasing ferocity. He thrust a hand in her hair and gripped it tightly as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Her hands went to rest on his chest but he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, his breathing shallow and labored.

Josette kissed the edge of his jaw before she tucked her head under his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him close as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Neither spoke as they stood there, wrapped in each others arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled as he and Josette stepped onto the deck.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs stood up from the deck and approached.

"I need you to go and ask if they found out who did it. Now." He said lowly and the older man nodded.

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs waved Dave over and together they headed towards The Defense.

Jack turned to Josette who looked at him with a frown, "What is going to happen now?" she asked but her question went unanswered when Dr. Stevens opened the cabin door and walked out while wiping his hands.

"Mr. Sparrow, a word please." He called and Jack walked over, his lips pressed into a thin line of dread.

"Aye?"

"I am afraid that the lady lost the child due to excessive internal damage." He said quietly and Josette gasped a silent gasp while Jack lowered his eyes. He balled his fists and nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked as he eyed the physician with dark, intense eyes.

"I have cleaned her up but she will need stitches. I need supplies for that. I shall be back shortly. For the moment, wrap her up in a blanket because the bleeding has caused her fever to rise."

"I am going." Josette said softly as she rushed into the cabin.

Stevens headed for The Defense and Jack followed Josette inside the cabin, his footsteps slow and reluctant.

Josette found a blanket and wrapped it around Adele's prone form before she reached for the water basin and soaked a cloth. She walked over to Adele and placed it over her forehead while Jack sat down next to her on the bed.

"You want to know a little secret, Josette?" he asked quietly as he smoothed the cold compress over Adele's forehead, his tanned fingers tucking away locks of her hair.

"What?" she replied as she looked down at him.

"I never cared for the child." He replied as he looked up at her, his hand falling on the mattress next to Adele's limp fingers.

"Why?" Josette asked him softly.

"Because I didn't want it." He replied flatly.

"Oh."

"If I didn't want it…" he trailed off as he shook his head in incredulity, "If I didn't want it, why do I feel like someone stole it from me?" he murmured and Josette smiled sadly as she kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his knees.

"Because against general belief, you're a good man. Every man dreams to be a father. Like almost every woman dreams to become a mother. It's only natural." She shrugged and he snorted.

"Is that so? That sounds so…conservative." He grimaced and she nodded.

"But it's not. We make our lives, Jack. It's our life and we can include whatever we want in it just because it's ours."

His hands reached for hers on his knees as he rolled his eyes, "You sound like my mother." His ringed fingers slipped through hers before he held them tightly.

"Is that a good thing?" Josette frowned and he smirked.

"For you yes, because she was always right. For me no, because I never listened anyway." He said and Josette smiled.

"Cap'n." Gibbs knocked on the door gently and Jack looked up, breaking his eye contact with Josette.

"Aye?"

"The man who did it escaped, sir. Apparently they had locked her up with a prisoner. A thief that they had caught at some port. He must have jumped off the ship after realizing what he did." Gibbs said and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he stood up sharply and headed for the door, "Bloody hell!" he stormed out of the cabin, almost colliding with the doctor on his way to Downer's ship. He jumped down from the plank and headed towards Downer's cabin.

"You can't get in there-…"

"Out of my bloody way, whelp!" Jack pushed the young lad away before he thrust the door open.

He paused and grimaced at the sight of Downer in his chair while a woman was kneeling in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Downer barked and the woman scrambled to get away.

"That was a sight I never wished to see. Hello, love. I think I've seen you before. Bull's Desire in Tortuga, am I right?" Jack smirked quickly at her before he glared at Downer who had the decency to flush.

"Captain Sparrow." She smiled up at him, fixing her dress as she did so.

"_Mira_." He looked at her briefly before he turned his gaze on Downer, "I see you're very sad for your fiancée and the lass someone just raped in your ship." Jack said as he walked over to the desk and leaned down, palms on top of the mahogany desk, "You put the lass in the same cell with a thief? How dimwitted are you, mate? I was right, you Navy men are all idiots. Who put you in charge in the first place? I need to know in order to congratulate him." Jack cocked his head to the side and regarded Downer with distaste.

"You're a thief."

"Not a rapist."

"I do not make that distinction." Downer said as he raised his chin a little.

"It's a good thing I do. If she asks why this happened, you're the one who's going to explain to her why she lost her child." Jack snapped at him before he turned and headed for the door.

"When will I see you again, Jack?" Mira asked from the bed, a smirk on her lips, and Jack grimaced.

"Never." He called loudly and firmly before he slammed the door, shaking it from its hinges.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

Josette walked out of the cabin just as Jack was walking down the stairs from the helm.

"She is awake but in pain." Josette told him and he grimaced.

"Bring her some rum and…I'd better bolt." He turned to walk away but Josette grabbed his arm.

"Jack, be nice." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Since when do I allow you to order me around?" he asked but she could see that his eyes were alight with amusement.

"Jack." She murmured and he sighed.

"Fine." He muttered as he reluctantly walked to the cabin.

Once inside he lingered in the doorway. Adele heard him and turned to look at him. She barely held his gaze before she looked away and towards the open window.

"Does it hurt, love?" he asked quietly as he stepped closer.

"A bit."

"Who was it? If you saw him could-…"

"I have no interest in him, Jack. I don't want to remember." She cut him off, her accent more pronounced now that she was weak and tired.

"Alright, love. I am sorry about-…"

"No, you are not." She interrupted him again, "You always believed I was a big lying wench. Why change the sentiment now? I just thought that…" she trailed off but she shook her head and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She muttered as she turned onto her side and sighed, "Nothing at all."

Jack wiggled his hands nervously before he walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at his ringed hands.

"You know," he started slowly but she didn't look at him, "I never thought that…But what happened…Perhaps it was for the best."

She blinked, "Perhaps."

Josette walked in a few moments later with the alcohol and Jack smiled at her.

"Good. Come on, lass. Drink it. It'll help with the pain." He placed a hand on Adele's arm but she shrugged him off.

"Rum is not the answer to all your problems, Jack Sparrow. Remember my words." She replied and Jack's eyes widened while Josette stiffened at the animosity between them.

"But it-…"

"I want to go home." She cut him off and Jack paused.

"Home?"

"Yes. As soon as possible."

Jack looked up at Josette and she shrugged helplessly in reply. He gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Very well, love. I will take you home." He muttered as he turned to go, "All I need is to convince bloody Downer. Oh, joy." He grumbled as he shut the door behind him, leaving the two women alone.

Josette turned to the other woman and uncorked the bottle. She stepped closer cautiously.

"Um-…"

"Give me that." Adele said as she reached up and took the bottle from Josette's hands.

"But you just said that rum-…"

"I meant it for him. Not for me." Adele said as she brought the bottle to her lips.

Josette was surprised to see the woman's lips breaking into a small smile around the bottle.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked and Adele pulled the bottle away from her dry lips. She waited to swallow and then answered.

"Can you turn back time?" she asked shakily and Josette shook her head.

Adele's eyes were swimming in moisture, "Then no." she replied as she handed the rum bottle back and settled down, tucking her face into Jack's pillow.

**End of chapter 32**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review before you go. Your comments feed the muse!**

**Join me on FB for news, info and covers!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Welcome back, darlings! **

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for their continuous support and of course my readers!**

**Sadly this story is coming to an end. Only one chapter left after this one. Do not fear though for I have a new POTC story in the works beside TTOI. ;o) **

**You can read the preview on my Livejournal.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Josette was standing just outside Jack's cabin door, watching as he and Downer spoke in low voices. She could see Jack speaking through his teeth at the officer but Downer was constantly shaking his head, his fists balled as he tried to look tall and mighty. It was all in vein because Jack was a good head over him and he wasn't even trying.

The door suddenly opened and Josette turned her head, only to see Adele looking out.

"How's it going?" the woman asked and Josette pushed away from the bulkhead.

"You should lie down."

"I'm fine." Adele said dismissively.

"You can barely stand." Josette objected and Adele looked at her sharply.

"Do you think it's smart pointing the obvious?" Adele snapped and Josette tried hard to stifle a sigh.

"No."

"I was tired of sitting in bed all night. I am sure he is tired as well. He needs his bunk back." She motioned at Jack who was done talking with Downer and was heading towards their direction.

"He doesn't mind…" Josette muttered and Adele gazed at her peculiarly before she took a step.

"Get back to bed, lass." Jack frowned as he came over and looked at Adele, "Don't just stand there."

Adele smiled bitterly, "Don't worry, Jack. I won't bleed to death upon your precious ship." she told him before she slowly turned around and headed back to bed, her footsteps small and unsteady.

Jack watched her go and sighed before he turned to Josette, "He's very stubborn that Downer. He insists on going after Hawk. I can't lead him to bloody Hawk! I am…" he trailed off as he rubbed his temples and pointed up to the sky.

"Alright." He started as he looked at Josette, "We will wait until night falls and then we'll make haste. He will lose us and we'll be free."

"How?" Josette asked as she crossed her arms and frowned in thought.

"Love, he ain't that smart, aye? We just need a bit of luck and we'll sail straight to Calais." He said as he leaned down and pecked her nose while tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"It seems like we are a bit short on luck lately." Josette told him as she closed her eyes and leaned into him, pressing her forehead against his bearded chin.

"Aye." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, his hands sliding up and down her back, his lips pressing against her hair, "But." He started a she pulled back and grasped her chin between his fingers, "Luck comes and goes, aye?" he smirked as he leaned down, "Not to add that luck seems to be usually on my side when things get tricky." He chuckled before he kissed her deeply, running his fingers down her cheek in a caress.

Josette shivered as his tongue slipped into her mouth but when she heard someone clearing their throat behind them she pulled back, her cheeks flushed.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, "Aye, Gibbs?"

"Eh, you said you'll take the helm, Cap'n?" the older man smiled innocently and Jack turned to him.

"Aye." He looked at Josette and winked, "Get some dinner for you and Adele. I'll be down in a couple of hours." He told her and she nodded with some reluctance.

When he was gone Josette turned and with a small sigh headed for the galley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adele idly twirling her spoon in the meaty broth and Josette sighed.

"You have to eat." She said and Adele slowly raised her eyes to look at her.

"Who cares if I do or don't?" she asked quietly and Josette's eyes flashed.

"Jack does!"

"Oh, right."

"He is risking his life trying to take you back home. He cannot lead Downer to Hawk because he is too worried about you." Josette snapped and Adele paused, her expression turning contrite for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"I see." she whispered, "I understand that I once again am a problem."

Josette put her spoon down, "That is not what I said or what I was implying." She said with irritation and Adele winced.

"Fine, fine. Lower your voice. No finesse at all, have you? I'll bloody eat the broth." Adele snapped back before she dipped the spoon in the broth and brought it to her lips.

Josette was aggravated at first but then she felt a bit proud that her nagging had worked and that the woman was finally eating.

When Jack walked inside, he found them both eating in silence and he burst out in laughter.

Josette looked up startled while Adele glared at him.

"That's a first! Two women in the same room, not talking and not fighting at all. Well done, you two!" he chuckled as he removed his hat and shrugged out of his coat.

"We try not to be conventional." Adele told him as she wiped her mouth and put the bowl on the nightstand.

"Well, you sure are not, are you?" Jack said as he gazed at her and then turned to Josette.

"Any left for me?" he asked and Adele spoke up.

"There's some left from me."

"Good." He exclaimed and Adele gaped at him.

"You're not eating from my spoon." She told him and he blinked.

"No, I am not." He said as he plucked the spoon from Josette's hand, causing her to gasp.

"Hey! I am not finished!" she laughed as he walked to the nightstand with her spoon and picked up Adele's half empty bowl.

"Now you are." he winked and Adele snorted.

"Always the gentleman…" she muttered as she shifted upon the bed, "Is there somewhere else I can sleep?" she asked and Jack paused in slurping his broth.

"Eh?"

"You surely want your bunk back." She said as Josette slowly stood and started tidying up Jack's desk.

"It's fine, love. I'll sleep elsewhere." Jack looked at Josette who flushed, "Aye, Josh?" he smirked and Adele rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me gag." She muttered and Jack chuckled as he turned to face her.

"Your gag reflex is more than adequate, love." He told her with a smirk and Josette saw Adele flinch. She glared at Jack's back and stifled a groan.

"Charming." Adele muttered as she lied down and faced away from them, putting her hand under the pillow.

Jack paused and shot a guilty look towards Josette who shook her head at him and then walked away.

"Bugger." He mouthed as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette was half asleep when she felt her mattress dip behind her. She groggily opened her eyes and she tensed when she felt an arm round her waist.

"We're on our way to Calais, love." Jack whispered into her ear and she calmed down when she realized it was him.

"How…"

"The man at the crow's nest over at the Defense fell asleep while on duty." He chuckled and as he pressed against her she could feel his naked chest against her clothed back.

"They will know where we're headed." She mumbled as he pushed her hair away from her shoulder and placed his chin on top of it.

"Let them know. The Pearl's fast. She'll make good time and then will lose them." He murmured as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Are you going to sleep here?" she asked as she opened her eyes fully.

"Well," Jack said as he pressed his pelvis against her back, "I would love to do something besides sleep but with Adele in the next room I don't think it'd be proper…I already said something stupid before." He mumbled and Josette turned to face him, her expression upset.

"Yes, you did." She nodded and he smirked.

"I should learn to keep my mouth shut then, aye?" he said quietly and Josette chuckled.

"Obviously." She replied with amusement.

"How do you do it?" he asked curiously.

"How do I do what, Jack?"

He grinned, "Keep your mouth shut when it's obvious that you want to curse the hell out of people." He answered and she flushed.

"I don't curse at people…But, I guess it just takes great self restraint…Especially when Adele is the one causing my wrath…Or you." She added and he pouted.

"I've been good." He disagreed and she smiled softly.  
"It's only because you want something from me." She told him and he frowned.

"What?"

"You know what." She looked pointedly at his groin and he quirked an eyebrow before he grabbed her wrists and rolled them over so he was on top of her.

She gasped and stared up at him, gazing deep into his chocolate eyes.

"I never lie with women. I never sit around to chat with women. I never snuggle with a woman. Do you know me at all?" he murmured and Josette swallowed thickly.

"I don't…I suppose you don't." she whispered and he nodded his head.

"You think I am with you so that I can bed you? Think again, love. I've already done that." He said as he released her and rolled away.

Josette turned her face to look at him as he stared at the ceiling, his lips pursed in aggravation.

"I am sorry. But with you…I don't know what to think." She whispered and his cheek ticked.

"How about you don't think at all and simply live?" he told her as he looked at her sideways.

"Alright. I will try." She consented before she turned onto her side and gazed at his profile.

"But you don't make it easy…"

"Me?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes, you. You make all those jokes…You play with words. I don't know how to act around you."

Jack's brow furrowed and he turned to face her too, propping his head up on his hand, "Love, are you blind or simply dimwitted?" he asked her and she reared her head back in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked in a high pitched voice. He smirked.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He started as he slowly moved to loom over her, his hands on either side of her face, "If I didn't have…" he trailed off and then rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Stirrings, I would have let you leave…I would have abandoned you." He murmured and Josette frowned.

"But?" she encouraged.

He cleared his throat, "But, it's not my fault that these…stirrings-…"

"Feelings." She chirped in and he narrowed his eyes in reprimand.

"Stirrings, had already begun since I thought you were a boy…When I think about it…I think there's something wrong with me." He muttered as his eyes widened almost comically.

She laughed and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We all know there is something wrong with you." She chuckled and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? It is not just me then?" he asked with a lopsided grin and she shook her head.

He stared at her for a moment before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. His fingers twined into her loose hair and he groaned when she kissed him back, her passion matching his own. His knee pushed between her legs and he lowered his body fully on top of her as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding against her lower lip before he pushed it into her mouth with a small moan.

Her hand moved to grasp his shoulder as he broke the kiss and buried his face into the crook of her neck, his lips kissing and sucking the skin.

"Jack." She murmured and he paused momentarily.

"Hmm?"

"Stirrings? Really? What word is that?" she laughed a bit as he guided his lips to her jaw.

"My word. Why should you care about the word?" he murmured hoarsely as his mouth glided over her flushed cheek, "It's just a bloody word. Doesn't mean anything." He told her as he reached down and grabbed her hand. He entwined their fingers and brought their joined hands to rest up on her pillow, his fingers tight around hers.

"Does it not?"

"Nope." He grinned before he kissed her again.

A loud thud from the main cabin caused them both to pause and Jack slowly pulled away.

"What was that?" he murmured and Josette shrugged, "I'll go see." he said as he lifted off of her and walked out of the side cabin.

Josette followed him and as she entered the main cabin she gasped.

"For the love of the sea, woman! What were you trying to do?" Jack asked angrily as he stood kneeling next to Adele. The dark haired woman was sitting in a heap on the floor, her hands shaking.

"I wanted to use the chamber pot. I thought my legs would carry me to get back to bed." Adele whispered in a strained voice.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly as he grasped her arm.

"I'm fine." She tried a small smile when she saw his upset face.

"Come on." Jack said softly as he shot a quick look at Josette and made to lift her up.

"It's alright, Jack. I can pick myself up." Adele gently but firmly and resolutely pushed his hand away and braced herself against the nightstand. Slowly she stood up and swallowed thickly.

"I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that." She told him and Jack tried to keep his face from showing sadness or pity.

"Alright, love." He inclined his head as she slowly made her way back to the bed. She sat down with a small groan and Jack smoothed down her nightdress before he pulled the covers over her body.

"If you want something just call." Josette said softly and Adele nodded.

"I am fine. Get back to bed you two." She whispered as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

Jack looked at Josette and his face was no longer neutral; it was full of pity and anger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No sign of Downer yet, Cap'n?" John asked as he came at the helm to relieve Jack.

"No. But he knows where we're headed. It'd not be a surprise if he appeared soon. That bastard." Jack muttered and John nodded.

"Aye, sir. He's a right git."

Jack looked at John before he started laughing, "I just love the way you curse, mate. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard you curse." He noted and John shrugged.

"I don't curse a lot. That is true."

Jack grimaced, "What kind of sailor are you?" he gazed at John as if he was something alien to him.

"Just a regular one, Cap'n. Do you want me to curse more?" John was confused and Jack's eyes widened.

"Aye. Maybe then you'd finally find a lass of your own." Jack nodded and John scratched his chin.

"I don't think they'd appreciate a man who-…"

"Oh, trust me. They would." Jack wiggled his eyebrows before he sauntered away, leaving a very confused and amused John behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later, Calais…_

Adele finished braiding her head and she slipped on her shoes before she looked up at Jack.

"Ready." She said as she slowly stood.

Jack moved forward, "Can you walk? It's a long way."

"I can. Lead the way." She said while smoothing down her skirt.

Josette gazed at them and Jack motioned her over, "Come on then, love."

She pushed away from the wall and followed them out of the cabin, watching with depredation as Adele walked uncomfortably ahead of her.

They slowly walked down the plank and Jack offered his hand to Adele. She took it but let it go as soon as her feet touched the dock.

Josette picked up her pace so she was walking alongside Adele but the other woman did not made eye contact with her.

As the dock started becoming smaller, Adele suddenly stopped.

Jack frowned, "Adele?"

"I am fine here. You have to get back. Downer might find you."

"But-…" Jack started to object.

"I'll get a carriage. I'll be home soon. Go." Adele took a step away from them and Jack's hand went to his pocket. He made to press something into her hand but Adele jumped back as if burned.

"No." she shook her head while Josette frowned.

"What?" Jack frowned and made to hand the pouch to her again.

She pushed his hand away, "I don't want anything, Jack. This has to stop. The last thing you want is to be tied to me in some sort of way. I am finishing this." She shook her head.

Jack could only stare.

"Please don't feel guilty. I've burdened you long enough." She murmured softly and Jack blinked.

"It was no burden, love. You need money for the carriage and-…"

"I have money. Back at home. Just go, alright?" she raised her hands up as she took a few steps back from them, "Thank you." She whispered before she turned and walked away.

Josette came to stand next to Jack and together they watched as a small carriage stopped by and Adele slipped inside.

When they could no longer see her, Jack took a deep breath and reached for Josette's hand.

"Let's go back to the Pearl, love." He murmured as he smiled down at her and pulled her back towards the dock.

As they arrived at the Pearl they saw Downer's ship far away into the distance. He was there.

**End of chapter 33**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! One more to go after this!**

**Please review before you go!**

**Oh, I have also started working on a Libertine fic. The title's _My Lord._ The preview is already up on Facebook and Livejournal so those interested stop by and tell me your thoughts!**

**Thank you!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it.**

**A huge thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing this story from the very first start! I am so grateful for your support and kindness. Thank you!**

**This chapter took some time because I was reluctant to let this story go and because I wanted the last chapter to be good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Josette gulped when she saw Downer's ship approaching. Her hand shot out and grasped Jack's. He blinked and looked at her.

"Love?" he murmured as he coiled his fingers around her smaller hand and pulled her closer.

"Now what?" she whispered and he did the unexpected; he smirked.

"Now we do what I am best at!" he said as he started walking back to the _Pearl_.

Josette frowned and tried to catch up with his long strides.

"Which is?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"We run!" he exclaimed as he propelled her forwards.

Josette gaped at his back, "He'll just come after us!"

"Love, the Pearl's very fast. They don't have a chance." He told her and by the time they had reached the ship Josette was breathless.

"Jack, maybe we should talk to him." She said as she followed him to the helm.

"All hands on deck!" he barked and the crew looked up from their spots, "Don't just sit there! Set sail. Now!" he glared at them.

"Master Gibbs!" he exclaimed as he removed his coat and went to stand behind the helm.

"Captain?" Gibbs looked up from the mast.

"Full canvas. Downer's behind us." Jack told him as he removed the rope that held the helm still and grasped it in his hands.

"Downer?" Gibbs muttered before he hurried away, barking orders.

Josette climbed up the stairs to the helm and came to stand next to Jack.

"Jack, this is insane. He will catch us. Sooner or later, he will catch us." She told him quietly.

He turned and looked at her, "Josh, have faith." He winked as he turned the helm to starboard.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, wincing as she did so, "You never listen to me."

He chuckled, "Darlin', I do listen. I just choose not to agree." He winked and she frowned.

"That's the same." She objected.

He held a finger up, "No, it ain't. I do listen, for my hearing is excellent, but I choose not to follow your opinion."

"What if he catches us?"

"Well-…"

"I was not finished." She cut him off and he quirked an eyebrow, "If he catches us he will force you to lead him to Hawk."

"Aye." Jack nodded somberly.

"Then we have to make ourselves useless to him." She said and this time Jack turned his full attention to her, really looking at her.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're on to something…" he murmured before he grinned, "Let's hear it." He leaned against the helm and smiled at her, his chocolate eyes dancing with amusement.

"Stop pulling my leg!" she exclaimed with frustration.

"I am not pulling your leg, love. Although I'd really love too…And soon." He winked and smirked lustfully.

She flushed three different shades of crimson and cleared her throat, "As I was saying…"

"Yes? My little cabin boy." He laughed and reached out to tug on her braid.

"The only thing that ties us to his purpose is your compass." She said quietly and Jack paused with his hand on her hair.

"Of course. Aye, that'd be true." He nodded his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "So what's your plan?"

"Well, the way I see it, the only chance we have of getting rid of him is either giving him the compass-…"

"Out of the question!" he cut her off with a sharp wave of his hand, "I ain't giving the compass to a bloody navy man who can find pirate ships or any other kind of ships and sink them at will. That'd be a disaster to every sailor that sail these seas." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well, I agree. That's why I have another suggestion." Josette said as she stepped closer to him. He snaked his arm around her and pulled her to his chest as he looked down into her eyes.

"Is it as crazy?" he smirked.

She bit her lip and he groaned softly when he saw her. She slapped his chest and he focused on her eyes again.

"It probably is…Worse. You might throw me overboard." She said and he laughed.

"Not a chance. I ain't letting you go. So, spit it out then."

"We destroy it." She said after taking a deep breath.

Jack leaned back a bit, "His ship?"

"No. Your compass." She winced and his eyes widened.

"Destroy my compass? _My_ compass?" his expression was horrified.

"What if it's the only way?" she asked and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Love, he'll figure it out. Then he'll have our heads." He murmured as he placed a hand protectively over his hip where his compass was.

"Not if we plan it out and make it seem like an accident." She replied and he looked at her in surprise.

"Josh…I think you have finally started thinking my way, love." He chuckled as he removed his compass from his hip and slowly, reluctantly handed it to her.

"Alright then. If he catches us, we shall use your plan. Take it for now. I know these waters."

Josette took the compass and held it in her hand, "Who gave you this then?" she asked him curiously and he paused.

"This?" he murmured as he ran a finger over the lid of the compass, "Let's just say that this was a gift from the sea herself." He told her and with a lopsided grin.

Josette frowned, "What do you mean? You found it or…?"

He flicked her chin with his fingertip and smiled, "That's a story for another day, lass." He leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, his mouth closing over her lower lip.

She tried not to stiffen because of the fact that they were out in the open and everybody was watching.

When he pulled back, he licked his lips and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She shivered.

"Go and plan your scheme then." He winked and Josette nodded before she turned and headed for the deck in search of John and Dave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette placed the tray on the desk just as Jack entered the cabin. He shut and locked the door.

Josette frowned, "What about Downer?" she asked as he removed his hat and sword and placed them on a chair.

"He ain't close…So far." He muttered and his eyes widened when he noticed the tray of food.

"Have you eaten?" he asked as he took a seat and uncorked the bottle of rum.

"Yes…" she replied with amusement as he took a sip, "Water is good too, you know." She noted.

"Ah, but since we are short on that here, I choose the rum." He grinned and then picked up the bread.

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked him as she leaned against his desk.

He popped a carrot in his mouth and shrugged, blinking innocently.

"I do it every time we go to bed." He said nonchalantly.

Josette narrowed her eyes, "I may need to go out." She told him.

He leaned back and propped his feet up, taking the bottle with him, "Why would you want to leave when everything you need is in here, love?" he quirked an eyebrow, "Food, bed, shelter, rum…me." He winked and took a long sip.

Josette chuckled, "Alright, fair enough." She touched her arm briefly and he frowned.

"How's the arm?"

"It still stings." She sighed.

Jack let his feet fall down and patted his knee, "Come here." He murmured and Josette gulped, "Gibbs is at the helm. He'll let us know if they see anything. Calm down." He murmured soothingly as he patted his knee again.

Timidly, she released a small breath and approached him. When she was close he coiled an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He placed the rum on the desk and used his freed hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the touch. He leaned forward and kissed her jaw, his moustache tickling her skin as he dragged his mouth up to her lips.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed closer to him, sighing into the kiss.

Jack closed both of his arms around her and suddenly stood up, knocking the chair to the ground as he did so.

He blindly led them over to the bed and pushed her down onto it. She fell on it with a gasp and her amused chuckle was muffled by his eager lips. His hands went quickly to her shirt and he un-tucked it from her breeches. Josette moaned softly into his mouth when his warm hands caressed her stomach and slid upwards.

Jack tilted his head and deepened the kiss as his hands found her breasts. She jerked under his touch and he groaned. Pulling his mouth away, he looked down at her, his eyes alight with desire and emotion.

"Josh." He murmured as he pressed his lips to her neck and sighed.

"Jack?" her hand found his hair and she threaded her fingers into the dark mass, her cheeks flushed as she closed her eyes against his sensual attack.

His hands left her abdomen and slid up to cradle her head as he pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes clouded with a foreign emotion she had only caught glimpses of before.

"We need to find a way to promote you." He breathed and she blinked.

"What?"

"You want to stay my cabin boy forever or do you want to be free upon this ship?' he smirked as his fingers tugged at the strings of her breeches. She looked down at his hand with pursed lips.

"I don't know, Captain. How could I possibly be promoted?" she asked with a small smile as her hands bunched up the material of his shirt. He pulled back to remove it himself and then placed his hands on her breeches. He tugged them down her legs and she swallowed thickly as he threw them on the ground.

"Being good to the Captain will surely help." He jested as he let his body cover hers.

She gasped softly when his skin touched hers, "What if I don't want to be promoted?" she asked as he ran his hands up her legs.

He grinned, "Then you have to convince the Captain otherwise." He replied as he kissed her again, his hips finding the spot between her legs and snuggling between them with a content groan.

Josette pulled back from the kiss and slipped her hands down to his breeches. His muscles tensed in anticipation and when her hand slipped into the material he moaned and threw his head back.

"Gladly." She murmured as she pushed the breeches down his hips.

Jack opened his eyes and regarded her with unadulterated surprise.

"Love?"

"I'd never leave my, Captain. Promoted or not. So don't promote me." She kissed his jaw even as her cheeks darkened with color at her own words, "Give me no leave to get away." She murmured and Jack blinked out of his daze and caught her lips with his own.

He grabbed her hands and slammed them against the mattress, his eyes glimmering.

"We have an accord, love. We have an accord." He grinned before he grasped her leg and hitched it over his hip.

He smothered her soft moan with his mouth and relished in the feeling of her hands as they grasped the flexing muscles of his back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josette felt his hand running down her spine and she stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"Love, I think we are going to need that plan of yours." He told her anxiously as he fastened his breeches with one hand and reached for his shirt with the other.

Josette shot up and reached for her shirt, "Downer?" she asked and he nodded.

"Aye."

She got dressed quickly and then followed him out of the cabin.

"He's coming up next to us, Cap'n." John said breathlessly and Jack looked back at _The Defense._

"Bugger." Jack cursed and turned to John, "There is a plan, right?" he asked hopefully and John grinned.

"Oh, aye. No worries, sir. Dave and I have it all under control. Just be sure to act surprised." He said and with a wink towards Josette he ran below deck.

Jack groaned and then pouted, "My poor, poor compass." He muttered before he looked back towards Downer's ship.

"Come on, you git. Let the play begin." He murmured as Josette came to stand next to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, it's you." Jack said as soon as he saw Downer boarding the Pearl with four of his men, their pistols already drawn.

"It seems that against all the gloating, your precious ship is not fast enough." Downer said as he walked up to Jack, "You do not keep your promises, Captain Sparrow. That is why your kind is almost gone. Because you are untrustworthy. Because you are not appropriate partners. You have no pride and do not honor your agreement." He spat and Jack grimaced.

"I wouldn't be a pirate otherwise, mate." He replied with an easy grin.

"Is that so? And how is that going to help you in the gallows?"

"I do not intend to go to the gallows." Jack smirked.

"You will if you don't satisfy the rules of our accord."

"Mate, Hawk does not want to be found. If I were you, I'd forget all about the lass and head to Tortuga…With a beckon of your hand you could have the entire island on your feet. The lasses there bring a lot less grief. Trust me." He winked and Downer's cheeks turned red.

"You are not backing down on your word. Or if you do, I shall require your compass. I wonder what the great Captain Sparrow would be without it." Downer narrowed his eyes and checked his person.

"I ain't have it with me." He smiled.

"Where is it?"

Jack paused, "I am not sure." He replied as he rested his hand on his scabbard.

Downer pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Josette, "What about now? Are you sure now?" he cocked his head to the side and Jack looked nervously at her.

"Now that is not-…"

"Now, Sparrow!" Downer growled and Jack licked his lips.

"Very well. Lass, the compass." He outstretched his hand towards Josette who gulped.

"I don't have it." She replied and Downer narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange.

"What?" Jack asked with his hand still outstretched.

"Gibbs asked for it, sir. I gave it to him." Josette pointed at the man at the helm.

All eyes went to Gibbs.

"I ain't have it, Cap'n!" he exclaimed offended, "I gave it to Dave just a moment ago so he could-…"

"Captain!" John exclaimed as he appeared and looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"Aye?"

"Found your compass, sir! Dave had it. It's destroyed, sir." John said breathlessly as he opened his hand and showed the broken compass. The needle was gone and the lid was folded back in a strange angle.

Jack's nostrils flared as he gazed at it and then he looked up at John, "Where is he now?" he asked through gritted teeth. Behind him, Josette eyed Downer who was staring with wide eyes at the shattered compass.

"In the brig, sir. He was ranting about not wanting to risk his life for the fellow over here. 'Scuse me." John said at Downer who slowly lowered his gun.

"Mutiny." Jack breathed with wide eyes, "Throw him overboard. And soon." He said as he took the compass and looked at it with shock.

"Is it…?" Downer trailed off.

"Broken? Aye." Jack nodded and Downer blinked.

"But…but…"

"But, I might be able to help you. As long as you let us go." Jack said as he tightened his fingers around the broken compass and then handed it carelessly to Josette.

"How? It's destroyed." Downer spat furiously and Jack leaned close, narrowing his eyes while doing so.

"Have you ever heard of Tia Dalma?" he asked and with a wink he led Downer inside his cabin.

John grinned at Josette.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi! Oi!" Dave yelled as the _Pearl_ sailed away and Josette looked back.

"Jack!"

He looked up with a grin, "Aye?"

"Pull him up!" she laughed at his expression.

"Do I have to? It's fun listening to his girlish yelps." He leaned over the railing and looked Dave as he flailed his arms about.

"Jack. He helped us. Stop teasing him and pull him up." She smacked his arm and he pouted.

"Fine. Gibbs! Throw a rope! Even though he broke my compass." He muttered petulantly before he walked towards the helm.

Josette shook her head and watched as Dave grabbed the rope and starting pulling himself up.

"What the hell? I thought it was an act, Cap'n!" he exclaimed as soon as his feet touched the _Pearl's_ deck.

Jack shrugged, "Aye, but you broke my compass. I had to get you back. Now, go and dry. You look like hell." He waved him away and Dave rolled his eyes.

Josette chuckled and walked up to Jack, "Admit it."

"Admit what?" he asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes, "That my plan worked."

"Oh, that. Aye it worked." His lips broke into a smile at her wounded expression, "Come here." He muttered and reached out to her. He kissed her lips and she relaxed into his embrace.

"Now what?" she sighed against his mouth.

He grinned, "Now I have a plan." He winked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Weeks later…_

Josette walked out of the washroom, staring with wide eyes at her cleavage, "Good Lord." She whispered and it was then that she heard a thud.

"Fuck." Jack groaned as soon as he saw her.

She looked up at him with apprehension, "I told you it wouldn't fit." She muttered as she gazed at the dress one more time.

He stood up and approached her, "It does fit." His voice was hoarse as his eyes scanned her figure, "Come here."

She came to stand in front of him and her eyes widened when she saw his trimmed moustache and beard. His hair was pulled back and gathered at the back of his neck with a cord.

"Turn around." He murmured with a grin and she obliged.

As soon as she did so, he placed his hands on the laces of her dress and tugged, tightening the material around her body.

"Ow!"

He smirked, "I know about ladies' fashion." He chuckled as he tied the laces securely.

"Obviously." She blew an auburn lock of her hair away from her face while he leaned into the crook of her neck.

He fingered a curly strand and inhaled deeply.

"Jack, I do not look like a lady." She said and he smiled against her skin.

"You're wrong…" he murmured as he placed his hands on her corseted waist, "You're perfect."

"Alright, but I don't look like a countess." She laughed and he suddenly turned her around to face him.

"Love, it's all in the manners. One can learn how to be a lady or a gentleman." He gestured to himself and she giggled, "But one is born to be a pirate. There's no other way around it." He told her as he put on his dark coat.

She stared at him, "You look like a gentleman." She muttered and he laughed before he bowed.

"Thank you, madam. Now," he grasped her arm and pulled her close, "Ready for the plunder? The carriage awaits along with the gold." He winked at her and then pulled her towards the door, a devious smirk on his handsome face.

Josette laughed and threaded her hand through the crook of his elbow. The governor's house awaited them.

**The End.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it because I had so much fun writing this story!**

**The ones who have read the new POTC teaser might get the ending…It's sort of a prelude to that story; the only difference is that in TCOL there won't be a Josette. :D**

**Please review before you go! I really appreciate your comments!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
